NarutoRelated Chat
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Chats between people and I, role-play and Naruto characters involved. Totally random, top-of-the-head stuff. Don't take to heart anything you read in this fic. Rated for whatever may come.
1. When Characters Attack

**Hey! This is an actual conversation between Music and I. It was on Yahoo Messenger, so she was sending me smileys, which do not show up in Word or FanFiction. I wrote most of this, she just gave me the prompts. This particular chat sort of revolves around the characters that I use retaliating against me. The Gaara one, which is the first you'll see, was actually left in a review reply. The rest of it stemmed from that, so yeah. This story will have irregular updates, because I will only update it when Music and I have another involved Naruto-related discussion like this. This was purely for our entertainment, and now I pass it to you. Watch out for character bashing, and I mean that in the literal sense.**

Music: Gives you a flower

here, have a flower

take the flower

you know you want the flower

Me:*eats flower and spits it back out*

*still sputtering* stupid flower....

Music: *blinks* your not very nice

Me:*in bad mood, characters are not cooperating*

Me: Thanks for the review!

Gaara: OH Cougar...come here...I have something for you....

ME: uh-uh....I better get going....if you want the story to continue I better scram

Gaara: Here kitty kitty kitty....

Music:…

Me: AAIIIIIIEEE!! CYA!

Music: :o3

look at the puppy

u know u want the puppy

Me: *eats puppy*

Music: here, have a puppy

Me: SHIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Music: DON'T EAT THE PUPPY!!!

KIBA: THE HELL! GET BACK HERE!

Me: AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Music: *starts hyperventilating* YO-YOU ATE THE FRIKEN PUPPY?!?!?!?!?

Me: oof

Music: I'm laughing so hard right now....

Kiba :TAKE THAT POW POW POW POW

Music: …

Me: *does kawarimi*

HA! GOT AWAY FROM BOTH OF THEM!

got anything else for me?

Music: *Gives you a chicken*

Me: .....

Music: please don't eat the chicken...

Me: .....

*eats chicken*

DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU-----

Music: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: *hears birds chirp*

Music: ?!

Me: NOT THE CHIDORI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Music: lolz

Me: DAMMIT SASUKE!

I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT YOUR HAIR!

Music: u ate the chicken that sits on his head

Me: *kawarimi*

Music: 'HA!

Me: *panting...*

Me: anything else?

Music: *gives you a cow*

....

Me: ....

cow....ninja....

uh....

Music: don't....

you...

dare...

Me: *eats the cow*

Music: *angry*

Me: ...

Music: wtf?!

Me: and...

nothing happens.

Music: hn

Me: dude......guess nobody liked the cow

Music: lol

Me: wait wait.....DAMN! KILLER BEE!

Music: eh?

Me: killer bee holds the 8 tailed demon, which is an ox

which is close to a cow

Music: oh....

*gives you a clown*

Me: *EATS CLOWN*****

Music: YAY!!!!

Me: AHHHH OROCHIMARU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT UR BROTHER!!!

Music: *gives you sick person*

Me: AKKKKKKK

HEY *EATS HAYATE*

Music: lol

hayate's dead....

oh I get it

Me: *throws nearest ninja at orochi's snake....who happens to be.....

.............

hmmm.....he must be a new guy

"GOOD LUCK WITH THE SNAKE NEW GUY!!!!"

Music: lolzzzzz

Me: Anything else? I got more steam

Music: uh.…*gives you a bug*

Me: *eats bug*

no chakra left...

Shino: "AHEM"

Me: OHHHHHHHH SNAP

ooohhhhhhh snapp snap snap...crap

*runs fro dear life*

Shino: BZZZZZZZ GO!

Me: *feels something forming around waist and looks down to see...KIKAI!*

AAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Is slowly enveloped*

CRUNCH

*spits mouthful of kikai out*

ewww...those bugs not taste good

Shino: WHAT!? YOU ATE MY BUGS?

Shino: *loses focus from his astonishment*

Me: gets free of bugs

bugs: BUZZ!!!

Me: *sticks tongue out at Shino*

Shino: YOU! YOU! DIE NOW!

Me: AIIIIEEEE!!!

KIBA: DIE PUPPY EATER!

Me: CRAP

Gaara: Here kitty kitty kitty....

Me: *Slams head on tree*

dammit

Shino: *collecting his bugs for new attack*

Me: *runs at Shino, kicks him where it hurts*

Shino: cries and falls to the ground in fetal position all thought of attack gone

Me: *lifts Shino over my head and chucks him at Gaara, who catches him with his sand and chucks him at Kiba, who gets hit where it hurts also and falls to the ground*

*runs for dear life from Gaara*

*hides from Gaara, who totally does not see me blended in the tree, and runs back where I came from, and jumps over the two boys (who are still twitching on the ground from well aimed hits below the belt) and takes off, wondering who ill run into next*

*thinking, wow. I'm still hungry*

Music: o.-

Me: nothing? ur the one who's keepin this goin

*thinking,. man it's hard work being an author

*gets bored*

*goes back to Shino, who is still in too much pain to kill me*

*pokes his hair*

Me: dude? how do you get it to stay up like that? glue?

Shino: sob

Music: *gives you silly person*

eat this

Me: *eats Naruto*

Music: cannibal

*gasp*

Me: *man...that tasted funny*

Music: *bitchslaps*

Me: *manslaps*

from below us...Shino: g-guys?

Us: WHAT?

Me: *Stomps face*

*sighs*

These characters think they can boss me around. I'm the author.

Music: *shakes head*

huh? huh?

Me: what?

Shino was givin me sass

at least Kiba is lying there quietly

*kicks him*

DEAR KAMI HE'S DEAD!

Music: LOLZ

Kiba*twitches*

Music: *cool guy with sunglasses*

Shino:.....my glasses....

Music: …..

Shino:*steals from smiley*

Me: *chucks smiley at Music and high tails it outta there, taking Shino with me*

Shino: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-breath-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: *hits pressure point so he's unconscious....man that boy's got a set of LUNGS*

Gaara: Here kitty kitty kit--oof!

Me: *chucks Shino at Gaara*

jumps over them and runs home

*ticked off....stupid character*

ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME????

Mysterious Voice: Yeah...me.

Me: SASUKE!? didn't I deal with you!?

Sasuke: no....

I mean ....hn

Me: thinkthinkthink....

hey Sasuke...

Sasuke: what?

Me: GLOMP!

Sasuke:*in emo corner....*

Me: what now HUH HUH?!??!? COME AND GET IT!!!!!!

Music?

Music: uh...*throws kunai, picks up all who have fainted and hauls ass out*

Music: *bored sleepy face*

Shika-kun!!!

Me: *grabs Neji from ......somewhere.....and holds him in front of me, and as a self defense, he stops all the kunai with his mad skills*

*then incapacitates him*

Music: *glomps Neji then flees out like the coward I am*

Me: anything else? I'm ready

sooo....hungry......

who's that?

Chouji??

*grabs his chips and "hauls ass outta" there*

Chouji: whaa? GRRRRR HUMAN BOULDER!!!!

Me: *jumps out of way, then grabs Shika cuz he's always near, downs the chips, then stuffs the bag in his hands, saying "good luck"*

*runs off*

*still running*

*freezes in really awkward position*

DAMN

Shika: Who are yo----

*gets bowled over by Chouji*

Me: *runs like a bat outta hell*

Music: …..

Me: *watching Naruto on internet, episode where Itachi comes back to take Naruto and Jiraiya comes to stop him and Kisame* I love Jiraiya sometimes….

*crashes into said toad sage*

Jiraiya: OH YES! A LADIE!!!

Me: *RUNS AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!*

Music: *doesn't respond for a while*

Me: ...

Music: what? don't stop now

Me: why?

got anything else to add

?

Music: I'm thunkinl

*thinking

Me: well u just thunk

Music: ….

here's Hinata!!!

whoo....yeah....

hn

Me: *transformation jutsu*

Hey Hinata I love you!

Hinata: N-n-naruto kun!

THUD

Me: that ur best shot?

boring

Music: yeah....I got nothing else.....

*gives you guy with cowboy hat*

Me: What is that? *eats the hat*

Music: *gossipgosssipgossip*

Me: *smack*

Music: or....*applause!*

Me: *Bitchslap*

Music: Hey!

.......

Me: lol

Music: that's it

deal

Me: lol

Music: hmmm

Hokage-sama

Me: TSUNADE!?

Music: trying to decide which type of sake to try out, grade B or A

Me: a

Music: I don't know

Me: b

*randomly* THAT'S MY NINDO!

Music: lol

hn, I gtg c ya

Me: cya


	2. Make it Sweet n Sour and it's a Date

Me: *foxy grin*

*twitch*

*snort*

*twitch*

not good

O.o

*twitch*

*internally screams*

Ahh...ADHD at its fullest....

*twitch*

new fic on the way1

!

Its neji's oneshot!

then i can start on beauty and the beast...

*blossom

i have no ideas for that one

i feel as if i am talking to a wall

but thats okay because i happen to find walls very entertaining

…

itteh bitteh kitteh committeh

lol

*poke*

*pokes you with a stick*

*Gaara, I think She's dead*

Gaara:...

NOOOO!!!!'

MY LOVE IS GOING TO LEAVE ME!

*smack*

Gaara: what?

Me: Didn't I tell you not to read that SHino fic? Do you want me to tall everyone that it was _your_ boxers that landed on his head?

Gaara: *panics*

You wouldn't?

ME: Au contaire...mon cher....i would

*takes deep breath to yell*

IT WAS GA----

*sand covers mouth*

hmph fine. But what about Music? You seem to have forgotten.

Gaara: Oh yeah. *Leaps through computer and grabs dead music, bringing her into chat word with him*

*pokes her with stick*

Me: so what do we doi with her now?

Gaara: PInata?

Me: you took the words right out of my mouth

Gaara: * hangs her out of tree by sand*

*drops her*

I cant do it,.

Me: fine spoilsport

*Each grabs a leg and drags her behind us*

So now what, Gaara?

Gaara: You like chicken?

Me: make it sweet and sour and it's a date

Music: WHAT THE HECK?! DONT USE MY AS YOUR PLAY THING!!!!

Gaara: so...what shoul---SHIT SHES ALIVE!!!!!

Music: LOL

Me: lol

Music: *throughs random objects at u two*

Me: *Laughing too hard to dodge*

*Still laughing, on the floor*

**In case anyone is wondering, I had messaged Music, and she wasn't answering, so I just jabbered on until she did. I was in the middle of typing when she did…so I just threw that part in. I was typing "So…What should be do with her body?" just in case anyone wants to know what I was typing. Well…on to publish…and back to work on the Neji Spider thing. Of which I still can't remember who requested. She wasn't responding cuz she's getting ready to go to a party. *Sticks tongue out at her*  
**


	3. Shino: pokepokepokepoke

Me: lol

see i can have grownup conversationf

s

Music: cdcjmhhhhfgjklfgidghjlohpgadju

(i bannged my head on the keyboard)

Me: LOL

loz

i was bored yesterday and i read all my stories

wanna see what i have done of neji and the itsy bitsy spider?

Music: sure

Me: theres only 3 characters in this story...well tenten is in kike one sentance

its hinata shino and neji

shino only cuz he can control the spiders

shino is gonns beat the crap out of hinata when this is over....no joke

oh

..

...

well?

*pokes u wit stick*

*oh gaara...*

gaara?

GAARA!

hmm...

SHINO!

Shino:What?

woo!

sooo....

*pokes music with stick*

Shino: can i try?

Sure.

*hands him the stick*]\

Shino:dont need it8

*whips out awesome insects*

*MEGA pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke*

Me:shino...i think you should stop...*

*pokepokepokepkepkepokepoke*

SHINO!

*shino turns insect against me*

OH HELL NO

*runs*

*gaara walks up to musics body*

*he picks it up and takes it into his bedroom*

the end

*ggaara walks out of bedroom*

Gaara: Im pretty sure shes dead this time...*

ME and SHino: WHat did you do to her?

Gaara: Uh...*Blushes*

nothing...

Shino: *poke poke ppoke poke poke*

me: SLAP!

shino: ow...

i swear im gonna post this if u dont answer

well i will if u do

it was quite funny last time

Music: WHAT THE HELL?!?~?~?~

Me: what?

Music: I WAS AT DINNER!!!

...but yeah, thats hilarious LOLZ

Me: lol

Music: i wont stop u if you post it

Me: *poke poke poke pokke*

mega shino poke!

Music: hn

now lemme read

Me: lol


	4. Gonna Get in Ur Pants

**Music and I were watching the Naruto Movie. We were Iming wachother about it, just in case you were wondering what the hell we're talking about. Warning-much "getting into pants" ensues later… -.-' Oh and there are parts of Neji and the Itsy Bitsy Spider in here…which is my next story. It will be out tomorrow…or tonight if I finish it.**

Me: awwwwwp

i think thats a first

chamu

duck butt hair

lees eyes are HUGE

perfect smile

Music: pinkie swear

Me: LOL

Music: it feels like its the end

Me: i know thata what i thouhgt the first time

watch it after the credits thers more stuff

Music: cool

Me: watchinthat

that 2

ooo pirates

gorilla

air heads!

*head turns red and blows up*

*like a balloon, not a bomb

:}

:{

}i{

bitterfly

Music: sweet

Me: kakasensei see all

LOL NICE NAME

shabadaba

Music: eek!!!

Me: GO KYUUBI NARUTO!

: the jutsus almost seem out of place there

YEAH SHARINGAN

Music: WHOOOOO!!!!!

: the 'king' is an ugly bastered

Me: yeha

king

blood

shabadaba

igottopractcepiano

Music: shbang

Me: LOl

: that reminds me...

Shino walked up to the microphone.

"Hello. My name is SHino Aburame and i will be singing "She Bangs."

Shino let go of every shed of dignity he had left.

i dies when iread that'

Music: ugly bastered

Me: yeah

*cry*

Music: aw

Me: duh

owww

Music: *gasp*

oh...

Me: i want one!'

THAT TOO!

Music: greedy girl

Me: ,...

: kjkjhuigukfppfnhyjghnj

BUZZ!!!

BUZZ!!!

:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

wow

i love guess who

and this moive

chrunch crunch crunch what?

skadoosh

Music: oh....i like that

pic thing

Me: me too

Music: *gasp*

I COULD PUT GAARA IN A TUTU WHITH THAT THING!!!

Me: She gave Shino his glasses back, and flipped on the strobe light. The spiders were in place. The flashing in the room plus the spiders all over him were enough to wake up Neji.

Music: oh god i cant belelevie i wrothe that

Me: LOL

Gaara: WHAT THHE HELL MUSIC!

Music: whoops

Me: a little to the left

Music: *rubs back of neck* uh... i ment to say, um, kankuro?

: ^^

: ^^'

Kankouro: WHAT THE HELL MUSIC!

*prpares puppet*

temari next

do temari

Music: uh...um...i gotta go tie my shoe, um....over there! UNDER THAT ROCK!!!! *runs away screaming "IM SORRY!!!!"*

Me: DO IT!

do temai

this opart is cool

Music: okay...um...Temari...yo-you like getting dressed up, right? ya know, um....PLEASE SAY YES!!!!

Me: temari dammut\

TEmari: WHAT!?!? *whips out fan*

Music: lol

Gaara and Kankouro: *back away slowly*

Music: eek!!

Me: lol

: one in the middle is UGHLY

Music: the dude in the middle looks like the guy in the 1st movie

Me: red hair is cute tho

\ he looks like A READHEADED MINATO

capslock

Music: *gags* NO!!!

Me: KYUUBI!

Music: LEE!!!!

Me: GO LEE

Music: KICK THEIR SORRY $$'!!!!

Me: yeah'

NO1

Music: NO!!!!

Me: KYUUBI!

i love Kyuubi naruto

NIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Music: shit

oh lordy...

Me: Neji awoke, feeling something crawling on him. The first thing he noticed was the figure at the end of the bed. Then he noticed that his bedroom was flashing, sending the figure into drastic releif. A double glare frome its face narly blinded him, because the flashing light was bright. But that wasn't what was strange. The figure raised its arms, and waved them slowly up and down. Another pair of arms emerged from the sides. Neji's eyes widened and he gripped the blanket tighter.

"The itsy bitsy spider…"

He heard a voice, an impeccable mesh of Hinata and Shino

YEAH KYUUBI

Music: HELLL YEAH!!!!

Me: his hair looks like it comes out of his nose

Music: lol

eeep

*hiding from sand sibs*

*still*

Me: You feel handds slip around your wasit, and gaaras voice in your ear.

*why are you hiding, music? don't you like me?

he kisses your cheek

Music: YYIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!

*bangs head on table*

ow....

Me: so emotional natuto

Music: and thats why we love him

Me: i love his crooked smile

and lee's "M" mouth

Music: lee doesnt say much

Me: he had a bigger part later

cool!

*crawls into hole and waits for death*

Me: *gaara crawls into hole and pulls you into his lap, stroking your hair* don't worry, Temari's just PMSing"

Music: um....*shino strokes YOUR hand and nibbles your ear*

Me: AHHHH SHIT WHERED YOU COME FORM!

lol

Music: HA!

Me: oh come here shino....

ill brb he he

Music: SEE?! 2 PEOPLE CAN PLAY AT YOUR LITTLE GAMW!!1

*GAME

Me: he he he

Music: ...it doesn't have the same effect if its spelt wrong, neh?

Me: *comes back wering large white jacket and dark sunglasses*

*with leaf headband tied loosely around head*

so where were we?

Music: shino was trying to get into your pants

Music: *gaara nibbled YOR ear*

i think

Me: oh

well....gaaras already in your pants

beat that

Music: shinos BEEN in your pants

Me: im in shinos jacket, glasses, and headband.....way too bug

gaaras still in ur pants

Music: hes wearing your underwear

Me: *BIG

gaaras dn=ancing in front of you wearing nothing but yours

*hey macerana*

Music: shut up

Me: lol

i win

Music: bitch

Me: O.o

sorry

*cries*

Music: KIDDING!!!!!

*gives cherry*

sorry

Me: Goes to eat cherry...but out of nowhere shino flies by my face and steal the cherry before i even know whast happening*

HEY I THOUGHT I TIED Y^OZU UP!

*YOU

stupid ninja

LEE

YOsh!

Music: CHa!

lol

Me: Gaara: still dancin

Music: -_-'

Me: lol

Lol

*SNORT*

i bet lee only does the pinky thing cuz he gets to touch sakuras pinky

YEAH LOVE THIS FIGHT

YEAH LEE!!!

Gaaras face: *silly face*

Music: the girls 22?! wtf?!

Me: yup

Music: O.o

Me: i dont think im gonna post this one on fanfitcion...

too much *getting into pants*

Music: at least sakura doesnt have a nasally voice

Me: \LOL LEE"

nicw

Music: this is just like that one guy w/ the ice

haku

By the way...I'm a boy.

Music: no, it was a filler

with hinata and choji

ME: .... i dont remember'

Music: whatever

NARUTO!!!

LEE!!!

SAKURA!!!!

Me: SAKURA1

YEAH!

lee has square eyes now

Music: WHOOOO!!!1

ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitubn mbjkity6ubn mbjki

What did we do with the boys?

man im freezin

what i woulndt give for a shino jacket right now

it looks so fluffy and toasty

Music: u scared them off

Me: ....

im suprised gaara ddnt scare u off

Music: hn

Me: wait...he did

Music: *hissS*

Me: *SHINO! GO!

I CHOOSE YOU!

Shino: SHI SHI NO NOOOOOOOO SHINOCHU!

THUNDERBOLT!

Music: LOLZ

Me: LOL

Music: shinos your...oh, i proplably shouldnt say it

ME: maybe i will post it...the chat is reated m on fanfiction

wwhat? my WHAT?

PIKACHU?

MANWHORE?

MY WHA?

Yeah KYUUBI!

Music: his eyes are the best

Me: yeah

what is shino?

huh?

im dying to know what u were gonna say

gaaras ur hussy

Music: okay, but u cant hate me

Me: i wont

Music: shinos ur sex toy^^

ME: wooooooo naru pile

oo

gaaras urs

uj missed it...gaara took you in the bedroom, and came out with a blush on his face.

\what dud you 2 do in there?

Music: uh...i rather *ahem* not say...

Me: oh really?

Shino" oh really?

Shino: sex toy?!

Music: did that one girls head fall off?

SHINO: GIRL!?!? Wait what?

Me: ooo i tink u mke bugboy mad

Music: thats right shino, cougars cheeting on u

Shino: WHAT!??

ME; OH SHIT! *runs*

Music: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: wait...who am i cheating on him with?

SHino: WHO!

*crunch* ow

Music: the girl that sakura was fighting, did her head fall of?

Me: LEE I NEED YOU TO PRY THE MANTIS OFF!

uh...no

Music: RASENGAN!!!

Shino: *explodes with insects* YE ALL SHALL DIE HERE! MWA HA HA HA HA*

Music: whoa, what happened to his hair?!

ME; *walks up behind him and smacks him, knocking hoim to the groung*

he took it off

Music: lol

ME: heheh

Music: so kewl

Me: great ball rasengan!

whoa

*pokes shino*

music: i lov that silence, the BAAM!!!

Me: gaara i think i killed him

Music: omg, hear the crickets?!

LOLz

Me: DAMMIT SHINO!

*sorry*

Music: thats my line

Me: no, actually its mine

i have like six stories to prove it

Musica: hn

so many tears

Me: ]yeah

this is my fave naru movie

Music: AW!!!

ME: aeyh

r we done talking about shin and gaaar cuz im gonna post it

Music: i think so....

Me: *shino* MANSLAP!

Music: eh?


	5. Shino Moved On

**It was Music's turn to talk to a brick wall. I was in the shower, and when I came back most of this was here. I cried after the disheartening loss…but you'll see…I shall win my precious Shino-kun back!**

**Music**: hello....

brb

YO!

OI!

Me: SHINNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Shino: Yes, Music?

Me: Cougar's ignoring me!

Shino: .....

Shino: *pokes*

Me: DONT POKE ME!!! POKE HER!!

Shino: *pokes*

Me: she could be sheating on you with...

Shino: ...Whith who?

Me: Kiba...

Shino:....

Shino: COUGAR!!!! WHY COUGAR!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!

Me: great, ya made buggy here cry

Shino: *continues to sob*

Me: there there

Hinata: Sh-shino- kun, are y-you okay?

Shino: *stops crying*

Shino: *glomps Hinata*

Me: *eye twitches*

Shino and Hinata: *start doing unspeakable things*

Me: get a room

S&H: *go into a random closet*

Me: weird...looks like Shino's moved on

dududududududu...

k, i know u said that they're a ton of beauty and the beast fanfics but all of them are like 3 chaps and short so....i think ill do one...but i think ill do a princess and the pauper one first...hmmmmm...yeah

**Cougar**: hi

HEY !!!

NO!!! SHINOOOOOOOO!!!

I WAS IN DA SHOWER!

*sobs uncontrollably*

: THAT'S IT SHINO! I'M KILLIGN YOU IN THE NEXT STORY!

YOU TOO HINATA!

...

That's it.

**Music**: ehehehehe...

**Cougar**: You asked for it Music.

This means war

**Music**: ^^

i think i can liv with the guilt

**Cougar**: *Takes Gaara and shoved him against the wall, engaging in a liplock*

**Music**: hn

**Cougar**: *and he likes it*

**Music**: *gags*

**Cougar**: *gags*

**Music**: lol

ur wierd

**Cougar**: *spits out sand*

**Music**: *weird

**Cougar**: so whats ur excuse

?

**Music**: ur gonna hav to be a little more spasific

**Cougar**: I'm wierd, but whta's your excuse?

**Music**: oh, um...dont hav one really, IM PROUD OF IT!!!

**Cougar**: lol

:u know what....

I'm gonna....

uhm...

**Music**: cuz being normal is SO boring

**Cougar**: yeah....

PRIMARY LOTUS!

**Music**: CHA!!!

**Cougar**: shut up

**Music**: so shut up shut up shut up, dont wanna hear it

**Baby** **Cougar**: ...

**Music**: get out get out get out of my way

**Baby** **Cougar**: ....

THUNDERBOLT!

**Music**: eh?

a little random today are we?

**Baby** **Cougar: no not at all**


	6. Shino's Catchphrase

**Baby** **Cougar**: i wish i was ninja! un!

**Music**: DATTABOY!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: UN1

!

**Music**: CHA!!

YOSH!

**Baby** **Cougar**: err errr *THINK THINK* quick shino catchphrase....

**Music**: loser

troublesome

**Baby** **Cougar**: DAMN YOU SHINO FOR HAVING NO CATCHPHRASE!

**Music**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

WHy?

there

**Music**: ^^

**Baby** **Cougar**: bla bla bla. WHy? Because bla bla bla.

Baby Cougar: theres his catchphrase,.

**Music**: uh....SAKE!!! Must...Have...Alchohl

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino?

Shino: what?

ME: You suck.

*cries in emo corner8

**Music**: meanie

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

*sits with shinoo in corner*

**Music**: PERVY-SAGE!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: don't worry ill help you get a catchphrase.

**Music**: GRANDMA-TSUNADE!!!

HN!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino stands up and walks to music.

**Music**: hn

?

**Baby** **Cougar**: He clears his throat and...

DATTABAYO!

**Music**: ?!

...

**Baby** **Cougar**: *silence*

**Music**: *cough*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Nope. Sorry Shino. Try again.

**Music**: *criket*

*chirp, chirp*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Uh....Belive it?

Shino, are you serious?

Uh uh....ahem. Let your flames of youth burn brightly.

Me: *twitches*

*walks away, shaking head*

i have started

Chapter 1- The Blossom and the Beast

"Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you with my life." I smiled at her, hoping she'd say yes.

....

Shino? CAre to try again?

Shino: *racks brains hard*

Shino: By the way...I'm a boy.

*smack him*

retard

Shino: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Me: *looks at him in disbeleif and walks away*

**Yes, at the end of the conversation it was mostly me. Sadly, Shino never did find his catchphrase.**


	7. U dieI dieHe dieShe die They all die

**Never, EVER, leave the Aburame in a room with a disco ball. OH! And there are spoilers in here! Manga ones and Shippuden ones. Mainly manga cuz everyone knows that Asuma dies and Jiraiya dies nowadays. Watch out for that part…**

**Baby****Cougar**: yeah...after shino repeated gaaras line i left him alone in the midddle of the room.

lets let him have alone time for a while

**Music**: ehehehe

k

*pulls out neji*

**Baby****Cougar**: *poke*

Hey NEJI!

**Music**: lets do this hair

**Baby****Cougar**: Answer me neji.

**Music**: *pulls out curling iron*

**Baby****Cougar**: im bad at doing hair

neji*backs away slowly*

**Music**: as your avatar suggests

**Baby****Cougar**: HEY!

*Shino bursts out of room* HEY!

Kanky:hey

Naruto HEY

gaara: HEY!

um...

pudding!'

Actually....maybe I won't start off with "WIll you be my girlfreind?"

uh okay... i need dialoge of that scene

im suprised no one has asked me questions about the Naruto's Inheritance story

**Music**: 5 page paper, due tomorrow

what happens if you dont do it?

**Baby****Cougar**: im screwed

**Music**: ...

**Baby****Cougar**: i just turn it in late

**Music**: u could start it now....!

**Baby****Cougar**: its not that easy, music

**Music**: all you do is write a five page paper.... about thing you dont even....care about....-_-' okay i see your point

**Baby****Cougar**: its not like i can whip out this amazing stuff. i gotta do it all professional-like

and im not all professional-like

isnt that right shino?

shino: hn

WHAT WAS THAT!?

*gives him a sakura punch, sending him through the floor*

check what i have of my sstory so far. will be in lees pov

Chapter 1- The Blossom and the Beast

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." I smiled at her, hoping she'd say yes.

I saw her face turn slightly blue.

"Definitely…not."

I felt disheartened.

"Why?" A asked, feeling the rejection.

"Because you're a weirdo." She said to me.

"Ohhh." I whined in dissapointment.

**Music**: ehehehehe...

qwertyuiopasdfghjkll;zxcvbnm

hma

school 2morrow....noooo, mommy! dont make me go!!!

ehehehe...my moms not even home yet

shes still in MI

**Baby****Cougar**: wow

**Music**: ^^

**Baby****Cougar**: i sent u shino pic

he has serious hood hair

**Music**: ah, i see it in my inbox, i think i shall go clik-

O.o he does

**Baby****Cougar**: hood hair!

**Music**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: thoses glasses are wierd

i like the old shino better

he wasnt so....sulky....

and....

...

sulky...

and....

hood hair....

he is such an angry person.

Damn Aburames and their self angryness

and their crickets

cheep cheep

DAMMITYOU!

sorry

...

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight............

this never happened

what r u doing?

did you ever read my new fics?

my neji one is unnt

funny

woot

O O

OvO

owl

**Music**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: i think neji hates naruto

**Music**: i will as soon as im done with this one, i promise

**Baby****Cougar**: what r u reading?

**Music**: The Devil in the Pale Moonlight

**Baby****Cougar**: DAMMITALL2HELL!

?

..

whats that about'

she bangs

dignity....gone....

*DANCIN*

**Music**: uh...this one girl from the leaf, complete opposite of gaara and im guessing that they'll fall in love and blahblahblah

**Baby****Cougar**: woooO!

kool

**Music**: *dance*

**Baby****Cougar**: i see a sex appeal'

gaara and new girl!

**Music**: *anime fall*

**Baby****Cougar**: LOl

*sweatdrop*

**Music**: no, thaat wasnt random at all

**Baby****Cougar**: THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!!! *anime tears*

**Music**: ...

good lord

**Baby****Cougar**: Buzz.....

gues what i am.

screeeeeeeeeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEE!!!!!

I EAT YU! I EAT U CHAKRA!

SCREEEE!

what am i?

*sweat drop* or not....

*crawls away slowly*

*drops into hole* he he no one will find me here*

I'm cold....this hoe is cold*

hoel]

hole'

**Music**: *shino crawls in hole with you*

**Baby****Cougar**: *still cold* h-h-h-hi sh-sh-sh-shino*

...

Shino? Did you think of a catchphrase yet?

*still cold*

*takes off virtual headset and pokes music* hey i ned some feedback here!

i fee rejected

i go now

u bore me to no end. i find new friend to make happy

**Music**: NO!!!

sorry, i read

**Baby****Cougar**: shino! friend i need!

**Music**: when i read, i tend to um *cough* ignore *cough*

**Baby****Cougar**: *sigs* it would be so nice if he talked back...

**Music**: ehehehe

what if a new chat appeared and it was him?

**Baby****Cougar**: but no....hes gotta be all like yeah-im-cool-but-i-dont-talk-so-if-you-talk-to-me-i-just-move-my-head-so-the-sunlight-glares-off-my-glasses-and-blinds-you

that would be awesome

**Music**: so so what? i am a rock star, i got my rock moves, and i dont nnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd you, and guess what, im having more fun, and now that we're donr, im gonna shoooooooowwwwww you tonight...

**Baby****Cougar**: ...

**Music**: ^^

**Baby****Cougar**: *shino...we better leave*

shino and cougar: *back away slowy*

**Music**: nnooooooo!!! dont leave me...!

**Baby****Cougar**: shino and cougar: run for dear lives

**Music**: i'm alone....so alone *cries*

**Baby****Cougar**: gaara comes up from behind you and wraps you in his love sand*

**Music**: -_- how come i new that was coming?

**Baby****Cougar**: ol

lol

**Music**: knew

**Baby****Cougar**: *bites lip to keep extrenious laughter in*

**Music**: hn

*crosses arms*

...*gaara style*

**Baby****Cougar**: stuffs hands in pockets*

...*shino style*

*with light glinting off my glasses*

*glint glint*

Shino applauds imitation

**Music**: ...you dont wear glasses

**Baby****Cougar**: yeah i do

**Music**: o

**Baby****Cougar**: k

*Makes nerd smiley with glasses*

**Music**: nerd-y

**Baby****Cougar**: F is for frolic

**Music**: i hate it when a guy, doesnt get the door, even though i told him yesterday, and the day before. i hate it when a guy, doesnt get the tab and i have to pull my money out and that looks bad...

**Baby****Cougar**: .

**Music**: ...through all the flowers?

**Baby****Cougar**: (Speaking Part)

Spongebob: It's not about winning, it's about fun!

Plankton: What's that?

Spongebob

: Fun is when you...fun is...it' like...it's kinda...sorta like a...

What is fun?? HERE...Let me spell it for you!

Spongebob:

F is for Friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me.

N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Sea Creatures:

Down here in the deep blue sea!

Plankton:

F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.

U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!

N is for No survivors when you-

Spongebob:

Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!

Now, do it like this,

F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Plankton:

Never! That's completely idiotic!

Spongebob:

Here, Let me help you...

F is for friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Plank

**Music**: -_-' oh my lord...

**Baby****Cougar**: im doin an akatsuki version of this

tobi starts it off...and every single member dous a FUN verse

watch out for hidan's...

**Music**: eheheheeeee

**Baby****Cougar**: i have most of it thought out...but im not sure if i should tell you

**Music**: no dont

**Baby****Cougar**: no just hidans part havent done anyone elses

**Music**: i value what ever sanity i hav left, unlike u

**Baby****Cougar**: its funny!

**Music**: ^^

**Baby****Cougar**: please!

**Music**: im sure

kk

**Baby****Cougar**: !11111111!!!!\

**Music**: FINE!!

**Baby****Cougar**: yay

Tobi: Hidan-sama! t's your turn!

Hidan: Fuck you Tobi! No way in hell I'd--

Pein: Just do it, Hidan. The rest of us have to.

Hidan: FINE! Damn Tobi..

Hidan: F is for Fuck you swirl-face

U is for you peice of Shit

N is for.....

Never ending life!

Here in the Akatsuko

i

**Music**: ...oh

**Baby****Cougar**: well.....it is hidan

**Music**: *laughing face*

**Baby****Cougar**: potty mouth

Never ending life...

**Music**: pfft

**Baby****Cougar**: hidan cant die

**Music**: eh?

**Baby****Cougar**: u didnt know that?

hes immortal

**Music**: i havent seen all the shippidun stuff

**Baby****Cougar**: O.O

**Music**: o.o

**Baby****Cougar**: o

well.....then you should

its friggin awesome

**Music**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: animation is so much better than original naruto

plus everyones more marure

mature

u is fo ukelela

**Music**: ive seen it to the point where sai's about to go after sasuke and naruto and uh...whatshisname try to find him

**Baby****Cougar**: yamato

**Music**: yeah him

**Baby****Cougar**: have u seen 4 tail naruto?

**Music**: knew it started with a "Y"

uh....is that when their rescuing gaara?

**Baby****Cougar**: he friggin awesome

um....later

**Music**: then that would be a 'no'

**Baby****Cougar**: im up to speed with shippuuden...seen all so far

**Music**: lucky ducky

**Baby****Cougar**: i snagged that pic of shino from one of the most recent eps.

i just know what sites to go to

**Music**: k i know that jarayah and asuma die, but not before he gets kurani pregnant

**Baby****Cougar**: yeah asuma just died

**Music**: i only know that from stories ive read

oh

**Baby****Cougar**: shika had a breaksdown

**Music**: DONT TELL ME HOW!!

**Baby****Cougar**: and he told kurenai

it was so sad

Spongebob & Plankton:

F is for Frolic through all the flowers.

U is for Ukelele.

N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.

Here with my best buddy.

**Music**: its bad enough that i actually know now

...

**Baby****Cougar**: ...sorry

shika dies...he kills himself from the agony

ok not really....but he does take up smoking.

**Music**: yeah, i know that

**Baby****Cougar**: you learnded that from my because of you fic

**Music**: now stop talking about it

**Baby****Cougar**: it was so sad...and hidan was like....

**Music**: *mad face*

**Baby****Cougar**: and then kazuku....

and then when kakashi....

**Music**: *hissss*

**Baby****Cougar**: oh and when chouji almost "shuddrs"

**Music**: STOP!!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: then the chocolate bon bon that lee eats...

**Music**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: he goes kuku in da head...

naruto has to carry him piggy back......

flashback....

*gai carries unconcius kakashi*

*lee sees as training*

Lee bends over says Neji!

Neji: HELL NO!

flashback over....

naru goes under log and lee bashes head...

lee all better

ahh

what did i do with shino?

Ahh forget him

i got more pressing matters to attend to

like lee's love life.

**Music**: o.o

**Baby****Cougar**: and nose picking

Spongebob & Plankton:

F is for Frolic through all the flowers.

U is for Ukelele.

N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking.

Here with my best buddy.

**Music**: why does Baki have a shower curtain in front of his face?

**Baby****Cougar**: ....

baki?

**Music**: ...

**Baby****Cougar**: isnt he gaaras sensei?

**Music**: *nods head*

**Baby****Cougar**: idk

**Music**: hn

**Baby****Cougar**: he dieds'

**Music**: no

**Baby****Cougar**: yes

he dies

everyone dies

**Music**: DAMNIT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: they all die....

itachi....

**Music**: ur so mean

**Baby****Cougar**: gaara.....

**Music**: i know

**Baby****Cougar**: kakashi....

**Music**: shut up

-_-

**Baby****Cougar**: chouza....

**Music**: ?

**Baby****Cougar**: choujis dad'

**Music**: thats chojis dad

**Baby****Cougar**: ya he dies

**Music**: -_-

**Baby****Cougar**: um who ele....

asuma....

**Music**: wtf?!

sasuke

**Baby****Cougar**: no sasuke dont die

**Music**: yes

**Baby****Cougar**: naruto....

**Music**: he die

**Baby****Cougar**: naruto died

**Music**: before the time skip

**Baby****Cougar**: i saw it myself

**Music**: sakon handed him the pills

**Baby****Cougar**: before time skip.....hayate die

**Music**: duh

**Baby****Cougar**: gaara almost die

haku die

**Music**: haku die

**Baby****Cougar**: LOL

**Music**: GAARA DOES DIE!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: that was at the same time

b4 time skip gaara almsot die

shino die *sobs8

**Music**: with bone dude yes

no

**Baby****Cougar**: ok no he doesnt

chouji die

i was sad bout that

**Music**: none of the rookines die

**Baby****Cougar**: jiraya die

yeah they do

**Music**: yes yes

kk sasuke does

**Baby****Cougar**: narto die in dis movie]

**Music**: and gaara

thats what they hav in common

**Baby****Cougar**: lee....almost die

**Music**: they both die

**Baby****Cougar**: neji....almost die

**Music**: which movie?

EVERYDAY THEY ALMOST DIE!!!

hn

**Baby****Cougar**: uh...first shippuuden movie. didnt get to see end cuz messed up

**Music**: *crosses arms*

**Baby****Cougar**: no...like die die\

**Music**: whatev

shut up

**Baby****Cougar**: serslty

**Music**: *angry face*

**Baby****Cougar**: no joke

i read manga

i show you

**Music**: this is coming from a girl who cant spell "seriously" right

**Baby****Cougar**: .com/Naruto/424/17/

kakashi die

.com/Naruto/424/13/

choza die

**Music**: *glares*

*grabs gaara*

**Baby****Cougar**: *big gay smile*

**Music**: *gaara and i glare*

**Baby****Cougar**: *grabs shippuuden shino*

*shino and i mega-watt glare*

**Music**: *shippuuden gaara*

*infinity- watt glare*

**Baby****Cougar**: *insects glare*

**Music**: *sand...shimmers*

**Baby****Cougar**: GUH LAIR!

**Music**: *with blood*

**Baby****Cougar**: um...*insects shimmer*

*with chakra*

**Music**: *sand shimmers...WITH GLITTER!!!*

**Baby****Cougar**: LOl

**Music**: BEAT THAT!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: *insects form...disco ball...shino and i get down and BOOGIE1*

**Music**: glitter is the source of all evils. u know it, i know it. buy some next time your at the store

**Baby****Cougar**: BOOGIE WONDERLAND!

*disco dancin, back to back with shino*

midnight creeps by slowly....

**Music**: *backs away slowly*

**Baby****Cougar**: *we jump apartt and face ewachother...and still boogie*

**Music**: *...and into nearest closet*

**Baby****Cougar**: *we break into happy feet dance to the song boogiewonderland*

midnight creeps by slowly

for a pengiun who has laid to many bets

um messed up words

**Music**: *...so we can get out the laptop and blog about how much love suxs*

**Baby****Cougar**: *we boogie like theres no tomorrow*

*Shino breaks into song...*

**Music**: *screams* OUR EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: I'm too sexy for my shirt...

*backs away slowly8

too sexy for my shirt

**Music**: OUR EARS!!! GOD JUST KILL US NOW!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: *knocks on closet door, hey can I join you guys?*

**Music**: AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: so sexy it hurst....

OH GEEZ!! LEMME IN!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Music**: yes....PLEASE!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: Oh cougar!

HELOP ME MUSIC!! GAARA!!!

Shino: I'm too sexy for the ant...

**Music**: HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: GETS IN!!!

**Music**: OMG!

*LOCKS DOOR WITH SEVEN SEVERAL LOCKS*

**Baby****Cougar**: too sexy for the ants....hey where'd evyone go?

**Music**: *sets up 'slomenshield thing*

**Baby****Cougar**: ???/????/

**Music**: LOLz

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: knocks on door**

**Music**: "Shino: I'm too sexy for the ant..."

**Baby****Cougar**: ME: NOBODIES HOME!

**Music**: you have to put that in a fic

**Baby****Cougar**: its in a fic

**Music**: oh....

its hilarious

**Baby****Cougar**: shinos too sexy

**Music**: ah

**Baby****Cougar**: didnt u read it?

**Music**: uh....

**Baby****Cougar**: dodnt think so.

**Music**: *hids behind gaara*

**Baby****Cougar**: goes otu of closet

*dont worry shino...ur still loved*

**Music**: its ur funneral

o.o

*gaara and i continue our bloging-ness*

*of DOOM*

**Baby****Cougar**: at least he still has his pants on! what ere you and gaara doing in there? or am i the only one that notices gaaras lack of pants?

**Music**: uh... dont know how i missed that

**Baby****Cougar**: lol

*shino and i boogie8

**Music**: we're blogging

and now we are going to lock the door...again

**Baby****Cougar**: there is a stripper pole in the middle of the room

oh lordie

**Music**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: *pokes pole*

*the spot i touch dissolved in insects*

DAMMIT SHINO!

**Music**: o.o

**Baby****Cougar**: WHAT THE HEL----

**Music**: *breaks into song*

**Baby****Cougar**: *gets mouth covered*

**Music**: O.o

o.O

O.O

o.o

**Baby****Cougar**: *mumbling* HHHMP! EEEEPPPP!!

*Chomp*

Shino: YEAWCH! MY HAND!

**Music**: *underdog* I SHALL SAVE THY!!!

...

**Baby****Cougar**: *sakura stly uppercut*

*to shino* ditch the pole or we are so not doncing anymore

*pole melts*

Pole: I'm MEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLTING!

Shino and I *sweatdrop

im cold

BLA HAL:AJoupdo9ghuiet;[piourtouhgacej[0fiyuoexr4i[tukji9e4f85uctposhkunmforhuktivjhkimjusevthukidrjgnkvgjvrmlg

*panic attack*

*STRIP NO JUTSU*

*steals shinos green hoodie and runs for mah dear little life*

**Music**: *anime falls*

**Baby****Cougar**: *smack into wall*

*everyone in room* sweatdrop

...

cha

Thy name is evil!

....

*lee busts through wall*

**Music**: brb

**Baby****Cougar**: DISCO BALL OF YOUTH*

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." I smiled at her, hoping she'd say yes.

I saw her face turn slightly blue.

"Definitely…not."

I felt disheartened.

"Why?" A asked, feeling the rejection.

"Because you're a weirdo." She said to me.

"Ohhh." I whined in disappointment.

--------

That was the first day that I met Kohona's beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno. Since then, I have tried to win her over, but to no avail. Who am I, you ask? I am the valiant green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee.

you know i stole that straight from the anime right?

,,...,.,,.,,,.,..

}i{

r we done cosplaying?

**Music**: mmmm i guess

**Baby****Cougar**: ... icant upload

**Music**: random

**Baby****Cougar**: ..l................/............,.,....//

**Music**: like that

**Baby****Cougar**: ;lkhgffhkhhfghghhhuinveruisghouifghvofruighbuliulerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghdfbjk

**Music**: ghdygiuejhfdhjgfuysfkashgife

fhjdhgldfnhjkdsogjer;hkj

**Baby****Cougar**: shino: //

**Music**: riughsoiuagwaehgjkfhdagd

**Baby****Cougar**: \\

//

\\

//

**Music**: how do u do that?

/

**Baby****Cougar**: shino dancin

//

\\

//

**Music**: thtat one

**Baby****Cougar**: \\

II

II||

**Music**: the 1st

opposite of /

**Baby****Cougar**: \

**Music**: yes

**Baby****Cougar**: i took the "I" and i punched it till it went \

*smiles proudly*

**Music**: wheres the "I"?

**Baby****Cougar**: next tp the u and o

**Music**: the "i"?

**Baby****Cougar**: and above tha k and below the 8

yup

**Music**: -_-

**Baby****Cougar**: i punched it really hard and it went crooked

like \

dance

|o_

**Music**: ....iiiii

**Baby****Cougar**: _oI

**Music**: it doesnt work

**Baby****Cougar**: \o/

**Music**: hn

**Baby****Cougar**: i punch with my pisht

fist

go KA POW!

**Music**: i9iiilu

**Baby****Cougar**: k

**Music**: iiikkiiii

**Baby****Cougar**: D:

**Music**: it isnt working

**Baby****Cougar**: u not strong enough.

**Music**: iiii

**Baby****Cougar**: u make shino laff

**Music**: ow...

**Baby****Cougar**: shino laugh hahahaha

**Music**: i hurt my knukle

**Baby****Cougar**: lol

**Music**: iijjjkkii

**Baby****Cougar**: try the button over the enter key

**Music**: O.O

**Baby****Cougar**: qwertyuiop[]\

**Music**: i never noticed that thing....

**Baby****Cougar**: "D

O.O

**Music**: \\\\\\//////

**Baby****Cougar**: NARUTO!

**Music**: \\\\\\\\/////

SWEET!!!!

**Baby****Cougar**: wait dotn type

o o

=-=

V

**Music**: -/_\- =itachi

**Baby****Cougar**: LOL

**Musci**: WHOOP!

**Baby****Cougar**: o"D

- ,-

**Music**: :D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

k im gone

**Baby****Cougar**: you know the sims?

**Music**: *done

yes

**Baby****Cougar**: whoo

**She never guessed. I was a kikaichu. I also never found out what a "slolemsheild" was. Operation change-the-subject a success!**


	8. Neji, SpiderShino, and Bugspray

**This is actually a chat between me and a faithful reviewer named UcHiHaHyUuGa. Sorry you can't see our awesome rainbow font!**

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: hey

i'm back

**Baby** **Cougar**: whoaaa

hi

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

hey

**Baby** **Cougar**: whao cool font

YEAH!

see i can do it too

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

: that sounds strange

**Baby** **Cougar**: i have a new story on the way

and more naruto relates chats...

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: with music

hey

**Baby** **Cougar**: which i cant upload at the moment

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: can i have her sn?

**Baby** **Cougar**: yes

currently we are talking about my buggy manwhore

which...eventually will get posted

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

i'm looking forward to it

**Baby** **Cougar**: i got some done...but i cant post today. fanfic is unser construcktion

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: i 3 hero's come back

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah cant spell

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

construcktion

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

soooo an accident

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: unser construcktion

heehee

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: of course

**Baby** **Cougar**: want to see what i have done of Blossom and teh Beast?

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: yesss

**Baby** **Cougar**: I daresay it's not much

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ooh

**Baby** **Cougar**: k hang on

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: i kept rewinding and rewatching when sakura punched that girl's head off

that was epic

**Baby** **Cougar**: Chapter 1- The Blossom and the Beast

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." I smiled at her, hoping she'd say yes.

I saw her face turn slightly blue.

"Definitely…not."

I felt disheartened.

"Why?" A asked, feeling the rejection.

"Because you're a weirdo." She said to me.

"Ohhh." I whined in disappointment.

--------

That was the first day that I met Kohona's beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno. Since then, I have tried to win her over, but to no avail. Who am I, you ask? I am the valiant green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee.

YOSH!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: Why?" A asked,

itsn't it I?

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah

good call

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: *good guy pose

**Baby** **Cougar**: *shino pose*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ...

which is?

cross your arms and frown

under a tree

**Baby** **Cougar**: um...hands in pockets...ignoring the world....plotting world domination....

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

with you by his side

**Baby** **Cougar**: yup

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha. whatever you do, don't kill neji

i'll kill you for that

**Baby** **Cougar**: i wont kill neji

hes my partner in crime

he sees all

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

for hinata

**Baby** **Cougar**: i loe hinata

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: with the spider trick

you loe hinata

**Baby** **Cougar**: oh yes...that wa awesome

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

**Baby** **Cougar**: YES I LOE HINATA!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: you have some serious spelling issues

**Baby** **Cougar**: yes i know

actually i cant type wll

I'm an awesome speller.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: of course.....

*hides behind neji in fear of baby cougar's wrath

**Baby** **Cougar**: *Stands firmly by Shino's side.*

Sick 'em, boy.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: SHino: HIYAA!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: and neji screams in fear

for shino has summoned a spider army

**Baby** **Cougar**: FEEL MY SPIDER WRATH HYUUGA BOY!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

*whips out bug spray

**Baby** **Cougar**: Music hasnt thought of bug spray yet....

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: *shino continues attack*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

*smacks neji on the face for screaming like a girl

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: but then again

who knows?

he might be gender confused like haku

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: turns into spider and sits on neji*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

neji: faints

**Baby** **Cougar**: Haku: By the way...I'm a boy.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: that was the best haku moment

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah

i use that quote all the time

the forst time i used it on music she thought i was talking about myslef

: lol

BUZZ!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: oops

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: i need to count how many misspellings there are in this conversation

lol

shino did that

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: didn't he?

cuz i killed half of his kikai army

with a can of bugspray

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino's kikai cannot be taken down by the likes of bugspray!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

*neji wakes up

me: finally!! now you can fight for me

neji: sees spider *faints*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino*wraps nej in silk cocoon for later*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

which he can destroy

**Baby** **Cougar**: or eat

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: eww

that sounds weird

**Baby** **Cougar**: shino is a spider

he can do what he wants

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: and shika's a pineapple

**Baby** **Cougar**: tobi's a lollipop!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: and neji's actually a girl....

**Baby** **Cougar**: um.....kakashi.....has no face!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

and itachi is just ... there

**Baby** **Cougar**: there....

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: he's

**Baby** **Cougar**: taking up space

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ...

yeah

BUT WITH HIS RED CLOUD AWESOMENESS!

**Baby** **Cougar**: yes....

i am doing two rp's at once

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: rp?

**Baby** **Cougar**: role play

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ahhh

Baby **Cougar**: one with you andf the other with music

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: neji finally woke up again

**Baby** **Cougar**: time to link!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: umm...how i do that?

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: here

: give me her sn

**Baby** **Cougar**:

***CENSOR***: /-/_\-\ Itachi wears the awesome hat

there

hi

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: hey

**Baby** **Cougar**: ........

hey

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: .........?

: T_T

wow

**Baby** **Cougar**: ...

...!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: this conversation is going nowhere

hehe

neji: .........

sasuke: .........

itachi: ...........

**Baby** **Cougar**: my conversations never go anywhee

SHINO....

LEE.......

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: sasuke: WHY IS ITACHI HERE????

me: go die sasuke

: ino: .........

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shika................

choiji......

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: chouji: .......

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

naruto...........

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: sakura:..........

lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: sai...........

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: i love how we're on the same wavelength

yamato:...............

**Baby** **Cougar**: *blank*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: kakashi:..................

gai:..........

hidan:.................

**Baby** **Cougar**: $ TAIL KYUUBI NARUTO FOX CLOAK!!!!.........

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: me: FOR ONCE HE'S QUIET

**Baby** **Cougar**: *4

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Hidan: Fu--

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: hinata:.................

lol

kiba:..................

**Baby** **Cougar**: *clamps hand over mouth*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Akamaru.............

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: Tenten: WHAT'S UP GUYS!!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**me: NO!!!!! TENTEN YOU RUINED IT!

**Baby** **Cougar**: tenten *gets attacked*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

gaara:....................................................................................................... pointless......

temari:....................

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shika......troublesome......

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

naruto: OOH! RAMEN

sakura: *punches naruto

sasuke: WHY IS ITACHI STILL HERE????

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino.....Why doe sit have to be this way? Because it does.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Naruto: stupid way of talking....

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: neji: GO DIE YOU EVIL ARACHNIDS

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino *spits out a HUGE spider at neji*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: neji: *girly shriek

**Baby** **Cougar**: Hinata...How the Hell did you get that in there?

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: *twitch*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lee: YOSH! I SHALL JOIN THE VERY YOUTHFUL MALE BONDING TIME

**Baby** **Cougar**: *glomps lee*

if it werent for shino id be a lee fangir;

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: gai: LEE!!!

lee: GAI SENSEI

**Baby** **Cougar**: Lee; GAI SENSEI!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: gai: Lee!!!!!!!

lee: GAI SENSEI

**Baby** **Cougar**: *still glomping lee*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: *sunset

*ocean

*rainbows and unicorns and lollipops

**Baby** **Cougar**: *still glomping*

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: jk on that last one

neji: walks away to train

**Baby** **Cougar**: i gotta go to bed.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: tenten: *follows him

LOL

oops

**Baby** **Cougar**: be proud...this chat makes it to the fanfiction!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: forgot the capslock

really?

**Baby** **Cougar**: yup

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: haha

**Baby** **Cougar**: goodnight, uchiha!

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: lol

i'm not a uchiha

i don't associate with sasuke

*glares

**Baby** **Cougar**: ur username is UcHiHaHyUuGa right?

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: yeah

...

**Baby** **Cougar**: then i shortened it to uchiha

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: just call me hyuuga

lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: ok\]\

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ^^

**Baby** **Cougar**: goodnight hyuuga

**UcHiHaHyUuGa**: ttyl!

goodnight

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I do talk to more than one person. Go ahead and message me and we can chat. If it becomes Naruto-realated it may just end up in here. Make sure I know your username cuz I'll just use your screenname otherwise. I have to doctor each conversation to fix that stuff. That's why I have stopped fixing the spelling errors; this takes long enough as it is! Yours always, Cougar.**


	9. Stoic Battle: Shino vs Itachi

**Ahhh….another eventful conversation. This time with the lovely KatSin, who, by the way, leaves awesome reviews. Any**

**KatSin**: hn... i want to have a stoid character fight... where we throw them at each other and see who stays uncaring the longest lol

stoic*

*imagines*

**Baby****Cougar**: stoic?

okay

**KatSin**: yes, a stoic character fight

**Baby****Cougar**: i call shino!

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: u are who?

**KatSin**: *taps chin thoughtfully*...

**Baby****Cougar**: neji?

sasuke?

shika?

no not shika

since u fail to pick character, shino wins by default

*boogie*

**KatSin**: sasuke is too whiney and easily angered... shika couldnt be bothered to care lol... neji reacts with a bit more frwquency, especially around curry

hn...

**Baby****Cougar**: sooo....shino wins

**KatSin**: nope

those arent everyone *snicker*

**Baby****Cougar**: the stoic ones. oh wait...ebisu

**KatSin**: itachi is as stoic as they come

as is pein

**Baby****Cougar**: ...itachi is deadly

**KatSin**: they enver react... i think their faces are stuck in that distant loo

**Baby****Cougar**: lol

Shino:...

**KatSin**: Itachi: *stares with his sharingan* "..."

**Baby****Cougar**: ...

Shino: *stares-at-you-but-not-really-at-you-you-cant-be-sure-because-of-those-damn-glasses then flash*

**KatSin**: Ita-kun: *stares from under the brim of his pointy frisbee hat before taking it off to dramatically reveal the sexy hair that Shino could have if he washed his fraking hair* "..."

**Baby****Cougar**: *faceplanT8

LOL

SHino:....

**KatSin**: rofl

Itachi: *hair blows in the nonexistec breeze in the way shino's glasses flash in the dark* "............................."

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: *walks awy...goes into story, pulls out sexier version of him, and threatens him with his life if he says anything other than "hn"

Shino1:...

Shino2:hn

Shino2: hair flows in wind, and kikai form intricate designs in thwe ir*

**KatSin**: Itachi: "..." *pulls Hinata-hime from one of the many stories where she is his, holding her scantily clad form close, waiting*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino1:grabs shirt of Shino two and closes his eyes*

Shino2: *Drool*

as we know...shino 2 is kiba

**KatSin**: clearly

**Baby****Cougar**: from mind warp

ok.

**KatSin**: Itachi: "..." *reaches into a different kind of story, yanking on the chain that holds a scantily clad, injured, prisoner hinata with tears in her eyes*

second good thing about itachi, he's a sadistic fuck and doesnt care how he gets you

**Baby****Cougar**: good thing about shino....he was sadistic at eight.

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: reaches into stroy and pulls out sasuke, then hills him, making the kikai eat his eyeballs so itachi cant have them*

*kills

SHino2: staring at hinata*

Shino1: tosses shino two back in story*

Shino:...

**KatSin**: Itachi: *continues to watch the boy, silently debating on whether to kill their sweet teammate or something much worse* "..." *the decision flashes in his cold gaze as he pushes the first hinata away, keeping a firm hold on the other, the girl sniffling as she tugs helplessly on the chain that binds her hands and wrists*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: *flash*

**KatSin**: Itachi: *he yanks the girl in front of him, grabbing her head and wrenching her head to the side, ignoring the pained yelp, his eyes still on the boy as his fingers dig into a slender, bruised arm* "......"

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino:...

Shino: sits down on floor and waits for something eventful to happen*

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino *gets up*

**KatSin**: yay for evil itachi lol

Itachi: *violates the hyuuga heir in a number of sadistic ways without interest, the sharingan boring into the bug-child's glasses* "..."

**Baby****Cougar**: Bug-Child: leaves to gat a salad snack, then comes back

**KatSin**: *tsk*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: stands ther

**KatSin**: Itachi: *kidnaps cougar when Shino walks away and holds her as he had hinata* "..."

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino:...

Cougar: SHINO!!!!!

Shino:...

Cougar: DAMMIT SHINO!

Shino: sorry.

Shino....reflex.

**KatSin**: Itachi: *arches a brow, his tone cold as always* "Seems like you need a better boyfriend..."

**Baby****Cougar**: Cougar: molests Itachi in a form of reverse-psychology*

**KatSin**: Itachi: *keeps his brow arched, glancing to her*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino:...

Shino *twitch*

Cougar: pulls handy dandy eyebrow waxer out and rips off the arched eyebrow.

*then pulls acme hole out and jumps thru*

**KatSin**: Itachi: *disapates into crows, one of which peck at her hand for waxing it*

Itachi: *stands behind Shino*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: ...that's my girl....

Shino: farts

**KatSin**: Itachi: *dead nothing*

does**

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: Asks...are you anything like Orochimaru?

**KatSin**: brb

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: *shunshin and bug clone at same time*

Shino: is attached to cieling**

disreguard that question

**KatSin**: ll

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino:...

**KatSin**: Itachi: .......................................

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: *bzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

**KatSin**: Itachi: *throws kunai*

**Baby****Cougar**: *bug clone*

Shino

**KatSin**: Itachi: *explodes into a flock of crows and fly arund pecking at, killing, and eating kikai

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: Withdraws remaining Kikai.

**KatSin**: Itachi: *crows fly into shadows... Itachi steps out of the darkness*

**Baby****Cougar**: *shino: bounds into darkness, glasses glinting*

Shino: fillps out of darkness and lands in the light, flipping off the glasses and staring Itachi directly in the...eyebrow.

Shino: has kikai crawl out of his eyes*

**KatSin**: Itachi: *observes the ridiculous stunt with little interest, having no problem meeting his gaze*

**Baby****Cougar**: SHino: has no gaze*

Shino: decided that right now is a good time to run through catch phrases

Shino BELIEVE IT!

**KatSin**: Itachi: *arches a nonexistent brow, a look reminiscent of a certain cookie-obsessed raccoon boy*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino; BLOOOOOOOOD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOOOD!

Shino: Pikachu! GO!

SHino: walks up to Itachi. "By the way...I'm a boy."

**KatSin**: Itachi: *looks out through the monitor, silently threatening my death for subjecting him to shit freak*

this*

**KatSin**: Oh the joy of lysdexia

**Baby****Cougar**: Cougar: LMAO

i have dysgraphia

SHino: glares threatenily at Cougar through screen for even making him THINK the word "catchphrase"

SHino: retrieves glasses and resumes standing, curuously close to the previously discarded Hinata.

**KatSin**: Itachi: *thinks about the paper bomb hidden on the girl's body; one surely doesnt think that an akatsuki agent is stupid enough to let a prisoner live past their usefulness, especially knowing sensetive information*

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino: kikai tell him of paper bomb, and he jumps away, holding up an umbrella made up bugs to keep the blood off his nice clean white coat. He gives Itachi a sadistic grin.

**KatSin**: Itachi: *does nothing*

that's cheating! A grin is so not stoic

**Baby****Cougar**: ......well...nether is raising an eye brow!

**KatSin**: yes it is.... even shino does that on the show

**Baby****Cougar**: besides, it not happy grin, its sadidtic...im screwed up in the head and like gore grin

**KatSin**: still not being stioc... thats like calling kenpachi stoic... *pout*

**Baby****Cougar**: kenpachi?

**KatSin**: Itachi: *does nothing* "Tch..." *walks away to go after naruto for the millionth time*

Bleach

**Baby****Cougar**: FINE!! takes eraser and erases sadidtic grin*

Shino: has no mouth

i gotta go to bed soon...lets wrao this up

wrap

**KatSin**: Naruto: *walks up out of nowehre right after itachi leaves* "Hey shino... wh-what the heck hapened to your mouth?!"

**Baby****Cougar**: i wanna post it on fanfiction.

Shino:...

*manslap*

**KatSin**: Naruto *rubs red cheek* "Oow... What the heck shino" 'Nowhere near as strong as Sakura...'

**Baby****Cougar**: Shino:...

Shino: poofs into sasuke "Man...that hange was HARD to keep up....foolish older brother. *takes katana and kills naruto* well that was easy

*henge

**KatSin**: Naruto: *falls down and bleeds to death, making gurgling sunds as he twitchs*

**Baby****Cougar**: Sasuke: poofs back into Shino: Well...I guess I win. I'm the only one left here.

I got to go.

**KatSin**: lol kk

**Baby****Cougar**: I win!

**KatSin**: lol

**Two words: Shino pwns!**


	10. Stays In Vegas

**Ahh…yes. Another conversation with Kat. Once again…I'm sorry you can't see our awesome colorful text. Idea sharing is prominent in this fic. Parts of other fics I have written are mixed in with this.**

**Baby** **Cougar**: i found a drawing on deviant art that reminds me of my neji story

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: waana c?

**KatSin**: cool

yeah

**Baby** **Cougar**: .com/art/The-ShinoHina-55935178

maily the last cell

**KatSin**: rofl

badass

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah

**KatSin**: i love shino's hair... it annoys me to no end though... i want to fic it!

fix*

i find it funny that hes the only character that could have curly hair , though its impossible to know for sure

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

kurenai has loose curls

**KatSin**: i'm always like... is it thick or soft as silk... i wonder i wonder

psh she has Waves

**Baby** **Cougar**: ...

shino's hair...i imagine it being extremely thick...yet still soft

**KatSin**: yeah

brb

**Baby** **Cougar**: and able to do funky flowy things when conditioned and straightened.

.com/art/Neji-and-the-Spider-59429830

**KatSin**: rofl

"is it really okay just to watch?" "Sure have some popcorn"

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

When life gives you lemons, make some orange juice and let the world awe at how the hell you did it -- Unknown

**KatSin**: rofl

rofl

.com/art/Lee-s-birthday-59425970

**Baby** **Cougar**: with the neji story.... i had actually totally forgotten about the spider thing in the sasuek retrieval

**KatSin**: yeah, i bet he squashes every one he finds for a while after that

**Baby** **Cougar**: no...he runs and screames

he is trauma tized.

**KatSin**: rofl

**Baby** **Cougar**: just like shino traumatized kanky

kanky....

bug*walks by*

kanky: AHHHHHHWHATTHEHELLKILLITKILLIT!!!!!!

**KatSin**: rofl

awww lookie .com/art/Lee-and-Sakura-17560138

**Baby** **Cougar**: What's the difference between a pregnant woman and a lightbulb?

You can unscrew a lightbulb.

**KatSin**: lol

AH HAHAHAHA .com/art/Question-to-Lee-59426346

**Baby** **Cougar**: LMAO

...

**KatSin**: rawrt

**Baby** **Cougar**: ;d

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: 8)

哦哦哦耶......哦酷喔！

**KatSin**:

Sad

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

Shino:...

...

AKAMARU!

COME BACK!

I LURVE YOU!

...

Did I just say that?

...

CUrsed author.

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

Itachi:...

...

...

Shinopokes*

uh...

Itachi: DUDE! I WAS SLEEPIN!

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

Sasuke: TRA LA LA LA LA LA...OOF!

Naruto: teme

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: hmmm...

Neji: *skipping alon path*

Spider: walks inf front of him*

**KatSin**: Hinata: *Watches with bug eyes* ... *sweat drop*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Neji: AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

HINATA! CALL YUOR TEAMATE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: *snicker*

Shino: LMAO

NEji: *covered in spiders*

Shino: Damn drugs...

**KatSin**: Hinata: *gulps* I... i don't think i can d-do that N-Nii san...

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: Hey kiba, wheres your dog?

Shino: Hey Hinata!

Shino *breaks into song* YOU SEXY THING!

**KatSin**: Hinata: *smiles* Yes Sh-Shino hun?

kun*

**Baby** **Cougar**: SHino: sweatdrops

**KatSin**: *freezes*... *twitch*...*twitch* ... faints*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Sis I just???

*did

Shino: watches her for a minute...then grabs her body and runs off in search of Akamaru*

*finds dog and ties hinata to his back*

*the dogs back

Shino; BE FREE

Shino: glares at author.

Shino:COugar. Will. Die.

Cougar: smiles* You know yo ulove me, Shino-kun

**KatSin**: Kiba: *rushes back and throws a punch at Shino* What the hell are you doing to Hinata!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: blocks punch and kisses Kiba

Then reaches through the screen and strangles cougar

Cougar: *choking* IM SORRY!

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: passes out

Kiba: face turns blue

Kiba: ...The Hell?

Shino: curls into fetal positiong, sucking thumb**

**KatSin**: you know what i love, i read a shino hina fic, cant remember the name, but he loves her, she loves him, Hiashi narranges a marriage with a lords gay son. son flirts with shino, and shino just uses the line "I'm not going to let you kiss me..." after like everything the prince says... finally the prince does kiss him, and immediately pulls back shriakeing, bugs flying out of his mouth lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: ahhh. love that one

**KatSin**: "What thee hell! They live in your Mouth?!?! HOW DO YOU LIVE?!?!?!"

**Baby** **Cougar**: Why Love IS Chaos

**KatSin**: yeah

that was aweseom

**Baby** **Cougar**: i have so many quotes on my profile from that one.

**KatSin**: it was sweet

**Baby** **Cougar**: actually i think that quote is on there

i took that idea for one of my *shino is not gay* stories

**KatSin**: i love shibi's bet with hiashi... "If Shino marries Hinata, Shibi comes to the wedding... If not, Shibi leave village" lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

i love that story...100 chapters....read it twice....thinking about a third time.

**KatSin**: then i was like... how did they know the genders rom inside the womb?!?! And then i was like, duh moron, Byakugan

lol

should be a hyuuga midwife for al the village

**Baby** **Cougar**: there was another one...cant remmeber name...but in summary it said Shino: dont worry hinata, i wont steal your first kiss

**KatSin**: make life easier to see whats happenin

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah

i wish i could write something that involved and that awesome

**KatSin**: yeah

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino:....

Shino: reads Mind Warp*

Shino: OMG!!!!!!!

MY HAIR IS SEXYFULL!!!!!

*runs off to do his hair*

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Comes back with sexy flowy hair...and no jacket so his awesome face is showing...but is wearing a shirt*

Cougar: drool

**KatSin**: aww.. mesh shirt?

**Baby** **Cougar**: ok

**KatSin**: ^_^

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: double drool

Cougar: 嘿嘿嘿(傻笑貌)......我也好想要哦......

**KatSin**: Hinata: *looks dumbfounded before boltng off holding her face*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Hinata is tied to akamaru

**KatSin**: Hinata *carriwes akamaru*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! THAT GIRL IS STRONG!

**KatSin**: *little stram of blood flows down back to them*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: nosebleed

Shino: DOes poses similar to Elvis presly and Maito Gai

Cougar: passes out from blood loss

SHino: one down...one to go...

**KatSin**: Kitty: *arches a brow and chortles*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Sadistic little fuck ain't he?

**KatSin**: yuppers

you know what sadistic thought i just got.. a lets humialiat all of team 8 piece

**Baby** **Cougar**: Alright!

**KatSin**: Hinata's first womanly time

rofl

**Baby** **Cougar**: first period?

**KatSin**: yep

imagine it

**Baby** **Cougar**: i imagine shinos first period

**KatSin**: rofl

**Baby** **Cougar**: he had to ask NEJI for help

**KatSin**: Kiba freaks out and looks for a wound, and then someone, probably kurenai says something like "take another sniff" but tasteful... hinata faints, kiba gets close enough, twitching uselessly on the floor, akamaru and shino just share a glance

rof

**Baby** **Cougar**: I used to type very nicely. I would use the periods and spaces and caps lock.

lOl

then i sacrificed spelling for speed

**KatSin**: yup

**Baby** **Cougar**: hang on...i must do screenshot exapmle for music

she cant find the address for yahoo doodle LOL

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: Attacks Kat.

YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!

COugar: Man I hope that prozac wears off...

Cougar: *stealing ideas for Prozac fic from this chat*

**KatSin**: lol

hn........ prozc

**Baby** **Cougar**: yup

**KatSin**: dancing around on his tippie toes like a ballet star

lol

wearing a tutu

**Baby** **Cougar**: shino is happy...not drunk

he is still...somwhat...sane.

he is just....letting his inner naruto out and being a kid.

after all....technically....they are still kids

**KatSin**: true

ooo hide in a tree as the other wak by and swing down to be standing on the branches bottom, upside down at them with a big "HI!"

rofl

**Baby** **Cougar**: YEAH!!!

**KatSin**: hn... try to balance a treat on akamaru's nose, and almost lose a hand for the trouble

**Baby** **Cougar**: nah

**KatSin**: lol it would be funny

*chomp*

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah...but i dont want him to get hurt....too badly

**KatSin**: well he woundt Actually lose it.. hes got ninja reflexes

_

**Baby** **Cougar**: that whol...falling fifteeen feet to the ground..thing was prett funny

**KatSin**: _

_

**KatSin**: Ninja!

**Baby** **Cougar**: the kikai were like...whoa.

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: and then dropped him

fifteen feet

**KatSin**: poor thing

**Baby** **Cougar**: and all he has to say is. That. Was. Awesome.

as his glasses crack and half the left lens falls out

Shibi" *pricelss face*

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

did u read that one? wait...i think you reviewed it

**KatSin**: yep

random suggestions there too

**Baby** **Cougar**: tyhis is getting posted.

**KatSin**: lets see...

something happy

**Baby** **Cougar**: happy...but not stupid.

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: hes gonna challenge chouji to a bbq eating contset

**KatSin**: like, happy in love hapy, or little kid happy

yes! i suggested that!

bwahahahahahahaha

**Baby** **Cougar**: little kid happy...theres no pairing in this story

**KatSin**: k

kid happy

**Baby** **Cougar**: shino had a ....suppressed childhood. he living it now.

**KatSin**: the naruto prank spree would be childlike and funny

sasuke never did much kid stuff

and shikamaru doesnt do much with the ahppy

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah he did he was all like BIG BROTHER GET OFF YOUR ASS AND PLAY WITH ME!

**KatSin**: lol

after his family was slaughtered he didnt

**Baby** **Cougar**: hes gonna go pranking with naruto

**KatSin**: lets see

kiba will probably be more of a target for his mischief than a helper

neji doesnt do anything fun, like ever

**Baby** **Cougar**: kiba and hinata will be hiding form him

**KatSin**: lee's version of fun is weird

**Baby** **Cougar**: neji...will be a prank source

**KatSin**: tnten doesnt much do fun either

sakura just fawns over sasuke's memory and trained with tsunade

**Baby** **Cougar**: naruto kind of fun okay?

**KatSin**: and ino just plays with flowers all day

**Baby** **Cougar**: oh..wait...hes gonna screw with shika....

shadow puppets

**KatSin**: rofl

oh... my... god...

**Baby** **Cougar**: what?

**KatSin**: *megawatt lightbulb*

**Baby** **Cougar**: LOL!

**KatSin**: *grins likea psycho*

**Baby** **Cougar**: no...lee smiling!

**KatSin**: Naruto kind of fun...

ke maybe... learning narutos Signiature Justu?

like *

*tilts head sltly till ginniikamadwoma*

**Baby** **Cougar**: OH HEEEELL NO!

I LOVE IT!

**KatSin**: oh... oh he will hate us...

i will Love it

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: I'm still here, you know.

**KatSin**: Kat: *pats shino's head* Yes yes, we know

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: *puurs*

*grocs tail and nek ears*

*grows

*neko

**KatSin**: Kat: awww.... *scratches chin*

**Baby** **Cougar**: SHino: WHAT THE HELL COUGA----puurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**KatSin**: Kat *snickers*

**Baby** **Cougar**: SHino:rolls over for a belly rub*

Shino: OH HELL NO!

COUGAR!!!!

Couagr: rubs his belly*

Shino: PUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Shino: I hate you...

And yet...I love you

Yeah...thats the spot...purrrrrrrrrrr

Cougar: sweatdrop

soooooo.....youve read the fic where shino got the testosterone shot and hinata had to babysit him?

Shino: say what!?

O.O

**KatSin**: lol

think so

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: I what!?!?!?!

WHAT!?

THE!!?!

HELL!!?!?

WHI WROTE THAT!!??!

Cougar: it was...Zinbuki-san.

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: looks up author* what is the fic name?!

Cuogar: Another Ingenious Novice

Shino: Reads...sweatdrop forms...oh kami...

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: Now review it so she will update the story!

Shino: I don't think I wanna know what happens next...

**KatSin**: lol

I DO!

i already Have reviewed lol

stuid 1 review pe chapter rule

**Baby** **Cougar**: I was talking to Shino....geez!

i know hate that rule

...i need orange soda...

...brb....

Who loves orange soda? I do! I do! I do!

: D

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: I miss Keenan and Kel\\

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: i loved kel

i was a kel fangirl in my early years

now it's shino all the way!!!

SHino: bakcs away slowly*

**KatSin**: lol

i feel like being a Chou-san fangirl right now

**Baby** **Cougar**: I was a chouji fangirl for like ten mintutes...right before i became a shino one. Chouji got sad.

Chouji: Yay! I maked an appearance!

**KatSin**: lol

I like chouji

**Baby** **Cougar**: Chouji: Grows neko tail and ears.

What the heck?

*spots shino*

HEy! SHino!

Shino: She got you too, huh?

Cougar: glares

Shino: sprouts whiskers

**KatSin**: Kay: *pounces Chouji in a hug* Chouji!!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: DAMMIT COUGAR!

Choiji: Takes Kat into the next room

**KatSin**: Kat: *giggles*

**Baby** **Cougar**: SHino: NO DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE PSYCHO WOMAN!!!!

Cougar: laughs evilly before making her way towards Shino

Shino: snaps out of it.

You seem to forget that I am a "sadistic little fuck" and that i have been since eight

Cougar: wonders where this is going...

Shino: Hisses

Cougar: WHips out notepad and writes shino some cute little canines and claws

Shino: grins maniacally...and attcks cougar....scratching and biting with his new weapons

Hinata: sweatdrops and leaves again

Cougar: *bleeding on the floor...twitching*

**KatSin**: Kat: *busy with Chouji*

**Baby** **Cougar**: LAUFGHING MANIICALLY!!!!1

but not in this...

Chouji: YEAH KAT!

everyone in this room *faces turn blue and sweatdrop*

**KatSin**: Kat: Oh baby oh baby *giggles*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar grabs Shino after recovering and drags him into a different room, then erases in her notebook so shino is normal again*

Hinata: ....O.O

**KatSin**: Kat: hehehe* puts "do not distube, unless you're orgytastic" on thet door*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Hinata: ponders for a moment, then gets a divilish grin and knocks on the door

**KatSin**: Chouji: *arm exteands, nearly breaking down the door*

Kat: *giggle*

**Baby** **Cougar**: but hinatas orgytastic!

**KatSin**: he was opening th door

**Baby** **Cougar**: oh

Hinata: jumps un bed with the two after closing the door

Cougar: Sexy buggie!

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: oh lordie

Cougar: Walks up to shino and pops a pill in his mouth*

Shino: swallows WHAT WAST THAT!?

COugar smiles

Your prozac wore off

Shino: O.O

wait...he looks like that normally...

Shino:-.-'

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: opens the door and shouts out to Kat; WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS STAYS IN VEGAS!

Turns to SHino: we're in Vegas baby!

Shino:...

TIMESKIP:

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby** **Cougar**: 2 hours later

Kiba: HEy! Hey guys?

echo echo echo....

Guys?

guysguys....

Wheres my dog?

dogdogdog...

Guys?

DAMMIT!

**KatSin**: Kat: *hears nothing*

**Baby** **Cougar**: dammitdammitdammit.....

**KatSin**: brb

**Baby** **Cougar**: yeah

these are my new shino colors!

Kiba: DAMMIT SHINO!

*muffled from inside room*

Sorry....

嘿～～笑一個嘛...

are we done with this conversation?

im gonna post it if we are.

yup were done. u have no say

**O.O right…..so Music Imed me in the middle of theis conversation…and part of it got dragged over there. You'll see in the next post.**


	11. Music Doesn't Understansd

**Baby** **Cougar**: *lauging*

music....i dont think peoples legs bend that way

but thank you for the picture

**Music**: hn. points for trying though, right? i blaime paint, if i had been skething it, it would've been better

**Baby** **Cougar**: sureeeeeeeeeeeee.....blame the computer for your drawing skillsss.

i saved it

**Music**: ^^

**Baby** **Cougar**: its...gorgues

um gorgeous

**Music**: ^^ yay

**Baby** **Cougar**: Kiba , Shino and Hinata were were at the candy store . Shino and Hinata got those suspicious ear-to-ear smirks . Kiba just stood there . "Hinata ? Shino ? What are you --"

They both started shoveling candy into their mouths . They didn't even pay for it .Then their eyes opened really wide . Then they grinned ear to ear again . "SUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !!" Hinata screamed . Shino started laughing hysterically . Hinata started bouncing off the walls and the owner said "Great , another one of those Hyuugas , and an Aburame ." "Alright , Neji , you can come out now ." Neji sat in a cage . " S--sugar … suuu--suugar …." "Hinejiniisanhowsitgoingomgwooo" Hinata blurbed . Shino started to talk . Omgwooheyhinataicantstopomgsugarkibahelpme !!

Then they both started chibifying themselv

Then they both started chibifying themselves . "Candy mountain , Kiba , Candy mountain !"

…… The end !

**Music**: LMAO!!!

brb

**Baby** **Cougar**: bout time you read my stuff

you better write that gaara story....im getting closer to it in my list

**Music**: hma

**Baby** **Cougar**: 14. The Blossom and the Beast-2

15. Unrecognized Love-4

16. Naruto's Inheritance-2

17. Naruto's Greatest Pranks Ever-2

18. Gaara's 50-7

19. Never Give Prozac To That Creepy Bug Kid-3

20. Mind Warp-7

21. If Everyone Cared-ShinoxHinata

22. Nirvana-Shino

23. Numb-Hinata and Hiashi

24. Never Give Prozac to the Crazy Man with White Eyes

25. FUN with the Akatsuki

26. Sk8r Boi-Sakuraxnaruto

27. The Blossom and the Beast-3

28. Unrecognized Love-5

29. Naruto's Inheritance-3

30. Naruto's Greatest Pranks Ever-3

31. Gaara's 50-9

32. Mind Warp-8

**Music**: i got an idea

O.o

**Baby** **Cougar**: ive got half the chapter written for blossom and beast

**Music**: good lord

**Baby** **Cougar**: i still have to think up awesome stuff for nirvana

but i gots plenty of time to do that

**Music**: *whistles*

oh yeah, cant whistle...

...

*snaps fingers*

**Baby** **Cougar**: so better get working onn that gaara one...was it the one with the old lady? be sur eto dedicate to the reviewer!

**Music**: ya know, i dont think it has the same effect

**Baby** **Cougar**: can you even see my rainbow text?

what?

oh

**Music**: yeah....*glassy eyed*

purrty colorsssa

**Baby** **Cougar**: well....its getting boring. SHino colors!

YEHA!

shino colors to the rescue

wait....purple is still there

**Music**: yup

**Baby** **Cougar**: ]ok

yay shino colors

**Music**: ^^

**Baby** **Cougar**: DAMN YOU!

**Music**: ^^

**Baby** **Cougar**: .....................

TEAH

...

DAMMIR

ihb;'kp

bdgljisng;bhkosenj;ghkopsetnjgh'psek

YEAH!

These ar my new Shino colors.

ta da!

**Music**: theres brown

**Baby** **Cougar**: *smack cheek in shock*

i got brown

**Music**: *slap*

-_-

**Baby** **Cougar**: *wow i really am an obsessed fangirl*

i rock!

**Music**: hma

**Baby** **Cougar**: Oi! Read my list!

*chicken dance*

**Music**: wheres shino, im bored

**Baby** **Cougar**: Locked in a bedroom with me

in another caht

**Music**: oh

**Baby** **Cougar**: ....this one will have you laughing. it will be up tomorrow, i am reading tonight and i dont feel like updating.

**Music**: can he come over pwease?

**Baby** **Cougar**: MY SHINO! NEVUH!!!!!

**Music**: *Screams* SHINO!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!

Shino: yes master?

Me: I'm bored....

**Baby** **Cougar**: u suck at life itself. hey...kiba's free!

**Music**: Shino:

....

Me: ENTERTAIN ME!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: kiba is wandering aimlessly in the empty room wondering where shino put his dog

**Music**: Shino: *randomly starts juggling random objects in a random order*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: grabs shino;s fishnet shirt and drags him back into the beddroom*

yeah...you missed the whole thing...

**Music**: hn

**Baby** **Cougar**: shinos hair if straight and flowy

**Music**: O.o

**Baby** **Cougar**: adn hes nto wearing his jacket...just a fishnet shir

**Music**: Kiba and I: *back away slowly

**Baby** **Cougar**: oh...and his pants

**Music**: Me: we'll let u two continue your...play time

**Baby** **Cougar**: i was having a grownup conversation

Cougar: sadistic grin "come on shino......"

Shino: oh lordie

As long as you dont write me nekoo tail and ears again....

**Music**: Kiba: *double take* say waht?!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: whips out notebook and jots something down*

**Music**: ?!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Music**: O.O

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: remembers not to give him sharp teeth and claws this time*

*still bleeding from last time*

**Music**: Me and Kiba: *back up into closet were we blog....again*

*and invite Gaara over too*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Gaara: MUSIC YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! NOW I MUST GO GAY WITH LEE!!

Lee: backs away quickly*

**Music**: *sniff* n-no Gaara-kun!!! never!!!

what am i saying?! "-kun?!" I NEVER EVER SAY THAT!!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: .com/art/Question-to-Lee-59426346

**Music**: *lip lock*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Lee: hi-tails it outta there

**Music**: O.o ..... im scarred

ill hav nightmares

for a week

**Baby** **Cougar**: u will after this one

**Music**: ....

**Baby** **Cougar**: .com/art/Lee-s-birthday-59425970

**Music**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Gaara, i hope you realize that your reputaion just crashed, burned, and then keeled over and died a slllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww painful death

**Baby** **Cougar**: oh...it will be worse in this next few.....

.com/art/theatre-of-YOUTH-1-5-59423332

**Music**: *bangs head on table*

**Baby** **Cougar**: these are funny

.com/art/theatre-of-YOUTH-2-5-59423247

.com/art/Theatre-of-YOUTH-3-5-59423145

.com/art/Theatre-of-YOUTH-4-5-59423079

.com/art/Theatre-of-YOUTH-5-5-59422993

LMAO

**Music**: oh....wowza....

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**Music**: i love nejis face

ehehehehe....*thinks* blackmail

**Baby** **Cougar**: lol

**Music**: oi, my brothers annoying beyond whats even possible

and thats putting it mildly

....

**Baby** **Cougar**: l;kjhga;pseighu

Shino: CATTEL PROD!

Sorry...shino just had his prozac a little while ago.....hes in happy mode now

Shino: moonwalking around the room

bye

**Music**: c ya! ^^

hi

bye

...

COME BACK!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: so...Music.

you are an author, right?

...Music??

...

...damn.

**Alright. Explination. You will understand it more if you read Stays In Vegas first. And at the end, Shino was asking Music if she was an authoer because he still had the tail and ears…he wanted them off and only an author could do it since I wrote them on. But, I left him standing there, and apparently so did Music, so he was SOL.**

**Until next time, minions!**

**Cougar**

**PS: those half-links are from deviant art. i didn't fix them so they'd show. Now I know why there are spaces in web addresses.**


	12. Music! Cougar! Lee! GaiSensei!

**Baby** **Cougar**: I'll call you!

MUSIC!!!!!

**Music**

COUGAR!!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: MUSIC!!!!

**Music: **COUGAR!!

**Baby** **Cougar**: LEE!

**Music**: GAI-SENSEI!!!

**Baby** **Cougar: LMAO**


	13. Lee's New Look Part 1

**Baby** **Cougar**: *hissss****

my my...aren't our chats funny?

the ones I post...

they are so random

**KatSin**: yuppers

**Baby** **Cougar**: i was looking at my hits counts today and Naruto's inheritance had 430 hits

**KatSin**: hmm *glances to a line of the Naruto characters* who to play with today

wow not bad

**Baby** **Cougar**: Hmmmmm

lets play with someone new

**KatSin**: *strolls up and down the line, stroking her chin* hmm *pokes lee* have we played with him yet?

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino's starting to get a tear in his jacket...i gotta take that to a specialist to get it fixed

**KatSin**: if not, i have an awesome idea of how to play with him...

**Baby** **Cougar**: um...i have.....

I call Deidara!

**KatSin**: have you done it with me though

**Baby** **Cougar**: i think s....nope that was with music.

**KatSin**: lol, i think lee will do, *grins evilly and snickers*

**Baby** **Cougar**: *Pulls out Deidara*

**KatSin**: Lee *catches her look and gulps, backing away slowly*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Deidara: Why am i here, un?

Cougar: Because you are my new plaything, and since I'm the author, if you kill me, you die, because that's how I wrote it.

**KatSin**: Kat: *grabs lee and sits him in a chair* Not one word or there will be hell...

**Baby** **Cougar**: Deidara: *gulp*

**KatSin**: Lee: *wide eyes of fear*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: Now, make me a bird that I can ride on.

Deidara: makes bird

**KatSin**: Kat: *snaps and changes the scenery like nothing* there we are... time to play makeover

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: hops on and grabs Dei-kun, flying off to where Kat has Lee.

*jumps down*

Hey Kat, what about the rest of them here?

*points to rest of shinobi*

**KatSin**: Kat: *rummages through a closet full of various types of clothes, ranging through all kinds of colors to try on lee* Anyone else you want to make over?

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: hmmmm...hey wait..Ino! Come here!

Ino: Uh.....no?

**KatSin**: Kat: *glances pointedly over all of the line* we have time, lets get them all

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: Come here or...I will make Shino kiss you.

Shino and Ino: O.O NOOOO!!

**KatSin**: Lee: *gulps* But.. flames... er.... youth.... um... Gai-Sensei! HELP!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Ino: *runs and stands next to cougar*

Cougar: Shino you may leave, I've played with you enough these last few days.

Shino: one thing before I go.

Cougar: Yes?

**KatSin**: Gai: Don't worry lee, everything will be alright *poses in his new outfit* The flames of youth burn bright for thos rockin ensemble

**Baby** **Cougar**: Shino: Will you get rid of these damned ears and tail?

**KatSin**: Lee: *shocked face* G-Gai?! *sweatdrop* what did they do to you!

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar: Done. Now go.

Cougar: Looks at Lee

Hey Lee!

Lee!

Answer me!

**KatSin**: Lee: *turns worried face to cougar* Y... Yes?

**Baby** **Cougar**: *Deidara and ino back away, hoping to be unseen*

Geuss what?

**KatSin**: Lee: *gulp* What?

**Baby** **Cougar**: Don't worry, it's good.

And ...errr....youthful.

*dei-kun and ino run into invisible force feild and run back to where they started, har frizzed on end*

**KatSin**: Kat: *taps chin* hmm... what style to choose... maybe we should pick a hairstyle to build the clothes around.... what do you think would look best with his face?

Lee: *twitches* Hair... Style? But...

Kat *shakes head* the bowls gotta go

**Baby** **Cougar**: Mohawk...then he would have a fin to go with those fish eyes!

**KatSin**: Kat: true... i like the style anyway, the mo would work well

**Baby** **Cougar**: Anyway Lee...you get to go on a Date with Sakura! I write it myself!

**KatSin**: Lee: *whimper*

Lee: *perks up* Sakura?

**Baby** **Cougar**: And she will say yes...because I made it so

Sakura *trying not to kill cougar, standing in line with other shinobi*

**KatSin**: Kat: *glances to the fidgety Sakura* I think we should make her match the style too...

Lee: *tiwtches again* But... I like my style?

Kat: *scoffs* don't worry lee, i Can be gracious enough to let you keep your signiature color, albeit a different shade

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar; Well I think we should dye her har...black...and give her a bowl ut...ci

**KatSin**: Kat: *shortles at the thought*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Unfortunately for you, Lee, I am not so gracious. Jumpsuit, off, now.

*yells over shoulder* Dei! Clothes, now!

Dei: WHAT!? UN!?

*whips out notepad* Do it, dei!

Lee, give me the jumpsuit/

**KatSin**: Kat: *grabs scissors* Might not want to struggle... dont want to lose anything... *ctus up one sleeve, then the other, then starts down the front from the neckline*

Lee: *yelps and goes still when the scissors head south*

**Baby** **Cougar**: *takes Dei's clothes, leaving him in nothing but his tighty wh-stained-whiteys, and his cloak.*

Gives lee deis clothes. there! now you can look cool!

Throws remaining jumpsuit at dei* fix it, you're an artist, and give me that cloak!

**KatSin**: Kat: *removes the weights and low useless jumpsuit away, tossing them aside, the weights putting a dent in the wall*

Lee: *does as he's told, not wanting to anger the women any further*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Now lee, give Sakura a strip tease!

**KatSin**: Kat: *glances from the scissors to his hair and back* we may have to tie him down...

**Baby** **Cougar**: Lee and Sakura: O.O

HEEEELLLL NO!

Cougar: okay okay

Oh Deeeeeeiiiiiiidarrrrra!

IIIIIINNNNOOOOO!

*both come, somwhat reluctantly.

Cougar: have you two ever noticed that your hairstyles are the same, not counting the fact that yuo guys have static hair that puts shinos 'fro to shame.

**Baby** **Cougar**: Ino and Dei: Grab their head and scream

**KatSin**: Kat: *snicker*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar, why don't you two get to know eachother, go do your nails and hair!

Dei: I call the purple nailpolish!

INo: alright....I guess....

Dei: *is wearing a patched up, slightly small, geen jumpsuit*

Cougar: Wearig awesome Akatsuki cloak*

Cougar: Hears small explosion

Check on Deidara

**KatSin**: Kat: *wearing awesomeness*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Cougar O.o

Deidara *missing an arm* DOn't worry! It's only a fleshwound! Un!

COugar: Smacks forehead*

**KatSin**: Kat: *tosses kakuzu over to deidei* fix, now

that's his name isnt it?

freaky rag doll guy?

**Baby** **Cougar**: Kazuku

**KatSin**: eh, cloe enough

**Baby** **Cougar**: Zukaka

lol

Kazuku: Vein in forehead* Call me Zukaka again ant I'll stitch your ovaries to your left eyebrow

Everyone in room *backs away*

**KatSin**: Kat *rolls eyes* I called you kakuzu not Zakaka, so shut it

**Baby** **Cougar**: I feel like wathing naruto

**KatSin**: and it Is Kakuzu

**Baby** **Cougar**: I'm getting tired...we may need to continue this later

**KatSin**: i was right

**Baby** **Cougar**: Oh...yeah...ur right

**KatSin**: ha! Kakuzu doesnt remember his own name!

*didges threads*

**Baby** **Cougar**: Let's continue tomorrow

**KatSin**: kk

**Baby** **Cougar**: ill post this one so we know where we left off

**KatSin**: kk

**Baby** **Cougar: **ttyl

**I've always wanted to use the fleshwound thing in a Naruto fic. I just realized that Deidara would be a perfect victim.**


	14. Sasuke's Breasts and Chouji's Fetish

**Baby****Cougar**: sasuke is staring at your breasts

with his sharingan on

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby****Cougar**: sasuke *poke*

sasuke : ooo they jiggle

Sasuke: wish my breasts jiggled

Sasuke: maybe.....

**KatSin**: rofl

**Baby****Cougar**: sasuke: CHOUJI! COME HERE! I MUST STEAL YUOR JUTSU!

**KatSin**: rofl

**Baby****Cougar**: hey...chouji can make ANY part of his body bigger....right?

**KatSin**: lol

supposedly

**Baby****Cougar**: *dirty thought washed from mind...that fic shall not be written*

**KatSin**: rofl

**Baby****Cougar**: lol

Chouji: EXPANSION JUTSU!

Sasuke; SHIT! PUT THAT AWAY!

CHouji!: FOOD!

**KatSin**: awesome

**Baby****Cougar**: Sasuke: *runs from horny fat man*

Chouji: Twinkie! Come back!

Chouji: *trips on self*

but at last moment *human boulder*

Sasuke *chicken boy runs for life*

**KatSin**: lol

**Baby****Cougar: **Chouji: Come back sausage! I take you with ketchup!

Sasuke: SEE YA FATTIE!

rest of ninja: silence

Cricket: Chirp chir--

SHino: Shhhhhhh

rest of ninja: Shinoooooo...

Shino: what?

Chouji: SAUSAGE! COMMMMMMMMEEE TOOOO MEEEE!!

Sasuke: pokes ur breast*

Cricket: On Vacation

poor chouji


	15. Kiba, Turkey, and Bones

**Baby****Cougar**: lol i used the kiba greeting on someone else

and this is how she responded

Kiss Kiba from Auntie Arlene and one for you too!

she thinks kiba is MY dog

i corrected her

i told her that kiba would like a kiss now

i feel especially loving to dog boy right now

i wonder why?

*hugging kiba*

you could at least grunt or go idle

or sign off or something

nevermind i found someone better to talk to

oh Kiba i love you!

Shino:...

...

woo!

*walks away happily munching an icecream bar*

TURKEY IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*sniffle* no stuffing

Kiba is currently doing tricks for scraps

he is so cute when he plays dead

wait

Kiba?

Kiba!?

KIBA!!!!

SHIT!

uh....

guess that's why you don't give dogs turkey bones....

oh Shino...you are my best friend again....

Shino: *finishes icecream bar and sighs...it was good while it lasted.

**Music was away from her computer. This whole conversation is all me. Sooooo hungry…the turkey just came out of the oven….but there is no stuffing……*sniffle***


	16. Game Night

**Yes, I decided to change my name. Baby Cougar got boring.**

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: frailty, thy name is woman

*strangle*

**KatSin**: hey...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **that was the original "thy name is"

Fangirls, thy name is Cougar

**KatSin**: lol

KatSin has accepted your invitation to play Word Racer.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: r u even trying?

]no!

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i havent played this game in forever

over a year

**KatSin**: me either

i pick the next game Lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

You have accepted the invitation to play Chess.

**KatSin**: hehehe

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: chess!?

**KatSin**: Yes

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: oh geez

hang on

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: k back

...

**KatSin**: hn... i could make this a lessen to think before you move...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: did i ever tell you how bad i was at chess

yeah i noticed

**KatSin**: i am beginning to see that

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i could have taken your rook

**KatSin**: yes

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i noticed that right after i moved

**KatSin**: hn... you wont lose anything by not undoing your move... not this turn at least

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i hit undo right after i made the move

its stuck

**KatSin**: i know, i am offered the choice whether or not to Let you

lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ur turn

ha!

...what did you do i missed it

**KatSin**: nothing important

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: pawn?

**KatSin**: yes

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...the hell

?

**KatSin**: rook

no bishop

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: bishop

yeah i know

uh....woot?

....

oh snap

**KatSin**: lol

check

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I'm gonna lose badly

I'm not THAT dumb

**KatSin**: hehehehehe

so i see

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: check

check

DAMN!

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: check

DAMN IT!

**KatSin**: rofl

a woman always stands by her man

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: check

that's the most checks I've ever gotten

**KatSin**: lol

lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: my king is runnun

**KatSin**: you know this is gonna fuckin suck for you right? lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: yeah

wait...

you have three queens!?

ahhhh forgot that

I know i know

**KatSin**: there is a reason that i sacrifice my rooks and knights and bishops

now I'm just screwing around lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i can tell

Brian would be so proud

that i even got this far

**KatSin**: lol now i calculate the perfect mate

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: SUCK!

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i quit

**KatSin**: you pick the next game

KatSin has accepted your invitation to play Checkers.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i forgot you move sideways

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i got a row across the board

**KatSin**: lol;

IGO!

BINGO!

rofl

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: LOL

DAMN GAME

**KatSin**: lol

next

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: new game these rules suck!

KatSin has accepted your invitation to play Literati.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: scrabble

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol this is easy

don't ask

**KatSin**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: dammit

lol

**KatSin**: gr

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: haha

**KatSin**: it is a word

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: its a name

**KatSin**: it's the British word for helicopter

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: and we're American

KatSin: doesn't mean it isn't a word

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: oops dropped my tray on the board

.............

..................

....

Shino: i think i see a move over there....

**KatSin**: you needed Shikamaru earlier

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: yeah

damn you Shika

...deer boy...

**KatSin**: he pulls Santa's slay

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...

on dancer on prancer on comet on cupid on donner on blitzen on Shika and doodle

vixen and....

scooter

**KatSin**: lol

you don't remember their names do you

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: no i don't

on dasher and prancer and donner and blitzen

comet and cupid and donner and vixen

wait

damn donner

brb

**KatSin**: on dasher on dancer on prancer and vixen, on comet on cupid on donner and blitzin

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: dancer was who i forgot

Shino: Cougar...you could have put those tiles over there and gotten the triple bonus...

Me: Shino...I figured that out....

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Who uses the word "rapes" in scrabble?

**KatSin**: Orochimaru?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **ME: I do. If you have a problem i can "rapes" you.

Shino: NO thank you.

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Me: That's what I thought.

**KatSin**: damn... i need a B an I and an O

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: bingo

Shino

new fic senses

there was a boy who had a bug and Shino was his name-o

s h i n o

lol

Shino: Slap*

Cougar: rubbing cheek

Shino: Hey you're eleven points ahead.

Me: Hey you're right good eye.

I'm putting that Shino song in nirvana

Shino: What do you think Kat is doing over there?

Me: I don't know.

I wonder if she has a buddy helping her like you are helping me.

Shinbo: with our luck it's Shikamaru.

**KatSin**: hehehe

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: SHINBO!

Shino: Slap

**KatSin**: he is a master strategist, not a walking dictionary

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Me; STOP THAT!

Shino is a dictionary

Woo!

Shino: Uh..thank you?

Shino: I think she needs me over there...she can't seem to form a word.

Me: You think about it and i will *searches over words for a threat*

beat you!

Shino: I'd like to see you try!

Oh look, she move.

Me: She did.

Shino: I think i see an Italian word on your tray.

Me: SLAP

Shino: Really? Are you sane?

Me: That's it!

-attack-

**KatSin**: Kat: *pats Chouji's head*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Cougar?

Couuuugar...

HEY!

Me: What? Oh.

spuds...Chouji...

Gaara: STFU

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: You are a Chouji fangirl

definitely

O.o

Shino: Cougar...I must inquire...Kat is in the lead....

**KatSin**: *rolls her eyes* you'll find that Shino isn't the only one who has interesting words to use

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Me: *gasp* you are right!

i got interesting words but no place to put them

Shino: I second that notion.

Go

Shino: Did you actually pass?

Me: Whatever. You weren't coming up with anything.

Shino: You know, this is almost more fun with Kiba.

Me: Kat? could you excuse us for a minute?

-attack-

**KatSin**: lol

Kiba: *smirks* Because I have Awesome words... Bone... Bacon... Steak...

Chouji: *leans over* mmm.... Barbecue...

Chouji and Kiba: *drool*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: steps out from behind them and clacks their heads together*

Me: WTH!?

-Shino i was fighting melts-

DAMMIT SHINO!

**KatSin**: Kat: *pushes a bucket under them both* they'll be out of commission for a minute

Kat *waves to Shino*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino -waves back-

brb

k

**KatSin**: I'll laugh if you have like 3 qs

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **i don't have one

**KatSin**: hn they don't have any then

crap

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **huh

**KatSin**: the game has no Q

cheapass

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

Shino: -chortles-

Shino: Well....now we know this game has a low IQ.

Me: -whack- Lamest pun EVER!

**KatSin**: *chuckles*

He doesn't have to be Funny... he's Hot

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

that he is

Shino:...-sweatdrop-

Shino: Guess I had the last laugh then...

Me: -whack- NOT FUNNY!

brb

**KatSin**: brb

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: back

oh ur good

Shino: hmmmm....I don't see any moves...

Me: But I do!

Shino: Cougar...Ragu is a spaghetti sauce...not a word...

Me: Shino....shut up.

Ha!

Shino: Un fricking believable.

Me: Did you just say " Un fricking believable?"

Shino: Did you just put "ha" as your word?

Me: Tell you what Shino...pick a word off that list and I will carry out your punishment accordingly.

Shino: There's Beat

Tease

Praise

Kiss

Rape

Cut

Vent

Praise and Kiss seem to be the less painful of all of those.

Me: -twitch- that's not fair!

Shino: Alls fair in love and Scrabble!

ME: -.-'

-kiss-

There. Happy?

Shino: Quite.

**KatSin**: your turn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Me: Really?

Shino: The screen reads that it is indeed YOUR turn, Kat.

Me: What he said.

**KatSin**: nope

it's all cougar

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: We are telling you, The teal arrow is under your name.

**KatSin**: ... it isn't

try to make a word

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -flash-

Nope

**KatSin**: you hit Swap, that's why

_**(At this point I take a screenshot to prove that it is Kat's turn)**_

You have sent 1 photo to KatSin.

34 Share

**KatSin**: its your turn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: look the arrow is so under your name

i put in "ha"

I resigned

Huh.

It froze.

**KatSin**: ok

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Indeed.

You have accepted the invitation to play Pearl Hunter.

**KatSin**: this works

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino and I: Pearl Hunter?

**KatSin**: *nods*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ugh is this like minesweeper?

Shino: It would appear so.

Me: Shino...why don't you do this game?

Shino: -takes control-

-sighs- I'm worse than you are.

Cougar: -huffs-

Yup. Hate this game with a passion.

You have accepted the invitation to play Dominoes.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Thank you.

Dominoes?

Shino: Dominoes? What are those?

Cougar: They don't have dominoes in Konoha?

Shino: Apparently not.

Cougar: Kat?

**KatSin**: yes

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: Your turn.**

**I have to go to bed soon.**

**Uh...goodnight then.**

**Bye.**


	17. Started Off Trying To Do My Homework

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino:...

Gatsuuga: -whoosh-

Neji:...

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Madara:...

Crazy man with one eye: AHHHH HA HA A OOOOOOOH YEAH HEHEHE YEEEEEEHAAAAW WOOOO

Seagull: Mine.

Nemo: WTF?

**KatSin**: hehehe

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Po: Skadoosh.

Naruto: WHo are you people?!

Shino: Guys, Cougar is trying to do her homework.

Shikamaru: Really? The page looks blank.

Cougar: -tick mark-

-backhands-

**KatSin**: lol

whats the topic

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -snickers-

this one is on induvidual opportunity and the american dream

**KatSin**: so you have to talk about the american dream

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: yes

**KatSin**: well, what is the american dream

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: that everyone has the opportunity to succeed...the streets are paved in gold

**KatSin**: then write that

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...

**KatSin**: lol

then the page wont be blank

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: well its not toally blak

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I wonder if Shibi would be helpful in this situation...

Shino: !!!

Okay...never mind

SHino: Do you honestly think my fatehr could halp you?

Cougar: I DON'T SEE YOU HELPING, BUG BOY!!

Shino: I can't help you. I'm japanese.

-smacks forehead- Smartass....

**KatSin**: Chouji: *munch munch munch*...

Kat: *glances to Chouji* *ponders* you know the weird part... potato chips are american...

they were invented there at least

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Potato Chips are all over the world.

**KatSin**: But they were Invented in america

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I thought they were invented in Ireland.

**KatSin**: They were invented by an irish fry cook in the us

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...I was close...

**KatSin**: he sliced the potatoes too thin and fried them anyway. viola

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I know.

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: TT_TT

im looking american ream up on wiki

dream

Shino: Isn't that like plagiarism?

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: At this point, do you think i care?

Shino: You should. Why? Because you will be in serious shit if the professor finds out.

Cougar: -mocking shino during his little monolouge-

**KatSin**: which is why you rewrite it all and dumb it down as necessary, to make it realistic

if the facts are facts, then they will be right

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

i need to look up an american dream essay and get a few paragraphs

Isn't it sad how Shino is still smarter than me even if I'm the one writing his part?

Shino: -smug-

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: im cold

Shino, give me your jacket.

Shino: No.

**KatSin**: i hurted my toe....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ow

**KatSin**: my pinkie toe

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Chouji: kisses it better

**KatSin**: there is Blood

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -twitch-

I guess I'll have to brong Anko in then.

Anko: Blood?

What did you do?

**KatSin**: *points to foot*

I walked

lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Anko: eats blood, then wraps wound

lol

Shino: O.O

**KatSin**: my toe kicked/caught the apparently cracked edhe of the doorframe and i think it lifted up half of the nail, as well as scraped flesh

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -steals jacket while he sits stupefied-

ouchie

woo i have three sentances!

Shino: -sarcastically- Way to go Cougar.

Cougar:...I can't see over this collar....

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Then give me my jacket back.

Cougar: -looks at him like he's nuts- Are you nuts? This thing is warm.

i want a big green hoodie like shinos

i bet its really warm

uh oh music's on

Shino: Oh dear Kami...

hi

**KatSin**: lol

ho

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Wow...Naruto is an idiot...

**KatSin**: how

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shion: My abilities must be passed on to the next preistess. Will you help me?

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto: Sure. I'll help in any way I can.

Lee, Sakura, and Kakashi: -twitch-

Naruto: -oblivious-

**KatSin**: its a sex thing isnt it lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Yeah.

**KatSin**: figures

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto was the only one out of the loop.

**KatSin**: what did he do when he found out

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I don't know. The movie ended with him giving the thumbs up after saying he would help.

**KatSin**: rofl

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Oh here.

That's Lee, sakura, and kakasi's reaction to her question

this is just a hot screenshot of naru shaking water out of his hair

You have sent 1 photo to KatSin.

lee

34 Share

You have sent 1 photo to KatSin.

34 Share

**KatSin**: its depressing that someone So hot is so stupid lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

but he is a good person

**KatSin**: shippuden movie?

yeah, he is

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: yeah

**KatSin**: col

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: the priestess looks like a blonde hinata

**KatSin**: lol cool

eyes?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: purple

**KatSin**: sweet

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: her name is shion

what color is hiashi's hair?

**KatSin**: hiashi.. black

they're all black but hinata

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: u sure?

**KatSin**: or so dark brown that it looks black

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: neji's is brown

**KatSin**: either way

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: his looks brown though

not almost black

hanabi's is black

**KatSin**: that . looks black to me

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: its brown to me. you do know that the things that hang on wither side of his face aren't part of his hair, right?

**KatSin**: i was talking about the hair behind those things

.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: .com/image/neji/tifachan1/Naruto/Hyuuga%?o=59

olol

.com/image/neji/SilverBloodRose/Naruto/l_?o=74

**KatSin**: isnt neji hot

even though his hobby is being an asshole

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: yea

**KatSin**: wow... not this is interesting

.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ....

Wow...

They naked...

-wipes nose- Anyway...

**KatSin**: lol

can you tell whos who without reading?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: At first I didn't but then I noticed all the little things like kiba's cheek, nejis hair, shika i recognized instantly....and shino's glasses

**KatSin**: yep

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: .?o=64

.com/image/shino/Spidergirl1415/My%?o=69

**KatSin**: awwwww

lol

.?o=215

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol seent hat one

**KatSin**: lol

.

Start Photo Sharing

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: LMAO

.?o=155

**KatSin**: ooo sexy

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I just got me a new avatar

**KatSin**: .

Start Photo Sharing

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

.?o=193

**KatSin**: lol'

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Music will kill me when she notices my avatar.

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

she noticed

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -notices avatar for first time- THEHELL!? COUGAR!

Cougar: Have you been sleeping or something?

Shino: -sputtering-

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: .com/image/shino/KratosShin/Shino_is_?o=431

.?o=436

I love 11 and 13

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: LOL I found a picture of Shino that looks like hes saysing " HURRY UP KIBA I HAVE TO PEE!

**KatSin**: rofl

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Only he's floating in the sky...

**KatSin**: i totally want to see that

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http: //media. photobucket. Com /image/ shino/Ray Matzukaze/ 6222.j pg?o=511

Perfect caption for ti

**KatSin**: lmao it does!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: i know!

**KatSin**: okay, gotta start dinner, brb

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: LMAO

.?o=514

**KatSin**: rofk

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http:// media. photobucket. com/image/shino/Kiba_?o=578

Cougar: What have I told you about sneaking out, Shino?

Shino: Damn. I was sure they wouldn't notice me amogst the people WHO ARE ALL DRESSED THE SAME AS I WAS!!!

http://media. ?o=584

Cougar; Awww...Now we know what you do in your off time, Shino.

Shino: I deny that incident.

**KatSin**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I made shino mad

**KatSin**: aww

its cute shino

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I made shino super pissed at me

**KatSin: i want to see more images of him as a kid**


	18. OMFG SHINO KILLED COUGAR!

**Music**: well hi

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: hi

Shino: Hello.

**Music**: Naruto Hello..

IM GONNA BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: That's great, kid, but we're really busy.

Cougar: You didn't have to be so mean, Shino.

Shino: You took my jacket for your own personal gain. Now I am cold. Therefore, I am grumpy.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Cougar: I can share. -opens jacket-

**Music**: lolz

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino:... I'm fine where I am, thank you.

Cougar: Your loss.

-scoots closer to him and leans against him-

Shino: Ahem. Are you working?

Cougar: -huffs- YES!

**Music**: *blinks*

sceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-a

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Are you attempting to imitate my insects?

**Music**: sceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-a!

*shakes head*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -smirks- We'll see about that. -gets up-

Cougar: watches with interest as the insects come out of his skin

Shino: Go!

Kikai: SCREEEEEE!

Cougar: -giggle-

Shino: -turns around- Stop ogling me and do your work!

^-^'

**Music**: screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-a?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -stares- Whatever.

**Music**: *grins*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -recalls insects and sits by cougar, seeing how much she has done-

Shino: What have you been doing?

**Music**: my life's work is finished. i have effectively pissed off Shino

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Neji has absolutely NOTHING to do with the American Dream.

**Music**: go me! go me!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: I am not pissed, Music. If I was, you would be dead. I am here to keep Cougar focused, and If I am toying with you, she is just going to drool over me.

Cougar: -drool-

Shino: -slap-

Cougar: -ow-

**Music**: um...okay then....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http: //media. photobucket. com/image/neji/ GaarasEmoGirlfriend ?o=75

You have sent 1 photo to megalodon1a.

34 Share

You have sent 1 photo to megalodon1a.

34 Share

**Music**: LMAO

Neji's are always hilarious

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: lol

Neji: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?

**Music**: don't even try to get rid of it, Neji. if your lucky, its only downloaded on several hundred websites and computers....mine being one of them ^^

The UK is to give South Africa's new Health Minister, Barbara Hogan, £15m to help combat Aids in the country. South Africa has one of the most severe HIV/Aids epidemics in the world, with 800 people a day dying a day from Aids-related diseases. President Thabo Mbeki has been directly blamed for 330,000 Aids deaths in the country. President Mbeki rejected the scientific agreement that Aids is caused by a viral infection that can be controlled by powerful drugs. He rejected these drugs and as a result, most adults and children infected with HIV in the country did not get the drugs that could have helped them. The hope is that Ms. Hogan will change all that.

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Neji: Don't make me use my Kittyness Powers on you!

**Music**: my current event

lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Good for you.

**Music**: I HATE CURRENT EVENTS!!!

WE HAVE TO DO 3 (three) OF THEM!!! AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN ON OUR OWN COUNTRY!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http: //media. photobucket. com/image /neji/c ocodragon8 ?o=76

Neji; AHHH KITTY POWERS BACKFIRED!

**Music**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http:// media. photobucket. com/image/ shino/Merissa 34_2008/naruto%20 people%20other%20than%20shino%20and%20kiba /2476087171_?o=59

It's for you, Music

**Music**: NANI?!??!

-_-'

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http: . com/image /shino/merissa34_2008/naru to%20people%20other %20than%20shino%20and%20kiba/Ga ?o=61

**Music**: how low do you think i am?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: DO you really want her to answer that?

**Music**: -_- cute

like i NEED an answer

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http://me ucket. com/image/shino/merissa34_2008/n aruto%20people%20other%20than%20 shino%20and% ?o=67

**Music**: lol

okay that's funny

screeeeeeeeeeeeee-a?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -glare- Don't start, Music.

**Music**: ehehehe...hehe...eh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: THAT'S IT!

**Music**: ....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http: //media. photobucket. com/image/s hino/blobbey42 ?o=141

**Music**: that's....threatening...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -smirks-

**Music**: but it has no affect on me what-so-ever so there

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http:// img. photobucket. com/albums /v498/TheFly1

Start Photo Sharing

**Music**: what's up with the avatar?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I was just talking to Kat about how long it would take you to notice

**Music**: uh huh

how long?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Hm....about two minutes

**Music**: HA!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: like it?

Shino: -notices avatar for first time- THE HELL!? COUGAR!

Cougar: Have you been sleeping or something?

Shino: -sputtering-

**Music**: someone's jealous...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: http:// media. photobucket. com/image/sh ino/KratosShin/Sh ino_is_ g?o=431

Shino: That's me! Where did...how did..when....WHY!?

Cougar: Remember that mirror? It was actually a camera.

Shino: ...

**Music**: I've seen that one before....its still funny!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -crawls in corner-

Cougar; you think it's funny?

I think it's sexy.

Shino: Please...just shut up....

OH WAIT THE LINK!

DUH

This avatar better for you?

**Music**: yeah...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: SMEXY NESS!

**Musci**: eh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -sigh- Cougar?

Cougar: Yes?

Shino:...

...

I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Cougar:...

Wait! WHAT!? DON'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU YOU YOU YOU BUG FREAK!

Shino: Call me that again and I will personally make sure that you will never bear children again. My insects are excellent at surgery.

**Music**: oO

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -left eye twitches-

**Music**: um...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...bug freak...

**Music**: maybe you should leave Shino-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: AHHHH GET THEM OFF AHHH IT HURTS

**Music**: idiot

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SHit

**Music**: SHINO!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Oh...

**Music**: *blinks*

?

?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Damn...That's what a uterus looks like?

Shino: Uh...

**Music**: *anime falls*

WTF?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Well that-AHHHHHHHH GET THEM OUT!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING SHINO STOP AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shino: -smirks-

-lets more bugs out-

Cougar: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OW OW OW OW

**Music**: *squeaks*

?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -looks at Music, with one arm covered with bugs, a cloud forming around it- You got anything to add?

Cougar: -twitching on the floor-

**Music**: no. I'm good...just...uh, maybe we should take her to the hospital?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Nah,,,It's just a flesh wound...

**Music**: -_-'

or maybe we should call Sakura...?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sakura: Did somebody call me?

**Music**: YES!

FIX HER UP!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -sees body parts lying on the floor, as well as unconscious Cougar, bugs crawling out of every opening, and Shino with a sadistic smirk, clouds of insects billowing around-

**Music**: NOW-A!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -faints-

**Music**: NO!!!!!!!!

*bitch slaps* WAKE UP!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -man slaps-

**Music**: I CANT DO SURGERY!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sakura: -in mini coma-

**Music**: OH LORD!!!

DAMMIT SHINO!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Sorry. -freezes- Damn reflexes...

**Music**: *bangs head on wall*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Kikai: Slowly making their way to Music-

**Music**: AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL SHINO?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: and don't even think about Gaara. -holds Gaara's corpse up, is in worse condition than Cougar-

-smiles sadistically-

**Music**: *blinks*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: See what happens when people don't let me go to sleep?

**Music**: what are you on...?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Me? Nothing.

Cougar: -twitch- Shi........no.....

**Music**: THEN GO TO SLEEP, DAMMIT!!! WHO'S STOPPING YOU?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Apparently Cougar.

**Music**: YOU ALREADY KILLED- COUGAR!!!!!!!!1

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -walks over to Cougar-

**Music**: oo

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Sh…Shi..........no...

Shino: -smirks evilly-

**Music**: *to cougar* and you like this guy?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -cough-

**Music**: *moves over to Gaara* Gaara?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -kicks Cougar into a wall-

**Music**: wake up

OO

SHINO!!!!

STOP BEING A JACKASS!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Don't bother. He is merely a husk. My kikai have completely eaten his innards.

**Music**: its unattractive

LIAR!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -z snaps- Oh no you didn't!

If you don't believe me, then poke him. The only think that is retaining his human shape is his skeleton.

**Music**: LMAO

LIAR!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -grunt- Shi...no..-cough-..why?

Shino: -walks over to Cougar, picks her up by the front of her shirt and slams her into the wall, pinning her there-

**Music**: *slides down wall onto floor*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Because I..-grunt- -eyes glaze-

**Music**: oof

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -drops Cougar, grabbing head with both hands and yelling-

**Music**: *sighs*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Mu......sic...

**Music**: huh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: g...get....Ino....

**Music**: *runs out of room* IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Curled up and screaming, clutching head-

Ino: What the hell?

**Music**: COUGAR NEEDS YOU!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -blinks-

**Music**: NOW!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -cringes- Alright. You don't have to type it so big.

-walks over to Cougar- What?

**Music**: I'LL TYPE AS BIG AS I WANT TOO!!!! NOW GO HELP COUGAR!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Shi...no....head....fix....

**Music**: AND SHINO!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: Huh?

-looks at Shino-

**Music**: STOP BEING A BASTARD!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -gets tick mark-

**Music**: thank you

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: HEY NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO HELP THEN SHUT UP!

-notices Gaara and the uterus-

-face turns blue-

**Music**: don't faint

please

!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -sees Sakura and the beetles...so many beetles....-

**Music**: NO FAINTING!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -drops to her knees-

**music**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: ...Ino...please...

Ino: -shakes her head- Right

**Music**: *sighs*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: -puts hands into familiar seal- Mind Transfer Jutsu!

**Music**: oh lord

*picks up Ino's body*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -inside Shino's head-

AHHHHHHHH

Orochimaru: Sssssso...they ssssend a mere genin to sssstop me?

**Music**: EH????

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: Why did you possess Shino!?

**Music**: WTF IS _**HE**_ DOING HERE?!?!

oh...i get it

that's messed up

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -thrown out of Shino's mind from pure evil-

Shino: -stands up-

I like to touch little boys.

And girls. Oh Music....

**Music**: HOLY SHIT!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -wakes up- ITS OROCHIMARU!!

**Music**: RUN!!!

*picks up cougar and Gaara and hauls ass out the window*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: Shino**: -catches Music with insects, drawing them all back with them like a rope-

**Music**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!11

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sakura: still lying on the floor

Shino: -touches her-

**Music**: oh yeah. i forgot about her

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -ow-

Ino: OROCHIMARU!!!! MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!

-falls to floor-

**Music**: *blinks*

picks up Ino

and Sakura

And Cougar

And Gaara

And hauls ass

...again

wow

this has been going on for a while

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: -inside Shino's mind-

Shino: Help me Ino! -crying- Cougar!...Oh my Kami what have i done...

Orochimaru: -laughing maniacally-

Ino: Shino! I need your will to be strong for this! We Must push Orochi out! Or we could kill you...which would kill Orochimaru...

Shino: WTF!? NO!

Ino and Shino: -attack Orochimaru mentally and succeed-

**Music**: oh my lord...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: Uh...Shino?

Shino: Yes?

Ino: Would you mind if I hang here for a while...My body seems to have gone out of range...

Shino: -blinks-

**Music**: whoops

*comes back*

sorry

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Kikai: Master? Who is this girl?

Ino: -startled shitless, jumping into Shino's arms-

Shino: -drops her-

That's one of my kikai.

**Music**: one outta millions

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Ino: I uh....-blushes- That never happened. I feel my body now. I'm going back.

**Music**: now that we're all back to "normal"

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -blinks and returns to the world-

**Music**: don't you guys think we should get these to check out?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -groans- What happened?

OH MY MERCIFUL KAMI!

**Music**: *points to cougar and Gaara and sakura*

LMAO

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Shi.....no....

Shino: WTF!?

-sighs-

I'm going to bed.

**Music**: eh?

your gonna leave us here?!

you should put this on fanfic

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sakura: -wakes up-

I am so gonna. I'm waiting for us to finish

**Music**: -_- that was convenient

what about Gaara

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: which I will in a minute

**Music**: and yourself?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: He really is dead.

Cougar!!!

-takes cougar to bed with him-

-pokes head out-

**Music**: *blinks*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: My kikai are also excellent at fixing stuff.

**Music**: Naruto's gonna kill you...

seven days....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: LOL

Shino didn't even touch Sakura.

Wait.

Yeah he did.

**Music**: ....seven days..........

SEVEN DAYS.....!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -in bed with Cougar, ignoring everything-

**Music**: -_-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -including Cougar-

**Music**: T-T

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Jerk. first he nearly kills me then...geez...

Hey I'm fixed!

**Music**: SO WHAT?!?!? I GOTTA TAKE CARE OF HIM?!?!?!

*points to Gaara*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: He's dead nothing to take care of.

**Music**: -_-

you suck

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Gaara: A merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. Now shut the hell up so I can sleep in eternal peace already.

**Music**: O.O

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Night Music...I gotta go. Bedtime.

**Musci**: hn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -with Shino-

**Music**: whatever

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -giggles-

**Music**: *anime falls*

WHO COME YOU GET A HAPPY ENDING!!!

HOW!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cuz I'm the awesomeness that wrote most of this.

**Music**: ...fair enough

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I thought you would use Gaara to kill Shino so I killed off Gaara in the beginning to prevent such happenings.

**Musci**: now post it on fanfic so that the few people that read it will feel sorry 4 me

hn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I got a few to post before this one.

Goodnight.

**Music**: night

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Oh Shino..-giggle-

**Music: -_-**


	19. Homework Mediator: Cougar's Breakdown

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: I am the mediator.

**Music**: eh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Since Shino is apparently incapable if the job-

Shino: HEY!

Sasuke: Since Shino is incapable of the job, I am here to make sure Cougar stays focused.

And by that, Shino, I mean not on you.

Cougar: Who let you in, anyway?

**Music**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: -charges Chidori- I let myself in, now WORK DAMMIT!

Cougar: -whimpers- Alright...

Shino: Be nice now.

**Music**: yeah, i agree with chicken butt, work

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Sasuke: -sigh- You, Bugman, need to be quiet if she shall ever finish the damn essays.

**Music**: what he said

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: And you, Music, if you call me Chicken Butt again, let's just say you will suffer a worse fate than Cougar did last night.

Cougar and Shino: -Back away very quickly to the kitchen table where the study stuff is-

**Music**: uh huh

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Sasuke: -tick mark-

**Music**: *yawn* u bore me

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Why did that loser pick me? She could have picked anyone else, but no....

**Music**: lol

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Shino: -snicker-

**Music**: what now?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Sasuke: Oh, it's on now, Bugman.

Shino: You think you could take me?

Sasuke: I have no doubt.

-both boys get that eye electricity thing-

**Music**: okay guys...

really

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Kikaichu!

**Music**: we don't need this now

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: Chidori!

**Music**: ....idiots

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: BOYS BOYS! Stop fighting over me, I'm flattered and all but I got work to do...

Sasuke/Shino: Say what!?

**Music**: i second that: say what?!

why don't you two just go and help Cougar with her homework?

instead of killing each other?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: That's what I'm here for. I'm not even sure why Shino is here.

Shino: What!?

**Music**: okay then...SHINO!!! would you like to have left over cake?

with me? or...something?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I'll have you know that Cougar always lets me....oooooo cake.....

**Music**: ^^

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar; SHiiiiiiii-noooooo!

-feels betrayed- Fine! Have your cake!

**Music**: WORK! WORK YOU RABID FANGIRL!

*goes to cake*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -grabs Sasuke's arm- So Sasy-Wasy...

Sasuke: -eye twitches-

-shakes Cougar off- You aren't a very loyal fangirl, are you?

Cougar: -gasp- How dare you!

Look at my avatar!

Sasuke: -looks-

-gets nosebleed-

Cougar:...

Sasuke: -wipes- That never happened.

Cougar: Sure.

SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!

Sasuke and Cougar: -cringe-

-door kicked open-

-Sakura storms into room-

Sakura: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SHINO WASN'T DOING A GOOD JOB!? APART FROM NEARLY KILLING HER, HE'S DONE A BETTER JOB! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ATTEMPTED TO HELP!

Sasuke: -whispering to Cougar- How does she know that?

**Music**: Music: would you like some milk, Shino?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -whispering back- I have no idea...

Shino: Yes please.

**Music**: Shino: i would like that very much,

-_-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Oh I see how it is not only do you ditch me for cake but you let Music write for you.

**Music**: *still eating cake*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: JERKOFF! I'M CHANGING MY AVATAR!

**Music**: WHOOP!!! PARTAY!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Kyuubi: Who the hell made me PINK!?

Cougar: -pow- Get out of here.

Kyuubi: -leaves-

**Music**: *hesitates, gives WTF?! look, goes back to cake*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto; Cougar? You like me? Sweet.

Cougar: Uh...Hi Naruto..

Sasuke: Sorry. I can't stay. My coolness factor is dying with that loser breathing my air.

Naruto and Cougar: Huh?

Naruto: So how about a kiss?

Cougar: Say WHAT!?!?!?

**Music**: *still eating*

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto: -rasengan- Please?

Cougar: -backs away- Shi...Shino.....

Naruto: -comes closer with fully formed Rasengan-

Cougar: Shino!

Help!

**Music**: *finishes cake*

Music: i think she's calling for you

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto: -chasing Cougar around room with Rasengan-

Cougar: -much slower than Naruto- HELP ME!

**Music**: Music: I think you should go

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: SASUKE! SHINO! SAKURA! SOME ONE!

**Music**: Shino: Very well, thank you for the cake

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto: kissy kissy....

**Music**: Music: you welcome

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: NEVER FEAR! CHICKEN BOY IS HERE!

**Music**: Music: -to Cougar- He's in your hands now

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto and Cougar: -stop dead in tracks, staring at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -cape flowing-

**Music**: Music: why'd you guys...OH MY GOD!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Uh...Sasuke? Nice...cape....

Sasuke: -realization hits- Oh shit....

If anybody mentions this...I will personally run a chidori through their chest.

-removes cape and folds it-

Shino: What...the,,,,hell......

**Music**: oh my...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Naruto: -still staring at Sasuke-

Cougar: -backs away from Naruto-

Shino: Naruto?

Sasuke: -leaves-

Naruto: -rasengan still in hand- Oh yeah....Cougar!!! Kiss me!

Cougar: -yelling from hiding spot- OH HELL NO!

Shino:...

I think I'll leave you two alone...

**Music**: Cougar....go do your work

wait...Sasuke left?

SOME HELP YOU ARE!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: -Appears at Music's house- You got any suggestions? I can't show my face after that Chicken Boy thing...

Shino: -remembers why he's even here- OH SHIT!

COUGAR!

-runs back to save Cougar-

**Music**: wear a bag over your face? it would be doing the world a favor...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: -tick mark-

THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING FOR SOUND!

**Music**: eh, i saw it coming

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Everyone in this little world: What?

Cougar: No! Sasuke I need you!

Shino: -whacks Cougar-

**Music**: pfft no we don't

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: DO your work!

**Music**: THANK YOU!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: GET RID OF LOVER BOY FIRST!

Naruto: -rasengan fizzles out-

**Music**: Naruto, leave. NOW

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -Insects swarm- Remember that move I used during that Bikouchu mission?

Naruto: -ponders- Yes.

**Music**: ...no

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: I'm about to use it on you.

Naruto: -eek- I'M OUTTA HERE YOU CAN HAVE HIM!

**Music**: oh wait...yeah..yah i do

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: What move?

**Music**: you spelt the bug's name wrong

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: None. The only insect jutsus I used on that mission were defensive.

But I will do this for us....

BUG JAR TECHNIQUE!

-dome of swirling insects surrounds Shino, Cougar, and kitchen table, complete with study supplies-

Shino: Now we can study in peace.

Sasuke: -to Music- So do you like purple nail polish?

**Music**: ...

i...guess

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -squeals- Yay! Then we can like so do each other's nails!

**Music**: I'm more of a red, blue girl...

no

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -cries- Oooooooh...-sits in emo corner-

**Music**: hn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: So much for my mediator--ouch!

Shino: There's your mediator. Now work.

**Music**: ?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: OUCH DAMMIT SHINO!

Shino: -smirks-

**Music**: yeah, ill sign-out if you don't star

start

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: But I --ouch-- have started!

DAMMIT SHINO! CALL YOUR BUGS OFF!

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -whistles random tune- They don't seem to be listening...

Cougar: You are so lucky that we are in a bubble made of your bugs because I would so walk away right now.

Shino: But since you aren't, work.

**Music**: Shino...do i need Cougar to know your little *cough* secret?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Well I WOULD, If you would call your Bugs off!!!

Cougar: Secret?

Shino: -face pales- You wouldn't?

**Music**: ...i might

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Sasuke: -sniffles- But I am a pretty pretty princess...

**Music**: call off the bugs, get her focused and ill reconsider

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Alright then....But the Bug Jar technique stays.

**Music**: very well

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: relieved from kikai that were biting

Shino: How old are you, Cougar?

Cougar: 18 why?

**Music**: Shino's too young 4 you...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Cuz then I won't feel awkward doing this...

**Music**: ?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Look in my world he's my age!

**Music**: oh...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Actually 19

**Music**: -_- got it

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: So there!

Besides...what kind of kid has a hot bod like this!?

Shino: -ahem- Focus Kaytee...

Cougar: You never say my name...

: -uh oh- Am I in trouble?

Shino: -growls- You will be if you don't work.

**Music**: i will sign off

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Fine. I know one way that will get her to focus...an incentive....

Cougar: Incentive?

Shino. -sighs- Yes.

Shino: -thinking: damn fangirl-

**Music**: eh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -kisses Cougar- There. Finish and you may get another one.

**Music**: huh

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -becomes suddenly loyal and dedicated to essay-

Shino: Becomes mediator since Sasuke is unable to do the job.

Cougar: -working-

**Music**: good girl, and it only took an hour

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -hiss-

Shino: Now girls...

Cougar, get back to work.

Cougar: Your bugs are annoying me...

Shino: -cancels bug jar technique- NOW WORK! DAMMIT COUGAR!

Cougar: ...sorry....

Shino: You have no idea how good that felt.

Music: ^-^

Cougar: -working-

Shino: Change that avatar or I shall forever cripple you.

Cougar: look. You want me to work? Then shut up. But fine, I'll change it, just for you.

Shino: -tick mark-

Cougar: What?

FINE!

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Kiba?

Cougar: -slams pencil down-

**Music**: here it comes...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: DAMMIT! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK! -holds Shino up by the collar, but not off the floor because he is tall and Cougar is really short-

Shino: -unfazed-

Cougar; THERE. HAPPY!?

Music: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Shino: Quite. Now get back to work. You're getting distracted again.

Cougar: -snaps-

DAMMIT! YOU WERE THE ONE---

Shino: -puts finger to Cougar's lips, silencing her- Ah ah ah....None of that now. Essay.

Cougar: -twitch- Whatever. So...American Dream... What do you know about it?

Shino: I can't help, I'm Japanese.

**Music**: absolutely nothing

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -slams head on table- Thanks a buttload, genius.

Shino: Anytime.

Cougar: On to the internet!!!

Shino: -sits back and watches Cougar work-

**Music**: ..

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Oh dear...looks like Kat has decided to join the fray...

Cougar: -gets up and leaves-

**Music**: oh no you don't

GET BACK HERE!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -grabs arm- Where do you think you're going?

Cougar: -pulls out of grip- I'm getting a pop. You want one?

Shino: Sure.

-cracks open can-

Cougar: -sits back down, playing music-

Shino: Cougar? What are you do--COUGAR!!!!

**Music**: she's not stripping to it, is she?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -glassy eyed, staring-

**Music**: SNAP OUT OF IT SHINO!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: It's getting hot in here...so take off all your clothes....

**Music**: i WILL leave

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: -shakes head- DAMMIT! CUT THAT OUT!

**Music**: ....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Laughs and sits back in chair, doing whatever she was doing-

Shino: -looks at what she's doing- Uh, Cougar?

COUGAR!

-sigh-

-puts hands on Cougar's shoulders- Fo-cus.

Focus.

Foooooooooocuuuuuuus.

Fooooo---

Cougar: I get it.

Now sit ya ass back down. I'm working now I promise.

Shino: Are you working?

Cougar: Yes. read what I have done.

Shino: -reads- That's it?

Cougar: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER FUCKWAD!

Shino: -_-'

Well sorry...take a Ritalin or something....

Cougar: -huffs- Back to work...

Sorry...I guess that was kinda harsh...

Shino: Work.

Cougar: But I..

Shino: Work.

Cougar: But...

Shino: WORK!

Cougar:....

...

..

....

Shi---

Shino: WORK KAMIDAMMIT!

**Music**: ........................................

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -in a tiny voice- I was just gonna ask you a question....

Shino: Oh. Is it related to your essay?

Cougar: Yes actually.

Shino: I am Japanese. I can't help.

Cougar: Stuff it Bugboy and answer the question.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: What do you think about the myth of individual opportunity?

Shino: the what?

Cougar: -_-' Some help...

Shino: I am a shinobi, not a scholar.

Cougar: Whatever. I'll just ask Jeeves then.

Shino; I don't want to know.

Cougar: -to Jeeves, typing- What..do...you...think....about...the....myth...of...induvidual......opportunity.....?

WTF!? CHEAPASS WEBSITE!

Shino:...

Work.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino:...

My dots are prettier.

Cougar: Shino?

Shino: Yes?

Cougar: Shut up.

Shino: Work.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino:..

Cougar? Why did you move?

Cougar: Because it's more convenient for me to be downstairs than at the kitchen table.

Shino? You really look like you have to pee in that picture...

**Music**: wtf?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: I'm....dancing......

Cougar: And that, folks, is why Aburames don't dance!

Shino: -face flushes- Shut up. Get back to work.

AND STOP SINGING!

Cougar; -sticks tongue out-

**Music**: work cougar, how long does this essay have to be?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Five pages. Both of them.

**Music**: and how much do you have?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: uh...I'd rather not say...

Shino: Cougar....,

Cougar: No!

**Music**: ....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: DO you want me to tell her?

Cougar; NOOO!!!!

**Music**: yes

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I like pie.

Shino; FOCUS!

Cougar; -cries- He's yelling at me....

Shino: Oh geez...

Cougar: -working on measly essay-

Shino: Is that seriously all you have done?

Cougar: Shut up!

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar:...

Shino:...

**Music**: I'm starting to worry about you

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: You should worry about her...

Cougar: WAY TO CHOOSE SIDES!

TT_TT

Shino: Are you working?

Cougar: -mumbles- I liked Sasuke better...

Sasuke: Pretty...princess....

Shino: -glares- Would you like me to leave? Music has excellent cake.

Cougar: Pedophile....

Shino: -glare-

**Music**: ....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Gaara: So how's about a game of Parcheesi?

Cougar and Shino: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Gaara: -drops game board and runs to Music's, crying-

Shino: Have you even gotten anything done?

Cougar; Uh.....

Yes?

..

Look! A rare bug!

Shino: -turns head- Where!?

Cougar: -hog ties-

Shino: -melts-

Cougar: Dammit.

-insects mold around Cougar, lifting her into the air and attaching her to the chair-

Shino: There. maybe you will stay in your seat.

Cougar: When the hell did you make a bug clone!?!?

**Music**: ....huh

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: When you went to get the pop. I've been watching TV.

Cougar: -_-'

lol ex boyfriend:

Ur fetish for Shino, is quite Scary......And you call me Disturbed.

Shino: Fetish!?

Cougar: His words, not mine.

**Music**: ..

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I told him he was just jealous because your body was sexier than his.

Shino: Yes...and that will really help the situation...

Although...I do look hawt...

Cougar: Stop ogling yourself!

Shino:....

...

Shut up...

Cougar: This is totally amusing.

Shino: I bet.

Sasuke: princess...

**Music**: work dammit

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Yeah, work.

**Music**: ,...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: I am. This is difficult.

Shino: -looks- And how long is this supposed to be?

Cougar: I'd like to see you do better.

I got an idea.

Shino: What is your idea, oh wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous author?

-tick mark-

WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THE AUTHOR POWERS TO CONTROL ME!?

Cougar: -cringes- Couldn't help it. Now, bake me some cookies?

Shino: -twitch- Are you serious?

Cougar: -brings out notepad, scribbling something. A pink frilly apron appears on Shino- Dead. Now go.

Shino: I fucking hate you.

Cougar: Bake.

Shino: Work.

Cougar: Bake.

Shino: Work.

Cougar: Work.

Shino: Bake.

Cougar: Okay.

Shino...Hey wait!!!

Cougar: What? it work on Bugs Bunny all the time!

Shino: WORK DAMMIT! I'LL BAKE THE FUCKING COOKIES!

Gaara: cookie?

Shino and Cougar: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Gaara: -runs off crying, tripping on Parcheesi board-

Shino: -leaves to bake-

Cougar: -works on pitiful essay-

Shino: -shouts from kitchen- STOP SINGING! ESPECIALLY NUMA NUMA!

Cougar: Alo? Salut? Sintero, un hydook?

**Music**: ....

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -gets hit with flour bomb-

-cough-

Work. got it.

Shino: -snickers-

Cougar: -working-

**Music**: brb

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -smiles-

Oh Shino! She's gone...

Shino: -pops out of kitchen, covered in various cookie ingredients-

It's about damn time.

-goes over to Cougar with bowl of cookie dough-

-gives her some-

Cougar: -eats it-

O.o

-gags-

choking-

Shino...what did you put in...these?!

Shino: -tastes dough-

Err -makes face- Well...you never gave me the ability to bake....

But I can make one mean stir-fry!

Cougar: Well, march your butt in there in figure out how to bake those cookies!

And hurry, before Music comes back!

Cougar: -sneaks away, but peeks into the kitchen, and has to stifle laugher at sight, then goes to her destination-

**Music**: too late

...

how much have you done?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -returns to find Shino in her chair, drumming his fingers on the table in an irritated manner-

Shino: Where were you? Get over here and work on this damn essay!

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Shouldn't you be baking? I was hungry.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I haven't eaten since lunch.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: the cookies are in the oven. Looks like I have to keep a closer eye on you.

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: You can be as close as you want.

Shino: WORK DAMMIT!

**Music**: ...

...

...

...

..

...

..

...

..

......

....

....

......

...

..

.

.

..

...

hn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino:....hn. Stop it.

Cougar: -eating fresh Dutch apple pie-

Shino: -takes pie- No pie for you.

Cougar: -watches him eat the rest of the pie (which was most of that piece) and cries-

MUSIC! HE ATE MY PIE!

**Music**: ...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -cries-

Shino: -smirks-

Cougar: -sniffle-

Shino: -pats her back- There there. Work on that essay now...

Cougar: Individual Opportunity: The American Dream

It was once said that in America the streets are paved with gold, that every person has the opportunity to succeed and get rich. Those myths are thought to be a part of the American dream. The American dream is belief in the freedom that allows people living in the United States to pursue their goals in life through hard work and free choice. But, the individual opportunity to achieve such goals is in no way that simple. In Harlon L. Dalton's essay, "Horatio Alger," Dalton speaks about how the myth is false, and that Alger's view on the American Dream is complete hogwash. For Studs Terkel, author of "Stephen Cruz," the debilitating factors of achieving the American Dream, such as race, class, and faith, are described from a first-hand experience of a Mexican man. In "Class in America--2003," Gregory Mantsios explains how class can affect a person's success, and how economical myths about class are usually untrue. These three authors, together, describe the fundamentally large flaws in the fantasy known as the "American Dream." The myth of individual opportunity in America is exactly that; a myth. The fabled "American Dream" has been out of reach for many people. Not everyone has opportunities to succeed in life. Limiting factors, such as class, can be a hindrance to anybody who may want to move ahead in the world.

The American Dream is a myth because it glamorizes the actual economy of the American society.

Shino: That's....nice.....now all you need is...four more pages....

**Music**: that's not too bad...

o

oO

four?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Look. This is tough shit.

**Music**: who long have u known about this?

*how

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Since the beginning of the semester.

^-^'

**Music**: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

nbn b

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ?

Shino: -manslap-

**Music**: *bangs head on keyboard*

lk, mf nnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: Well, I didn't get the topic until...two weeks ago..

**Music**: STILL!!!

YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: And the other essay...was due four weeks ago...

**Music**: WHEN IS IT DUE?!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: !!!

**Music**: Oo

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Uh....Wednesday.

**Music**: WHOLE MOTHER OF-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Youth?

**Music**: YEAH!!!

YOUTH!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: !!!

!!!

!!

Cougar: -looks at him- Is that all you can do?

Shino: !!!

THE HELL!?

**Music**: look, and don't take offense t this but, YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!!! YOU SHOULD BE WORKING YOUR ASS OFF!!! YOU ONLY GET ONE CHANCE AT THIS, SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: ahh....Well.....

Yes...I agree...I have no life. I've never had a life.

I am lifeless.

A pathetic little blood smear on this Earth. I have come to accept this.

Really? I don't really care.

My grandparents do.

I'm never gonna get anywhere in life.

What are my skills? Writing FanFiction, drawing.

**Music**: My advice: 1. Get a membership at the YMCA or a gym 2. Get a job (then maybe you could afford build-a-bear clothes) 3. Get some friends 4. Get a boyfriend 5. GET A LIFE!!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Yeah...real successful...

**Music**: I'm serious!!!

especially the first 3!!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I don't like the gym...I'm not allowed to have a job, Nobody likes me, Boyfriends never seem to work out (maybe I'm a closet case?!), and I never had, nor do i know how to get, a life

Ok I totally like boys

**Music**: NO BODY LIKES THE GYM!!!!! how much do you weigh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Uh....rather not....

Shino: -lifts Cougar- I'd say about... 170...

**Music**: !!!

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: 180...

Cougar: SHINO!!!

**Music**: and your height...?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I DO NOT WEIGH 180! JACKASS!

5'1.5"

**Music**: tell me

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Five foot one and a half inches

**Music**: yeah i mean weight

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Fine...on Thursday it was 177

Shino: Fatass.

**Music**: uh huh...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: you are so lucky I'm not Chouji...

**Music**: Chouji's "plump" for the sake of his jutsus

so he's off the hook

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: ...

Shino: Get to work before Music unleashed her wrath upon you, you closet emo child.

Cougar: WTF!?

I ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT THAT ONCE! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME EMO!

JUST ....uh....

slightly....emo.....shut up...

-joins Sasuke-

...the hell is a "caste"?

...oh..

Well that doesn't help me...

....

I need.....

a razor.......and a plushie.....

**Music**: i hate to break this to you but...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: !!!

**Music**: hang on

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -slowly cuts off teddy's head, one thread at a time...-

**Music**: okay, stop with the emo

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: -seriously-

-x-acto knife-

**Music**: i looked on this website, that "calculates" if your overweight or not...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I know I'm overweight.

**Music**: uh...this says...your obese...

which is bad btw

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: Can we talk about something else? Like, oh, I don't know, the American Dream....

Cougar: THE HELL!?!? I AM SO NOT OBESE!

**Music**: this says you are...

wanna see?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Screw you!

**Music**: -_-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Shino: That was mean.

...I need to practice my piano too...

**Music**: I'm just trying to...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Shino: !!

Damn Cougar...do you do anything?

Cougar: It's sad. I write your speech, and I still can't win an argument with you.

**Music**: and I'm starting to...worry about you...you talk to Shino if he was real...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Cougar: -sigh- It's not like I got anyone else to talk to! I didn't even have a friend until Jr. High, and I didn't have a solid one until my sophomore year.

I grew up with making my own friends to talk to.

**Music**: i see that...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: I'm starting to worry, too, actually, because it feels like I'm actually talking to somebody...

**Music**: i always kinda thought it was weird that you would talk to me 24/7

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: And to think I'm posting this on FanFiction....

**Music**: http://www. nytimes. com/ref/ health/b mi. html

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: And you are just one of the many people to add me to their "weird" list.

**Music**: eh?

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Remember when I said I had a childhood similar to Naruto's?

**Music**: yeah

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Minus the demon, and I actually have one parent (sorta), I got treated the same basically at school.

**Music**: ...i see

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: Nobody would talk to me, they would make fun of me to my face, and run away when I walked up to them. I was in fucking elementary school!

I didn't even do anything!

**Music**: people were just judging you by your appearance

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: the taunts got much worse as I entered high school...But at least people stopped running...

What appearance? Skinny as a rail, long auburn hair, kept to myself...

Sketched all the time, got made fun of for that...

Got made fun of for liking cats...

I have several disorders...

No wonder I'm so fucking screwed up!

**Music**: oh...nvm...I'm just worried that you'll become on of those fat-comic-people with no life living in a fantasy world...

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar**: No wonder I have to talk to a cartoon character to feel like I have friends...

**The conversation gets extremely personal from here…so I chose to stop it.**

**And then I continued later. But this is the end of it.**

-DING-

**Fangirls, Thy Name Is Cougar: **Shino: Oh...The cookies are done.

Cougar: It's about time.

Shino: -gets them out of the oven and brings one out to Cougar-

Cougar: -bites into cookie- CRUNCH

-cough-

Shino, is this a ...bug!?

Shino: Bug?

...

OH MY KAMI! -drops to his knees- LU LU!

Cougar: There there. It's not your fault you are a shitty baker.

Shino: -glares- But it is yours.

Cougar: -huffs- Fine. I'm not playing with you anymore. You just go back to your story...the canon one, you know, the one where you DIE.

Shino: But...I don't die...

Cougar: GO!

Shino: -leaves-

Cougar: So...Edward....What's it like being a vampire?

**Yes, I did have a slight mental breakdown. No, MUSIC, I'm not about to go kill myself. And the teddy is just fine. Sasuke however… Anyway…I would love to say more but I have to get to piano class. Review…I guess…**

**Cougar**


	20. Snow Ball Fight

**This entire chat stemmed from this picture: http: //gaara0134 .DeviantArt. com/ar t/Snowball -Fight-101077621**

**Cougar**: cute pic u sent me

the one with the boys in the snow

Shino and Kiba have the right idea....but the rest of them....brrrrrrr

well....i guess Naruto's jumpsuit would be warm

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: that pic makes ,e want to sneak up behind Neji and Shino and shove snow down their backs

i would be dead before i lowered my arms

**KatSin**: lol

ficcy senses

**Cougar**: i think Neji would get me first

**KatSin**: snowball fight

**Cougar**: i already got that one

idea anyway havent written yet

I'm trying to get nirvana out

but first i have to get this essay copied and emailed

**KatSin**: Neji: *arches a brow* I would have you before you were 50 paces away. I just wouldn't warn the bug-nin...

**Cougar**: lol

Shino: Why not?

**KatSin**: Neji: *shrugs* Entertainment...

**Cougar**: Shino: I'll give you entertainment...-tries to call upon bugs, but they won't come out into the cold- Damn.

**KatSin**: Neji: *smirks* ... *keeps a byakugan-ed eye on tenten* 'She has vicious aim... i don't want to be her target with one of those slush balls....'

**Cougar**: Shino: -reading mind with kikai placed in Neji's brain- -snort-

THAT WOULD BE FUCKING AWESOME!

**KatSin**: Everyone: *stops and looks at Shino*

**Cougar**: Shino: -lowers arms as realization hits-

Shino: Uh....That never happened...

**KatSin**: Naruto: *dumbfounded look*

**Cougar**: Shino: -gives Naruto a look reminiscent of the mission where he laughed-

**KatSin**: Naruto: *gulps and turns back to snow, whistling*

Kiba: *arches a brow* Eh?

**Cougar**: Shino: Kiba, you are an idiot.

I wonder if Shino knows any jutsu other than Body Flicker and Kikai...things...?

Shino: Yes.

What is it then!!?!?!? SHOW ME!!!

Shino: -forms handsigns-

**KatSin**: Naruto: *under breath* I bet he knows Henge... *snorts*

**Cougar**: Cougar: Nothing happened.

Kiba: -stops to watch, snorting-

Everyone: -back up as large shadow covers cougar-

Cougar: -turns around to see a giant wall of snow towering over her- Oh shit.

Shino: Snow pile jutsu.

Neji: You made that up didn't you?

**KatSin**: Hinata and Kat: *share a glance and giggle behind their hands*

**Cougar**: Shino: -watched Cougar disappear under mass of white fluff- Yup.

Shino: -arches eyebrow- What are you guys laughing at?

**KatSin**: Both: *joint blushes* Nothing...

Shino: -glares-

Hinata, don't make me use _that_.

**KatSin**: Hinata: *feigns innocence but casually steps behind Kat*

**Cougar**: Shino: -puts hands together in another sign to contact kikai residing in Hinata's brain-

Kiba: -recognizes handsign and smiles, before being nailed in the face with a snowball-

**KatSin**: Hinata: *gulps*

**Cougar**: Shino: -face turns red, yells and drops jutsu-

**KatSin**: Kat: *arches a brow and kicks some snow at Lee*

**Cougar**: Lee: YOSH! PRIMARY FROZEN LOTUS!

Shino: -face blazing red-

Kiba: What did you see in there, man?

Shino: Hi....nata....and Naru...to...

They were....doing..

Gah...

**KatSin**: Hinata: *defcon 1 blush*

Naruto: huh?

**Cougar**: Kiba: -stares, then bursts into laughter, falling on the ground-

**KatSin**: Kat: *leans back toward Hinata, whispering inaudibly*

Hinata: *dead look slowly fades, the blush remaining, though with a shy smile now*

**Cougar**: Chouji: So...cold...must eat....red...fruit...thing.......

**KatSin**: Kat: *giggles and skips over to Chouji, leaning against him*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pops out of snow and walks toward Shino, picking him up by the leg like Sakura did when Naruto came back from training in Shippuuden-

-drops him on his face, then picks him up by the front of his collar and shakes him- What the hell was that about!? Why did yo----WHy is your face so red?

Shino: -face turns redder-

**KatSin**: Kat: *snuggles closer to Chouji* we should have a campout tonight

We can watch the stars

**Cougar**: I...saw....something that I....should have never...seen...

**KatSin**: and clouds....

Shikamaru: *perks up*

Clouds?

**Cougar**: Cougar: Fair enough. -sneaks behind Shikamaru, and picks him off the ground in a mega-glomp-

-GLOMP-

Shikamaru- Eh?!

Shino: -fetal position in the snow, being ignored at this point-

Naruto: What the hell were you thinking that did that to Shino, Hinata?

Hinata: -blushes, then faints-

Naruto: Weird.

**KatSin**: Kat: *snaps out handy dandy celly* ... *dials* ... *rings* ... Hey, Kanky? Get your brother and sister over here, we're going to have a big campout in the snow. *listens* No we won't be IN the snow you idiot, we have tents.

just Get here soon. *snaps phone shut and smiles*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -wakes Shino from his stupor-

Hey, Shi?

Think you could use that snazzy snow thing and make an igloo?

Shino: Huh?

**KatSin**: Kat: *plots the night's activities* Hmm... Sakura and Ino can bunk on their own... *looks around* Neji probably wants a tent with Tenten *smirks* hmm.... who else...

**Cougar**: Cougar: -smiles innocently at Kat, clutching Shino's arm-

**KatSin**: Kat: *rolls her eyes* so Shino's occupied...

**Cougar**: Chouji: -pulls the back of Kat's shirt open and fills it with snow-

Shino: -sweatdrop-

**KatSin**: hmm... well if tenten wants to have girl time with Ino and Sakura, that leaves me and Hinata with the all the boys, sans Shino. *glances to Hinata* unless Hinata would like to ask someone special to bunk with her

**Cougar**: Naruto: I will!

**KatSin**: Kat: *shivers and giggles, goose bumps springing down her arms* better be careful Chouji... don't want me to misbehave would you?

**Cougar**: -glances at everyone's faces- What?

Chouji: -cheeks get red, but he smiles at her, eyes glinting- Of course I do...

**KatSin**: Kat: *grins* Meeee-owww

**Cougar**: Chouji: -chuckles-

Shikamaru: Hey, you two, get a room...

Kiba and Naruto: -laugh-

**KatSin**: Kat: Plan to! want to join?

*smirks*

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: -sweatdrop-

Uh...no thank you.

**KatSin**: right, you prefer blondes... *rolls eyes*

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: -tick mark-

Kiba: And you prefer fat-----

-everyone slams Kiba's head into the snow-

Chouji: -eyes glint- What was that!?

**KatSin**: Akamaru: *bites his hand for good measure*

Kat: *places a hand on his chest* Oh never mind that mutt teddy bear... he wouldn't know good looks if the pretty tree sat on him

**Cougar**: Cougar: -snorts in laughter- Pretty tree....

Lee: -has absolutely no idea what's going on-

**KatSin**: Kat: *ponders the possibility of a snowball fight* hn... *lures Shikamaru over and looks to Shino and Neji in turn, silently offering a spot in the fun*

**Cougar**: Shino: -stares at the girl clutching his arm-

Neji: walks over with everyone else to Kat for a fight-

-to Shino- You do realize that this is now an "everyone-against-Shino fight now, right?

-lets go to join the group-

Shino: -grabs the back of Cougar's jacket- Oh no you don't you are the reason I couldn't go over there.

Cougar: -puppy dog eye- Are you saying that a big strong ninja like you couldn't fight off a weak little girl with no ninja abilities?

Shino: -tick mark-

Kiba: -shouting across clearing- That's what it sounds like to me, Bug-boy!

Shino: -makes mental note to kill Kiba-

-and on a second note, Cougar-

**KatSin**: Kat: Okay. teams. Chouji and me will be one team, cougar and Shino will be the foundation of the other. *dashes around grabbing teammates. she grabs Shikamaru, ignoring his protest* hmm... *urges Neji and both his teammates over as well as the Hyuuga princess* Dibs!

*grins*

**Cougar**: Shino and Cougar: -await impending doom-

Naruto: ...

**KatSin**: Shikamaru: *glances at apparent teammates and smirks*

**Cougar**: What about me?

Shino: I guess you can be on our team...

**KatSin**: Kat: *smiles* well Naruto, you are with Sakura, ion, Kiba and Akamaru with Shino

**Cougar**: Cougar: YES! RASENGAN SNOWBALLS!!! GET YER ORANGE ASS OVER HERE!!

**KatSin**: And that makes everyone even! *smiles with satisfaction* I suggest we take a 2 minute break to separate and strategize

**Cougar**: Shino: -backhands Cougar-

Cougar: -realizes why she picked Shikamaru- Dammit!

Shino: -smirks- You forget my bugs.

We will know everything he is planning.

**KatSin**: Shikamaru: *shrugs* I'm not the brains of this one... *looks lazily upwards*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -punches his shoulder- Way to go Shino!

Naruto: That looks fun! I want to try! -punches Cougar's shoulder-

Cougar: -disappears- Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again....

-sparkle-

Shino: Wow. I didn't know she could fly.

**KatSin**: Kat: *tugs her team backwards and into a huddle* Alright, first, I want everyone to get a picture in your heads of Shino and Kiba making out. THAT should dissuade bug boy from picking at your brains for now

**Cougar**: Naruto and rest of ninja: -big round eyes, sweatdrop, and blue faced-

**KatSin**: *Neji and Shikamaru both arch a brow and smirk*

**Cougar**: Shino: -gets message in head, and light blush forms-

Naruto: What do you look so happy about, Shino?

Shino: -snaps out of it- Uh....well....Cougar was getting on my nerves...

**KatSin**: Kat: and if you wish to embellish, please do... *glances to Hinata, who she knew had at least seen Kiba shirtless, and could best make the picture really stick*

Hinata: *nods and smiles, thinking hard*

**Cougar**: Shino: -drooling slightly-

Cougar: I can see my house from here!

-crashes into something-

-looks up and sees she is in the arms of a man with a black coat and long blonde hair-

**KatSin**: Alright guys. This is going to be simple. I'll move you into position so you don't have to think, and once the melee begins, you'll know what to do. the beauty of having a few geniuses i the midst. *she smiled*

Everyone: *nods and smirks*

**Cougar**: -jumps up to see...Deidara?! On his bird!?

Shino: So.....

Ino: Well, Shino? What are we going to do?

Akamaru: Yip?

Kiba: -heard the other team's plans on messing with Shino's head because of super dog hearing-

Shino...dude....

Ino: Snowballs, guys.

Shino: Alright, Kiba, make as many as you can...the rest of you, we will.....

Cougar: Uh....Hi?

Deidara: Who the hell are you?

Un?

Cougar: My name is Cougar. We were having a snowball fight, but Naruto got too excited and sent me flying.

Deidara: The Nine-Tails? Wait, Snowball fight?

Cougar: Yes and yes. tell you what, if you can take me back there, I'll let you play.

Deidara: Alright. Which way?

Cougar: That way.

Shino: You guys got it?

Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and whoever else is on this team: Yeah.

-get into formation, Shino uses snazzy snow jutsu to make a fort to hide behind-

**KatSin**: Kat: *she grinned, thinking all kinds of naughty thoughts involving the bug nin just in case as she moved her team into a formation facing north. She put Neji and Hinata in the forefront, with tenten between them and a ways back, with Chouji a ways further back. She positioned lee to flank the formation, and finally moved Shikamaru toward the front and a bit to the left of the team. Finally, she moved to be near tenten in the middle.* Armory, prepare for assault! Defenses, be ready! *she smiled and crouched down, quickly forming a number of tightly packed snowballs*

Shikamaru: *crouched and watched the opposing team, waiting*

**Cougar**: Shino: -twitching-

Ino: Are you alright, Shino?

Shino: They are messing with my head...they know of the mind reading Kikai...and they are screwing with me....

**KatSin**: Lee: *bounced around excitedly, moving back and forth and looking to Kat for instruction*

**Cougar**: Kiba: Sorry man, but let's get going.

Shino: Alright, you know what to do.

A small white dog picks it's way around the wall and walks over to the opposing side

Kiba: Get back here! What do you think you are doing!?

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckled* Use your speed to get up close and personal lee... *she didn't bother to hide that part of the plan, and smiled*

lee: *moved closer to the front line of their formation, eyes bright with excitement*

**Cougar**: Akamaru: -gives him a look that says he feels safer on the other side-

Kiba: Thanks a lot buddy!!!

**KatSin**: Tenten: *forms tightly packed snowballs with expert precision, her gloved hands unaffected by the cold*

**Cougar**: Naruto: Appears over wall to throw first snowball.

Akamaru: -appears on other side, whining to Kat-

Naruto and Kiba: Throw big snowballs, Kiba's hitting the wall that the enemy is hiding behind-

Kiba: Akamaru, you traitor!

**KatSin**: Chouji *finishes his snack and cracks his knuckles* Bubun Baika no Jutsu, both arms!

**Cougar**: Akamaru: -whining and pawing at Kat, as if asking to help-

Ino: Appears over top, awkwardly throwing snowballs that don't get very far-

Kiba: is that all you have?

**KatSin**: Kat: *grins and nods to Akamaru* atta boy... i know you don't have a throwing arm, but I've never met a dog who couldn't dig. Lets see if you can kick back some slush. *she grinned and began tossing snowballs*

**Cougar**: Naruto: look out! Chouji's arms!

**KatSin**: Alright everybody, lets give them a fair shake, move forward!

**Cougar**: Akamaru: Gets grin, and poofs into a snowball-laden Ino, who begins to pelt the other team. "Naruto" poofs into Shino, and "Ino" poofs into Akamaru. The real Naruto is missing, but appears out of the snow on the other side with a snowball-rasengan combination-

Shino: smirks, but frowns as a large shadow fills the clearing-

Cougar: -waves from atop bird- Hey guys! I brought reinforcements!

**KatSin**: Formation: *moves forward as one, the Hyuugas pressing forward toward the top while tenten throws well aimed ice balls, the exuberant lee bounding to and fro, flinging snow all the way. if that weren't enough, Chouji, his hands massive now, went through the motion of patting down a snowball that was easily twice the size of a basketball*

**Cougar**: Kiba: Chokes- Akatsuki!?

Deidara: Can I join? I make killer ice balls.

Shino: -under breath- I'm sure you do.

Alright, but you two hurry and get over here!

**KatSin**: Shikamaru moves forward at his own pace, finally finding a god spot and kneeling again, his hands forming into the all too familiar handsign as his shadow snakes over the snow, aided by the lengthening shadows of the trees to his left.

**Cougar**: Cougar and Dei: -cougar jumps into Dei's arms after warning about shadow, and Dei uses ninja speed to get over to Shino's side and out of range on shadow, bird poofing away-

-drops Cougar-

Cougar: Hey guys!

Where's Ino?

Ino: -still pelting other team within their boundaries, then flees as last snowball is thrown with Naruto-

**KatSin**: Chouji: *launches the huge snowball toward the opposing team*

**Cougar**: Kiba: Fang over fang! -busts it-

Shino: -throws more snowballs, and nails Neji right in to face-

**KatSin**: Hinata and Neji: *the pair have little trouble avoiding the poorly aimed snowballs that Ino tossed at them, catching or batting away the few that didn't miss entirely.*

**Cougar**: Naruto: -never makes it back to the other side with Ino-

**KatSin**: Lee: *speeds around, punching and kicking at a few wide snowballs for the sake of youth*

**Cougar**: -ahem- the bad-aim Ino was Akamaru in a henge

**KatSin**: whatev

**Cougar**: i explained that!

Naruto totally rasenganed your asses!

Shino: -reads a stray thought from Hinata on Naruto's display and shudders involuntarily-

**KatSin**: Shikamaru: *tosses a kunai high at a tree across the clearing, a wire tied to it, crossing the distance with a thin line of darkness on the ground.*

**Cougar**: Deidara: -notices and throws ice ball, deflecting Kunai-

**KatSin**: it doesn't help me that you tossed in that there is a wall there when there wasn't going to be one between them in my post)

**Cougar**: Hey now before the fight I gave Shino a snow wall making ability

besides, what kind of snowball fight doesn't have a fort to hide behind? doesn't ur team have one too?

**KatSin**: Chouji: *noting the akatsuki's interference he extended his arm outward over the wall, the shadow providing ample assistance for the shadow master*

**Cougar**: Deidara: Throws snowball to opposing team, which hits home and explodes-

**KatSin**: Shikamaru: *shot his shadow outward again, attempting to ensnare every member of the opposing team at once

**Cougar**: Cougar: -hits Dei- that wasn't nice

Shino: -is only one who notices shadow and runs out of range, leaving rest of team to doom-

Cougar: What?

Kiba: Shit he got us..

Dei: And I got them with my bomb...

Ino: -glares at Shino- Asshole! You could have warned us!

Shino: -naughty images running through his mind of him and various other people in this clearing, trying to shake them out to no avail- Damn...gonna have to remove those kikai when it gets warmer...

**KatSin**: Shikamaru *smirks* Kagemane, success. Shino's still free! *he stood and strolled forward, dragging the majority of the opposing team toward him*

Tenten: *throws snowballs with vicious aim at the bug user*

**Cougar**: Shino: -body flicker- -appears right behind Shika, shoving snow in his face, making him lose concentration and drop the shadow, but sacrificing himself to the other team-

Shino: You'll be out of juice, that shadow can't hold more than five minutes. (fact from anime)

Shino's team: watches as captain sacrifices self to free them.

Dei: I guess I'm in charge, un.

Kiba: Who told you you could come?

Cougar: I did. He caught me when Naruto -glares- punched me into the sky.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu! (had to see that coming!)

-snowballs in Naru's hands multiplied by jutsu-

**KatSin**: Kat's Team: *has been covertly sneaking into a more unified front, Shikamaru strolling over to his buddy*

**Cougar**: Narutos: Uzumaki snowball barrage!

Shino: -hog tied to a tree-

**KatSin**: Neji: *uses Kaiten from one side of the group to defend from attack*

**Cougar**: Real Naruto: -disappears-

-takes out Neji same way as in Chuunin exams-

**KatSin**: Hinata: *uses Shougohakke rokogyuu yonshou from other side*

**Cougar**: Cougar: Well, we just lost two valuable players, but took out two member of the opposing team.

**KatSin**: Lee: *darts around, batting snowballs out of midair*

**Cougar**: Dei: -throws another snow-bomb-

**KatSin**: Chouji: *spikes the bomb back at Dei*

brb

**Cougar**: Cougar: -sees it explode in the middle of the team- You know, if you blow them up I won't let you play anymore...

Dei: Bombs away!

Ino: Mind transfer jutsu! -takes over Shikamaru-

-Ino possesses Kats team with their own trump card-

Ino/Shika: Now!

Kiba: Yes! way to plan, Shino!

-massive rain of snowballs-

Shino: -still tied to tree-

**KatSin**: Shikamaru is out of Juice,, as shino said)

**Cougar**: Almost out of juice...

**KatSin**: no, Shino: You'll be out of juice, that shadow can't hold more than five minutes. (fact from anime)

**Cougar**: yes. he himself stopped Shika's jutsu

**KatSin**: you cant put it in and then take it back. if her was Almost out then he would have done it again

**Cougar**: i only used it for a second, not like a minute. Ninja are super fast

Ino knows Shika's limits

**KatSin**: then after that second they can all move out of the way anyway

**Cougar**: That would be awes---FIC SNESEDV

-_-'

FIC SENSES!

TEAM 10

**KatSin**: Chouji: *drags everyone on his team close and shields them as much as he's able with his arms.*

Hinata: *moves to the front and uses Shougohakke rokogyuu yonshou *

*protects majority of those behind her with jutsu*

**Cougar**: ino: -still in Shika, breaks free and bolts for other side- Hey guys! I got one!

-restrain Shika-

Cougar: great. You could have gotten Chouji...

But no....... you gotta go after the lethargic boy who is out of chakra and wasn't any use to them anyway..

**KatSin**: Chouji: *grabs shikamaru again, squeezing him gently with his oversized hands* you know he'd rather i crush him than keep you in his head ino...

Ino: -pushes herself out of Kiba's arms and looks at the other team-

**KatSin**: or did your team restrain him, in which case you should have said so

**Cougar**: Ino: we may need to think of a new strategy..

Yeah we have shikamaru now

but you have both shino and Naruto

and we took out Neji

**KatSin**: Shikamaru: *says nothing, looking up at the sky, having no intention of being involved further*

**Cougar**: Akamaru: -with help of Kiba, transforms into Kiba- Arf! Take this! -throwing snowballs without stopping-

Deidara: -goes to throw another but is stopped by Cougar-

Cougar: is there a bomb in that one?

**KatSin**: Lee: darts up to ino, pausing long enough to launch a handful of slush at her face before darting off at his usual inhuman speed

**Cougar**: Deidara: No.

Ino: -shakes head- What the hell just happened?

Shika: That was Lee.

**KatSin**: Chouji: *grabs snow by the huge handful and hurls it at the other team, tenten and Kat resuming their earlier throwing of snow as well

**Cougar**: Cougar: That's it. -stands up and points to other team- ATTACK!!!! -runs out onto battle field with as much snow as she can hold-

Rest of team: -watches, with no intention of moving-

Cougar: You guys suck! -starts to throw snowballs at Kat's remaining team-

Ino: So, Deidara, is it? Who does your hair?

Dei: I do it myself. You hair isn't so bad either.

**KatSin**: Lee: *taps cougars shoulder before dripping slush onto her head* I believe that the springtime flames of youth have captured you for our team!

**Cougar**: Kiba: Well, buddy, looks like it's just us.

Cougar: Go youth!

**KatSin**: Chouji: *reaches out and grabs cougar* before tying her to a tree

**Cougar**: DO i get tied up, too?

yay...

-hanging upside down, glaring at Shino from a different tree- I do think this is your fault.

**KatSin**: Chouji: *hurls snow at kiba 1 and kiba 2

**Cougar**: Shino: -glasses fall off from upside-downness and disappear in snow- Shit. Well, at least I didn't run out like a dumbass..

Kiba: dodges, but akamaru wasn't as lucky-

Ino: -gets hit with snow splash- hey! watch it!

**KatSin**: Kat's team: *continues barrage*

**Cougar**: -Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro arrive-

Kiba: DIBS ON TEMARI AND GAARA!

**KatSin**: i was going to do that........

fine, kanky's mine

**Cougar**: Kankouro: What about me?

Yay!

Temari: Shikamaru!

Shika: Temari!

Lee: Youth fest!

Kiba: -smacks forehead- Looks like we only got Gaara...

Gaara: I don't do snowball fights.

Kiba: - anime fall-

**KatSin**: Kanky *strolls over to kat's team, his fingers twitching. all of a sudden, a number of wooden arms shoots at cougars team, grabbing and ensnaring whoever is too slow*

**Cougar**: Temari and Gaara: leap out of way.

Cougar: watching progress- Well, Shino, looks like our original team has lost. Lucky Gaara showed up.

Naruto: -gagged at base of tree trying to shout, but unable to-

Gaara: Stands there, using sand to lift the snow, and Temari whips out her fan, sending the blinding blizzard into the eyes of the other team

**KatSin**: Sasuke: *Strolls by in search of that bastard Itachi and sees the blizzard and performs Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu*

**Cougar**: -hear sounds behind them, just to turn and see Kankouro's third puppet-

Where the hell did he come from?!

**KatSin**: you cant say crap there, you have Dei)

**Cougar**: true...

well then.....

**KatSin**: randomly strolled by)

Kanky: *salamander slithers toward his unlucky brother and sister

Sasuke: *glances to naruto and smirks*

brb

**Cougar**: Sai: -walks by with Sakura, talking about penises, and, then gets chucked over her head, hitting Gaara-

Temari: -is last one standing, but gets taken out by Kankouro's puppet-

Cougar: Shino...your team sucks.

Shino: WHAT!?!?!? As I recall, you were the one who....grr...you little....when I get my hands on you....

COugar: you'll _what_ exactly?

Cougar: Naruto: Eyy eyes? An oo uhh uff? Ick etting aaooinn. (Hey guys? Can you shut up? It's getting annoying.)

Shino and Cougar: glare at Naruto-

Naruto: -sees Shino's eyes and screams for muffled mercy-

Shino: drops from tree, then cuts naruto free and Walks off to join the crown in the middle of the clearing.

Kiba: Hey, aren't you forgetting something, man?

Cougar: -heard yelling and cussing incoherently in the background at the Bug-boy-

Shino: No, I don't think so.

Sai: -walks up to Cougar- Does Shino have a p--

Cougar: you are asking me to kill you?

Sai: No, I am asking if--

Cougar: So you are asking me to kill you?

Sai: No, I am asking if Shino---

Cougar: -forms bogus handsigns- FIRES OF HELL JUTSU!!

Sai: -runs for his dear little life, not noticing that absolutely nothing happened-

Cougar: Well, that was fun, but I'm still in a tree.

SHINO YOU BASTARD! GET ME DOWN! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Shino: Naruto? Did you hear something?

Naruto: Actually, I think I heard -sees look on Shino's face (the glasses have been returned)- nothing. i heard nothing.

Shino: that's what I thought.

**KatSin**: Kat: *leans against Chouji, her arms crossed.* Now then. shall we figure out how we're going to camp out tonight?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -still screaming from the tree-

Shino: Sure.

Deidara: I'd love to stay, but I've got to fly. Sasori expects me home by 10.

Cougar: SHINO!

**KatSin**: Kat: *nods and waves*

**Cougar**: Lee: Did you hear something?

**KatSin**: Kanky: *smirks* enjoy the living puppet

**Cougar**: Shino: No, must have been a bird.

Deidara: You'd love Sasori, kid. He makes the puppets you use.

See you guys later!

Cougar: -wriggling in ropes, trying to loosen them-

**KatSin**: Kat: *ponders* Hinata and I can take care of food. If one of our great woodsy boys wants to be in charge of collecting wood then that's fine with me. The main things will be entertainment and sleeping arrangements, as well as location.

**Cougar**: Naruto: I'll do it!

Kiba: Me too.

**KatSin**: Tenten: *rolls shoulders* I wouldn't mind if we find a place to camp near a hot springs. I need some relaxation time...

Kat *grinned* I love that idea!

**Cougar**: COugar: -tick mark- WHAT ABOUT ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!

**KatSin**: Chouji: *is still thinking about the food part*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -a branch of the tree breaks, and a glob of snow covers her-

**KatSin**: Kat: Hn... *smirks* what we Really need are some games, and maybe some sake. if anyone knows where to get some

**Cougar**: DAMMIT SHINO!

Shino: We better go -glances nervously at the woods- It's getting dark...

brb

Naruto: And at night, the ice weasels come.

Somewhere where Itachi is: -sneeze- I think someone is talking about me..

**KatSin**: Kat: *spends a few minutes deliberating.* Okay, Hinata, Chouji and I will go grab enough food to feast on for a while. Everyone else goes home and packs enough stuff to live on for the weekend, and whoever wants their own tent brings one, or you work it out with your bunkmates. Grab some games and such to entertain yourself. And if anyone can, grab some sake. We might manage to get enough for everyone to have some. We'll meet back here in half an hour and find our way to a nice spot with a hot spring. That sound good? From there our brave, rustic boys can get the firewood and the party can begin!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -sadly watching all this from her spot tied to the tree-

**KatSin**: Kat: Alright. Kanky, Gaara, if you wish you can come with me and help me find something entertaining. I dot need to ask where team is heading

**Cougar**: Temari: -sneaking off with Shikamaru-

Cougar: -wishing she knew "fires of hell" jutsu...its friggin clod out here-

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles* alright. Everyone. Half an hour. Don't be late! *she smiled when the majority of the teenage shinobi darted off without a second thought, tenten helping Neji off. She gestured to the tree where cougar was hanging.* Are you going to be the hero bettlejuice or shall i do the honors

**Cougar**: Shino: Beetlejuice? Did you seriously call me that?

-sigh- I guess I should get her, she'll be a popsicle in the morning when I was originally planning to.

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckled and snuggled into chouji* Aright. Make sure you get your things in between her screaming at you and trying to rape you. *before he could retort, she was already dragging chouji off, Hinata waiting for them with the sand brothers back at the village

**Cougar**: Shino: ...Rape me?

Maybe I will leave her there...

Cougar: SHINO!!! I WILL WRITE YOU AN UNTIMELY DEATH IF YOU D-DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Shino: -sigh-

**KatSin**: *finger hovers over fast forward button*

**Cougar**: -naughty image floats through of him and Cougars, makes mental note to skin Kiba and use as rug-

-cuts Cougar down and leaves her in snow, going to get things and going to Kat and the others in the village-

Cougar: you guys all suck.

-gets up and dusts snow off, making her way towards the village-

Shino: -returns to the village and goes to hot springs or wherever the hell the rest of the guys are-

Kiba: Where's Cougar?

Shino: I don't know. Should I?

**KatSin**: they're camping outside the village, like in the forest

**Cougar**: Neji: You're colder than I am. What's you secret?

**KatSin**: they're supposed to meet back in the forest clearing where they had the snowball fight

**Cougar**: Shino: Cougar wrote it herself, I'm a sadistic little fuck who takes enjoyment in this. If you had insects in you body, you'd learn to be uncaring, and creative with them, too.

Neji: -ooooo and aaah-

Shino: -is in woods not hot springs-

**KatSin**: lol

Well before the half hour passed they were al back in the clearing. Chouji had chosen to be the chivalrous one and carried a large pack that housed an impressive sized scroll that held a feast, as well as a case of sake that a shopkeeper had so graciously sold to the frightening redhead of the sand shinobi trio. Also in the pack was a scroll that sealed a rather large tent in it-perfect for a common area when the night got too chilled-as well as a smaller one for sleeping in and comfy bedding, as well as a few other scrolls-for clothes- and a few odds and ends for entertainment's sake. Many of the others had packed more simply, a few changes of clothes and their bedding.

Cougar: -undeniably lost in the woods in the middle of winter-

This sucks. Doesn't he know I can't find my way out of a wet...scratch that...a dry paper bag?

Oh well.....-digs hole in snow and lies in it, using basic survival training-

Kiba: Where's Cougar?

Shino: She died. Let's go to sleep.

Kiba: -staring at Shino-

Hinata: -staring at Shino-

Naruto: -staring at Shino-

Akamaru: -lifts leg and pees on Shino-

Kiba: -laughs his ass off- Good one, buddy!

Cougar: -thinking- i wish i had my notepad with me...then i could write everything better...

Ino: Goodnight everybody! I need my beauty sleep.

Sakura: You can say that again....

Lee: -mind-molesting Sakura, sending awful images to SHino-

**KatSin**: Kat: *glances to Akamaru* I bet you could find her couldn't you boy *she smiled* and since we're going to look for a nice hot spring anyway, we might as well look for her on the way

**Cougar**: Shino: ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

Everyone: -stares at outburst-

-little black bugs crawl out of everybody's ears-

Sakura: -twitches- T-That was inside me? EWWW!! -kicks Shino in the gut, sending him flying back into a tree-

Kiba: All in favor of leaving Shino here while we find Cougar and a hot spring?

Ino, Sakura, and Akamaru: -raise hands and paw-

**KatSin**: Gaara arches a nonexistent brow... Kanky just shrugs... Chouji Chuckles... Hinata looks down... and Kat smirks

**Cougar**: Cougar: -freezing in a hole in the ground when suddenly she hears...wolves?

Shit, you gotta be kidding me...

Kiba: That's it then. Shino gets left behind. Let's go.

**KatSin**: Kat: *puts a hand out for one of Shino's bugs to craws up into the warmth of her sleeve as she passes so he can track them*

**Cougar**: Bug: -crawls un sleeve into ear so it can talk to her- Hi my name is...Sanjaya and I will be your tracker bug, mush!

Let's go, mush!

Sai: -comes back-

-walks up to Shino-

Sai: Shino? Do you have a ----

**KatSin**: Kat: *strolls along after kiba*

**Cougar**: Shino: grabs throat-

Shut. the. hell. up.

Sai: -can't breathe-

Cougar: Niiiiiiiiice puppies.....good wolvies.......

Kiba: I think I hear wolves.

They sound like they just found a good meal.

**KatSin**: Hinata: *worried look*

**Cougar**: i am showing myself absolutely no mercy

**KatSin**: Kat: 3 guesses who that meal is...

**Cougar**: Everyone: -hears scream in woods- KIIIIIIIIIBA! HEEEELLLLP!

**KatSin**: Lee: 8bounds forward* Come, we shall save her on this cold winter night with the fires of youth!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -backed to tree with pack leader growling not two feet in front of her-

Shino: -flings Sai away and follows after group-

-following Sanjaya-

**KatSin**: Group: *follows the sound of cougars screams*

**Cougar**: Kiba: Shit. Akamaru! Go!

Akamaru: -dashes towards the scene-

Cougar: -kicking at the attacking wolf, teeth embedded in thick boot-

Shino: Shit. I didn't mean for her to actually get hurt....

Cougar: -hears another wolf running towards her and screws her eyes shut as the furry body collides with her-

Cougar:...What? -opens eyes to see Akamaru-

Oh I'm soo happy to see you, boy!

Akamaru: -uses wicked nin-dog skills to send wolves yelping back where they came from-

Cougar: -missing an arm- Akamaru...you missed one....

Akamaru: -freaks-

Shino: -breaks genjutsu- Sorry. I had the opportunity...-gets bit-

mmmm oranges.....

Shino and Akamaru: -look at cougar funny-

Cougar: Uh....I like oranges....

Shino: disappears again just as Kiba and the others make it to Cougar-

Kiba: -sees all the wolf tracks- Man, these guys were huge!

Good work, Akamaru!

Cougar: -blinks- Sooooooo.......who's up for.....a party....?

And a sleepover.....

I'll bunk with kiba and Akamaru

Kiba: Woo! I think Bugboy is PMSing again, so we will just leave him alone....

Temari: Huh?

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles, standing a ways back* Are we ready to Party?!

**Cougar**: whole group: PAR-TAY!

Shino: -"magically" appears-

Party?

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles* Alright, to the mountain hot spring it is

**Cougar**: Cougar: -throws rock at Shino and follows closely behind Kiba, Akamaru at her heels-

Tem-Ten: -walks up to Shino-

What's with you? you are acting like an ass.

SHino: I have no idea.

Ten-Ten: Fix it. She's mad.

Shino: -recalls neko tail and ears and thanks Kami he told her to leave the notepad at hime-

-everybody makes it to hot spring-

Hinata: OMG!

Kiba: WTF!

Now Shino, not wanting to be left out....

**KatSin**: ?

**Cougar**: Shino: BBQ!

The strange deer-rabbit creatures that were in front of the hot springs bound away-

Cougar: -gets stared at by everybody- What? You think I did that?

Kiba: -looks at Shino- BBQ? Dumbass....

**KatSin**: Kat *smiles as she looks at the place* Alright. Naruto, Kiba, firewood detail. Everyone else can set up camp and we can have ourselves a dip before dinner

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs one tent and starts to set it up, with he help of Ten-Ten and Hinata-

Shino: -grabs another tent and work on it with Neji-

Sai: So, how's about we...

Sasuke: -randomly walks by, uses fireball jutsu burning Sai to nothing more then bacon-

Akamaru: BACON! BACONBACONBACON!

**KatSin**: Chouji sets down his pack, and he and Kat pull out the topmost scroll. They unseal the large tent first, setting it up to serve as a common area should the need arise before the two set up the smaller tent, laying out their bedding within it, the maroon bedroll meshing well with the purple one just beside it

**Cougar**: Kiba: It's not bacon, it's Beggin' Strips!

Cougar, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, and Shino finish tents.

Lee: What about me?

Cougar: You can use your fires of youth to start a fire to keep us warm.

Lee: Yosh!

Shino: -notices crow behind him for the first time- Well, color me fucked. Kankouro, call you puppet of.

**KatSin**: Kanky arches a brow

**Cougar**: Gaara: -FINALLY understands concept of snowball fight and nails kankouro right in the back of the head-

Shino: -busies himself with something- Oh, whistle while you work...-whistling-

**KatSin**: Kanky uses the black ant's dozen or so hands to chuck snow at his brother

**Cougar**: Gaara uses sand clones

Temari and SHikamaru: -acting out a scene in Icha Icha-

**KatSin**: Kat slips out of the tent wearing a deep purple bikini. Chouji, having stayed outside the tent, slipped off his pants to reveal maroon colored swim trunks. He kept the shirt on, for now.

**Cougar**: Everyone else: changes into swimwear-

Cougar: -wearing tropical one piece with skirt-

**KatSin**: Kat *grins* Alright, last one in has to take the first shot after dinner! *she slipped into the warm pool of water, the procession quickly following as everyone started to relax. Kat slipped up on to Chouji's lap, a move that Temari and Shikamaru were already utilizing.

**Cougar**: Cougar: -dives in-

Shino: ...

Damn...

-last one standing-

Double damn...

**KatSin**: Hinata wore a much more modest two piece, the color a pale lavender that matched her eyes.

(i want to draw them all in swimwear now lol)

**Cougar**: -gets in water, away from everyone else-

Lol me too...I wonder.....dA!

i found a pic of Hina in a n=bikini with snow falling down

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: htt p: //jade edge. deviantart. com/art/Hina ta-PinUp-FI NISHED-23467180

there's one character....dumbass...bikini in snow....

**KatSin**: Lee chatted happily with everyone, his trunks green, no surprise there. Everyone seemed to favor a certain color even in their swimwear.

**Cougar**: Shino: Grey trunks with blue-green beetles-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: -notices Shino all by himself in the corner....with his beetle trunks...-snicker-

Hey Beetle..juice.....

Shino: Is that really the best you guys can come up with?

Http :// myuutsufan. deviantart. com/ art/Suns tare-Reco rd-83336101

NARUTO LMAO

**KatSin**: Kat: *chuckles* we could always call you buzz....

brb putting away laundry

**Cougar**: Shino: Buzz....-gets a happy little kid look- Like the Space Ranger? Okay!

**The conversation ended abruptly. I'm thinking about turning some of these into actual fics.**


	21. I love you, you love me

**Cougar: **-singing barney song-

-seriously-

i love you

you love me

we're a happy family

with a great big hug

and a kiss from me to you

won't you say you

loooooooooove

meeeeeeeeee

tooooooooooo

**Music**: ehg...stop

**Cougar**: Shino: You will die a painful death if you do not stop.

**Music**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: -ignores-

I love you, you love me

We're best friends...

like...

friends should be...

with a great big hug

and a ki----

Shino: THAT'S IT!

-attack-

Cougar: -running, but still singing-

AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU!!!

WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOOOOOOOVEEE

MEEEEEEEE

TO------- -crunch-

Shino: Glad that stopped.

-humming- I love you....you...DAMMIT COUGAR!

Cougar: -thumbs up-Operation: Get-stupid-song-stuck-in-your-head: SUCCESS!

**Music: ...**


	22. Peanut Butter Jelly Time

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: eyi

**Cougar**: eyi?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz it came from NOWHEERE!!!!

every1: no duh -groans-

**Cougar**: Shino:...

...

(dots)

...

(more dots)

(a few more)

(waaaaiiiiiiit for it)

...

...

Ta da!

lol

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: -screams- THE DOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs away-

lolz

**Cougar**: Shino: -follows Kisame with his awesome dot power-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Hinata: -giggles- w-wow

**Cougar**: -dots are really kikaichu. that is why they are awesome-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: -spazzing-

-yes they r awesome!-

**Cougar**: Shino: -dances around Kis, screaming his dots-ame

Kisame is apparently so scared that his name got split

...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -eating popcorn and watching-

**Cougar**: Shino: -still dancing-

Cougar: Alright, who gave bugboy sugar?

Shino: Cougar!!!!

Cougar:...

...

Shoot.

-runs-

Shino: -sugar buzz- MAW HA AH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -watching the chase like its a movie-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -running from Shino- Now what I know what it's like to have a fan boy!

Shino: -chasing Cougar for unknown purpose, drawing on kikaichu-

Cougar: Looks like the tables have turned. SERIOUSLY, WHO GAVE HIM SUGAR!?

Shino: -kikaichu rope- I GOT YOU!

Cougar: Great....

Shino: -runs to greet Cougar, then stops dead in his tracks and stuffs his hands in is pockets, expression all mean again-

Cougar: What happened?

Shino: -shrugs- I guess it wore off.

Cougar: -face plant-

Shino: -sweatdrop- I'm....going home.

Cougar: Bye!

Oh Kisame....

Look...dots.....

...

Kisame?

Kiiiisaaaaaaaamay-a...

...

Shino?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: -spazzes-

**Cougar**: Damn.

Ah...confirmation. I shall return.

**Cougar**: -returns with Itachi- Fix it!

Itachi: ...

Cougar: -slaps forehead- No wonder he's like that...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -randomly flamethrowers Chouji-

**Cougar**: -pats Kisame on the back lovingly- It's alright, fishy. It will be okay. The dots won't get you.

Chouji: runs-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -chases him-

**Cougar**: -ditches the Akatsuki to follow Shino home-

-cuz I'm a STALKER-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -takes Chouji's BBQ chips and sells them on E-bay to someone named Billy bob Joe-

**Cougar**: why r u so mean to Chouji?

what did he ever do to you?

-cries on Shino-

Shino: Fix it.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: I'm bored and I want a death chase so...

**Cougar**: Cougar: -punches him for his non-caring-

Death chase Orochimaru, I like Chouji.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -looks- hey Billy Bob Joes description sound like Chouji

**Cougar**: Shino: Thank you.

Cougar: -sniffle-

Hey Shino?

Shino: What?

Cougar: Where's Mr. Beetlefluff?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Chouji: -comes up- i bought my chips from TTP

**Cougar**: Shino: Eyebrow twitches, grabs Cougar by shoulder and shakes her- I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION MR. BEETLE FLUFF IN PUBLIC!!

-realization hits- Oh crap. Hey everyone...

Cougar: -smiles- What were you saying?

Shino: And you wonder why I sulk.

Cougar:...

Shino: ...

Cougar: Cougar: -sigh-

-pulls out stuffed cat- Look I have one too! LOOK EVERYONE I HAVE A MR. ...... uh..... FLUFFYKINS!

Shino: ...

Cougar: ...

That was...embarrassing...

Shino: -internal snicker- ...

Cougar: ...

I'm going home.

Shino: -cheerfully- Bye!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -to busy killing Orochimaru to notice-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -is at home, knocking is heard at door-

Shino! I'm not home!

-opens door anyway, and is glomped-

Lee!?

Lee: you are so youthful! Marry me!

Cougar: ...

DO I LOOK PINK TO YOU RETARD!?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Tenten: -in background- gawd.....

**Cougar**: Lee: I have moved on.

Shino: -having followed Cougar home and sent Lee in, laughing hysterically on the inside-

Lee: I love you Cougar! You are the most youthful!

Cougar: ...

I would tell you to get out of here, but You are lucky that I like you almost as much as Shino.

Would you like a peanut butter and jelly?

Lee: Sure.

Shino: -twitch- Another great plan...backfires...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Neji: -walking around passing Cougar's house-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -winks at him from the door- I knew it was him the whole time. Lee doesn't know where I live.

-sees Neji-

-runs out, grabs him. lift him over head, and brings him home- COME! I HAVE COOKIES!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Neji: o.O

**Cougar**: -glomps Neji-

Shino: -twitch- The hell?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Neji: Wtfh?

**Cougar**: Cougar: Come on Neji, I have cookies and peanut butter and jelly. Come on, it's not like every day i see a Hyuuga. I am fascinated with your eyes.

Neji: I see through clothes.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Neji: ok.....

**Cougar**: Cougar: -cheerfully- Bye then!

Shino: Maybe I should...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Neji: -leaves-

**Cougar**: Chouji: -comes- Can I have his sandwich?

Cougar: Well, I'm certainly popular with the boys today...

Something fishy is going on here....

Kisame!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -sneaks up behind her- looks like

**Cougar**: Shino: Akatsuki now?!

Cougar: If the Akatsuki are going to be here give me Dei!!!

Dei: -appears with a blast-

Cougar: -blow up my house and I kill you-

Dei: -twitch-

Shino: I just know this won't end well...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: no duh

**Cougar**: Kiba: Then get out of the tree and do something. I'm getting some PB and J.

Shino: Who's next!?

Kabuto: -glasses flash- I am.

Shino: -falls out of tree, definitely un-Shino like-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -sighs-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Would you like a sandwich, Ten-ten?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: tenten: sure

**Cougar**: -Makes Tenten person a sandwich-

Shino: I want one....

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -sighs-

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: You are so troublesome. Just go in and get one. -Walks into house-

Cougar: I really need to get a lock...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: no duh

**Cougar**: I am overwhelmed by the large amount of testosterone in this room. Please excuse me.

-takes Ten-Ten and leaves-

-realization hits- I just left 6 ninja males alone with peanut butter and jelly in my house...

SHINO!!!!!!

HELP!!!

!

!

THE JELLY OH THE JELLY!!!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -laughing head off-

**Cougar**: Shino: ...

Cougar: Help me or you won't get this back! -pulls out Mr. Beetlefluff-

Shino: How did you....?

Cougar: I have ways. Now, hop to it!

Shino: -flash-

Cougar: -blinded by sunglasses glare-

Shino: -walks into house, and lots of girls screams can be hear, and five ninja run out, except Kiba, who is unaffected because of being on Shino's team-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -randomly thinking- I wonder... -goes and steals all of Kakuzu's money-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Great. Now I'll need an exterminator.

Shino: I HEARD THAT!

Cougar: Heard what?

Kiba: -nom nom nom nom nom- Good sandwich..

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -sweatdrop-

**Cougar**: Shino: joins Kiba- So, what kind?

Kiba: Strawberry. -nom nom nom nom-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: wow... boys r even stupider here then at school

**Cougar**: Shino: I would like one. -makes one-

Cougar: Don't be so sure...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Hinata: -watches-

**Cougar**: lol Shino...

Shino: -looks up at cougar with PB smeared on face- Yes?

Cougar: LMAO!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -stifling laughs-

**Cougar**: Shino: -confused- What?

Both here...and in the other chat...LOL

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Ya no kidding

**Cougar**: You still in there?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ya

**Cougar**: lol

Shino is soooooo glaring at me from my avatar. i feel it.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -watching aliens-

lolz poor u

**Cougar**: -snort-

SHINO! BARBIE DREAM HOUSE FOR YOUR BUGS!!!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: LOLZ

**Cougar**: Shino: -has jelly smeared on face too- -looks all serious- Excuse me?

Kiba: -nom nom nom nom-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: look the north start -points-

**Cougar**: i think I'm done here...I'm having too much fun in this chatroom

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ok

**Cougar**: u still in there?

Shino is extremely out of character

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: YES, YES HE IS

**Cougar**: I am good at Shino though, i an keep him in character in extremely awkward situations. just reading mind warp can tell you that

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz ya

**Cougar**: i think the dressing room scene with him was funny

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal: ya lolz**


	23. Shino's Agent

Cougar: Even though you are probably at school and left your compputer logged on I am going to continue talking to you because I have nothing better to do since all my friends are middleschoolers and have to go to school when i'm not in school cuz I'm an awesome college student

That...was a run-on sentance. Woo!

Shino: And you are proud of that?

Cougar: yup.

Shino: -shakes head- Well, that was my agent calling. Apparently I have to do a kiss scene with Hinata in the new hit, "Unrecognized Love."

Cougar: ...

riiiiiiiiiiiight...

Shino: ...

Shut up.

You are making me do it.

Cougar: You know you wanna.

Shino: I'm leaving. I have to get the crap beat out of me.

Cougar: -loves writing those spars where the fave chars get beat up by the girl-

Shino: -voice echoing from other side of room- Screw you Cougar. Can't you write one where I win? I am your favorite character.

Cougar: Says who? How do you know I haven't moved on to Inuyasha?

Shino: not ANOTHER dog boy....

Cougar: Will you just go and lean against the damn tree so I can finish writing this damn story.

Shino: alright geez, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I'm going. -leaves-

Cougar: Did he just say "knickers?"

Sasuke: I believe he did.

Cougar: -anime freak out- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Sasuke: Your Imagination.

Cougar: Fair enough. Wanna play ping pong?

Sasuke: Sure.


	24. Shino&Cougar Meet Crazy Psycho

**Cougar**: hello

**Master** **Hut**: hi

**Cougar**: Are you Master Hut?

**Master** **Hut**: lalalalalala

yes

**Cougar**: Woo!

**Master** **Hut**: yay

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino, at your service.

**Master** **Hut**: ur letters sre colorful

**Cougar**: I call them my fire colors

**Master** **Hut**: cool!

soo...

**Cougar**: can u see my avatar?

**Master** **Hut**: yes!

**Cougar**: ill show you where i got them

**Master** **Hut**: ok

**Cougar**: here\

**Master** **Hut**: oh i see

**Cougar**: Like it? I did it myself.

**Master** **Hut**: yeah its good1

i want to make one

**Cougar**: i did it in a paint program called

**Master** **Hut**: ok

**Cougar**: im almost deone with the URL chapter

**Master** **Hut**: really cool

**Cougar**: -thankful for spellcheck-

**Master** **Hut**: yes

**Cougar**: lol

**Master** **Hut**: lolz

**Cougar**: you will soon find out that i am a horrible typist

**Master** **Hut**: u know what u will too

**Cougar**: lol

So, are you a fangirl of anyone?

**Master** **Hut**: possibly Gaara

hes cool

**Cougar**: Ah...another Gaara one....

Music is also a Gaar fan

**Master** **Hut**: my friend is obssessed with gaara

its weird

**Cougar**: I'm a shino girl.

**Master** **Hut**: definetly

**Cougar**: Definately.

**Master** **Hut**: how was ur day

**Cougar**: I've had to change my permanet avatar cuz it drove music up the wall lol

**Master** **Hut**: hehe

**Cougar**: Good. No school...im out for winter

**Master** **Hut**: lucky

**Cougar**: College baby!

**Master** **Hut**: i have school till the 21st

**Cougar**: Ah....highschool?

How old are you?

**Master** **Hut**: nah

im 14

**Cougar**: WOO! First 14 year old

**Master** **Hut**: woo1

**Cougar**: the rest of them are 13

and kat is 20

**Master** **Hut**: really?!

**Cougar**: yeah

**Master** **Hut**: wow

**Cougar**: music, anime, tentenperson, all 13

**Master** **Hut**: i never knew

**Cougar**: not everybody on fanfiction

just the people who have added me to their yahoo

those are the lucky people who get to read my chapers before i post

**Master** **Hut**: one time my freind called fanfiction: fatfiction we cracked up

**Cougar**: -snort-

lol

**Master** **Hut**: lolz

**Cougar**: you will also come to find that i often RP shino in chats

so if you see him pop up dont be alarmed

**Master** Hut: ok

**Cougar**: Shino: -whack-

Cougar: HEY!!!

loll

along those lines

**Master** **Hut**: hi shino!

**Cougar**: thats where it all stems form

Shino: -waves-

**Master** **Hut**: yes

**Cougar**: Hello.

**Master** **Hut**: waves back

**Cougar**: Cougar: Woooo wave fest.

Shino: ...

**Master** **Hut**: my friend has all the ninja head bands

**Cougar**: I think the only character i havnt done is....

......

i think i got them all actually

I want a konoha one

**Master** **Hut**: on hallo ween all friends were ninjas

**Cougar**: I would so go as shino

**Master** **Hut**: i was a corpse

**Cougar**: I dressed as shino at 4 in da morning and took pictures for my dA account

**Master** **Hut**: wow

**Cougar**: fro was so hard to do

**Master** **Hut**: lolz

**Cougar**: lots of hairspray and bobby pins

**Master** **Hut**: one time i dressed as a espada for the show bleach once

**Cougar**: wow

**Master** **Hut**: ya i know

**Cougar**: i went as marill from pokemon

**Master** **Hut**: i was grimmjow

hehe

**Cougar**: lol this yeaar i went as snow white

**Master** **Hut**: hahahaha lolz

**Cougar**: i still trick or treat

yeah!

**Master** **Hut**: me too`

**Cougar**: ur only 14

**Master** **Hut**: yes!

**Cougar**: im 18 goin oj 19

**Master** **Hut**: oj/

**Cougar**: any particular naru pairing ur find of?

*fond

*of

**Master** **Hut**: ummm let me think

oi i cant think

**Cougar**: ...

**Master** **Hut**: aargh

**Cougar**: So...you like Gaara...

**Master** **Hut**: ya

**Cougar**: but no particular pairing....

You've read Gaara's 50 i'm sure?

**Master** **Hut**: maybe

yes!!!!!!

i love that story

**Cougar**: as my new friend you get to see a preview of chap 9

since its my turn

**Master** **Hut**: yay u rock

**Cougar**: and i havent finished

**Master** **Hut**: ok

**Cougar**: you will find that i will paste you entire chapters

for the hell of it

**Master** **Hut**: oh i see

**Cougar**: plus for critiquing

**Master** **Hut**: oh ok!

**Cougar**: have you read Unrecognized Love?

**Master** **Hut**: i dk...

baby beluga

**Cougar**: heres this one

This chapter written by Baby Cougar.

-Gaara was prancing through the field of wildflowers, twirling through the billowing clouds of white dandelion fluff. He laughed as the seeds drifted into his hair. The bright sunlight brought out red highlights in the already crimson hair, and glittered off the particles of sand that were floating all around him. Wildlife, such as deer, rabbits, and birds, were attracted to the boy. The deer were tame enough for him to ride like a horse, the rabbits sniffed at him for tidbits, and the birds were landing on him. It was a truly magical sight to see the boy laughing and having a good time.-

I tapped away at the

i apparently stopped in midsentance

**Master** **Hut**: ok

i like it

**Cougar**: if youve read the naruto related chat you will know of my amazing author powers

**Master** **Hut**: yes i definetly do

**Cougar**: and if you read "Why Shino Doesn't Screw With The Author"

**Master** **Hut**: shino's a cat!!!

**Cougar**: lol yup

**Master** **Hut**: lolz

**Cougar**: and he is not haooy bout it

**Master** **Hut**: hehe]

0/.\0

**Cougar**: itachi

**Master** **Hut**: ye3s!!!!!!!!

yes

**Master** **Hut**: lolz!

**Cougar**: i put kiba under a genjutsu in this story

wanna read?

**Master** **Hut**: yes

**Cougar**: its gory

**Master** **Hut**: ok

return of the wind jedis ring! yeah...

**Cougar**: Kiba POV

FANG OVER FANG!!! Damn...missed again. She threw a couple kunai, and I prepared to dodge, but suddenly Akamaru knocked me out of the way, getting impaled through the head and chest. He fell to the ground without so much as a sound. I looked on, and glared at my teacher.

"WHAT THE FUCK?? YOU KILLED HIM!!"

I felt the tears already running down my face. Kurenai only smirked, taking out more kunai to do the same to me. I charged at her, dodging the kunai and shuriken she threw on succession at me. One nailed me in the chest, and I went down on one knee, knowing a lung had been pierced. I looked on in horror as Kurenai unleashed a barrage of weapons at me, when Hinata came running up and dove in-between, getting fully impaled with every one, and falling to the ground every bit as lifeless as Akamaru. My senses were dulling, I was suffocating on my own blood. I heard laughing, and turned to see Shino laughing at me. I went to hit

him, but fell forward, coughing on my own blood. The light in my eyes was fading, and I looked back up to see Kurenai hit Shino in the chest with a kunai. The tag attached exploded, completely decapitating the bug-nin. I watched, horrified, as my teammate, headless with half his chest blown out, fell to his knees and onto the ground. The last thing I saw was Kurenai with a sly smile, walking towards me, twirling a kunai on her finger.

I blacked out.

-

"Kiba! Wake up, dammit!" Kurenai yelled. She touched her fingers to my sweating forehead. "Release!"

I awoke with a start, and immediately punched Kurenai in the face. She fell back, clutching her broken nose.

"I guess I deserved that." She said to me, green chakra already filling her hand to fix the damage.

"But you really need to learn how to counteract. It's been a few hours now. Let's get Shino and Hinata and call it a day."

I nodded, helping her up. I touched my fingers to Akamaru and muttered the release. Apparently, his was similar to mine, except I died in his where he died in mine. We set off in search of our other two teammates.

I mutilated shino....

and yet, im proud of this scene

i watch too many gory movies

**Master** **Hut**: blood!!!!!

**Cougar**: yes blood

**Master** **Hut**: muahjahahahahahaha

**Cougar**: there is also lots of fluff

and a fight scene

**Master** **Hut**: Gaara: Blood! where?

**Cougar**: its just a spar

lol

**Master** **Hut**: Gaara;BLOOOOD!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

**Cougar**: avatar

**Master** **Hut**: HEHE

**Cougar**: o i have a sexy gaara

**Master** **Hut**: i like messin with gaara

wow

**Cougar**: i have a similar shino and shika

and kiba

**Master** **Hut**: let me c

**Cougar**: the shino one drove music crazy

**Master** **Hut**: yes

CRAZY PEOPLE!

...

HA WOW

**Cougar**: hang on i gotta dig up kibas

**Master** **Hut**: ok

devil smiley

devil!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

wE DO NOT QUESTION THESE THINGS.

**Cougar**: lol

**Master** **Hut**: lEE! thumbs up smiley

**Cougar**: -still looking-

lee?

**Master** **Hut**: LEE

**Cougar**: LEE

GAI SENSEI!

**Master** **Hut**: GET IT THE THUMB POSE

**Cougar**: say lee

**Master** **Hut**: LEE

**Cougar**: GAI SENSEI!

**Master** **Hut**: LEE

**Cougar**: GAI SENSEI!

**Master** **Hut**: LEE

**Cougar**: GAI SENSEI!! -anime tears, sunset-

lol

**Master** **Hut**: LEE (RUNS TOWARD)

**Cougar**: GAI SENSEI! -glomps-

**Master** **Hut**: LEE (GLOMPS BACK)

**Cougar**: Shino: -glares over top of glasses- Idiots.....

Cougar: -glomp!-

**Master** **Hut**: hehe

**Cougar**: Shino: AH GET IT OFF!!

**Master** **Hut**: SUPER GLOMP SHINO

**Cougar**: Cougar: -hanging on for dear life as her runs back and forth screaming-

Shino: -super glomped-

**Master** **Hut**: HAHA

**Cougar**: lol

like my avvie?

**Master** **Hut**: AWIE?

WHATS THAT

LET ME GET OUT OF CAPS

**Cougar**: its shinos eye, if you look close you can see the kikai

a v v i e

avvie

**Master** **Hut**: oooohhh

woops

**Cougar**: short for avatar

**Master** **Hut**: oh i see it

**Cougar**: i made it

**Master** **Hut**: nice

**Cougar**: it took forever

**Master** **Hut**: woow

CH CH CH CHIA!

im watchin chia commercial

hehe

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

crickets

SHINNO!!!

LALALALALA

**Cougar**: -crickt chirps-

DAMMIT SHINO!

**Master** **Hut**: IM SINGIN IN THE RAIN

**Cougar**: Shino: Sorry.

**Master** **Hut**: OH UR HERE

HEHEHE

I LIKE TALKIN IN CAPS NOW

**Cougar**: I made an avatar just for that phrase

**Master** **Hut**: I SEE IT!

**Cougar**: i maded lots of avvies

i show i show

**Master** **Hut**: CH CH CH CHIA

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

THE AVVIE TOLD ME TO DIE

IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

AAAAAHHHH EDUCATION THE HORROR

**Cougar**: eduMUcation

get it right

**Master** **Hut**:

When your IQ reaches 50, you should sell!

**Cougar**: Uh-oh. My spidey sense is tingling

BUZZ!!!

**Cougar**: this one inspired that one fic

BUZZ!!!

**Master** **Hut**: RED

**Cougar**: you watchin?

**Master** Hut: BLUE

**Cougar**: ..

**Master** **Hut**: PURPLE

oh im sorry where wre we

**Cougar**: Shino: ....She's worse than you are.....

**Master** **Hut**: pink

**Cougar**: Cougar: I think you're right....

**Master** **Hut**: GREEN

black dun dun dun

**Cougar**: Shino: Let's go get ice cream. SHe might be done when we return.

Cougar: Okay.

**Master** **Hut**: ORANGE

**Cougar**: -skip off-

-come back with icecream-

**Master** **Hut**: CRAP COLOR

**Cougar**: -snort-

LMAO

**Master** **Hut**: LOLZ!

**Cougar**: Neji----------------------------------

**Master** **Hut**:

Can I trade this here job for what's behind door 1?

**Cougar**: lol

**Master** **Hut**: GREY

**Cougar**: Shino: Definately. Worse than you.

Cougar: Indubidaly.

Shino: Where di you learn that word?

Dictionary.

Shino: Ah. I prefer wikipedia.

Cougar: ...

**Master** **Hut**: COLORS!

**Cougar**: Konoha has Wikipedia?

Shino: If I say it dies then it does.

**Master** **Hut**: WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -leaned towards Shino- I think she has ADHD

**Master** **Hut**: PARTY HAT

**Cougar**: Shino: -nods- It would appear so.

**Master** **Hut**: MAYBE

naw im jk

**Cougar**: Cougar: What are the odds that I;m posting this?

**Master Hut**: 100/!

**Cougar**: Shino: I'd say they are pretty good.

**Master Hut**: yes

BUZZ!!!

shino!

aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Cougar**: Cougar: Shino, would you ever wear one of those hats with the propeller on it?

**Master Hut**: so many colars1`

**Cougar**: Shino: WTF!?

**Master Hut**: i would!

**Cougar**: Cougar: I have.

**Master Hut**: coo;

**Cougar**: SHino: Don't you have a cute little fluff scen involving Hinata and I that you should be writing?

Cougar:...Oh yeah!

**Master Hut**: %%%%%%%%%%%%%% OOH PRETTY COLORS!

SO BEAUTIFUL

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AAAAAAAAAAH IM BLIND!

WAIT

**Cougar**: ...

**Master Hut**: THEN HOW AM I TYPIN

WEIRD

**Cougar**: Shino: She's an absolute lunatic.

**Master Hut**: HEY BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE IS ON1

**Cougar**: Naruto: Somebody call me?

Ben: WOO! I'M ON TV!

**Master** **Hut**: YEAH

**Cougar**: Shino: ....Uh.....wrong RP man....

**Master Hut**: HI BEN

**Cougar**: Ben: Oops...Sorry....Hi..uh...Master Hut...

**Master Hut**: BYE BEN (PUSHES BEN THROUGH RANDOM PORTAL)

**Cougar**: Ben: -dissapears-

Shino: What the fuck...is going on here, Cougar?

Cougar: I don't know. I just don't know.

**Master Hut**: I READ THIS RANDOM FANFICTION CALLED ANOTHER rANDOM dAY U SHOULD READ IT

**Cougar**: Read it.

**Master Hut**: THEY HAVE PORTALS IN BAGS

**Cougar**: lol I know.

**Master Hut**: HEHE

**Cougar**: Shino; I'm not on Prozac in that one, am I?

Cougar: No.

Shino: Good.

Naruto: Ramen.

**Master** **Hut**: HEHE

u CANT SEE ME!!!

I LOOK COOL

**Cougar**: Shino: Alright, on the count of three, I will hold her down, and you get the rope...

One...

Two...

**Master Hut**: NOOO NOT THE ROPE!!!

**Cougar**: Three...

NOW!

**Master Hut**: RUBNS

**Cougar**: -jumps-

**Master Hut**: RUNS

ESCAPES THROUGH WINDOW

**Cougar**: -unleashed kikai, grabbing Hut and pulling her back to him-

**Master Hut**: NOOO

WHERES BEN?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -waits patiently with rope, nobody can escape her beloved Shino-

Shino: I heard that.

**Master Hut**: eAT KIKIA AND RUNS THROUGH DOOR

**Cougar**: Ben: -in prtal-

SHino: WTF!? She ate my bugs....

**Master Hut**: IM IN ANOTHER WORLD NOW

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pats Shino's back- At least she has a good source of protien...

**Master Hut**: I USED A PORTAL

**Cougar**: SHino: -looks at Cougar with dumbfounded look- ARe you okay?

**Master Hut**: WHO ME?

IM JUST LAUGHIN LIKE CRAZY RIGHT NOW

**Cougar**: Cougar: Come on, she's gone, let's go home. We can snuggle up under a blanket on the couch and watch _Squirm_!

SHino: _Squirm_? Are you serious?

**Master Hut**: HEY BEN GRABS BEN THROUGH PORTAL

bEN; AAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**Cougar**: Cougar: Would you rather watch Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants?

Shino: Squirm it is.

**Master Hut**: WHAT WORMS? WHERE?!

**Cougar**: Hinata: I LOVE YOU SHINO!

Shino: I'm such a pimp.

Cougar: ...

**Master Hut**: HOW AM I TALKIN TO U FROM A ANOTHER WORLD... I DONT KNOW

frightened smiley

**Cougar**: I think..I'll leave you two alone...don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do, use protection...I'm gonna go find Hut....

**Master Hut**: I SCARED SMILEY CAUSE I ALMOST RAN OVER IT

**Cougar**: Shino: Hey wait a minute...

Cougar: -out of range, going through rainbow portal-

**Master Hut**: KILL THE SMILEYS!!!!

**Cougar**: Hinata: -jumps Shino-

Shino: COUGAR!!!

**Master Hut**: MURDER SMILEYS!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -totally not listening-

-finds trail of dead smileys-

skull smiley

**Master Hut**: LOLZ

**Cougar**: Waot..

**Master Hut**: 7 or 8 different smileys

I KILLED THEM ALL EXCEPT THESE

THERER MY TROOP

WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD TOGETHER

FIRST WE THROUGH BOMBS AT ALL THE COUNTRIES THEN- OH HEY COUGAR HOWS IT GOING

IM JUST PLOTING TO DESTROY THATS ALL

SPIDER PIG

SPIDER PIG

DOES WHATVER SPIDER PIG DOES

**Cougar**: Cougar: Fuck. She's on a friggen warpath.

**Master Hut**: CAN HE SPIN

AND SHOOT OUT WEBS

NO HE CANT

CAUSE HES A PIG

**Cougar**: Shino: -pushing Hinata off- COUGAR!!!! -calling in desparation- HELP ME!!

**Master Hut**: LOOK OUT FOR SPIDER PIG!!!!

**Cougar**: Hinata: -attempting to ravage-

**Master Hut**: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: DAMMIT! SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

BUZZ!!!

**Master Hut**: YO

**Cougar**: Hinata: Aww man...

**Master Hut**: HEYS ITS KAKASHI

KAKASHI; WHERE AM I?

**Cougar**: SHino: -materializes next to Cougar- What the hell kind of world is this?

**Master Hut**: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Cougar**: Cougar: I dunno.

**Master Hut**: ITS MY WORLD!!!!

I CONTROL ITR

**Cougar**: Raven: Come to the darkside. We have waffles.

Beastboy: Hey look! It's a ninja!

**Master Hut**: U R UNDER MY COMMAND IN HERE

**Cougar**: Cougar: O_o THE HELL? TEEN TITANS?

**Master Hut**: YEAH

THEY COME OVER ON WEEKENDS

**Cougar**: Cyborg: ...I don't even wanna know...

BUZZ!!!

**Master Hut**: SHINO!

**Cougar**: Shino: -back to back with Cougar, each with a kunai in hand- I'm frightened...

Cougar: -raises blade higher- Me too, SHino....

**Master Hut**: YEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!

OMG

MY BROTHER POISENED MY PIE

**Cougar**: Shino: What in the world....?

**Master Hut**: GACKS AND COUGHS

FALLS OVER DEA

**Cougar**: Cougar: -sees smileys ganging up on her and SHino-

**Master Hut**: GETS BACK UP

**Cougar**: Shino: ...

**Master Hut**: IM A ZOMBIE

**Cougar**: This won't end well...

**Master Hut**: I SHALL EAT UR BRAINS

**Cougar**: COugar: -both notice Zombie Hut-

**Master Hut**: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA

**Cougar**: Cougar and SHino: -clutch eachother and scream like pansies-

AHHHHHHHHhhh

**Master Hut**: GETS CLOSER TO SHINO

EATS BUGS AND CHEWS ON BRAIN

**Cougar**: Cougar: -lifts Shino over her head and RUNS LIE HELL-

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Master Hut**: U CANT ESCAPE ME!!!!

GRABS COUGAR

**Cougar**: Cougar: Shino! I loved you! YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

SO AM I!!

**Master Hut**: THEN ALL OF A SUDDENLY WE WAKE UP

WHOA WHAT HAPPENDE

**Cougar**: Shino: What. The, Hell.

**Master Hut**: kAKASHI: U WERE UNDER GENGETSU

**Cougar**: Kurenai: Oh yeah, my skillz are off da heezy!

**Master Hut**: WHY DID U DO THAT?!

**Cougar**: Shino: Sensei, if you ever say that again I will in capacitate you.

Kurenai: ^_^'

**Master Hut**: bOTH; cAUSE WE FELT LIKE IT

AARGH

GOES SHINIGAMI MODE

**Cougar**: COugar: -in corner, sucking thumb, rocking back and forth in fetal position-

**Master Hut**: ATTACKS KAKASHI AND KURNIE

bOTH: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WE ALL WAKE UP AGAIN

DARN IT U TOO

**Cougar**: Cougar: -still in corner-

**Master Hut**: FINE

U LEFT ME NO OTHER CHAOICE

**Cougar**: Shino: -next to her sucking thumb in fetal position-

**Master Hut**: SOMEBODY SNAP

FINE I SNAP

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: What the hell have you done to these two?

**Master Hut**: (SNAPS)

CAPTAIN UNDERPnts is here

TO SAVE THE DAY

**Cougar**: I've never seen Cougar snap, and Shino has never been reduced to...this....

Cougar: So...many......smilies....

**Master Hut**: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

SMILY ARMY ATTACK

**Cougar**: Shino and Cougar: -weeping-

**Master Hut**: WE ALL TAKE OUT WANDS

EXPECTO PRETROLUM

**Cougar**: -both cowering in fear in corner-

**Master Hut**: BLOWS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE APART

**Cougar**: Hinata: -anime falls-

**Master Hut**: ALL THATS LEFT IS ME CUAGAR AND SHINO

**Cougar**: It's Expecto patronum

**Master Hut**: ALL SITTING PLAYIN CARDS

SO WHAT SHALL WE DO NOW IN THE ABISS

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino; WE SURRENDER!!!!

**Master Hut**: OK

Master Hut: YESSSSSSSS!!!!1

Cougar: -crying, sobbing- WE SURRENDER!!!

SHino: AHHHHHHH!!

Cougar: -mental breakdown-

**Master Hut: **OK OK JEEZ JUST STOP ALREADY

**Cougar**: SHino: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

**Master Hut**: U R ALL UNDER MY GENGETSU

DISPELLS FENGETSU

GEGENSU SORRY

AARGH CANT SPRLL

**Cougar**: COUGAR: -steals a kunai from Shino and stabs slef with it, the severe pain releasing her from the genjutsu-

**Master Hut**: U STAB URSELF FOR NO REASON

I DISSPLLED IT ALREADY

**Cougar**: -panting- Damn. That hurt.

Shino: OH THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL!!!

**Master Hut**: HEHE SORRY

**Cougar**: Cougar: Damn. I'm bleeding.

Shino: Idiot.

**Master Hut**: BLOOOD!

**Cougar**: I mean, AHHHH

**Master Hut**: gAARALOOOD !!!

gAARA: MY BLOOD!

**Cougar**: Shino and Cougar: -Cower in fear from this new girl-

**Master Hut**: OH SHUT UP GAARA

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: I need some sake. I;m leaving.

**Master Hut**: sorry for scaring u guys

i just get crzy sometimes

**Cougar**: Shino and Cougar: -petrified in the corner-

**Master Hut**: heehee

Vacation

**Cougar**: Cougar: -still crying and bleeding-

**Master Hut**: sorry im on vacation

goodbye1

**Cougar**: Shino: -holding her, teeth clenched in fear- Hold on tight, Cougar.

**Master Hut**: these cats will replace me

Please

**Cougar**: Cougar: -holds on-

**Master Hut**:

Raar

Worried

Buh Bye!

**Cougar**: SHino: -handsigns- SHUNSHIN!

**Master Hut**:

Tongue

Sad

Happy

**Cougar**: Shino and COugar: Dissapear and end up in Konoha-

**Master Hut**:

你不要这样嘛

(Melting) Seasons Greetings and Happy Holidays to aaaalllll. . .

aaaaaaaaahhhhh it melted

Happy Holidays and Best Wishes in the New Year . . .(pelted by snowballs). . . hey you kids I know where you live!

**Cougar**: Cougar: I need a nap. Where can I do that around here, Shino?

**Master Hut**:

Season's Greetings!. . .(Chomp). . .ummm, that's good.

(Kissing Sounds). . . .Oh, Gross!

**Cougar**: Shino: Would you like to stay somewhere free or at a hotel?

Cougar: -checks pockets- Free I guess.

**Master Hut**:

Hello? I know you're there. I can see you!

Whaaadddup?!

Welcome. I've been expecting you.

**Cougar**: Shino: I'll take you to my house. you don't mind spiders, do you?

Cougar: Oh, not at all.

**Master Hut**:

Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Echo!

**Cougar**: I have a pet tarantula named fluff.

**Master Hut**:

Dude!

Sup?

**Cougar**: Shino: -raises eyebrow- Really?

**Master Hut**:

Gimme some skin!

**Cougar**: Cougar: No.

Goodnight.

**Master Hut**:

(music) It's okay now, I'm here!

**Cougar**: Seriously, Goodnight.

**Master Hut**: im bacj!!!!

hello!!

**Cougar**: You are too hyper for Shino and I

**Master Hut**: nooooooo

**Cougar**: We are.....mentally scarred...

**Master Hut**: that was just my random moment

**Cougar**: ANd nothing can do that either....

**Master Hut**: cries cause nobody wants me in corner

**Cougar**: Sasuke: Hi! Did you know that this is the Emo Corner?

**Master Hut**: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!1

**Cougar**: Shino: I think you meant the other corner, Hut.

**Master Hut**: oh ok

goes and cries in other corner

BUZZ!!!

**Cougar**: Naruto: Hi! Welcome to the punishment corner! Don't forget your dunce cap!

**Master Hut**: evilly plots something in corner with nonone knowing

**Cougar**: Shino: -clears throat- OTHER corner....

**Master Hut**: (in other corner)

**Cougar**: Chouji: Hi!

**Master Hut**: (in the other other corner)

**Cougar**: Shino: Yeah, that's the right corner.

**Master Hut**: hehehe theyll never expect this

plots again

**Cougar**: I need to finish my fic.

**Master Hut**: ok/

**Cougar**: ttyl

**Master Hut**: ok

bye

wait does that mean i leave now?

**This has to be the scariest one Shino and I have ever had. Nobody has every reduced us to crying in the corner before. Maybe me, but never Shino. Good job, Master Hut. You have officially terrified the most stoic ninja to have ever existed. I don't think I'll ever use another smiley as long as I live. ****J Oops I just did. ****L There it is again…****K Damn…another one…:P Ah there's one. Well, review. If you add me to your yahoo messenger buddy list, you too will get the option to chat nicely with Shino and I. Or scare us shitless as Master Hut has done.**

**Cougar and Shino.**


	25. Going to Bed, Memory of Chap 18

**Tentenperson** **Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: I will haunt you in your sleep.

Believe it.

Read update. Is awesome. I refined everything that you read, and have finished writing it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wt.

**Cougar**: That will probably be labeled as the best kissing scene I've ever written

wt?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: ....

Shino: I'm going to bed.

Cougar: Don't kill anyone...

...

I'm tired.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: I bet

**Cougar**: Right behind you! Goodnight.

-brings kunai with JUST IN CASE-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok.....

**Cougar**: -shudders at memory-

gaara...and sakura...and ino....

and music......

orochimaru....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O"

**Cougar**: -gets pillow chucked at head- SHUT UP

Cougar:...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: haha lol

**Cougar**: You are sleeping on the couch. Goodnight.

Shino: ...

Okay.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -holding laughter-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -holds kunai tight JUST IN CASE-

Shino: -smirks- BOO!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**Cougar**: Cougar: -shrieks and throws it at him-

Shino: -laughs and walks out of room-

Cougar: -has terrible aim-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar: **-gets up, retrieves kunai from wall, and gets back into bed, curling up with her cat to go to sleep-

SHino: Sure...you get the cat, I have to deal with two dogs jumping at me...

Cougar: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!

Shino: ...

Cougar: -snore-

Cat: -snore-

Dog1: -snore-

Dog2: -snore-

Shino: Dammit.


	26. Backwards Day

**Cougar**: brb

kcab

**KatSin**: lol

bw

**Cougar**: D:

.em evol attog ouy

**KatSin**: pey

ijen no ot deen I

no krow ot*

**Cougar**: lol

naem ouy tahw wonk I

**KatSin**: ton ro netnet htiw eb ot mih tnaw i fi wonk tnod i

**Cougar**: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SEY

**KatSin**: tub....

**Cougar**: ......tub

**KatSin**: oot reh sekil eel ebyam

**Cougar**: araaskas sekil eel

i cant spell sakura baclwards lol

**KatSin**: ko

arukas

iruka with an a

and s

**Cougar**: ah

ʕneT-neT htiw ijeN tup uoy t'ndlouw yhW

**KatSin**: wonk tnod

esiw-ytilanosrep si ehs woh wonk tnod i

**Cougar**: ؟souivbo ti t'nsI

**KatSin**: on

**Cougar**: .yrros m'I

**KatSin**: gnihtyna reh ekam dluoc i sseug l

ykcoc ynit elttil a dna yobmot a sa ffo semoc ehs

tib ynit

**Cougar**: ؟sdrawkcab gniklat ew era yhW

nihS

**KatSin**: ...aedi on evah i

ti detrats uoy

**Cougar**: .gniyonna s'tI : onihS

**KatSin**: lol

anywho

**Cougar**: Cougar: that was fun...

SHino: Do it again and I will remove your fingers.

Cougar: Kat, guess what?

**KatSin**: i think Hinata is going to set Tenten and Neji up then

**Cougar: **yiosh!

I gave my RP self Aburame powers!

Shino: say what!?


	27. Cougar vs Shino: Cougar Wins!

**KatSin**: hehehe

"Hey man, give me one of your bugs. I'm starving. ...Actually...wait, those things are tiny. Give me a handful."

"...Ex...cuse me?"

"You heard me. Either get up and make me a sandwich or give me a handful of your bugs."

"Shikamaru...there's a limit to being lazy."

"Come ooon... Just give me some of your bugs. There's plenty to spare, right?"

"...I'm...sort of glad I never went with you guys to rescue Sasuke..." -stands up- "Especially since you all failed..."

"LOW BLOW MAN, LOW BLOW."

"So is asking me for a handful of my bugs so you can eat them. Dick. ...I'll come back with a sandwich." -returns with a sandwich only to eat it in front of him, vindictively!-Shino and Shikamaru in Must Love Dogs by snuggled.

awesome

**Cougar**: yes

vindictively!

-snickering like a foolish schoolgirl-

Shino: -raises a hand to smack Cougar-

**KatSin**: Yes, Uzamaki Naruto, with the attention span of a diseased cantaloupe, had made an amazing discovery.-Boys And Girls by Bullwinkle's Lady

**Cougar**: Cougar: -catches his hand without even looking away from pc- Didn't you Momma ever teach you not to hit girls?

Shino: My mother died when I was born. -whack-

Cougar: Touché.

**KatSin**: "You all have to wear diapers on your heads for the rest of the day." Kakashi said.

No one responded.

"It's not really that bad." Shino said. "You forget it's there after a while."

"Shino, geez." Said Kiba. "You hardly ever say anything and the one time you DO, you advocate for us all putting diapers on our heads."

Shino shrugged.-Calendar by Link and Luigi.

*shrug*

**Cougar**: lol

poor shino

he isd labelled as the tree by those people

**KatSin**: lol

"You know what, Neji?" said Kiba with a nod. "I have come to a very important conclusion!"

"And what's that?" Neji said.

"You are a dick." Kiba continued to nod as if that sort of comment shouldn't offend someone, especially someone like NEJI who gets offended by everything.

Neji was sort of just like, "Unk?"

He actually didn't know how to react.

"Kiba, you win!" said Gai. "You have stupefied Neji!"-Calendar

rofl

**Cougar**: Shino: At least they are not dirty daipers.

Kiba: ...

Unk?

lol

like i said funniest stuff

Reality took over, and Kat immediately realized that she had half-raped the heir to the Aburame clan.

oops

Kit

not you

you dont rape aburamehz

Dat's my job!

**KatSin**: lopl

**Cougar**: Shino: -backs away and out the door-

-discreetly-

**KatSin**: vindictively!

**Cougar**: -snort-

vin·dic·tive

vin·dic·tive [vin díktiv]

adj

1. vengeful: looking for revenge or done through a desire for revenge

2. spiteful: feeling, showing, or done through a desire to hurt somebody

3. law meant to punish: describes damages awarded by a court that are set higher than the amount necessary to compensate the victim

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

sounds like good ole shino'

nad neji

ans sasuke

mostly sasuek

and neji

then shino

but really sasuke

just a little neji

not so much shino

but kind of

a little like shino

**KatSin**: lol

i lovethat i fond out Now that temari wears dark purple too

**Cougar**: -cranes hes 2 degrees to left, and a kunai whizzes by ear, cutting a single hair, embedding itself in the wall-

*head

**KatSin**: since i gave ino a dark purple nagajuban

**Cougar**: nadajuban?

**KatSin**: a nagajuba is an underkimono

bascaly a slip

but kimonoy

so i have to figure out what temari will wear

**Cougar**: a

say "gomen nasai" five times fast

then say "toy boat" fove times fast

haha toy boyt

tounge tied

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: not a single person bothered to mention to me that arigatou meand thank you, not im sorry

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: and that -chan was a siffix associated with females

**KatSin**: thought you knew

**Cougar**: not then i didnt

i was playing around with new terms

im fixing all my errors, as well as revising and rewriting, and putting in a crapload more detail.

for example, paste me a paragraph

i am just getting to the heated kiss, so i am not farther than that

writing the hug now

-happy wiggle dance-

i think...ill make them kiss twice

just to mix it up

haha i am getting into this goey fluff wtuff

i might be shifting from comedy to romance

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i wanna play "hungry hungry hippos"

anything paragraph you want to see rendered?

**KatSin**: not atm

**Cougar**: can i have some money?

Shino: Now who's bad at jokes?

Cougar: Who asked you anyway?

I'm writing a steaming romance novel about you here, so shut up and read.

SHino: As long as it doesn't involve you, I'm happy.

Cougar: -gasp-

-gasp-

-gaaaaaaasssppp-

Shino: -amused grin-

It's sad that I lose an argument with you.

You are a figment of my friggen overactive imagination dammit!

Shino: -shrugs- You win some, you lose some.

Cougar: I LOSE THEM ALL DAMMIT!

Shino: Don't blame me now.

Cougar: -cocks rifle-

That's it!

Shino: I happen to know you have terrib--

**KatSin**: i love you... its like watching someone play solitaire and lose every time

**Cougar**: Cougar: -BOOM-

Shino: AH!! MY LEG!! SHIT!!

Cougar: YOU WERE SAYING!?

ONE MORE COMMENT AND ITS BIRDSHOT TO YOUR NUTS!

SHino: SHIIIIIIITTTT

-pulls bullet from wound, healing it with chakra, and protecting his man parts with a math book. Damn those thick math books-

Cougar: Now, sit down and shut up.

Shino: Is that solitaire?

Cougar: Yes.

Shino: You're still playing it? It's been three hours.

Cougar: And 27 consecutive losses.

Shino: -face plant-

You suck.

Cougar: -cocks gun again- You say something?

Shino: Nope.

Cougar: Now, back to the steamy ShinoxKitah lovefest.

Shino: ...

At least it's not you...

Cougar: -slams fists on keyboard- THAT'S IT BUGFUCK!

Shino: Oops.

Cougar: -takes aim-

Sasuke: -taps Cougar on shoulder- Hey Cougar?

Cougar: -startles and gun fires-

Shino: SHIT FUCK HELL!!!!!!!

-notices that they all miss-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -feels a grain hit forehead, and looks up to see a large peice of cieling punched out by the buckshot, cracking-

-groans as the chunk of ceiling falls, hitting him in the head and snapping in half, drywall dust coating the screwed bugboy with a white poweder-

Cougar: -whips out machine gun, screaming, emptying the whloe thing into Sasuke-

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHH -dead-

**KatSin**: Temari: *smirks and strolls by* You really need better people skills bugboy

**Cougar**: Cougar: -totally out of ammunition-

-grabs Temari's fan-

-nearly slices leg off-

DAmmit...

-gives back to Temari-

**KatSin**: *smirks* And you need weapons training...

**Cougar**: -pulls out pistol- At least I can shoot a gun.

-aims at temari and shotts-

-pistol clicks-

**KatSin**: *scoffs and unfolds her fan and deflects the bullets*

**Cougar**: DAMMIT!!!!

-no ammunition-

SHino: This girl is NUTS....

Cougar: -bodyslams Shino-

-ties him to chair, binding his hands, rolling down his collar and taking off his glasses-

-sets him in front of the computer, and pulls up some hardcore ShinoxKiba Yaoi-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino: -screaming-

**KatSin**: Kat: kanky is so hot

**Cougar: Cougar: -gags him-**

**-goes back to laptop and continues writing steamy Shino love story-**

**Cougar: -to Shino- Looks like I finally won this argument, Shitshades.**

**Shino: -glares-**

**-eyes melting from the graphic ukeness of kiba and himself-**

**Sasuke: -dead and bleeding out on the floor-**

**Cougar: -to Shino, pointing to Sasuke- Oh, and could you clean that up? it's gonna start to smell soon.**

**Shino: ....**

**Cougar: -smiles-**

**I am laughing so hard over here.**

**i'm done now.**


	28. Poetry and Death

**Cougar**: im 18 and have an imaginary friend

his name is shino aburame

we fight alot

i never win

he laughs at my pain

sometimes, when i get mad,

i shoot with gun

but he never dies

cuz i secretly love him

but shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dont tell

then theres sasuke

he is cool

i kill him sometimes

he dies funny

but shino....he is my imaginary friend

who always wins

and is really real

really

and yet....

my imaginatinon, it says to me, it sayz "NOO! THOU SHALT NOT LOVE BUGMAN! HE IS NOTHING BUT MIND JUICE!"

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: And i, i say "I DON CARE!! I LOVES HIM!"

and my mind, it says to me.."freaking idiot"

and i, well i say "TINA YOU LARD!! COME EGT SOME DINNER!!"

and my mind, dumbfounded at my superiourty, says "unk"

and shino, my dear shino, mu imaginary friend, he congradulates me on accomplishing the impossible.

i have defeated my own mind

i conquor

woot

and yet...

i wonder...

am i truly sane?

shino tells me, he does, he does,...

i am clinically insane

i have ever intelligent conversations with my figmeent...and get outwittedd often, and lose many arguments

and i, i am the awesomeness that writes what he says

if i cannot win my own mental battles, then how will i succeed in life?

it puzzles me to this down

to this day

and now, the weather with Al Roker

SHino: That...has to be the STUPIDEST thing I have ever read...

Cougar: SHUT UP YOU YOU...YOU FIGMENT!!!

Shino: I rest my case.

Cougar: ....

i think i have gone off my rocker, kat

either that...or i just created a fuckin awesme free verse poem

**KatSin**: lol

i have finished 20 characters, creating 13 original costumes and filing regular attire on 7 to be decided upon and altered later

**Cougar**: lol

I have offically gone to the dark side

there are no cookies

**KatSin**: rofl

on to Lee!

**Cougar**: shoot me

**KatSin**: *aims shotgun*

on second thought...

**Cougar**: music would have already called the mental hospital at this point

**KatSin**: *tosses shotgun to shino*

**Cougar**: COugar: Oh!

...

Shino?

-sighs in releif-

What? You think IM gonna make shino shoot me?

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: You supplied him!

**KatSin**: i think hes enjoy it

**Cougar**: Shino: -cocks gun, then nods to kat- Her mind is blocking me from the action. You take over-

Cougar: -horrified- NO!

MY FIGMINT ISH ATTACKINK!!!

Shino: -stands there with cocked rifle, trying to raise it, slowly winning over the powerful force that is preventing him-

Cougar: -gives up, and releases the pressure- Go ahead. not like it matters anyway.

Shino: -gun whips up over his head from teh pressure immediately letting off-

WHOAA

-thump-

-lands on butt-

Talk about gravity...

-gun hits floor and fires, making the dead Sasuke jerk across the floor from the firepower-

COugar: Didn't I tell you to clean that up?

Shino: That's it. KAT!!!!

You are so in charge right now.

-sticks tongue out at cougar- Ha. Now all you have is Sasuke. And he's dead-

**KatSin**: *chuckles*

**Cougar**: COugar: -watches Shino walk to kat's side-

kicks Sasuke with foot- Lard...

**KatSin**: *pats shinos shoulder*

**Cougar**: Sasuke: -rolls over-

**KatSin**: Chouji: *narrows eyes and appears behind Shino* that's my spot

**Cougar**: Cougar: -ignored her imending doom, going back to steamy SHino romance, contemplating, out loud, a lemon-

Maybe Shino should start.....Kitah would giggle....and then the buttons....-typing away frantically, thinking outloud, and loud enough for Shino to hear-

-tap tap tap tap-

-stops-

-recites new poem-

**KatSin**: Shino: *smoothly steps to Kats other side before glancing to the computer moniter* At least its not Kiba...

**Cougar**: i ahve an imaginary freind

his name is sasuke

he is dead

i win all arguments

he is perfect

always quiet

never argumentative

never whacks me

and only bleeds until that function stops...

which is about now...

my name is cougar

and i

wellz...i

MIND IS SCREAMING!!

LOVE THE EMO KID IT SEZ

LOVE HIM

I say no mind, emo kid is ded

and bug kid, he, well is is gonz

he no love me

even if i am turning this story into a steamy three way orgie

with shino, kitah, and kiba

with shino in da middle

but no...no loves

i have saskue

he id perfect

he no talk much....

but...

not like he ever did n e waze

i am cougar

and i....am nuts

not the squirrelly kind, eeder

thank you.

and now for the sportz. Tim?

Tim: Thanks, Cougar. The Tigers have beat the Packers eleventy million to eighteen...a superbowl record...

**KatSin**: lol

eleventy million

**Cougar**: -laughing so hard that im actually crying-

**KatSin**: hmm lee

**Cougar**: music would have surely called the nice men in white coats

shino will have killed my for putting me in a love orgy with kiba

adn......

**KatSin**: Shino *arches brow*

**Cougar**: my mind has officially disowned me

COugar: Shino, yo uknow you like it

**KatSin**: "..."

**Cougar**: you know you dream of the hot man-love betweeen you and your teammate

and lets make it a threesome with hinata for the hell of it

**KatSin**: *flash*

**Cougar**: but after all, shino never gets.

he will be doing the giving

gosh...someoen stop me before this fic gets any raunchier

**KatSin**: *shrugs*

**Cougar**: Well....it IS rated m....

Oh kitah.....

send kitah in...making a 4some....

i need a popsicle

a grape one

i shall ruturn

-walks away-

Kitah: -helps others plot Cougar;s demise-

-while in the middle of a foursome orgy-

Cougar: -comes back-

FLASH IN REAL WORLD

Shikamaru: -wanders over lazily and reads COugar's chat to Kay-

kat

-eyes pop-

COUGAR!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?!?!?

**KatSin**: Choujiwaves to Shika*

: *

**Cougar**: COugar: Say anything else...and I will digitallize you, and all your little ones and zeros will be put together right on the recieving end of chouji's hump-no-jutsu. And I know you are both straight.

Shika: -twitches and goes back to couch-

Cougar: -nodds approvingly-

Cougar: -oh-so-tactifully-changes-the-subject- So...We can do Lee's new Look part 2 now...

...or not...

I am getting some seriouc chills from the glares I am getting.....

Mainly from Shiino....

I can't imagine why.....

**KatSin**: can you guess who this is?

- black shoes… hidden by pants… fitted black jeans… black button-down shirt … rounded black eye mask covers eyebrows, mask doted with green leaves here and there… black hair up in long spikes…

**Cougar**: Kiba: -leg hump no jutsu-

Hmmmmmm

black hair?

lee

**KatSin**: (erases the hidden by pants part*

good job

**Cougar**: It was screaming Kakashi...then I read black hair

**KatSin**: anf under that -Green socks, green silk boxers and green under-armor shirt are invisible beneath his clothes-

lol

the mask should give it away

**Cougar**: Hey Lee!!!!! YOu are now part of the man orgy

!

!

!

Well.....hina and kitah are there too...

**KatSin**: either way, on to naruto!

**Cougar**: oh oh oh here

**KatSin**: actually.. brb... gona make cake

KatSin has accepted your invitation to start photo sharing.

**Cougar:** -gives awesome naru pic-

So many costumes

oh i got it dress him as yondaime NO ONE WILL SUSPECT!

ok. im done with the RP.

Ivbe left them all stranded in thier 5 peerson orgy

FOREVER!


	29. Cupcake?

**Cougar**: u like"?'

you dont know what ive writtne

i may have to do an omake

this is too perfect of an opportunity to pass up...

-mind is filled with those little scribbled you sometimes se in thought bubbles-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: "Ohhh, it's so warm out, Shino-kun. Let me help you…" She slid her hands down his shoulders, under the hoodie, pulling it off. She tossed it out into the field. Shino's breath hitched.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Much better…"

how sexy

**KatSin**: very

**Cougar**: i dont think ive pasten any of the kissing parts

Her hand knotted his hair.

good thing shes not an enemy ninja, cuz shino would so be owned

no, pwned

total pwnage

Shino: I'll pwn you if you don't finish this scene.

COugar: What exactly are you doing over there...anyway?

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino: Uh.....

I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Cougar: -snort-

Well.... then...

**KatSin**: ll

**Cougar**: -thinks of twenty different ways to bolt bathroom door shut-

**KatSin**: *thinks of ways to get Into the bathrom

**Cougar**: Hmmmm.....

**KatSin**: i think i did god with sakura

good*

**Cougar**: lol

I think I'm doing excellent with Shino

And he thinks so too

-from bathroom- I heard that!

COugar: -gets cupcake-

-ignoring-

**KatSin**: lol

*has cupcakes*

**Cougar**: Shino-kun, want a cupkace?

shino- finishes in bathroom and comes like an obidiant dog- Cupcake?

Shino....

Shino: What?

**KatSin**: lo

**Cougar**: COugar: .....-looking down-

Shino: uh.....

Cougar: O_O

LMAO

Shino: ?

You have about two feet of toilet paper trailing from your shoe.

Shino: Oh...lookie there...

**KatSin**: hn.. i was expecting his zipper to be undone still

**Cougar**: i thought about it

really i did

but i went witht eh toilet paper

COugar: -holds cupcake close to his head, bright green frsoting looking yummy-

Shino: -turne head back form looking at shoe only to be impaled by a cupcake in the face....green frosting smearing across it, sprinkles everywhere. The cupcake itself slides slowly down his cheek-

Cougar: -giggles, and watching cupacke splat on floor-

You are so cleaning that up...

Shino: -coveren in green Chirstmas cucacke- What about me?

Cougar: -sly smile0

I think I can Handle it.....

...damn.....now i want a green cupcake....brb...

back

-green frosting is best part, licking it off top op cupcake-

it could only be better if they were chocolate cupcakes...

..

i need to finish this scene

and try to get shino to leave her clothes on

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i did it!

woo!

ill show you in a muntue im almost done

...if i dont fall asleep first...

**KatSin**: k

**Cougar**: read the first one so you can compare

so its fresh

in your mind

mistook enter and space

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino awoke well before the girl did, and could feel the sun beating on him. He had the most wonderful dream. He was a little too warm. He opened his eyes, and found the girl sleeping on top of him.

"How did she manage that?" the bug-nin wondered aloud. After fully waking up, he realized the compromising situation he was in and found the heat of the situation causing the color in his cheeks to rise, as well as other things…

lol

just a tad bit suggestive but not crossing any lines

**KatSin: **lol


	30. S Ranked Monopoly

**Cougar**: Shino: Can I come play with you? Cougar isn't very nice...

Cougar: ...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ^^

**Cougar**: Pedophile...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Shino: Hey. Technically.....I can be whatever age she wants me to be.

lin canon...hes 12

i uses the outfit from before timeskip usually

i upped his age to 19 though

SHino: At least I'm out of school! -happy dance-

Cougar: Retard. You are a shinobi. You;ve been out of school since u were 12.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: yeah...

**Cougar**: Shino: -stops abrubtly- You had to ruin it, didn't you?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -chuckles-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -leaves him there to find a new friend to play with-

KIMIMARU!!!!

o

KIMIMARO!

Kimimaro: WHo the hell are you?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -snort-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -clutches- Your new best friend! Please don't kill me with your awesome bones!

Kimimaro: ... Orochimaru? Did you let her in?

Orochimaru: Just play along. I am rather amused.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -walks looking 4 a something-

**Cougar**: Kimimaro: You suck.

Cougar: I love you Kimimaro!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: O.O"

**Cougar**: Shino: -still in middle of other room, with Tenten-

Kimimaro: Does this mean I have a new fangirl?

Cougar: -taps chin- I guess so. Let's play a game! You like Monopoly?

Orochimaru: -snort- Yeah, you play Monopoly?

Cougar: Orochi! I'll let you be the thimble! Kim can be the car, and i got dibs on the dog.

Orochimaru: But I wanted to be the car...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -.-'

**Cougar**: Cougar: -gets up, towering over teh two cross-legged s-ranked criminals, lightning flashing- YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -chukle- wow

**Cougar**: Orichimaru and Kimimaro: -clutch eachother in fear- YES MA'AM!!

Cougar: -happily- Okay, Kim, you rool the dice first.

Kubuto:-randomly walks in-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: l-look at o-orochimaru! h-he l-looks like h-es about 2 p-pee -trying 2 hold laughter-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -without looking up, tossed the shoe at him- Get over here and play.

Kabuto: The hell?

Orochi and Kim: JUST DO ITT!!!!

Kabuto: -sweatdrop- Okay...

Shino: -randomly walks in-

O_O

COUGAR!?

COugar: Oh hey Shino!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -watching like its a movie- oh....

**Cougar**: You can be the iron. There's a spot to sit betwen Orochi and Kim.

Shino: Uh....I believe....I have underestimated you...

Cougar: -lightning flashes in her eyes, and he knows that she knows-

Shino: -obediently takes seat between s-ranked criminals, with the iron-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -blinks in semi-boredom... SEMI-

**Cougar**: COugar: Hey! Orochimaru! You pass go!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -reading book-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Tenten! You can be the horse guy! get over here!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: sure.... -walks over- nothin' better 2 do

**Cougar**: Kimimaro: -shoots up to his feet- I PWN YOU ALL! I JUST BOUGHT A RAILROAD!

Everyone else: -_-'

SHino: Well, I got boardwalk.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: dude.... calm down... -wispers- freak

**Cougar**: Cougar: I got Park Way.

Orochimaru: Hey, Tentenperson, you're kinda cute...

Kabuto: -slaps him-

Didn't I tell you to stay away from little kids?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -eye twitch-

**Cougar**: Orochimaru: But look at her, Kabuto, she's so beautiful....

Cougar: -gets up-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -punches him tsunada style-

-glare- u worse then the 7th grade perv's

**Cougar**: That's it!

-uses magic powers and makes all the Monopoly togens life-size-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: kool...

**Cougar**: -to the dog- SIC 'EM BOY!

-oh, and they are alive-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiling- awsome

**Cougar**: -grabs Shino and tenten, gets in the car and drives away-

-gangster style-

Well that was fun

im done

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal:** lolz


	31. Broken Snapper

**Cougar**: im having issues

my fingers....they hate me.....like shino....only more personal....

BOO YAH I SPELT IT ALL WRITE!!!

...

-whcks head on table-

dammit

well..that flew out the window

Shi---------NO!!!! NOT SHINO!!! Kimimaro: Wow.

You are my new friend.

Kimimaro: I don't hade to wear glasses do I?

COugar: -smiling sweetly- Just shut up an put them on. Disreguard the Sharpie.

Kimimaro: -puts them on, then looks around- Hell...I can't even see out of these...

SoMeWhErE eLsE

Shino: -snicker-

BaCk HeRe

Cougar: Fine. Then I'll wear them.

Kimimaro: -shrugs- Okay. That makes it easier to kill you with my shin bone sword of evil.

Cougar: o_O

Kimimaro: -whips sword from kneecap-

Cougar: -whips pen from pocket- THE PEN....IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD!!!

Kimimaro: -sweatdrop- Riiiiiiiiiight... -cuts pen in half with tip of sword-

Cougar: I almost had a better time with Shino....

Of course...he mocked me to my face too...

Kimimaro: I would probably like him, then.

Cougar: You....no. Just no.

Kimimaro: Eh?

Cougar: -claps hands, and Kimimaro dissapears-

-picks up sword- Hmm...this will go nice in my collection... -puts on gunrack below rifle from the other night-

Who to play with? The girls are all boring....the boys are all mean...Oh! I got it...

-snaps fingers-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Orochimaru: Why....am I here?

**KatSin**: okay, time to find genma and raido's outfits

**Cougar: **Cougar: Oops. Wrong frequency.

-snap-

Orochimaru: -dissapears, and is replaced by Pikachu-

Pikachu: Pika?

Cougar: -glares at fingers- Is this thing broken?

-snaps repeatedly-

-charizard, Shino, Ichigo, Loofy, Goku, Hinata, Mewtwo, Giovanni, The Godfather, Shino again, the neighbor's cat, Kat, and Shikamaru all do a roullette in the same spot-

Shikamaru: What!?

Cougar: I think I need a specialist in here...


	32. Purely Random: Bugspray

**I am the only will skip around, since I stuck roleplay parts in various locations. I have to shorten it because it is 25 pages long.**

**Cougar**: To hold in secrets is to be human. To hold in everything is to be Aburame.

I like that quote.

Alot.

**KatSin**: i do to

**Cougar**: "From all the troublesome noise I suspect Naruto is back at the hospital?"

I looked over to see Shikamaru and his father, looking even more like each other than ever with the same annoyed faces they portrayed when the two sets of eyes fixed on the small blonde boy rolling around on the ground. Though the father quickly broke into a smirk.

"Hey there squirt, do ya remember me?"

Naruto stopped his laughter for a moment to give the man the same scrutinized look he had given Kotetsu, the teen himself still giving my friend the death glare with his arms tightly folded.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Shikamaru's father now, "Aren't you Shikamaru's grandfather?"

The father was quick to lose his smirk and now it was Shikamaru who seemed to be battling with his laughter, only he had the decency to hide his face behind a hand. His father however didn't look like he had the will to be decent; he took a step towards the still serious faced Naruto.

"I'm his father, you dolt!"

Naruto, who was still sitting, leaned in a little closer towards Shikamaru's father's fuming face.

"Liar, only old people have that many wrinkles on their face!"

Shikamaru's father's expression quickly cleared and the man just as speedily turned away from the accusing child.

"I will not reduce myself to arguing with an eight year old," the shinobi said mostly to himself, his back still to the rest of us, "Shino, I will return when your company is more…to my liking, Shikamaru, I shall see you at home."

**Cougar**: lmao

"Did I make him mad?" Naruto asked as soon as Shikamaru's father had left, walking back over to stand beside my bed.

"If you did then congratulations," Shikamaru said, sitting himself in a chair opposite of Kotetsu, "Other than me my father is the most uncaring guy in this village, I'm surprised you managed to get him to resort to leaving the room so quickly."

My oblivious friend, however, now had plain confusion written on his face. He looked at me through squinted eyes.

"I don't see why he was angry, I mean, doesn't he have mirrors in his house?"

At this Shikamaru and even Kotetsu had to stifle a snicker.

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: "Come on Shino!" my friend insisted, now tugging on my arm, I felt the burning in my chest flare dangerously; "You've been in that bed long enough! Let's go find Itachi!"

"Naruto, I…" I tried to begin but once again Kotetsu was quicker.

"Hey, hey knock that off kid!" my nurse interjected pulling Naruto's arm off me, "Shino is still in a critical condition! You could kill him by doing stupid shit like that!"

tsk tsk sych language

he is talking to an 8 year old

-snort-

nvm

Naruto complied with Kotetsu's brash demand but when the teen released his arm my friend gave him an icy stare.

"Shino's momma told me that only stupid people curse cause they got nothin' better to say." He said with a serious and straight face.

At this Shikamaru lost it, he busted into laughter, using one hand to hold his sides while the other grasped the side of the chair so he wouldn't roll off. Even I had to cough to hide the chuckle that almost bubbled out of my throat. Impossibly Kotetsu remained un-shaken; he even began to stare Naruto down.

Though suddenly the teen's face broke into a wicked grin.

"Hey Naruto, what do you call a smart blonde?

"…what?"

"A Golden Retriever."

And with that Kotetsu stormed out of my room, making sure to slam the door loudly. Naruto looked over at me with an "I don't get it" face while Shikamaru looked at me with a smirk of his own.

"Hey Shino, what do you call a teenager with raging hormones and anger issues?"

I humored him. "What?"

"Entertainment."

LOL

**KatSin**: lol entertainment

**Cougar**: lol

**Cougar**: Hayate Kakashi

If you hate your mask and you know it clap your hands. Clap Clap

"Aburame's aren't like the rest of us," I said, pushing my masked face close against Izumo's, I could see the ripple of fear snake down his body, "To a lot of people they are seen as creepy and weird, quite frankly they scare many villagers and even most shinobi…so much so that some might decide they want to get rid of those weirdos…and anyone associated with them…and well, then the only outcome is…"

Izumo leaned in even closer, afraid he might miss the most important part.

"War!" I yelled in his face, making the poor boy scream like a girl and flip over the side of the roof. I didn't bother to check if he would be ok, he didn't deserve to be an ANBU if he couldn't survive a 400 foot fall.

XXXXXX

400 foot fall....

**KatSin**: awesome

what is this fic lol

**Cougar**: how it feels to hatch

------------------------------

**Cougar**: maybe i should do my OC insted of shino

**KatSin**: lol

but... my snugglebug

you know how to rp as him, its just maing this show that you know how

**Cougar**: Shino: You make it so cute that it is hard for even me to resist.

**KatSin**: *bats eyelashes*

**Cougar**: Shino: Hinata?

**KatSin**: Hinata: yes shino-kun?

**Cougar**: You are my little Butterfly.

**KatSin**: *giggles and blushes*

**Cougar**: -growls-

**Cougar**: COugar: -snorts-

---------------------------------

**KatSin**: theys giving him the worried "those poor kids are dead" look

**Cougar**: oh he was complaining about the missino and the hokage was asaying that it was the perfect mission to become hokage and the other ninja knew he was being plaeyd like a card

**KatSin**: ah

lol

**Cougar**: i like lees eyes

and nejis expression

and the name neji in general

neji neji neji

neji

its fun to say

neji

Neji: -eyebrow twitches- Stop.

Cougar: nejinejinejneji

Neji: EIGHT TRIGRAMS HEAVELY PALM 64 WHATEVER BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!

Cougar: -witch-

-twitch-

-laughing so hard-

-choking on sandwich-

--------------------------------------------

**KatSin**: i like his personality quirks

**Cougar**: yeah

Shino: Are you afraid of the dark?

**KatSin**: his body i dont think needs to be weird

**Cougar**: SHino: Why?

SHino: Because I AM the dark.

**KatSin**: my ideas go by logic

**Cougar**: Shino: -evil cackle-

cougar; -snort-

it would be funny if shino was scared of spiders

**KatSin**: lol

would be hilarious

--------------------------------------------

**Cougar**: ....

shino would make a fuckin awesome batman

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: that was random

not even spiderman....just batman

--------------------------------------

**Cougar**: You know what a shino really is?

what one truly is?

truly, no lie/

?

Honesty, pur and true, do you know what shinos are?

Shino: on with it already...

Cougar: Shut up, pot-head

Shino: WTF!?

http:// media. photobucket. com/image/shino/snarlla/lightboxtes t032. jpg?o=1618

Shino is pottery!

Shino: I think im gonna go hang out with Kiba now...

Cougar: You don't have to. he's here.

Kiba: Yo.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: COugar: Be nice to me for a whole chat and I'll let you go.

Shino: haven't i been nice today?

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: You've been...indifferent.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: But that is one snazzy shot I got of you in those clothes....

Blue backdrop...

**KatSin**: so... do we think that udon should go with sexy jutsu or should he henge as Aburame-ish

**Cougar**: what do you have?

**KatSin**: nothing so far

**Cougar**: udon and aburame dont mix

**KatSin**: hes got bigadd glasses *shrugs*

**Cougar**: Shino: -shudders- Not that little snot nosed kid...

Aburame children are not snot nosed

Cougar...Well, shino, it just so happens...

Shino: NO!

COugar: I have one of you smiling AND snot nosed

Shino: I deny that.

I flat out Deny.

**KatSin**: ill just have moegi and udon henged to look 15 like konohamaru does in naruto and make him a futury him

**Cougar**: ok

**KatSin**: Denied

**Cougar**: Hey Shino...There's a river...that flows in Egypt...

It's De Nile.

Shino: ....

-cries-

Cougar: See?

Shino: Really. I deny that.

COugar: Poor thing. Probably wearing you out, all that happy.

SHino: -fists clench, but says nothing-

weren't You plaing with kimimaro?

**KatSin**: lol

all that happoy

that is avatar worthy

**Cougar**: lol

it is

do it

i don wanna

i will though

----------------------------------

**Cougar**: i wonder if shino would be awesome at backgammon?

Shino: Did you forget your medicine again?

Cougar: ...uh....yup.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Cougar**: dman shino...i want to unscrew your eyebrows...they are on way too tight...

Shino: wtf?

they are not. i am just angry

knowing that i have you to come home to

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: CougarL -holds hand up, fingers a centimeter apart- I am this close, shino. THIS CLOSE!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino: -whistling a happy tune...-

kibas momma scares me

no wonder kibas like that

**KatSin**: lol

-------------------------------------------------

**Cougar**: never catch a bumblebee with your bare hand. hurts like hell

not talkin honey bee, im talkin giant fuzzbutt bumblebee

i did that a few years back to feed to the pet toad i found out in the yard.

damn thing got away anyway

little buzzers

Shino: Haha...oops...

COugar: You win. I surrender.

Shino; Kiba? is that you?

Kiba: -unzips from Cougar suit- Yup. me the whole time.

Shino: How the hell...

Well.....beaat this....

Cougar: -unzips from Shino suit- Ha!

Kiba: ...

Pikachu: -unzips from Kiba suit-

Ash: -unzips from Cougar suit- Pikachu! I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's go buddy.

Ash and Pikachu: -skip off into snset-

-where they bump into and circle widely a sobbing Lee and Gai-

...

...

...

..

.

Cougar: Where is everbody?

Shino?

Shino: -waves from computer screen- Looks like I went back home. See ya on Cartoon Network!

Cougar: PIKACHU!

Tsunade: I need to quit drinking so much sake...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cougar**: i wish i had a shouldr to lean on.

Shino: Don't look at me I'm a figment.

CougarL I wasn't looking at you trust me...you smell like RAID...

Shino: That...would not be a good thing...

Kiba: -chucks can out window-

Shino; IT BURNS!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -runs to take a shower-

Uh Cougar?

**KatSin**: i jued read a shinokiba fic that involved bug spray lol

kiba dressed as a can one year and shino dressed like a spider

**Cougar**: Cougar: -already holding towel- Bathroom's that way.

**KatSin**: kiba kept killing shino

**Cougar**: lol

Hinata: How many ways are there into that locked bathroom?.

Cougar: -Holds up key- one.

Kiba: -sensing fangirlness coming on, sneaks out the window-

-gets attacked by kiba fangirls-

: OH THE HORROR!!!!!

SHino: -in shower- CRAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIN! THESE WOOOOOOUUUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEAEAAAL!

Cougar: -tosses key to Hinata and plops on the couch- Have a blast. Bathroom's that way.

Cougar: -a man's scream is heard from direction of bathroom-

Cougar: -smiles- 3...2.....1..

Shino: COUGAR!!!

-comes skidding out in towel, bubbles all over- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!? -still wearing sunglasses of course-

Cougar: -looks at him- What do you mean? I didn't do anything...

Hinata: -grabs Shino and drags him back, out of sight-

Shino: COOOOOOUUUUUGAAARR!!!

Cougar: -flips on TV- OH I LOVE THIS NARUTO EPISODE!

-ignoring Shino's cries of rape from bathroom-

Kiba: -jumps into random window of house to escape fangirls-

-realizes he jumped through the bathroom window, of which is occupied by Shino and Hinata-

**KatSin**: http: //media. photobucket. com/image /team%207/KairiLee1223/team%207/Kakashi- Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke. j pg

something odd about that?

*snickers*

**Cougar**: Kakashi isn't complaining

SHino: -burst out of bathroom, hiding behind Cougar-

Hinata: Oh Shino...

Kiba: -twitch-

Cougar: -tosses him large blanket- Cover up. you're scaring the neighbors.

SHino: -hiding behind couch-

CougarL You know she has Byakugan and can see you anyway, right?

Shino: Let me feel safe for a whole minute sometime, could ya?

Cougar: As long as you are not being mean to me.

Shino; Oh...but humiliating me is juuuuuuust fine....

Cougar: -pulls out tape recorder- Only if I di it this way. -hits play- CRAAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIN...

wow.

i got bad people skills too

**KatSin**: ol

**Cougar**: lol

I bet you are sitting there reading this like a book too.

Shino: Are they gone?

**KatSin**: yep

**Cougar**: Cougar: Yes. You can come out now.

Shino: -coms out from behind couch-

Cougar: -snickers-

Shino: -realization hits. Big time-

Cougar: I would comment, but I'll probably find a kunai lodged in my brain.

Shino: -dissapears in search of clothes-

Cougar: -returns to TV-

Oh, HInata? He went that way.

Hinata: -closes in for the kill-

Kiba: -comes out and sits on couch next to Cougar- Nice place you got here.

Cougar: -sniggled up to him- It's better now that you're here, Pupsy-Wupsy...

Kiba: ...

-mentally- Score!

**Well….cutting the extra out…I got it down to seven pages. Woo****!**


	33. Shikamaru, Neji's Nuts, Return of Itachi

**Cougar:** shoot

!!

!

!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ???

**Cougar**: ...

Shino: Idoit. That's why you don't have nice things.

Cougar: I spilled my pie crumbs all over the laptop keyboard....

Shino: Cherry?

Cougar: Yup.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: oh thats bad

**Cougar**: I blew them off.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: I'm gunna reread my mental arguments with lazyass

**Cougar**: lol

I'm gonna look over my picture and see if there's anything I should add.

Like a name.

Shino: ...Don't they know?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: PLTYPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLATYPUS

lolz

**Cougar**: Cougar: Not everyone knows who you are, Shino. Let alone in a brown leather jacket.

Shino: -le gasp-

Cougar: Hey, Shikamaru!

Let's sing a song!

Shikamaru: I thought I told you not to EVER bring that up again...How troublesome.

Cougar; IF you're happy and you know it...

Shikamaru: -sigh- Clap your hands....

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: O.o my friend made lazyass sing a song be4... its always weird

**Cougar**: SHino: CLAP CLAP

COugar: Woo!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -twiching-

**Cougar**: SHikamaru: Why do I hang out with you two?

Shino and Cougar: -chibi-like- Because you wuv us.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: or because today theres no clouds.....

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: I'm gonna go hang with Tentenperson.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: cool!

**Cougar**: Cougar: He's all yours now. RP with him.

Shino: Why can't you ever pass me off?

Cougar: Cuz I like you too much. Want me to get Kimimaro again?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: SWeetness! brb nessi eats to much... my platypusses r starving

**Cougar**: Shino: -twitch- I think you were better off with Orochimaru...

http: //baby-cougar. deviantart. com/art /Role-Play-Look-Shino-26-Color- 106471039

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: backness!

-makes clouds apper- enjoy Shikamaru!

Shikaamru: thanks -sits under a tree watchings clouds-

**Cougar**: -giving Shino cool jutsu to use for role-playing-\

Shino: -jumps up and down like a little kid- Oh I'm so excited!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -looks over- wow...... I think this a a moment in histery.... O.o

**Cougar**: Shino: -doing the only dance he knows- I have the senses of a gold sniffing fox!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ok... I'll just be.... way over there... -sits on a branch staring at the sky-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Shino...you are seriously scaring me....

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -randomly talking- christiper colubus thought America was China when he first landed

**Cougar**: Shino: China....isn't that the giant country that is a wannabe japan?

Uh..

No...

Shino: ...

...

I love everyone in this room!

Cougar: ...I'm not sure how Shika will take that, SHino...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -blinks- on July 4th 1774 the dec. of indipenence was.... signed?

**Cougar**: Yes.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: -looking up jutsus-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: O.O WTFH?!

**Cougar**: Shino: Shikamaru! Hug me! I love you!

-grabs the back of his jacket- WHoa boy..

Calm down.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: WTFH is he on crack or something?

**Cougar**: SHino: But...I want a hug....

Cougar: Then hug me, not SHikamaru.

Shino: But...

Shikamaru's nicer than you are...

Cougar: -anime fall-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: ya hug couger so your not GAY\

**Cougar**: And he's also a boy. you are acting very uke right now.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: mhm...

Shikamaru:....

**Cougar**: Shino: You are right. I guess we aren't children anymore who can hug their friends regaurdless of gender. not like I had friends as a child.

COugar: -hugs-

Shino: Thank you. Now I must go cry over my deprived childhood.

COugar: ...SASUKE!

Sasuke: Yo.

What?

COugar: Go tell Shino what a deprived childhood is.

Sasuke: Okay.

Cougar: brb

back

Shino: I feel better.

COugar: Where's Sasuke?:

Shino: In the Emo corner.

Cougar: Ah.

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lOMF i think i broke the computer chair..

**Cougar**: Shino: Awwwww.....Did da widdle Tenten fall down?

Cougar: Seriously, dude. Are you alright?

SHino: Never been better.

Cougar: -gets suspicious-

Shino, can you do something with your bugs?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz i think i did ^^ -scratches back of head- now I gotta fix it.... troublesome........

**Cougar**: Shino: -smile falters- Of...Course....Hold on..

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: MY LINE!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs the jupper on the front of Shino's coat and pulls down- AHA!

Naruto: You caught me.

But that dance was funny..

Shino: -walks out of bathroom- What did I miss?

-sees Naruto in Shino suit- -shakes head- Cougar, where do you get all those things? And why do you have them in places other people can get to them?

COugar: Uh.....

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: fixed it I just had to screw a nail in with my finger nail

**Cougar**: lol

Shino: I'm leaving.

Naruto: You know, Cougar, I still love you...

Naruto...that was like....fifteen chats ago...

Naruto: -chibi- Pwease?

Cougar: ...

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**:

(Melting) Seasons Greetings and Happy Holidays to aaaalllll. . .

**Cougar**: Naruto: -foxy ears and tail- Pwease?

Cougar: FINE!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -snort-

**Cougar**: -cuteness wins and glomps Naruto-

Naruto: Can't....breathe.....Shi...no HELP ME!!!...-cough-

Shino: -snicker- You're on your own, kid.

Naruto: -glare-

Shino: -flash glare-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -watching clouds and ignoring them-

**Cougar**: COugar: -drops squished Naruto and skips off to glomp Shikamaru-

-glomp-

Shikamaru I love you!

Shino and naruto: ....

Naruto: -cries-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: .... O.o?

**Cougar**: Shino: -waits for Shikamaru to attack-

Cougar: You are awesome Shika!

-squeeeeee-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: ... -gets out of glomp and steps away-

**Cougar**: Naruto: -leaves-

Shino: -waiting; he knows Cougar can be persistant-

Cougar: -attaches self to right leg- SHIKAMARUUUUUUU!!

Shino: -walks near the scene, knowing he will have to prevent Cougar's death-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: OK! I've had enough! -pulls shikamru into a safe zone-

**Cougar**: -but watches the entertainment nevertheless-

Cougar: -is still attached to Shikamaru's right leg-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru; -uses shadow posetion to tie her to a tree-

**Cougar**: SHino: -watches in mild amusement-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: -sweatdrop- dear god... that better hold her for a little...... shes worse then your mom...

**Cougar**: Cougar: -struggles, moving slowly but surely-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: really....

**Cougar**: Shiino: -arches brow; didn't expect Cougar to move0

Cougar: -twitch move twitch move- Shika....Maru!!!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -gives shikamaru a device that keeps fangirls aay-

Shikamaru: thanks

**Cougar**: Cougar: I am not a Shika fangirl, it has no effect on me!

Shino: -calls to tentenperson- Can I have some?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: sure... -tosses him one-

**Cougar**: Shino: -catches- YES! FINALLY!

Cougar: You're still upset about the shotgun, aren't you?

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: oh ya it also keeps away antone who wants to HUG you

**Cougar**: Shino: ...Didn't you know? That was Kiba.

Cougar: -breaks free of Shadow bind-

-runs to Shikamaru- You never said anything about a kiss!

Shino: Hey wait...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -glare--

**Cougar**: Cougar: -smiles triumphantly-

Shino: -sad face-

Kiba: I'll kiss you!

Shino: HELL NO!

Kiba: -walks away all dejected-like-

Shino: Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke: -runs up and knocks SHino out of way- Where where!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Itachi: -apppears out of nowhere- Suprise you die.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -chuckles-

**Cougar**: Sasuke: -dead-

Cougar: What a brave soul. I loved him so.

SHino: ...That was cool. Hey COugra, come here.

Cougar: -suspicious- Okay...

-goes to Shino-

Shino: Uchiha Itachi.

-jumps away-

COugar: DAMMIT SHINO!

Itachi: Suprise you di---Hey wait a minute...

Don't I know you from somewhere?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hey Shikamaru want to go the annoy the hell out of.... mh.... Neji?

Shikamaru: sure

**Cougar**: COugar: Chi-kun!!!

Neji: EIGHT TRIGRAMNS 64 WHATEVER PALMS BLAH BLAH!!

Hinata: Come nEJI. It's time for your medicine..

Cougar: -glomps Itachi-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok... medicine? wtf?

**Cougar**: Shino: Another great plan...backfires...

Neji: I like crackers...

Hinata: I'll get you some pocky later Neji. You have some friends here to see you.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok.....

**Cougar**: Neji; OOOOOO!!!! Goodie! It's not that green kid, is it?

Hinata: No, Neji, it's not Lee.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: wow.....

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino: -randomly find horses and ride off into the sunset-

-except Shino who has never ridden a horse and falls off-

Cougar and riderless horse: -ride off into sunset-

Shino: ...Ow...

Neji: Deer! I love you!

Hinata: Now Neji...That's Shikamaru. be nice.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O remind me how he got a record for coldness?

**Cougar**: who?

Itachi?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: neji lolz! ^^"

**Cougar**: ohhhh

Neji

He's clinically insane

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: mhm.......

**Cougar**: Years with lee and Gai broke him

Hinata has to take care of him.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah.......

**Cougar**: lol

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz!

**Cougar**: gaara: I love...myslef.

Cougar: Whoa...We're not in Konoha anymore...

We're in... JOHTO!

POKEMON!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: (dude..... my friend made gaara fking GLOMP me!)

**Cougar**: Gaara: -glomps Tenten-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: AGAIN WITH THE GLOMPING?!?!

**Cougar**: -strokes her hair- Tu amore mon cherie..

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -looks at Hinata for help who hapens to be there with Ino-

**Cougar**: Hinata: -feeding Neji baby food with a spoon-

Ino: -pries Gaara off-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: thank you! i owe you one

**Cougar**: Ino: -winks and thumbs up- No prob!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smilies-

now I have this feeling that I REALLY need to beat my pokemon Ranger..

**Cougar**: lol

i feel like not RP anymore

i need to get this done

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal:** ok


	34. Melodramatic Musical: Bohemian Rhapsody

**Cougar**: -gets hit by car-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O -randomly kicking Jaraiya-

**Cougar**: -squished-

Sakura: I think she's dead...

Ino: yeah...Let's go get pocky.

Sakura: Okay.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz I can imagine that

**Cougar**: ....-depressed-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....y so depressed? -turns to shino- really

lolz random......

**Cougar**: Shino: Really....She is....She's acting...really.._unCougar_-_ish_ right now....it's bothering me slightly.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .......... ok........... I'll go back 2 my ino drawing

**Cougar**: Shino: Thanks for the help.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ^^

**Cougar**: Cougar: If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, cuz nothing really matters....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O""""""""

**Cougar**: SHino: I think this is a bad sign...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no really? -sarcasm-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Just killed a man....put a gun against his head...pulled my trigger now he's dead...

Shino: Uh....really....not good...

She is singing a bad rendition of Queen....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: dude.. thi reminds me of a book i read..... but different

**Cougar**: Cougar: Any way the wind blows...doesn't really amtter to me.

Shino: I think I need to give her some of my Prozac.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...your on your own there........

**Cougar**: Cougar: Easy come...easy go....

-twirls kunai- Little high...little low...

Shino: Cougar, put that down....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .... seriously put the kunai down........

**Cougar**: Cougar: Too late, my time has come....

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth..

Shino: Cougar, what are you doing with that shuriken? Stay out of my weapons...

Cougar: I don't wanna die, but i sometimes wish I'd never been born at all....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: dude she sound worse then my 3 years withoutfriends....................

**Cougar**: Shino: She went most of her life without friends.

Cougar; Sends shivers down my spine...body's aching all the time...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: good point..... still.......

**Cougar**: Shino: Cougar....NO DON' DO THAT! -grabs skuriken-

Cougar: I'm just a poor girl nobody loves me...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: really dude..... you have online peoples that care.. and I live in like the same state as you!

**Cougar**: Shino: Do you really now? Cou---ARGH DANGIT COUGAR!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Michigan yep

**Cougar**: Cougar: Beezlebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, FOR ME!

Shino: -holding Cougar from behind, arms pinned behind her- Apparently restraints are necessary.....

Cougar: Spare my life from this monstrosity! Easy come easy go, will you let me go?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wouldn't Shikamaru be better at retraining her?

**Cougar: **Shino: Miss Cougar no, I will not let you go.

Cougar; LEt me go!

Shino: I will not let you go.

Cougar: Let me go!

Shino: I will NOT let you go.

Cougar: LET ME GOOOOOOO!!!

Shino: No, no no no NO!

Cougar: Mama mia let me go!

Shino: WTF!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ..............

**Cougar**: Cougar: -breaks free, grabs kunai and runs outside to the roof-

-storming-

Cougar: THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING! VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!!!!

Shino:....galileo?

Cougar: GALILEO!

Shino: I'll brb...I have a few numbers to call....

Cougar: -running out of song-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -singing Draw Me Close-

**Cougar**: -toying with kunai- Is the real life? Or is this just fantasy? Caught in a land----steps on a patch of ice and slides down roof----- S L I D E -falls off- No escape from reality. -hits ground, in a bank of snow- Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see...Shino!?

SHino: What...is the matter with you?

-holding rope to subdue Cougar-

Cougar: -runs before turning to face him- I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: I hate Mr.C right about now... -sits down and a math book magicaly appers-

NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Cougar**: SHino: -smacks forehead- This is like a melodramatic musical.

-runs to catch her, tieing her up-

Cougar: SO you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

Shino: -leaves her for a moment to get his backup -

Cougar: -yelling- SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -stands up out of boredom-

**Cougar**: Oh baby....Can't do this to me baby..

-stands up, with arms still tied- Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here....

Real Cougar; I know how I'm gonna end this but I may get the psych wards called on me...

Cougar: -runs out in street for the woods, but gets hit by random car right as Shino comes back out-

Shino: Cougar!

Cougar: Nothing really matters...

Shino: -running- No!

Cougar: -sees him coming- Anyone can see....

Nothing really matters...

Shino: -reaches Cougar- Cougar! NO! Stay with me!

Cougar: Nothing really matters to me...-collapses-

Shino: ...

Any way the wind blows....

-curtain falls-

That...willl amek an awesome fic.

On to the press!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: mhm

**Cougar: That is like a melodramatic musical.**


	35. Kisame's Dots

**Cougar**: ...

**Tentenperson** **Kshikamarugal**: ....

Kisame: DOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Maybe its a hormlnal thing...

-looks up- Oh hey Kisame.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: kisame: hey

**Cougar**: Can I see your sword?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: ........... no.......

**Cougar**: Please?

I just wanna see it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: you can't

**Cougar**: Its always wrapped in those bandages.

I'll give you a hug.

I happen to find blue skin attractive.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: ...............................................................................................................

**Cougar**: DOTS!!!!!

i WIN.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: ok...

**Cougar**: Please?

I'll give you a hug.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: N fking O!

**Cougar**: I'll kill Itachi.

-hugs Kisame-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: ..... isn't that Sasukes job?

**Cougar**: -glomp-

I'll have you know that you are my second most favorite Akatsuki member.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: thanks...?

**Cougar**: -glomps harder- Fish love!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: o.O?

**Cougar**: FIne. Don't hug me back.

I see.

I'll just go find Dei and BLOW MYSELF UP!

Because art is a BLAST

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: not another 1...

**Cougar**: -gets clay spider thrown at me-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: -backs away from the clay spider-

**Cougar**: -sings as it crawls toward me, knowing what it does-

The itsy bitsy spider...

Craweld up the water spout...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: is she mental?

**Cougar**: The itsy bisty spider...

Blew the house apart....

-BOOM-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: .............

**Cougar**: SHino: -realized that the cougar he has been talking to for the past half hour is actually Hinata.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Kisame: ..

**Cougar:** COugar: I love your art, dei!

-seondary deidara fangirl-


	36. Silence is Golden

**Cougar**: ...-sigh-

Deidara:

-too cool to comment-

Shino: -FBI, paid not to talk-

Kiba: -police dog, not supposed to talk-

Naruto: -juvie, cant hear behind glass-

Chouji: -too busy eating to say anything-

Shikamaru; -too lazy to say anything-

Hinata: -too shy-

Ino: -busy glaring at Sakura-

Sakura: -ogling Sasuke-

Sasuke: -you really expect him to say anything??-

Lee: -crying with Gai-

Neji: -too disgusted to comment-

Tenten: -counting her senbon-

Cougar: SO QUIET! IT'S DEAFENING!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: lolz!

**Cougar**: Akamaru: -woof-

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal: **YAY!


	37. Randomness with a Hot Steamy Romance

**Woo! 17 pages! For anyone who has read "The Time of the Butterfly," the idea originated in this chat.**

**Cougar**: Hi

**KatSin**: hey

**Cougar**: I finished!!!

i probably botched it with nobody to guide me

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

**KatSin**: 387. It's never peanut butter jelly time. Ever.

lol

**Cougar**: -snort-

where is that from?

**KatSin**: loving this list

**Cougar**: give give

**KatSin**: .?t=29508

396. Physically harming a player in real life doesn't damage their character.

397. The Hand of God attack is a perfectly reasonable response to aggravating the DM, so I'd stop while you're still alive.

**Cougar**: got nes ss

KatSin has accepted your invitation to start photo sharing.

**Cougar**: k

**KatSin**: shino on all fours

**Cougar**: you how he likes it

**KatSin**: o_O urk?

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: aww he looks so sweet

**Cougar**: i know

kiss

lol

"NO!"

**KatSin**: he has a mouth!

**Cougar**: he shouted otu NO!

really big shout

then he meled

melted

which takes us to the first picture

**KatSin: **lol

what did the bad guy say tomake shino shout

**Cougar**: appeared behind him and grabbed his arms. he sucks chakra

it was a full on shout to, not a wimpy monotone "no"

**KatSin**: ah

cool

^_^

**Cougar**: i was like -must get-

right where his mouth was WIDE OPEN!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: kikai: -here comes the plane, open up-

bbbbbbbbbbbb

bbbbbbbb

Shino: I am not a baby. I do not need help.

Kikai: We wouldnt be so sure....

Shino: Blah.

that guy is the guy sasuke foughht

in chuunin exams

did you read the history i sent you?

**KatSin**: was finishing list

did you post it?

**Cougar**: no

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: i need rp sample and the security question

**KatSin**: Orochimaru is the secutriy question

you might want to go through and polish everything up to make it extra good, checking the tenses and all that

**Cougar**: k

i thought hte security question came in three parts?

**KatSin**: i like the end

yeah, it show oro-chi-maru

**Cougar**: ah

woot

i started last night

**Cougar**: figured since it was my most pop story i should update

not done

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: what was that girls name with the painting?

yakumo?

**KatSin**: back

yes

a marine just showed up at my door

lol

**Cougar**: sexyness

**KatSin**: very cute

**Cougar**: my gpa is a marine

**KatSin**: my ex is

**Cougar**: HOO RAH!

**KatSin**: Ooh Rah

**Cougar**: semper fi baby semper fii

**KatSin**: Hoo is Hoo Ah, army

**Cougar**: anybay

**KatSin**: yeah lol

**Cougar**: how do i do the rp?

semper fidelus

woo

**KatSin**: its multipara

**Cougar**: para as in paragraph

**KatSin**: basically you write a fic, from shino's pov, in past tense

but you only move a few times per post

**Cougar**: that...does not sound hard

**KatSin**: its nt

you just have to remember that you cant control other charries

lo;

**Cougar**: so this is basically the easiest part of the whole thing?

okay so i work alone

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: ...what should i do?

**KatSin**: anything

**Cougar**: trainging?

**KatSin**: for mine, i had hinata meditating

**Cougar**: i read

**KatSin**: chouji had his as his returning to konoha from traveling abroad and got int a fight

he can be walking through the village, he can be laying in bed, etc etc et

anything

he can be training if you like

**Cougar**: ill go with walking through the village]

training isnt fun alone

wait

BUG CLONE!

YREAH!

so, its in shino pov or thord person?

**KatSin**: third person

**Cougar**: okay

i have promb;es keeping my veiws straight

especiallu first

and my spelling

**KatSin**: thats why i use word lol

past tense, third person

you get used ot it

**Cougar**: third person is fine

i usually slip into it when writing in first

which is why most of my stories are not in 1st person

ok.....writing NOW!

da da dum da da dum da da dum dum dum

da da duuuuuuum da da dum dum dum

and shes off!

**KatSin**: i just remembered tha the marin corps sargeant has no way to call me because i wouldnt give my number

ill have to call him

**Cougar**: hehehe

Shino breathed in the crisp morning air; it was dawn and the birds were chirping loudly. He stepped out onto the deserted training field, tucking his dragonfly pendant in his shirt and hanging his jacket off of a tree branch. His body gave an involuntary shudder as the cool air hit his arms. Bringing his hand together, he formed the intended hand seals and formed an insect clone of himself. He turned to his mirrow copy, and both Aburames bowed to each other before setting their stances. Shino felt there was nothing better than training bright and early to start the day.

hows that?

**KatSin**: nice

add at least one more para and its all set

**Cougar**: thats all!?

wow

okay

woo

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: all just go through the little spar and leave it off with him starting the day

**KatSin**: im trying to decide on whether this character for another forum will wear a hat or now

not

**Cougar**: ....

ohhhhhhhh-kaaaaaayy...

**KatSin**: lol its weird but its hard

**Cougar**: -remebers guy meme with animal features. had same response- HA HA HA

**KatSin**: she'd badass

**Cougar**: i have my own character

i have her drawn

i have a clan ability

i have half of a last name

and i will adopt Kitah as my first name

it would be my own OC

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: i need help coming up witrh a cool last name, similar to inuzeka

but starts with Neko

cuz were cats!

and my familar is a large lion that i can ride on

woo

his name will be ion in japanese i suppose i havent thought about t

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: *lion

**KatSin**: this charrie is for a different forum, shes an angel

so hot

**Cougar**: ah

my spar is soing will

im about to use bug bullet

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: ok, here is the finished copy

revised and everything

**KatSin**: k

**Cougar**: i hope its alright

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

**Cougar**: -doing a friggin happy dance-

**KatSin**: dont forget to make the security question red in the ap

so is he still sociall awkward and doesnt seem it or did he change

**Cougar**: He is slightly but if you didnt already know him you wouldnt know

**KatSin**: okay, well you might want to change personality where it says hes extremely awkward to still slightly awkward

**Cougar**: k

Shino is a quiet and reserved young man. Still slightly awkward in social situations, he prefers to stand in silence rather than put his opinion forward. To a person who had never met Shino, they would never know he had that problem. When he does, it is usually blunt and straight to the point. Shino rarely, if ever, shows a sense of humor, and when he does, it often flies over most people's heads. Shino has spent many years

**KatSin**: after when he does, you might want to reiterate what he rarely does, so that the more narutoish people dont ho urk?

**Cougar**: unk

lol

what he rarely does...like give an example of his humor?

or just say "and when he does crack a joke, it

i think sbino is pretty bad at jokes personally

ocaissinally can be funny, but most of the time...

**KatSin**: lol

when he does open up, speak, etc etc

**Cougar**: speak

-

**Cougar**: ....nobody is sharing my excitement with me

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -sad-

Guess what Shino?

Shino...-sigh- What?

Cougar: I'm you now!

Shino: ....

That....

May not be a good thing....

Cougar: -tick mark- And just what is that supposed to mean, Snugglebug?

Shino: ...I have no comment. Anything I do or say can and Will be used against me, and result in my own physical pain.

Cougar: O-o

That's right!

Shino: So, what are our new skills?

Cougar: Uh....Bug Boom!

SHino: Uh....yay?

Cougar: Ha ha you said yay.

Shino: This is why i don't talk.

Cougar: You know what Shino, Take this!

-insert adorable kitten here-

Please

Shino: -overwhelmed by cuteness-

lol

love it'

lol

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: that was fun to write

Deidara is my fave akatsuik

akatsuki

Kisame pulls a second

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: then the non-madara tobi

WHo is a good boy.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: http ://lithe-fider. deviantart. com/art/Open-Canvas-dump-106592030

Shino: CANDY! OMGQ!

im bored now

**KatSin**: lol

almost done with tayla, ill go voer chapters 1-4, piost them, and start 5

**Cougar**: id like to know where it says shino was with his fater on a mission

**KatSin**: o_O

**Cougar**: -watching start of sasuke retreival-

LMAO SHIKA

he was talking about ino and he mimiced taking a big bite

-

**Cougar**: i got one of hinata yelling at shino

the look on his, kibas, and akamarus faces.....lol

love naruto

shino fights and naruto goes "Wow that's cool..."

Kiba -thinking- How come you never call MY moves cool?

-whines-

Akamaru: THE BEES OH THE BEES!

**KatSin**: ;p;

**Cougar**: lol shino kiba and naruto learn a whole new meaning to the tearm -hanging by a limb-

ok

i know where to get more so hang on

My lion's name will be tategami.

TTTTTTTTTTT

whatcha doin?

lol

dont have to asnwer that

---

-_-

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Kankuro. He lived in the Sand Village with his younger brother; Gaara, and his older sister; Temari, and the three of them lived in harmony… for the most part. Well no, they weren't really in a harmonious situation at all. I wouldn't say they fought a lot because Gaara always got the best of Temari and Kankuro while Temari always got the best of Kankuro.

So who did Kankuro get the best of?

NO ONE.

But that's irrelevant so let's move on.

-

**Cougar**: Shino reached into the hat and pulled out a paper. He stood there like a tree staring at his paper until Kiba took it from him to read it out load. "3FFF."

"Three girls!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"No." said Shino.

"And their names?" Kurenai asked.

Shino paused for a moment. Maybe two. "Moujo, Jijo and Sanjo."

"Shino…" said everyone, but then they decided to just laugh about it and exclaim, instead, "OH SHINO!"

moujo, jijo, and sajo...mean?

**KatSin**: what

**Cougar**: oooo

First duaghter, second daughter, and third daughter

wow, shino.

way to be creative

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: i want ramen

**KatSin**: i love him

**Cougar**: me too

**KatSin**: i do to

**Cougar**: -makes pork ramen-

no

-roast chicken ramen-

mmmm

i wish i had naruto ramen with all that food in it

Butnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-

**Cougar**: "I think we should train them to be ninjas." Said Shino as he followed his team anyway, while also trying to balance Moujo, Jijo and Sanjo.

"Shino, get real." Said Kiba. "They're eggs."

Shino got that expression again.

-snooooooooooort-

i want to do that

to team 8

with shino as normal and not like a tree

and neji not so much an ass

"Right, so let's forget you ever even bothered and just go someplace with our egg children!" Tenten said.

"…Fine…" said Neji. They won this time, but next time they won't be so lucky! (insert INNER NEJI shaking his fist at them and screaming "CHA!") (Yes. Neji DOES have an Inner Neji. And from now on, we will tell you what Inner Neji is saying.)

**KatSin**: shino, get real, they're eggs

**Cougar**: he says after agreeing to take them all to the mall

**KatSin**: lol

-

**Cougar**: Well, I'd have to say that Lil Lee is the happiest, most content and well educated egg in the entire universe!" Lee shouted.

"I will write down your exact words!" Gai yelled back.

"My egg is um…okay." Said Tenten, holding her egg up and shrugging.

"Um…okay." Gai repeated as he wrote that down as well. "And Neji?"

"It's a goddamn egg." Said Neji.

"Goddamn egg!" Gai wrote down. "And what did you three do with your children?"

**KatSin**: riofl

its a goddamn egg

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: too funny

**Cougar**: OMFG SHINOS

"Finally, MY team!" said Kurenai. "Kiba, let's start with you. How is your egg?"

"Actually, me and Hinata were sharing this egg." Said Kiba.

"Awww!" said Kurenai, which of course caused Kiba and Hinata to both turn bright red.

"It's not like that!" Kiba yelled. "It's just because she didn't have an egg so I offered to share responsibilities with her!"

"That's so cute, Kiba." Said Kurenai.

"It's not cute!" Kiba argued as he threw a temper tantrum.

"Okay, so how is the egg?" Kurenai asked Hinata because Kiba had run off to hide from people who would make fun of him.

"She's all right." Hinata answered timidly because she was just as embarrassed as Kiba was.

"What did you all do with your eggs?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, since they're all girls, we took them to the mall and gave them makeovers." Hinata said as she got more embarrassed, and then everyone proceeded to make fun of Kiba MORE. No one made fun of Shino because he's Shino and that's reason enough.

"And…Shino?" Kurenai said. "How were your daughters?"

"Delicious." Shino replied.

No one said anything at first.

"Just kidding." Said Shino as if everyone was awfully silly for thinking he was serious. He pulled the eggs out of his pocket.

"I TOLD you Shino had a weird sense of humor!" Kiba told the general public before he once again retreated into his little bubble.

"Okay Shino…" said Kurenai, looking a bit startled.

"They're fine." Shino said.

LMAO

**KatSin**: delicious

lol

-

**Cougar**: "Why is everyone falling in love with her?" Chouji questioned quizzically.

"It's because they're fan favorites and they're the sexy ones, and therefore are the targets of original characters." Said Shino.

"Shino, YOU'RE going out with an original character." Kiba pointed out.

"Of course." Said Shino. "I am a fan favorite and I am sexy."

"That's so not true." Said Kiba.

"You're right." Shino admitted. "But she hates people."

"Does she hate you?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Said Shino as he turned to Tsuma. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes." Said Tsuma.

"She hates me too." Shino reported to everyone.

poor shino

Now that was just uncalled for." Kiba decided.

"But I thought she wasn't supposed to affect us in any way!" said Chouji.

"Not normally." Said Shino. "But we're supposed to fight her and lose pathetically just to show off how amazing she is."

"Oh." Said Lee. "Well, if that's our purpose…"

Kiba, Shino, Lee and Chouji all mutually came to the decision that they would fight Sutefuani to avenge their fallen comrades who literally did absolutely nothing wrong.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: "What just happened?" Sasuke said finally.

"It was an original character." Shino answered. "As usual, she claimed the hearts as many."

"Damn." Said Sasuke. "I lose more respect for myself that way."

"I hope we didn't do anything too outrageous." Neji said.

"Nothing that you didn't do last time." Said Lee.

"Kakashi, our students falling head over heels for an original character is one thing but…" Asuma began uneasily. "I don't know. Don't you think you're a little too old for a twelve-year-old?"

"Are you a pedophile?" Gai said bluntly.

"Not usually." Kakashi replied.

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: not usually

-

**Cougar**: "The Aburame kid is being held in the north wing, with pesticide to keep him from using his bug

you think the aburame clan would breed anti-bugspray bugs

**KatSin**: lol

you would think

**Cougar**: Sam pulled out a lighter. "He's just a kid." She exclaimed looking at the pale boy behind the bars of the dimly lit cell.

"Who'd you expect? Moth Man?"

"With a voice like that, kinda."

The lighter flickered, casting a creepy shadow upon Shino's face. They gazed in awe at the pale sickly looking boy.

awwwwwwww poor shino

**KatSin**: aww

like meh

i want to see that

poo baby

he needs a cuddle

**KatSin**: awwwww

**Cougar**: -snuggle-

now i wanna write a steamy romance involving shino and.....kitah or hinata?

or both?

jk

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: shino couldnt handle two at once....hed faint

SHino: too.....much....love.....

prro guy

poor

-sad-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i am getting ticked i have an awesome idea for an amv and i cant get the damn song i want

i tried going to a buch of different sites to download but that didnt work

**KatSin**: hn

BUZZ!!!

**Cougar**: DAMMIT SHINO!

**Cougar**: Shino: I just wanted love...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: The buzzer is not a proper lover, Shino.

Shino: I'm Shino.

Cougar: ...riiiiiiight. You and your happy pills just sit down over there.

-tick mark- KIIIIIIBA!

WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PROZAC!?

Kiba: I ran out of that two weeks ago.

Cougar: O_o

Shino?

SHino: -sitting on couch, sad-

-sad-

-sad-

-thinking about kittens-

-sad again-

Kiba: -leaves-

Cougar ...KAT!

Okay Shino, instant lovelife, coming up.

-opens blank word document-

You like Hentai? Or are you uke secretly?

Shino: -gives Cougar WTF!? look-

Cougar: -notices look- Seme it is.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Let's see....I could put you with Hinata...

Or Kitah...shes fiesty...

Shino: ...

Or I could stick both in there...threesome..

Shino: !!!

What the hell?!

Cougar; No? ALright.

Kiba?

SHino: Uh...COugar?

COugar: Yes?

Shino: Not uke.

BUZZ!!!

**KatSin**: oops

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pats head- AHHHHH

Scared me.

Shino: -snicker-

**KatSin**: could put him with naruto

*smirk*

**Cougar**: Shino: OO WTFH NO!

Cougar: That settles that idea.

What are the most reasonable options?

**Cougar**: Shino: I...will let you and kat decide this....I'm not sure I really want to get involved...

Cougar: Oh but Shino!

Shino: And if you make me Gay...I will...

Get my own account and...

WRITE GAY STORIES ABOUT YOU! WITH KAT!

COugar: Thats it.

**KatSin**: ooo baby oo baby

**Cougar**: Kiba it is.

**KatSin**: i likeah do dah chacah

**Cougar**: -laughing so hard-

The prime ministers little nipples went to France.

**Cougar**: Shino: Right. So...

**KatSin**: rofl

hmm

**KatSin**: ShinoShika?

random

**Cougar**: Nah I can't bear to write uke anyway.

**KatSin**: shinolee

you so want to

**Cougar**: I want to do normal, but i can't decide what girl.

Shino: If you put me in fucking spandex I will cauterize your brain.

Cougar: Deal.

Shino: -smacks forehead-

**KatSin**: ino

**Cougar**: A pairing I wouuld normally go with

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Kitah or Hinata....or another OC...

But who?

**Cougar**: Shino: Why is my love life any concern of yours?

Cougar: Because I like you and I like to see you happy.

**KatSin**: because you need to stop being emo

**Cougar**: Shino: Fair enough. Now get me a salad.

**KatSin**: that too

**Cougar**: Cougar: Not that happy.

Shino:

Cougar: Speechless?

Shino:

Cougar: Not even dots...I have successfully rendered Shino speechless.

**KatSin**: *tosses shino a head of lettuce, bunny ears, and a cotton tail

**Cougar**: Shino: ...

SHino: -catches-

-realizez the ears will never fit over his fro and the cotton tail would be hidden by his uber cool leather jacket, so he proceeds to make himself a salad-

Cougar: -gets up to see what he's doing but trips-

Shino! I thought I told you to clean Sasuke off the floor days ago!

The carpet has a stain now!

Shino: ...salad?

Cougar: Sure.

**KatSin**: ninja chef!

**Cougar**: ANYWAY....SHino....who should we pair you up with?

lol

Cougar; -goes back to computer and looks at blank document.-

Hey Shino?

Shino: Yes Cougar?

Cougar: You're bringing sexy back.

And all the other boys don't know how to act.

**KatSin**: bitch please

**Cougar**: SHino: ...

Don't sing more of that song please....the bondage still makes me twitch...

Cougar: -middle of room, dirty dancing-

Dirty Babe, You see these shakles baby I'm your slave.

SHino: Okay...I'll bite. What do you want?

Cougar: Nothing. i just wanted to see if I could dance to that song.

Shino: Sometimes...I really wonder about you.

Cougar: -turning back to pc- Me too, Shino, me too.

Shino: And you wanted to make an AMV of all the boys with this song?

Cougar: Yup. I have enough pictures...I just need the song.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: I even have excellent bondage ones of Gai...

Shino: -mega uber twitch-

**KatSin**: i want to see that

**Cougar**: What? The AMV or the bondage?

**KatSin**: bondage

**Cougar**: It's the Guy meme. I would just cut off everything else

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: I'm actually debating which boy I should use for the bondage. I know theres sasuke ones

But I need the song first.

**KatSin**: lol

use one for each, and go through them fast there

**Cougar**: If i could go to the library id check out the disc and rip it

Who can see Shino bindage?

Shino: I....

REALLY won't comment that...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: Shino! What DO you do in your off-time?

Shino: Talk to my bug clones.

They make sense.

Cougar: Right. Bacy to the steamy love story. Serious feedback, Kat. What girl should I have him be with?

Final answer.

Kitah..Hinata...or an OC?

**KatSin**: lol

eihter

you know i like hianta

**Cougar**: You are helpful.

Hinata?

Hmm....Shino? Sex scene with Hinata. You game?

Shino: WTF?

Do I have a choice?

Cougar: Cougar: -hits the tab to star paragraph- No not really.

Shino: Well, I gues it's settled then.

Cougar: But how to work it in and stay in character....

**KatSin**: idea for next chapter name

Early to Rise… Easy to Fall

**Cougar**: And be a oneshot...

lol

What should I call this story?

**KatSin**: whatever

anything works

steamy rtomance

lol

**Cougar**: -thump-

HELPFUL!

I like good titles

Untitles Shino Hinata

ive seen it

only...Untitle NaruHina it was

The "d" eludes me

**KatSin**: chapter 2 added

**Cougar**: woot

Cougar: -yells over shoulder- SHINO! TITLE!

Shino: No input whatsoever. Sorry.

Cougar: Lard. Good thing your cute.

Shino: Gee...thanks...

**KatSin**: brb

**Cougar**: k

glaring into the mirror, silently daring his hair to poof back out.

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: learn is, live it, love it

lo

**Cougar**: I love this chapetr

**KatSin**: ending rocks

**Cougar**: Shino of the Aburame

LMAO

LOVING THE KIKAI

**KatSin**: hehe

gets better

oh so much better

**Cougar**: shino wishes to mate the female?

lol

**KatSin**: they're bugs

*shurgs8

**Cougar**: i know

thats why its cute

**KatSin: **its cute

**Cougar**: lol

whats nori?

I didnt hurt anyone, did i?

lol

cute

I really like this stroy

-glomps-

**KatSin**: nori is the black stuff that you see on their riceballs

its seawee

**Cougar: **ah

i thought that was tape or something to hold it together

=scratched back of head-

Shino: idiot.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: On to love fest. Shino, are you ready?

**KatSin**: tape

lol

chapter 3 up

**Cougar**: Shino: I ....guess....

-pouts- that was short...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: u better have chap 5 coming up

**KatSin**: 4 will make up for it

**Cougar**: 4 whatev

i run like a ninja

**Cougar**: whoooosh

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i do

the whole arm thing...its aerodynamical

now...if i couild only attain the speed...

-sigh- some dreams dont come true....

SHino: I can teach you a ninja trick.

Cougar: -squeals lika rabid fangirl- REALLY!?

Shino: yes. Put oyur hands together like this...

Cougar-does that-

Shino: -takes her hands and puts them over her eyes- And now, I have dissapeared. Good job!

Cougar: -tick mark- You have a WEIRD sense of humor...

Shino: -chuckles- Well, I got satisfaction out of it.

Cougar: ...sadist.

Shino., Oh, you know it, baby.

Cougar: -smacks forehead-

Anyway....

Title....

The Time Of The Butterflies...

I remember that movie

SHino: Good title. But hpw will you write tha story and keep us in character?

Cougar: I'll start with spell chack...

But first I must read URL and SB to formulate Ideas. My inspiration need feeding.

Shino: Just don't ask me anything and we'll be okay.

Sai: -randomly walks in- So, SHino...

Cougar: Didn't I kill you?

Sai: -looks at Sasuke's corpse on the floor- Apparently you killed Sasuke....

Cougar and Shino: Clean that up, could ya? Naruto might come looking for it.

Sai: -smile- Okie dokie!

SHino: Too...much...giddy...

Cougar: Shino will be in his Shippuuden outfit....more clothes to take off....

Shino and Sai: THOUGHT TO SELF PLEASE!

Hinata in Victoria's Secret fuzzy...

Shino and Sai: Continue please...

Cougar: -mumbling silently, tapping at keys-

-taptaptaptaptaptap-

Eh...hinata is so shy...I may have to rethink some of this...

Shino; -slightly drooling, since he is Cougar's figment, he can see what she is thinking. And likes, very much.-

Sai: -also a figment. he and sasuke go POOF-

Cougar: -thoughts still whirling around head, but the process of getting them there is eluding-

Shino: -droooooooooooooool-

Cougar: -notices Shino- Dude. That collar is filling up. If you don't quit, you will drown.

SHino: -toilet handle appears, and he presses the lever, and , accompanied with a flushing sound, his collor is drained.

Cougar: O_o

Do not...Do that again....ever.

Shino: I...bathroom...

Cougar: Go. You won't be out for a while.

-thoughts tumbling in head-

**KatSin**: chapter 4 is up

when you get to the lyrics, clicky here

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=dKJRTLt_AW4Watch With Me

thats the song

it should be times well enough

if not, let me know

**Cougar**: -snicker- how cute! shino plays guitar

**KatSin**: yes, yes he does

because a piano was too heavy

**Cougar**: -crying, so pretty-

**KatSin**: thanks

its very shino i think

damnit... spacing is retarded

**Cougar**: awesome. speechless.

it helped that i was listning to the song.

I wonder...

ine arent like taht. I take a verse then wirte corresponding stroy.

damn "R"

The Time of the Butterfly

it was a movie i once saw

im stealing the title

because i ant think of my own

**KatSin**: there we go, fixed 4

**Cougar**: -snicker- I just thought of an Aburame pick up line for another aburame....

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: "Hey baby, mind if I see if there's really ants in your pants?

**KatSin**: rofl

scary

**Cougar**: -laughnig ass off, stared at by shino-

**KatSin**: *SMACK*

would so happen

**Cougar**: -cant breathe-

Shino: No.

Cougar; I wasnt talkting to u!

**KatSin**: now that we've had that sweet moment, we need comedy relief

**Cougar**: Although....

Which sweet moment?

Oh, your story isnt over?

**KatSin**: the kiss

in the story

**Cougar**: i thought it was over

now there will be something to laugh at

**Cougar**: perfect ending if it was

**KatSin**: the kiss was supposed to be a cliffy

i dont think i will be able to write this fic

**Cougar**: i find it difficult to write this smutty stuff with Hinata

**KatSin**: lol

yeah

**KatSin**: especialy when thy'er 12

**Cougar**: oh...they definately arent 12 in this fic

16-17

**Cougar**: maybe 17-18

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Hinata 17 shino 18

**KatSin**: k

**Cougar**: they need horemones

12 yr olds dont have any

even if they think they do

they have another year to go

lol

BUZZ!!!

oop

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Uh...Shino? Are you alright...

Shino: -shakes leg...and plastic ants fall out the buttom-

COugar: I...really...don't wanna know....

Shino....you asked....

Cougar: NOT YOU! I WAS MOCKING YOUR CLAN LOVINGLY!

Shino: Oh. Okay.

COugar: On to the smut!

Shino: ...lounging on couch, cleaning glasses- You got anything figured out yet?

Cougar: Well, Specks, it just so happens that I ....have a title.

Shino: Specks? Well...better than Shitshades I suppose...A title...now for the content...

Cougar: You are gonna drive Kisame nuts with all those dots.

Shino: I know a peom.

Cougar: Go for it.

Shino: One fish,

two fish,

Red fish,

Kisame.

Cougar: ...

That doesn't rhyme.

Shino: I know.

Cougar: Oh.

Shino: .....

Cougar: .....

Shino: ....

Kisame: Awkward silence...

**KatSin**: ;p;

**Cougar**: Cougar: -slap-

i could make some kickass stories with some of the rps i do here

Shino! Smt!

Shino: No smut!

Cougar: Onward to Word!

Shino: Onward to the refrigerator!

Kisame: I love Free WIlly.

...I'm going back home...

Cougar; BE FREE YOUNG FISH!

Shino: -pops head in room with sandwhich hanging out of mouth and a WTF look-

**KatSin**: lol

O_O

**Cougar**: -sees Kisame flush self down toilet that appeared out of nowhere and dissapeared as mysteriously as it came-

-throws sandwhich away and settles for a gless of rootbeer-

Cougar: But it douesn't help my steamy romance writing skills...

Internet!

Shino: Dear Kami no...

Cougar: ...

Fanfiction!

SHino: I dunno which is worse...

Ah. The Maito Gai bondage. that tops the cake.

COugar: What cake?

Shino: The metiphorical cake of life.

Cougar: Is it chocolate.?

Shino: ...

Yes.

Cougar: yay.

anyway...story...

Shino: -gets popcorn to watch the writing progress-

Cougar: Het Shino, how good are you at ballet?

Shino: -chokes- Ex...cuse me?! WHy??

Cougar: Oh no reason...

**KatSin**: well he IS a pretty, pretty princess

i bet hes a pretty balerina too

**Cougar**: Neji is a pretty bellerina

Neji: Oh yes please drag me into it.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: I know! You can be part of the Shino smut!

**KatSin**: *pounes neji* but he's so hot... and has nice hair

**Cougar**: Neji/Shino: WHAT!?

Cougar: -dwarfed my the giant looming evil directed at her-

-in squeaky voice- Nevermind...

-imaginging shino in the anime getting a suprise kiss from hinata-

i think i just got my starting

but a little better and more in depth

Who should be the aggressor? Shino or Hinata?

Who will make the first move?

**KatSin**: dunno

**Cougar**: I'm asking you kay, you understand hinata like i understand shino

and i cant see shino going first

**Cougar**: that boy has serious sefl control

**KatSin**: that he does

hinata would be shy about it, probably just a peck.

if you want a real surprise, i would make it an intended kiss on the cheek, but he accidently turns his head at the last secod, because its shino, he would

**Cougar**: -snicker-

think i can do it in a oneshot?

**KatSin**: surte

**Cougar**: Hmmm......

This will be a challenge...

I'm not good at writing smut...I can probably skim around some details..

I have a setting...

Hinata will be the bitterfly ciz i am using fireflies in this story

**KatSin: **lol


	38. Whopper Virgin

**Cougar: **Shino?

Shino: yes?

Cougar: Are you a WHopper virgin?

Shino: a whopper...virgin?

Cougar: -nods-

Shino: Um...sure?

Cougar: Do you know what one is?

Shino: Uh...

Cougar: Have you ever eaten a WHopper at Burger King?

Shino: No....?

COugar: Then yes, you are. Of course, that answered other questions and makes this fic all the more fun to write.

Shino: -glare- Bring on the Burgers.

Hinata: Shino!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar: **Shino: -jumps out of skin- AAAH!

BUZZ!

BUZZ BUZZ!

Hinata: -stares at him-

Shino: Buzz?

HInata: -pounces-

Cougar: -sits back and lets the story unfold- Chapter one...

You know whats sad?

I have a little RP room in my mind where most of this stuff takes palce.

It's well furnished, too. The mind set never leaves this room, so I never see what the otehr rooms are. My figments are so spoiled.

SPOILED!

Rotten...

Shino: WRITE!

Hinata; SHINO!

COugar: -uppercase dots-

Hinata: I think I should go home now...

SHino: I think, I'm going to take up permanent residence under the couch.

Cougar: So is the life...of a whopper virgin.


	39. Reverse Psychology

**Cougar:** Lucy: I am a horse.

Cougar: You are not one of my figments. get out of here.

Lucy. Okay, but bugman comes wiht me.

Cougar: NEVER! I WILL SMITE YOU!

Lucy. Very well. you win.

COugar: SMITED!

SHino: i'm pretty sure they make drugs for people like you

Cougar: You wish to be smited?

Shino: Yes.

Cougar: NO! REVERSE PSYCOLOGY! IT BURNS!

Shino: You really need help.

Cougar: Yes I know.


	40. Shino the Horse

**Cougar**: wah. nobody is talking to me anywhere.

im like the lone ranger

hi ho silver for crying out loud!

Shino! Bring me my horse!

Shino: But....you don;t have a horse...

Cougar: ...

Shino: ...don't look at me like that...

Cougar: Shino! Transform! You are now the horse!

Shino: You....you're kidding right?

Cougar: Never! -dynamic entry-like pose-

SHino: -sigh0 Appaloosa or paint?

Cougar: Arab!

SHino: Trasfo---

COugar: Not in the house idiot! Horse poop is SOOO hard to get out of the carpet!

Shino: And you know this why?

Cougar: When nobody was home i led the horse kinda in the house cuz she followed me when I stretched to reach soumething with her on the end of the rope.

Shino: ...idiot.

Cougar: Ok she only got the front half of her body in the door but I IMAGINE IT WOULD BE HARD!

SHino: You are unbeliveable...

Cougar: Horse! Now! And make it white!

Shino: ...-goes outside-

-its summer wherever the hell outside is-

COugar: Well?

Shino: -glare-

Transform!

Cougar: ...awesome...

Shino: -is a horse, but somehow STLL wearing glasses-

COugar: -pulls out Lone Ranger outfir-

I'm a cowboy now!

Shino: You mean a cowgirl?

Cougar: A cowboy with a talking horse!

Shino: -paws the ground and sighs; contemplates trotting off and leaving Cougar there-

COugar: -walks up to SHino-horse and realizes the immediate hieght problem-

-backs up and takes running jump-

Cougar: -slams into side of horse and falls on ground-

Shino: You would be the worst ninja EVER!

Cougar: Well...

I always used big buckets or tailgates or anything else to stand on to mount horses. YOu...suck as a horse.

Shino: -poof- No, you suck at being a rider. Who can't get on a horse?

Cougar: Who asked you? WHo made you king pony anyway?!

Shino: ...I wonder if there is a horse clan?

Cougar: I BET THEY ARE CENTAURS!

Shino: Neigh.

Cougar: -gets idea- Hey Shino, can you be a horse again?

Shino: -grumbles- Fine. -is an ass and turnd into Clydesdale-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: COugar: -comes back with gear and sleaghbells, and tie-on antlers-

Cougar: ...

...

LEE!!!

No...dammit...no ninjutsu...

NEVERMIND!!

CHOUJI!

nah

Oh oh KIBA!!!

Kiba: WHat?

Cougar: Horse. Now. Thouroghbred.

Koba: -is horse-

Cougar: -using stirrup, gets on and rides off into sunset, on a horse with red triangles on its cheeks-

Shino: Neigh.

Naruto: Ha ha you're a horse!

Shino: -trample-

-poof-

-hands in pockets-

-goes home-

**KatSin**: aww i wanted to ride the shino horse *pouts*

**Cougar**: So did i

BUt he didnt want to

**KatSin**: shino would have let me though

**Cougar**: I wasn;t gonna do anything mean. Just ride him.

All those experiences really did happen.

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: I am too short to get on lol.

**KatSin**: you didnt say Please though

**Cougar**: -gasp-

You are right.

That may work with Shino....

Shino would make a beautiful stallion.

**KatSin**: not when i hd to give you the idea lol

you should itdraw

**Cougar**: Kiba: -snort-

I...not good at horses.

I can draw them, but not weel.

i didnt feel like uploading all my pics to dA

**KatSin**: they're just a bunch of circles

**Cougar**: pain in the ass

**KatSin**: like everything

youi know that mannequin thing you have?

**Cougar**: I can draw spirit

**KatSin**: i've seen a horse one

**Cougar**: Me too

Ive seen lizards too

**KatSin**: i need the hnd one

**Cougar**: I need a mannequin that bends at the hip

**KatSin**: lol

naughty poses

i can see you drawing kiba and shino with kiba humpng air

stop that...

No!

lol

**Cougar**: Shino: -comes back and is lounging when a very frazzled, dirty, and injured Cougar comes in-

**KatSin**: *lounges beside shino*

**Cougar**: Ive seen kiba humping shinos leg and shino pissed

**KatSin**: me'thinks she fell of kiba

10 to 1 he started chasing a car

**Cougar**: -nursing left ankle and left arm-

-and bloody pathc on head where it hit pavement-

I fell off...

Backwards....

And got kicked...

**KatSin**: called it

**Cougar**: ...which sent me flying into a busy highway...

wher i cracked my head on the pavement...

and a high suspension car flew over my head but didnt hit me...

then i ran off the highway before the semi did...

and got run over by Kiba...

who was still a horse...

I'm...bleeding...

-collapses on the floor-

**KatSin**: *watching tv with shino* huh?

**Cougar**: -thump-

-bleeding from the head-

**KatSin: ***glances to shino* shjell be pissed if that blood soaks nto the carpet...

**Cougar**: Shino: Why?

Sasuke has already stained it.

Cougar: -not moving-

**KatSin**: true... but still... we shoul put a towel under her or something

**Cougar**: Shino: She...is unconcious...isn't she?

**KatSin**: *glares at cougar* I cant tell, i dont see movement

**Cougar**: Cougar: -still bleeding, notmoving, slightly open eyes glazed-

Shino: I...I think she is...

**KatSin**: shell be really pissed if yoy let her die...

shell haunt you

een when you SHOWER

_stands up and drops to knees-

YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!! THANK YOU KIBA! FREEDOM!

Oh, wait, what?

**KatSin**: she will Haunt you. while you work, whille you sleep. while you Bathe

while you knock boots with hinata

**Cougar**: While I....bathe?

HInata?

-face turns red-

**KatSin**: she'll see Everything

**Cougar**: -redder-

Cougar: -drooling slightly-

SHino: this will be unpleasant...

**KatSin**: shell sneak into your dreams and laugh at your... insecurities...

**Cougar**: Shino: She know all of my insecurities.

She never laughs at them.

**KatSin**: if you let her die?

**Cougar**: I will give her that.

**KatSin**: AND stain the carpet?

**Cougar**: What if I let her die?

**KatSin**: methinks she wont vbe so kind

**Cougar**: That's not an insecurity of mine.

**KatSin**: at least alive you can torture her with your kikai

**Cougar**: Fine. Not like I'd let ehr die anyway. It's so hard to find someone to talk to who isn't afraid of me.

**KatSin**: im not

**Cougar**: You and about four other poeple.

Not counting my Clan.

And my....fanbase...

-shudders-

**KatSin**: *snickers*

**Cougar**: Well...better get her cleaned up...

**KatSin**: (nods

**Cougar**: -picks her up and takes her to the bathroom where the medical supplies are-

**KatSin**: "supervises from the couch*

and Dont grope her while she cant enjoy it!

**KatSin**: *snickers*

**Cougar**: -gets cloth and cleans blood- Oh...she will kill me...the stain...

**KatSin**: *couldn't resist*

**Cougar**: Shino: -flushes-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -totally unaware-

**KatSin**: unless i can take pictures

then grope her

**Cougar**: SHino: Deal.

Cougar: -totally unaware-

**KatSin**: *smirks and grabs camera*

*strolls over*

**Cougar**: Shino: -smirks and grabs grope-

sorry that sounded like a stupid funny thing to say

**KatSin**: *snaps pictures*

**Cougar**: Shino: -snicker-

Cougar: -comes to-

What the...?

SHINO!

**KatSin**: i am so posting these online

**Cougar**: KAT! SHINO!

Ow...my head....

Shino: Right...bandages...

**KatSin**: shino, i thought you said the drugs would wear off after the first few weeks

**Cougar**: Shino: What drugs?

**KatSin**: Wihout side affects

not a headache

**Cougar**: Cougar: WHAT DRUGS!?

**KatSin**: the ones you've used to keep her unconcious for the lst month

**Cougar**: Shino: Ohhh...those drugs...

Cougar; WHAAT!?

**KatSin**: though the continual rewunding of the head to make things less suspicious probably doesnt help the headache

**Cougar**: Cougar: -so confused....then blood loss caused her to pass out again-

**KatSin**: *snicker*

**Cougar**: SHino: well....

**KatSin**: that was fun

**Cougar**: Yeah it was.

**KatSin**: lets glue a wig over the bandaged head and make it a year

**Cougar**: Shino: You know she will take it out on me, right?

**KatSin**: *smirks* it will be worse when i bunshin some henged shino babies

**Cougar**: Shino: O_o

You wouldn't.....

**KatSin**: hmmm twins or triplets

**Cougar**: No...

-panicks slightly-

**KatSin**: just one then?

cool

*cracks knuckles and forms handsign*

**Cougar**: Shino: -cold sweat-

-finishes bandaging Cougar-

**KatSin**: oh! even better! *smrisk evilly(

**Cougar**: -takesd her and leaves before the situation gets worse-

**KatSin**: *henges to look pregnant* this will piss her off more!

**Cougar**: -lays her in a bed and gets to work on the blood in the carpet-

**KatSin**: *bunshins and henges clones to be toddler twins

*bunshins and henges more cougarish baby*

**Cougar**: Shino: -hears the sounds of children in the hall, and looks to see Kat with the bunshin babies-

**KatSin**: *sings* oh how i love being me!

*drops cougarish baby into shino's lap*

**Cougar: **Shino: -biiiig sweatdrop-

**KatSin**: *al kids wearing sunglasses*

**Cougar**: How I wish I was a horse now...

**KatSin**: if only you'd given her that ride

**Cougar**: Shino: -face reddens- Hey now...

**KatSin**: on the horse you silly

**Cougar**: ...

Oh...

Well..with a father like mine...

**KatSin**: the real you she shoul d have gotten the ride while concious *nods to baby and winks*

**Cougar**: Shino: -defcon blush 2-

**KatSin**: *giggles*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -unaware, lying in bed, NOT bleeding on everything cuz shes bandaged up-

**KatSin**: hmm... *glances to fraternal toddler twins that hold each hand* names...

**Cougar**: Shino: -holding baby- What do i do with this?

**KatSin**: why.. you love it, what do you think, daddy

**Cougar**: Shino: D-Daddy!?

Oh boy...

Well...it can't be that bad....

Does it need to eat? What does it eat? How does it eat/

-totally clueless-

Cougar: -unaware-

Shino: How many are there?

**KatSin**: what did you eat?

**Cougar**: Mashed crickets.

Seriously.

What?

Are babies not supposed to eat that?

**KatSin**: *smiles* I can actually see that

I believe peanut buter will suffice

**Cougar**: brb

**KatSin**: hmm... names... Shichou and Shikagerou for these two

you can name that little darling

brb

**Cougar**: Isn't she too young for peanut butter?

I'll call you...Shishi.

**KatSin**: *chuckles* milk then

**Cougar**: Do I put crickets in it?

**KatSin**: *closes eyes* while a good source of protien, i think well try Not killing innocent bugs

you were definitely raised by a man

**Cougar**: Shino; But they are not innocent. Not at all. They killed my aunt.

**KatSin**: how did Crickets kill your aunt

**Cougar**: A very very horny perverted man.

You...don;t want to know...

**KatSin**: *blinks*

it was probably revenge for Eating them

**Cougar**: Shibi: Shino what have I told you abo---is that...a baby?

**KatSin**: *snort* i guess he didnt listen now did he Shibi

**Cougar**: Shibi: Way to go son!

Is this the mother?

-referring to kat-

Oh! I'm a grandpa!

Oh happy day!

Don't forget to write down all the details, Shino!

Shino: ...

Death in 3

2

...

1...

**KatSin**: wow shino, if i'd known he would be so psyched i would have chained toy down and made these Real

**Cougar**: Shibi: Gotta run...

**KatSin**: you*

**Cougar**: Shino: OMFG! NO!

**KatSin**: hey...

**Cougar**: Nothing against you...

**KatSin**: i would have henged as hinata first....

**Cougar**: Hmm...

How's Cougar anyway?

**KatSin**: *shrugs*

**Cougar**: Little Shishi wants her...mother...

Cougar: -unaware-

**KatSin: ***chuckles*

**Cougar**: Shishi: Cooo!

Shino: It made a sound...that's normal, right?

**KatSin**: Shichou and Shikagerou: *arch identical brows and look to their "mother" and speak as one* i think that one is a defective clone...

Kat: *nods*

perfectly normal

**Cougar**: Cougar: -not really coherent yet- Kuuuuuuuuu....

Shino: Aw look...they take after me...

Then that means...

**Cougar**: Shishi: -chomp-

Shino: YAOWCH!

**KatSin**: *giggles*

**Cougar**: I think she's teething...

**Cougar**: Shishi: Da-die.

Shino: Holding arm straight out, with little Shishi hanging by two teeth-

Yup. Definately takes after Cougar.

Cougar: I feel....heavy...

**KatSin**: *chuckles*

**Cougar**: Shino: Oh great...she's awake...this may not end well.

-holds child normally-

**KatSin**: twins * run over to Cougar* auntie cougar! Daddie's being mean to our... sister... cousin... erm...

*look to kat*

Kat: *shrugs*

**Cougar**: Cougar: Auntie? Daddie?

Kat? What's going on...?

**KatSin**: Uh...

**Cougar**: Shin-Shino!? Is that a baby!?

Shino: Uh...yes?

Cougar: WHy is it wearing mini sunglasses?

**KatSin**: *twins nod and move back to kat, Shichou grabbing shinos sleeve while shikagerou holds kats hand

**Cougar**: Shino: Uh....

Cougar: Shino? Did you procreate with Kat?

SHino: Uh...honestly....

I really don't know.

**KatSin**: Kat* shoos twins out of earshot and then gets all teary eyed* oh... oh cougar... he was an Animal!

**Cougar**: Couar: BUt Shino!

**KatSin**: *runs to her bed and gfalls to knees* he wouldnt listen when i begged him to stop!!! *sobs*

**Cougar**: -cries- That was supposed to be OUR moment!

**KatSin**: and then... then... i wasnt enough anymore...

**KatSin**: *glanace to shishi*

**Cougar**: Shino: -backing against wall, face turning blue and sweatdropping-

**KatSin**: she has your eyes

**Cougar**: Cougar: -looks at Shishi- My...eyes?

**KatSin**: well... she did...

**Cougar**: Shino: -flush against wall, nothing he can say will bring truth to the situation-

Cougar: Did?

Shishi? As in...Lion?

-looks to Shino- Shishi?

Wait a minute...

-things Kat has said start to make sense in concussed mind-

NO....

**KatSin**: *touches stomach* and then... after you... had her... he attacked me agin!

**Cougar**: -eyes grow wide, and turn back to shino-

Shino: -slides down wall, face totally blue, sweating- I...uh....

**KatSin**: *waiting for him to say something like "she... seduced... me?" and trying not to laugh at the look in his face*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -gets out of bed, limping on hurt ankle-

Shino: -petrified-

C-cougar i swear...n-nothing...nothing happened!

COugar: SHINO!

You could at least have waited until I was concious...

So I could enjoy it...

Shino: O_O

**KatSin**: *snorts and turns it into a sob*

**Cougar**: Shishi: Ma-ma!

Da-die!

**KatSin**: *shuriken flies into room, embedding itself in shishi's head*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -looks at child- Okay...

**KatSin**: *shouting form other room* i told you you'd miss the target!

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino: O_o WTF!?

**KatSin**: *shishi goes poof*

**Cougar**: COugar: O_O

**KatSin**: *twins run in and see looks on their faces*

uh...

*stab one another with kunai and go poof too*

**Cougar**: -eyes roll back and she's out again, rigth on the floor in front of a terrified Shino-

**KatSin**: Kat falls over snickering*

**Cougar**: Shino: Oh Kami...

**KatSin**: *dispels genjutsu*

*Cougar stands before horsie shino*

**Cougar**: Cougar: SHino?

**KatSin**: *is snickering with evil gle*

**Cougar**: HELLO!

Shino: OH!

Cougar: -kneels down so cougar can get on-

Cougar: Cougar: -gets on Shino for a wild ride-

Cougar: Shino; -slight heart attack-

**KatSin**: Ride him hard Cougar, he needs it

*snickers more*

**Cougar**: Cougar; Oh, don't worry, I will.

Shino: -takes off into a canter-

Cougar: -bouncing along-

Shino: AHHHH!

SOOOOO NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!

COugar: Faster horsie!

Shino: -goes full blast; coupled with ninja powers in nothing but a blur-

Cougar: AHHHHHH!!!!!

SHino: -snicker-

Shino: -skids to stop in front of Kat-

Cougar: -falls off, hair sticking straight out behind her-

-tuck and roll-

**KatSin**: *giggles*

**Cougar**: SHino: -snicker-

-poof-

-helps Cougar up- You alright there? You did say to go faster?

Cougar: -to Kat- That...was a GOOD ride...

**KatSin**: *snicker&

**Cougar**: Shino: -sweatdrop-

**KatSin**: I bet chouji is better

**Cougar**: Cougar: Wanna find out?

are you kidding, he might kill me

**KatSin**: hes big enough in huma form... him as a horse is scary

**Cougar**: You know you like 'em big.

**KatSin**: *smirks* and you dont?

**Cougar**: Shino: -deos NOT want to get involved-

Cougar: You know it!

**KatSin**: *glances to shino* something wrong shino?

**Cougar**: Shino: -turning blue again, voice cracks- N-nothing....

**KatSin**: *shurgs and goes back to cougars conve* i get youve ridden even bigger tha shino

**Cougar**: Cougar: -puts a hand on his shoulder, puting- You sure? You can tell us.

*pout

You think?

Nah....

**KatSin**: if not, you can always borrow chouji

he wouldnt mind

**Cougar**: I;m sure he wouldn't

**KatSin**: as i said, even his human body is humungous. then he uses his keke genkai and its scary

**Cougar**: Shno: -edging away, hoping to go unnoticed-

Cougar: Oh I bet.

**KatSin**: its a god thing the forest is so big around konoha or i would never get to have that kind of fun

**Cougar**: Sounds awesome.

**KatSin**: plus its an excuse to play with his hair, so as far as im concerned, he can get as big as he wants

**Cougar**: Chouji isn't my type though, so you have no competition.

**KatSin**: true

**Cougar**: Shino: -puts his hands to his hair- Don't messs with the fro...

**KatSin**: its fun though

no worries shino, you dont get big enough that she would need something to hold on to

**Cougar**: Cougar: You are so cuuuute Shino-kun! -stands on tiptoes and ruffles hari-

**Cougar**: Shino: You don;t know that...

**Cougar**: Cougar: ...

**KatSin**: sure i do

unless you're hiding something

**Cougar**: There's a reason my jacket is so long.

Cougar: ...

**KatSin**: WOAH! I was talking about riding Chouji's shoulders you perve

**Cougar**: -snickers-

**KatSin**: God!

*is outraged*

**Cougar**: Shino: CURSE YOU FATHER!

**KatSin**: rofl

**Cougar**: Shibi: Don't feel bad. You learned from the best.

Cougar: Uh...shino.....

**KatSin**: did he shibi? i think kakashi has a bigger fanbase for a reason

*winks*

**Cougar**: Shibi: -looks thoughtful- Well that's only because He's a main character. I showed up once for about five seconds and look at my fanbase!

**KatSin**: true...

**Cougar**: Shino: -exremly red at this point-

**KatSin**: bu8t you still arent kown widely for your sexiness

i wont even ask if theres a reason Your jacket is so long too

**Cougar**: Shibi: -strips jacket- Oh, but you know you want my bod!

Shino: OKAY time to go.

**KatSin**: *looks up and down*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -to Kat- You know, I kinda feel sorry for SHino a little bit...

**KatSin**: you're a little old for me, but in mental uears, i would be a pedophile

think it evens out shino?

just like shino is twelve but acts 40

that evens out

**Cougar**: Shino: Don't involve me in anything.

**KatSin**: so shibi is really only like 25

**Cougar**: Cougar: lol

**KatSin**: *thinks*

Shino, can i be your new mommy?

**Cougar**: In my chat rp's I set Shino as 19.

**KatSin**: it was a joke lol

**Cougar**: Oh.

**KatSin**: can i shino?

**Cougar**: Shino: Oh mommy!

**KatSin**: you dont have to call me mommy

whatever makes you comfortable

totally rockin bod hotness mommy will do

**Cougar**: -looks at her sexily- What do I have to do to get a punishment?

Cougar: -smacks him- WHat is wrong with you?

**KatSin**: hmm... i dont know, does your father believe in spankings?

**Cougar**: Shino: -ducks- Oh yes, the harder the better.

**KatSin**: do you shibi?

**Cougar**: Shibi: What are we talking about?

I was looking at my reflection in my headband.

**KatSin**: whether or not you believe Spankings are appriopriate when soemeone misbehaves

because i, for one, can be terribly naughty

**Cougar**: Shibi: -winks at SHino- Oh yes, especially when tehy have been naughty..

**KatSin**: brb

**Cougar**: -laffing so hard-

**KatSin**: *smiles* goodie goodie

what if someone gets an owie... is it kissed better?

**Cougar**: Shino: kay...I was kidding.....

Shibi: I'll kiss it better!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -feels betrayed by Shino-

**KatSin**: cougars feelings are hurt... could you kiss those?

**Cougar: **Shino: -glances sideways at her- I suppose so...

Cougar: -sitting on the ground, staring at her shoes-

**KatSin**: feelings are in the heart, and i know you cant actually kiss it, but there are places close that can be kissed

**Cougar**: Shibi: I can name a couple things....

Shino: Dad...I don't think she meant those...

Shibi: Oh darn...

Well...I'm off!

**KatSin**: *smirks*

you cant read my mind shino

**Cougar**: Shino: ...what?

What?

...what are you thinking?

**KatSin**: someone needs to give her some lovin

**Cougar**: -sits down next to Cougar and puts an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him- Hey? You alright?

COugar: -sniffs and looks at him- Are you alright?

Shino: -sweatdrop-

Yes...

Cougar: ...

Shino: ...now what...

Cougar: -looking at her double reflection in the oh-so-dark lenses of his glasses-

-and inspiratino for the romance story starts to kick in-

Shino: ...

**KatSin**: *has been looking through photobucket all day and hasnt finished chapter 5*

it started with comedy, and has slid into agnst

**Cougar**: oh

Shino: Is this RP over?

**KatSin**: i dont know

**Cougar: **Cougar: Me either.

Shino: I think...that it is....

Cougar: Oh Shino...

Shino: Hmm?

Cougar: - grabs him by the collar and leads him into the house, shutting the door behind her and effectively ending the Rp-


	41. Umino Iruka is my Gay Lover

**Cougar**: Umino Iruka is my gay lover.

**KatSin**: lol

yea

**Cougar**: I just watched a Sasuke one a coule hours ago.

**KatSin**: cool

**Cougar**: DOnt ask about the iruka think

**KatSin**: oookay

**Cougar**: i typed that before u mentioned kakashi

**KatSin**: uhhuh

**Cougar**: Logically, how could Iruka be my gay lover?

SHino: -gasp- You are a boy!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: -walks up to him all sexy and Haku-like, and puts a hand on his cheek, leaning in to whisper into his ear with the deepest voice she could muster- By the way...I'm a boy.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino: -sweatdrop- I feel so dirty.

COugar: -bursts out laughing-

**KatSin**: whyshino

what have you two Done?

**Cougar**: Shino: Uh....nooooooothiiiiiing...

Cougar: -snicker-

You'd be suprised how well he can contort his body.

Shino: Well, you're one to talk. I swear you're a pretzel.

**KatSin**: i do believe ive seen bits of that on the show

**Cougar**: Cougar: You know you had fun.

Shino: Yes. I've never played like that before, it was interesting.

Cougar: We should have invited Kat.

Shino: I'll admit, it was a little hard...

Cougar: Don't feel bad, it's diffucult for everybody their first time.

**KatSin**: twister wooo!!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: How'd you guess?

**KatSin**: im smart

unlike some bug0nin

**Cougar**: Cougar: -snicker- WHo says it was Twister?

Shino: Shut up Kat.

**KatSin**: because shino confirmed it

hes not very bright up there

and they call hm a genius

no wonder he wasnt the top of his class

**Cougar**: Shino: Hey wait a minute....

**KatSin**: of course, i ll let you catch up

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pouts- Shino, you ruin the fun.

Shino: -glares-

Cougar: -snickers-

Oh, I'm getting so many ideas for my sex story for Shino!

Shino: Your what?

Cougar: -giggles- You heard me Bug boy. You are getting some action!

Shino: More than I get from you.

Cougar: -opens mouth for a sharp retort, but comes up blank-

Ahh....

Dammit.

Shino: Who outsmarted who?

Cougar; A Who.

Shino; WHo?

The Whos.

Shino: ....WHos?

Cougar: Of Whoville.

Shino: You are such a Who.

Cougar: Well tahnk you.

Shino: WHo?

Cougar: lol

Shino: ...

You lol'd.

Cougar: I did.

Shino: Definately.

Cougar: Shino love story, coming up!

Shino: For a man who has no love life...

Cougar: ...

Want me to fix that?

Shino: -can't think of a response-

Cougar; Miao?

Shino: Are you a cat?

Cougar: A jungle cat. Wild and fiesty, i can be your little kitty...purrr.....

Shino: Kaaat......

-real cougar- I better stop there and put ay further thoughts into this story.

**KatSin:** back

lolo


	42. Get Lost

**Cougar**: -bbbooooooorrrreeeeddddddddd-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Cougar**: mmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh

Shino: BUUUUUUUUUZZZZZ!

COugar: ...Get lost.

Shino: You're so mean! -cries and runs off-

COugar: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy 2 OOC

**Cougar**: lol

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Cougar: -to Neji- He is SO PMSing right now.

Neji: Get lost.

Cougar: -twitch- -tick mark-

-fails to intimidate-

-runs off crying-

Gai: -walks in- Neji!

Neji: Get lost.

Gai: -ignores- You are part of the local Youth Festival!

Neji: -runs off crying-

Lee: -walks in-

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: Lee?

Lee: Gai sensei?

Gai: I feel really gay right now.

Lee: Get lost.

Gai: -runs off crying-

Sakura: -walks in-

Lee: I love you!

Sakura: Get lost.

Lee: -runs off crying-

Sasuke: -walks in-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: to........... much..... get loss............

**Cougar**: -leaves-

Sakura: -runs off crying-

Room: -empty-

Cougar: And that concludes this episode.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wow.............

**Cougar: **bored again


	43. ShinoxHinata pwns ChoujixHinata

**Tankou001**: Chouji: I will not lose to you Shino!

Tanny: Damn sttraight!

**Cougar**: Shino: You lost. face it.

Cougar: -swishes tail- You tell them!

**tankou001**: Tanny: It's not over till it's over!

**Cougar**: Shino: Phs.

**tankou001**: -slurpped

**Cougar**: COugar: -jumps on Shino's shoulders for hieght- HISSSSSSSSSS

**tankou001**: and besides I hhave a love of something that Hinata shares a loove of as well!

**Cougar**: -claws out-

And what is that?

**tankou001**: BBQ CHIPS!!!!

**Cougar**: SHino: ...I like BBQ chips...

**tankou001**: CHOUNATA FOREVER!!! DOWN WITH SHINOHINA DX

**Cougar**: Cougar: -wraps her tail around his neck- No you don't shutup.

Shino: -Get off me Cougar!

**Cougar**: COugar: -backflips- I SHALL ATTACK YE AT DOWN! SHINATA WILL PREVAIL!

**tankou001**: NEVA!!!! CHOUNATA FOREVER!!!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: I really do like BBQ...

Cougar: SHINO HINATA!!!!

**tankou001**: Tanny: SHUT UP SHINO! THIS ISN"T YOUR BUSINESS!!! now where was I? Oh ya! CHOUJI HINATA!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: -sulks in the corner-

Cougar: SHINO HINATA!

**tankou001**: RAMEN AND BBQ CHIPS!

**Cougar**: BUGBOY AND uhh uhh THE PRINCESS!!

**tankou001**: GIANT AND THE FLOWER!

**Cougar**: BEETLE AND HIS BUTTERFLY!

**tankou001**: BUTTERFLY AND THE LAVENDER BRANCH THAT IT STANDS ON!!!

**Cougar**: WTF!?

SHINO AND HINATA!

**Cougar**: ABURAME AND HYUUGA!

**tankou001**: Chouji is the butterfly duude... Hinata is the lavender branch cause her eyes are lavender...

**Cougar**: psh

**tankou001**: AKIMICHI & HYUUGA!!!

**Cougar**: SAME TEAM!

KNOW EACOTHER BETTER!

**tankou001**: HAVE MORE IN COMMON! BOTH ARE SHY!!!

**Cougar**: And shino isnt?

psh as if

**tankou001**: no

**Cougar**: -pokes him-

Shino: Heyyy.

**tankou001**: Chouji is caring, and worthwhile while Shino is distant, and creepy!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -bares fangs- Oh, It's on now!

**tankou001**: Chouji: damn right!

**Cougar**: NEVER DIS MY SHINO-KUN!

**tankou001**: Tanny: SHUT UP CHOUJI!

**Cougar**: I AVE NEVER DISSED CHOUJI!

I LIEK CHOUJI!

**tankou001**: I like him more!

I LIKE HIM MORE!

**Cougar**: I LIKE SHINO!!! SHINO HINATA!

BOO FUCKING YAH!

**Cougar**: I WIN!

-goes invisible, looks like I signed off-

**tankou001: **Hell No!


	44. WARNING! Sex in this chapter Rape

**WARNING! SEX! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! There's a reason I rated this sucker "M". had to know this was coming sooner or later. Leo is a character from Nero, and Cougar is my own Character from Nero, hence the tail and ears. I inevitably back out because I feel extremely awkward. I don't like writing these kinds of interactions with my figments. This is the Cougar used in the…rougher…part of this chat: http: //s228. photobucket. com/albums/ee182/ Baby_Cougar/Cougar/?action=view¤t;=**

**Cougar**: I see....Would you like a Christmas present?

**tankou001**: sure ^^

**Cougar**: What would you like?

A Christmas wish.

**tankou001**: I would like a kiss from Hinata XP

**Cougar**: Oh...I see..

HInata: Hello...Tanny..

-Notices mistletoe that Cougar placed-

-stands on tiptoes and kissed him on trhe lips-

-with pink-stained cheeks-

Merry...Ch-Christmas tanny.

Cougar: Alright kids, break it up, break it up.

feels intense glares-

lol

there

fuck

brb

damm

I'm having issues here don't mind me

-eating ramen with chopsticks-

-like naruto-

**tankou001**: hehe XD

back

**Cougar**: -with a shitload of ramen in the bowl cuz noone is home to say how much i could make-

**tankou001**: hahahahaa XD

**Cougar**: Did you like your Christmas wish?

-ears twitch-

**tankou001**: I did XP

**Cougar**: good

I was gonna draw you somethin but I've never drawn chouji

**tankou001**: hehe is okay ^_^

you read the fic yet?

**Cougar**: yes i commented

**tankou001**: ooh, yay

**Cougar**: -eating the ramen with fingers at this point-

**tankou001**: haha XD

**Cougar**: So...hows ur xmas so far?

We have no gifts under our tree.

**tankou001**: seeing as it is only 43 minutes long so far.. very good ^_^

**Cougar**: 3 hours and 43 minutes for me

**Cougar**: and no christmas miracle yet

**tankou001**: hehe XP

**Cougar**: Shino: What about your Grandfather?

Cougar: -tail swishes- I guess you're right, he is still okay...

**Cougar**: Shino: Why do you still have that tail?

Cougar: Because it's sexy. Have you not seen my new furry?

Shino: Riiiiiight.

**tankou001**: -slaps shino- LOVE THE FURRY DAMMIT!

**Cougar**: Shino: -got bitchslapped-

FINE! I LOVE HER!

**tankou001**: damn straight XD

**Cougar**: Cougar: -purr- FINALLY! He admits it!

**tankou001**: Chouji loves the furry women... XP

as one would read from animal magnetism ^_^

**Cougar: **Cougar: O_O

-hides behind Shino-

Shino: So, do you have a Christmas wish?

**tankou001**: read the fic, and you would find out...

yes

to get a kiss from Hinata, and it already appened ^_^

**Cougar**: Cougar: He was talking to me..I think...

Shino: Whoever was listening.

**Cougar**: Cougar: Oh...

**tankou001**: did you hear Shino?

I got a kis from Hinata XP

**Cougar**: Shino: Hmm?

SO?

**Cougar**: I'm only paired with Hinata in the stories.

**tankou001**: so you don't like her?

**Cougar**: Hell yeah I do.

Cougar: -slap-

You're supposed to like me...

Shino: WIn some lose some. -shrugs-

Cougar: I am so glad I changed your outfit from that damn green hoodie.

Shino: Why?

Cougra: Cuz I won't have to totally rob you blind when I'm cold.

-snags glasses- LIKE THIS! -runs off-

SHino: What. The. Hell.

Hinata: Number one rule of the shinobi: Never let your guard down.

Especially when Cougar is involved.

ShinoL No shit.

Kiba: Soo...Chouji...

Tanny...

**tankou001**: -grabs hinata, and runs to give her to Chouji-

HAHA!

**Cougar**: Hinata; SHINO! HELP!

**tankou001**: Chouji: yes?

**Cougar**: SHino: -watches-

-does nothing-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -rushes back to SHino and Kiba, wearing the glasses, but crashes into Kiba cuz the damn things are so dark-

Kiba: OOF! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for barbecue.

HInata: Shino!!

Cougar!!!

**tankou001**: Chouji: -let's Hinata go, and siighs- -then perks up at bbq- Sure!

**Cougar**: Kiba!!!

Cougar and Shino: -snicker-

Hinata: -melts-

Shino: Ahh...the beauty of insect clones.

Chouji: ???

Cougar: -laughing-

Kiba: Shino....I don't know if you noticed..but...

Shino: What? -looks at Kiba who is pointing up-

-looks up-

Shit.

Cougar: LAUGHING!

Kiba: I am so not kissing you dude.

Shino: Do it and die.

**tankou001**: ???

**Cougar**: Cougar: -laughing-

Cougar: -put the mistletoe over there heads when she was running around-

**tankou001**: hahaha XD

**Cougar**: -Then remembered-

-she crashed into Kiba...meaning.....-

**tankou001**: who votes whom as santa?

**Cougar**: Chouji makes a good santa.

**tankou001**: who votes whom as a mrs. clause?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -runs from Kiba and shino-

**tankou001**: I VOTE HINATA!

**Cougar**: Kiba: -snags tail-

Cougar: MRRREEEEEOOOOOOWWW!

SHIT

**tankou001**: LEo: --walks into rooom- What's up?

**Cougar**: LEO! KIBA PULLED MY TAIL!

**tankou001**: *OMG cross universe*

**Cougar**: IT HURST!

SHino: WHo is Leo, Cougar?

Cougar: Uh....a...vampire...

**tankou001**: Leoighs then uses super vamp speed to get behind kiba- Please say sorry or I will hurt you

**Cougar**: Kiba: -sweatdrop- S-sorry...

-lets go-

Cougar: Don't hurt him....

SHino: too much.

**tankou001: **Leo: okay

**Cougar**: Cougar: -links arms with SHino- So, what brings you into this universe?

**tankou001**: Leo: Felt like spreading the revolution.

**Cougar**: -punches air- AAAALLLRIGHT!

Shino: how do you know him, Cougar?

Cougar: -pink- Rather not.....uh...say..

Kiba: -sneaking away from strange smelling man-

**tankou001**: Leo: we're roommates... Where are you going Kiba?

**Cougar**: Kiba: -freezes- No-nowhere...

Shino: Cougar, I thought WE were roomates...

**tankou001**: Leo: different universe different setting, same mind

it is all good

**Cougar**: Shino: Ah.

-puts out hand- Nice to meet you. I'm Cougar's boyfrined, Aburame SHino.

Cougar: Nice spelling.

Shino: Shut up.

Cougar: -swishes tail and hisses-

**tankou001**: Leo: Nice to meet you I am another Cougar's boyfriend, Leo... Or so I may be depending on how things fold out. Iit is nice to meet my partner's altenate universe partner

**Cougar**: Cougar: -fearing-

Shino: Other...boyfriend?

Cou...What the hell?

**tankou001**: Leo: or so I may be

**Cougar**: Cougar: I...uh...Couldn't help myself...

**tankou001**: only time, and posts will telll

**Cougar**: Kiba: -slips out of room-

Shino: So...you are a vampire?

As in...you drink blood?

**tankou001**: Leo: -runs out, and pulls Kiba back in in a flash out speed- Yes,, five hundred years plus

and yes I drink blood

**Cougar**: Kiba: -wet himself-

Shino: Cool.

**tankou001**: Leo: I have an injection that could stop you from doing that you know

**Cougar**: Cougar: You should feel it when he bites you....

Kiba: -shits himself-

Shino: Bites? You've been bitten?

**tankou001**: Leo: -drops Kiba- you really need to experience the revolution. Shino... don't get me wrong. I am not wholly Vampire anymore... I have changed myself so muuch i am barely a vampire at all anymore

**Cougar**: Cougar: Yes.

**tankou001**: But I still drink blood

**Cougar**: Shino: That's still cool.

Kiba: -terrified-

**tankou001**: Kiba... just go... I won't bug you with staying... you smell bad anyway

**Cougar**: Cougar: Have you...Have you eaten recently?

**tankou001**: Chouji: -walks in- what is that horrible smell?

**Cougar**: Kiba: -Hauls ass out-

-past Chouji-

**tankou001**: Leo: not recently...

**Cougar**: Shino: How do you feed? Just...bite necks?

Cougar: -punches SHino- Stop it! -hisses in his ear-

**tankou001**: Necks, yes... Still I can feed from nearly any location... for various reasons I only like feeding from women

**Cougar**: SHino: Interesting.

Cougar: Shino...you...are being strange. Take your little bugs and play over there.

SHIT!

SHino: By the way, Cou, the mistletoe is still up there.

Cougar: Yeah...I realized.

-back away-

**tankou001**: Leo: -is walked into, and stares at Cougar's neck hungrilly- You may want to back away...

from me at least

**Cougar**: Cougar: -backs away from Leo- Sh-Shino....

Shino: -playing with his buggies in the corner-

**tankou001**: Leo: bites down on Cougar's neckk hungrilly.

**Cougar**: Cougar: -tail swishes-

OH!

Mmmm....

Shino: -looks up- Cougar?

MY KAMI!

Cougar: Leo....

**tankou001**: Leo: -finishes- sorry...

I was hungry

**Cougar**: Shino: I WANNA TRY!

Cougar: -dizzy-

**tankou001**: ???

**Cougar**: -sees Shino coming- GET OUT OF HERE BUG BOY!

Shino: But..I've always wanted to be a vampire...

I even got the creepy part down...

**tankou001**: -strokes tail- she gets playful when she gets fed from... just don't mind it...

and vampires are not creepy

**Cougar**: Cougar: -purrs- Shino, you are not creepy.

Shino: you sure?

Cougar: Just don't try to bite me again.

That was creepy.

**tankou001**: -llets hands wanmder, and grope cougar-

**Cougar**: Shino: Right.

HEY!

HANDS OFF!

Cougar: Whoa now...

Boys...

Boys please..

**tankou001**: Not like I am not willing to share her... she is ours in each of our respective universes

why not in the ever flowing cosmos

**Cougar**: Shino: Works for me.

Cougar: -sweatdrop- what are you two planning?

**tankou001**: Leo: -looks at shino- Threesome?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -eyes get wide-

**tankou001**: I call her neck at least

**Cougar**: Shino: Deal.

Cougar: Uh...boys?

Shino: Quiet.

**tankou001**: -bites into Cougar's neck and lets vampire magic flow

**Cougar**: Cougar: -melts-

-into leo, not into insects-

Shino: -Strokes her tail, kissing her-

**tankou001**: -gropes breast, and rubs pussy with fingers while still letting fangs stay in though not feeding magic flows evermore XD-

**Cougar**: Kiba Walks back in- Hey Shino Ho---

-sees-

-walks back out-

**tankou001**: Tanget: -drags Kiba back in, and pulls out popcorn bag- Let's watch this... it looks fun

**Cougar**: SHino: -goes for other one, groping ass-

Kiba: -terrified of vampire, but intrigued at how bug boy's love life is better than his-

**tankou001**: * you seen Tanget's character sheet, and jutsu?*

**Cougar**: -looks over at Tagnet, who is also a furry- Are you...a wolf?

**tankou001**: Tanget: no, I have the tail of a fox, the ears of a jackal, and the markings of a tiger.

**Cougar**: Kiba: You are kinda cute...

My family specializes in canines mostly.. I thought I'd ask.

Cougar: -incoherent-

**tankou001**: For a woman who has two three month kids I would hope I look good since i just got my whole figure back...

Leo: -fingers Cougar-

**Cougar**: Kiba: -face turns blue- Kids? Sorry....

**tankou001**: Tanget: nah, first time is a bitch, and the dad wanted nothing to do with them until just a while ago

he is an oinin so he is never around

**Cougar**: SHino: -suckles breat-

Kiba: It's starting to smell in here...and it's not me..I changed my clothes..

**tankou001**: Tanget: that would be the pink fog that I put off in the form of mass pheoromones ^_^

**Cougar**: Kiba: -drooling slightly- Well...I like it.

Akamaru: Kiba-sama?

I mean, Woof?

**tankou001**: Tanget: you aren't thinking what I am thinking you are... are you?

**Cougar**: Kiba: -raises an eyebrow and smirks, showing off little fangs- WHat do you think I'm thinking?

Akamaru: -woof- Kiba..I don't think this is a good idea...

**tankou001**: that yuou want to take me from behind, and mount me for an hour or more? -puffs pink fog in a five foot radius-

-blushes a bit-

**Cougar**: Kiba: Took the word right out of my mouth.

**tankou001**: *also tanget has feathery hair*

**Cougar**: I specialize in "doggy style", if you're interested....

Shino: -snorts-

**tankou001**: Tanget: Meep -runs away playing hard to get while slowly stripping-

**Cougar**: Kiba: -chases after, also stripping-

**tankou001**: Leo: pay attention to the task at hand man!

**Cougar**: Shino: -unbuttons cougar's shirt-

**tankou001**: Leo: -pulls down pants to reveal a large dick- I call your pussy

**Cougar**: Shino: I guess I get the other end..

Cougar: Boys..

**tankou001**: Tanget: -runs into corner nude, and looks back in mock pitifulness,, with secret longing poorly hidden-

**tankou001**: Leo: -drives dick into Cougar's pussy-

**Cougar**: Kiba: -smells the lust coming off Tagnet- I'm gonna getcha..

Shino: -drives cock into Cougar's mouth-

Cougar: -mind raped-

**tankou001**: Tanget: -spreads legs a bit, ass facing kiba from the corner-

Leo: gyrates into Coougar's pussy hard, and fiercely-

**Cougar**: damn i feel awkward at this point

lol

**tankou001**: hahah XD

we have just made the cross dimensions into a horrible, horriible orgy XD

**Cougar**: and yet its awesome

**tankou001**: Chouji: feels left out, and watches sadly with a bag of potato chips-

**Cougar**: I guess....since cougar is busy..

-arms snakes around chouji's neck-

**tankou001**: ???

**Cougar**: Hinata: -whispers into Chouji's ear, scantily clad- Hello...Chouji-kun..

**tankou001**: Chouji: h-hello... Hinata-chan? What are you doing?"

**Cougar**: Hinata: -giggles, and plucks his chips from his hand, setting then down, and pushes him back into an armchair, before staddling his waist with her miniskirt and pushes her lips against his-

Shino: -rubbing Cougar's ears-

**tankou001**: You know what?

**Cougar**: Yeah... I pulled a Hinachou

**I have resolved not to have another orgy chat. The awkwardness is immense. I debated with Kat for a while on whether I would even post this. If you read this and weren't supposed to (AKA Master Hut, Music, and TTP) Then I pity you. I warned you, did I not? Now that my reputation is forever scarred, I shall move on to the next chat.**


	45. Go Time!

**Cougar**: Cougar: ...

Hidan?

-poke-

AHHH MY SPLEEN!

lmao

i thought it was funny shut up

**tankou001**: I never said anything XD

oh no! Leo's steppin in on your woman, Shino! XD

whatya gonna do about it XD

**Cougar: Shino:** -rolls up sleeves- It's Go Time!


	46. Sleepwalking and Amusement Park

**Cougar**: i got a truth for shino

what would he do if he ever met cougar?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: you have read my chats

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah

**Cougar**: you know what i have done to him

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep

**Cougar**: im gonna ask

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: i will love how you will make shino kill me

or let him know that he is loved...

or send him....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: TO THE SULK CORNER!

-reviewing0-

lol

Cougar: What would you do Shino?

Shino: I think I'll site back and let someone else tell me?

Jerk.

Shino: I learn from the best.

COugra: But...

Your dad isn't a jerk....-shudders-

Shino: -shudders-

Leave my dad out of this.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz!!

**Cougar**: I meant you!

Cougar: Oh..

HEY!!

SHino: -smirk-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shinos gunna LOVE his question -evil smirk-

**Cougar**: shino: -blinks- What are you going to do?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: it has to do with bread

**Cougar**: Cougar won't be in it, will shc?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: DARN i shouldv'e done that!

no

**Cougar**: WTF? Bread?...00

Ohkhh

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: you'll find out soon enough -hits him with a loaf of bread-

**Cougar**: (vushed Ericke1s...

sorry for bad typing

im writing with my pad

too lazy to type

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wow nice

**Cougar**: i have horrid handwriting

vrushed crickets

CCCCCCCCCCCCc

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....

BREAD!

**Cougar**: You can change it....

he was asked a truth question anyway

i didnt dare him anything

although....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: the curseed although

**Cougar**: Shino: Wh-what are you thinking, Cougar?

Cougar: Something that I cannot say to a 12 year old.

Shino: I'll be in the kitchen...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz Shino and stuttering don't mix

**Cougar**: hiding all the sharp objects....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o"

**Cougar**: Cougar: -eyes turn to gun rack-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.o"

**Cougar**: -with Kim's almost forgotten bone sword on it-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: shino you forgot some thing

**Cougar**: Shino: La la la....-hiding knives-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: SHINO!

**Cougar**: SHino: Huh?

Cougar: -cocks gun-

ShinoL: Shit.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah

**Cougar**: Cougar: Ah ah ah..language.

-aims at him-

Shino: -no place to run- COUGAR!!!

**Tentenperson****Kshikamarugal**: I warned ya

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pulls trigger-

CLICK

Shino: -wets self-

Cougar: LMAO

Not loaded\

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Shino: ....

Jerk.

Cougar: You think I would actually shoot you.

Shino: -incredulous- Do I even have to answer that?

Cougar: That last time wasn't even you, it was Kiba.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: SHino: True.

Cougar: Which reminds me..I had one Shino suit left...

O_o

-grabs zipper and yanks down-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: COugar: WTF?!

Shino: -steps out of Shino suit- Bet you never saw that one coming.

Cougar: WTF!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Shino: Uh...Cougra?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i guessed that might happen

**Cougar**: Cougar: WTF!?

Shino: Cougar....-slap-

Cougar: WTF YOU HIT ME!

SHino: -sigh- IT WAS A JOKE!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: WTF IS WITH ALL THE WTF?!

**Cougar**: Cougar: wtf? Why are you yelling?

Shino: Idiot.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....... wow couger just............ wow

**Cougar**: Shino: -snicker-

Cougar: Shino...do you need hug?

Shino: DO you have any sharp objects on you?

Cougar: -checks- I don't think so...

Shino: Fine.

Cougar: -haircut anyone?-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -pulls shikamaru in- wake up!

**Cougar**: lol

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....he was in my bed..........

after i got up thank god

**Cougar**: Oh...its so much better together

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: lol

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -sighs and hits shikamaru with some stale bread- WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -hugging Shino but NOT cutting his hair-

-cuz she's being nice for once-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: Shino: -waiting to bleed from somewhere-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: what is it? and why are you hitting me with stale bread?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -jumps in bed with Shika- Get up!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: uh...... -hides bread- what bread?

now GET UP!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -lays down- You wouldn't mind sharing, would you, Sgikamaru?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru:..... eh......

**Cougar**: -pinches his cheek and cuddles up to him- I didn't think so.

Shino: 3...

2...

1.....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: I better change..... -gets out grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -giggles- Works every time.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz yep

**Cougar**: Shino: you would know.

Cougar: You have NO IDEA how hard it is to wake you uP!

Shino: That doesn't mean you had to...

Cougar: -snicker- It could have been HOT water...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -comes back out in regular outfit- troublesome

**Cougar**: Cougar: -sprawled out on bed-

-falls asleep-

-since she is asleep, Shino gets handed over to TTP's control-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -.-" wow

Shika: oh no....

**Cougar**: -sleeping-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: ......

TTP: -evil smirk-

**Cougar**: -rolls over-

-still sleeping-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: i have a bad feeling........

Shikamaru: you have every rigt to have a bad feeling

**Cougar**: -snore-

-rolls back flat on back, arms and legs at odd angles-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -takes out the stale bread and examines it- is that mold?

**Cougar**: -allergic to mold-

-but still sleeping-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: you hit me with moldy bread........

**Cougar**: -awesome dream-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: YEP!!! -cheery-

Shino: ......hyper?

**Cougar**: -oblivious to the three people standing by the bed-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: who wants to get some new bread from the store?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -mumbles in sleep CUZ SHE SLEEP TALKS-

I do..

-snore-

SHino...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O she sleep talks.... great........

**Cougar**: -snore===

Bug pancakes...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: -freaked-

**Cougar**: -snore-

hate...bug pancakes...

ew,...kiba...

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: -sigh of relif-

TTP: ...no comment now

**Cougar**: Kiba...don't...

not on...

shino's.....shoes...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -pushes shino out- GO GET ME SOME BREAD!!!!!!

Shino: I'm going!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: hey...shika...maru....

-snore-

nice...hair...

blue....nice...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: .......weird dream she must be having

TTP: -not listioning-

**Cougar**: Hina...ta......

Don't...float.....shika drives...in clouds......

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: ok...........

**Cougar**: -suddenly sits up and screams-

SHINO ABURAME!!!!!

-falls back on pillows, still asleep-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: he left a second ago

so wow

dammit shino.....

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: -comes back in with 12 pounds of bread-

TTP: wow thats alot

**Cougar**: -still sleeptalking-

Shino...

love...

...

..

cheese..

..

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: cheese? the food or from T.V.?

TTP: wow shino wow

Shino: what?

TTP: just give me the bread -takes bread- good

now.... -hits him with the bread-

Shino: ow!

**Cougar**: no...

SHino...

i loved you....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: how does bread hurt!?!?

**Cougar**: -snore-

why....kiba?

..

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: ok.......... -gets hit with bread- WHAT?!

TTP: nothin'

Shikamaru: then don't hit me!

**Cougar**: no...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: .....

i wanted to

**Cougar**: take....sasuke...

not...shino...

he's....too young....

to eat....waffles...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru/Shino/TTP: ok........................

**Cougar**: -turns over-

i like waffles....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: can i wake her up yet? -whinning-

**Cougar**: do you like...pancakes...

yes...i like...pancakes...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: O.O sure ya can........ try

**Cougar**: -turns over-

-gets up-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -happy- yay! -hits couger with the bread-

**Cougar**: -SLEEPWALKING-

-bite bread-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: oh no....

**Cougar**: -goes to shikamaru-

-hugs him-

Shino....

nice....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: uh..........

Shino: uhh...... OK

**Cougar**: -still sleeping-

do you like....french toast?

yes...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: weird.... -hits her with chocolate-

**Cougar**: i we like french toast...

-falls on floor-

-still sleeping-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ......

**Cougar**: -latches to TTP's leg-

Bad...akamaru...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: did vshe just call me a dog?!

**Cougar**: don't pee...in shino...shoe...

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: OO

TTP: O.o

**Cougar**: -lets go and goes to shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: haha sino

**Cougar**: -snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: *shino

**Cougar**: kiba....

you smell...funny...

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: ..... -takes the moldy bread- ok thats it -hits her with the bread-

**Cougar**: -snore-

-sleep glomps shino-

Shino....

-snore-

fell.........

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: does anyone get the feeling shes fake sleeping?

**Cougar**: -drooling slightly-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino: yeah............

Shikamaru: mhm

**Cougar**: -cracks an eye open..plan...failing...-

No.....

not the...unicorns...

not Charlie...

candy mountain...shino....

candy mountain...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz -pokes her in the side-

**Cougar**: -giggles-

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: HA! -pushes her- stop faking!

**Cougar**: -still glomping shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru:.........

brb

**Cougar**: -cracks an eye- TTP gone...good..

SHino: EH!?

Let go of me!

COugar: -snicker-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -comes back in with hair down and wet-

**Cougar**: Shino and Cougar: -look at TTP-

Cougar: -goes back to fake sleep-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: what?

**Cougar**: SHino: -holds her out at arms lenth- I DID NOTHING I SWEAR!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok........ -relizes shes in a robe-

**Cougar**: Shino: -nosebleed-

jk

SHino: Go get dressed!

I bet Shika likes.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: grouchy? -walks back out-

lolz ya!

**Cougar**: Shino: i'm not grouchy...-hold Cougar close-

COugra: FAKE SLEEPING!!---

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -comes back in wearing squrrial P.j.s-

**Cougar**: Shino: I DID NOTHING!

Cougar: -mumbles- Will you shut up?

SHino: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -sigh-

**Cougar**: Uh....

-weak laugh-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -walks over to shikamaru-

**Cougar**: Cougar: Cover blown....

i mean..

-snore-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wow

**Cougar**: Shino: Shows over CAt girl.

Cougar: -twitches tail- It was fun...the looks on your guys faces...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: mhm and the moldy bread

**Cougar**: -grabs Shino and drags him outta the room-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smirks- hey shikamaru?

**Cougar**: Shino: Whoooaoaaa.......

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: hm? -relaxing-

TTP: ^^ today was a good day

**Cougar**: COugra: -walks in, but no shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....what happend to bug boy?

**Cougar**: -tail gets grabbed from just inside the doorway- REEEOOOOW!!! -gets dragged out of sight-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....lets pretend that didn't happen

Shikamaru: fair enough.

**Cougar**: Cougar: -comes back with some fur missing from tail-

So...TTP...you have a boyfriend?

Not counting SHikamaru?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no. no i do not -sigh-

**Cougar**: -a pair of black sunglasses fly across the doorway-

Cougra: -watches them-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .... ok

**Cougar**: You alright back there, SHino?

Shino: -flings headband-

Cougar: ...

you sure?

Shino: -flings shoe-

Cougra: OK then. Don't hurt yourself.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: what the heck is he doing? and uh..... can we have an explination?

**Cougar**: Cougar: Uh...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -raises eyebrow-

**Cougar**: Well..

Shino: COUGAR!!

Cougar: WEl.....

-another shoe flies by-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....

**Cougar**: Cougar: SHINO! Stop throwing things. we know you are there.

SHino: ARGH!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: OK.........

**Cougar**: Cougar; I better see...

sticks head out doorway-

-big ears sticking up on top of head-

-kunai whizzes between ears-

O_O

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ........wow -randomly chibi-

**Cougar**: -squeaky voice- He's....fine...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok........

**Cougar**: -shuriken embeds in doorframe-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: -clears throat- So, Shkamaru?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: yeah?

**Cougar**: Have a girlfriend?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: not that I know of...........

**Cougar**: -smiles- Want one?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

Shikamaru: girlfriends are to troublesome

**Cougar**: -scoots closer- You sure?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -blinks- whats with the questions anyway

**Cougar**: -puts an arm around Shikamaru- i can make an offer you can't refuse...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: what is it? -boredish tone-

**Cougar**: -calls out- SHINO! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: -growling is heard-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: NARUTO:AND IM NOW CLOSER TO BEING HOKAGE!!

U/NARUTO:YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!

ok. hes mad

**Cougar**: Shino: -walks in wearing dress and pigtails-

Cougar: -snicker-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -twitching- freaky

**Cougar**: Shino: -fingering kunai-

You know...Cougar...

There is more than one way to skin a cat.

-twitch-

-hides behind Shika-

-wearing makeup too-

-kunai glints like his sunglasses would if he hadnt thrown them-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -moves to OTHER side of room, where TTP happens to be-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -wraps tail around self in a cowing fear as the cross-dressed Shino looms over her-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -freaking out- I'll be in the other room.... -takes Shikamaru with her and locks the door-

**Cougar**: Shino: -graps Cougra's tail and drags her out-

-but finds door locked-

Cougra: OH HELL NO!

Shino: -chuckles- Well well...

COugar: -backs against wall-

-outside room-

-screamng is heard-

SHINO!! NOOO!!!

AHHHHhh!!!

-maniacal laughter is heard-

-kunai flies through doorknob, effectively unlocking and swinging the door open-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O wth,,,,,,,,,

Shikamaru: oh no........

**Cougar**: Shino: -comes out-

-in normal attire...with blood splatter-

WHO'S NEXT!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O

Shikamaru: -pulls out TTP and runs to tentens house-

hes mentally insane

**Cougar**: Shino: -watches them leave-

Cougar, They're gone.

Cougar: -comes out of room- Finally.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hi tenten! -happy as if that prank never happend-

Tenten: hi TTP!

-high five-

**Cougar**: Neji: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ........we came to visit a friend got a problem with that?

Wedgy

**Cougar**: Neji: -activates Byakugan-

O_O

What the hell is happening at the house wher you just came from?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shino, and couger happend

**Cougar**: Neji: ?

What did they do?

Cougar I understand..

But SHino....

She has only made him snap once...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: couger put shino in a dress and make up -shows him a picture that she took-

**Cougar**: It is my fate to see what happened!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....

**Cougar**: -sweatdrop- What?

Lee: MAN LOVE! SO YOUTHFUL!

Neji: Shut up, Lee.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O really lee

shut up

**Cougar**: Lee: Sorry, wrong script.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah I'd say

Shikamaru: I am never looking at pink again

**Cougar**: Shino: -takes Cougar to the amusement park-

Neji: tenten wears pink.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: this shade of pink -points to picture-

**Cougar**: Neji: Oh....wow....

Is that lipgloss?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: mhm.... anyone want to go to a 5 star motel?

**Cougar**: Lee: I DO!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: not including lee....

**Cougar**: Neji: No thanks. I have to plot against the Main House. haven't done that today.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wow neji.. wow I thought that fight with Naruto helped

**Cougar**: Neji: It did.

I don't do it openly anymore.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -slaps him-

**Cougar**: Ow.

-jyuuken strikes her-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ow...... -smirks-

**Cougar**: -the real her-

-since he has byakugan and knows-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ow ok that hurt more then when I feel down that bee hive

..and then stepped on alot on stigers

**Cougar**: SHino! Can we go in the Tunnel of Love?

Shino: No.

Cougar: But I--

Shino: No.

Cougar: Hinat--

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: anyway....... the motel has a plotting section

**Cougar**: Shino: NO!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: and hot spring indoor pool, arcade, 5 room rooms, a mini hot tub in each room and an all you can eat buffet

**Cougar**: Chouji: I'm in.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: YAY!

come on! -pulls Choji AND shikAMARU TO THE 5 STAR MOTEL-

opps caps

lol

-makes Shikamaru and Choji share a room- I'll have my own thank you very much

Shikamaru: -sigh- like always

**Cougar**: Chouji: I don't mind.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: good -walks to her room, across from the boys- see ya later

Shikamaru: -sigh- come on, troublesome

**Cougar**: Chouji: follows shika-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -goes in and sees a Shogi board- kool

**Cougar**: Chou: wanna play?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: sure -sits down on 1 side of board-

TTP: -giggle- hope they like my gift

**Cougar**: Chouji: -sits on other-

Shino: Do you like the Ferris wheel?

Cougar: Yeah...

Shino: Let's go.

Cougr: omg fic idea

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lol

**Cougar**: naruto crew goes to amusement park

and i will join them

nah

but there will be a tunnel of love

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -sits down at a computer and starts typing and reading and searching and hacking-

**Cougar**: Shougi: -blows up-

Chouji: WHOA

DO THAT AGAIN!!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: TTP: -giggling-

**Cougar**: Shino: Whonder how everyone else is?

Shikamaru: what a drag........ -knocks on TTPs door-

TTP: yeah??

**Cougar**: Cougar: -head on Shino's shoulder, looking out over the entire area cuz they are at the top- I'm sure they're having fun.

Chouji: -giggling-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: you wouldn't happen to know about a Shogi board blowing up would you?

TTP: no..........

-comtinues hacking into all of cougers stuff-

*continues

**Cougar**: Cougar: my cougar senses are tingling

Shino: ?

Cougar: we better get back.

Shino: -grabs Cougar, swings her on his back, and jumps from top of ferris wheel-

LIKE SPIDERMAN!

Only not as cool..

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: -lands on ground and takes off to where TTP is cuz he tagged her with a bug-

Cougar: Wow....why don't you Shunshin? it will be faster.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -shuts labtop-

**Cougar**: SHino: -body flickers and appears in TTP's room-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: what the heck!

**Cougar**: Cougra; -gets off SHino's back and stumbles- Whoa.....

YOU SET MY COUGAR SENSES OFF!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -looks at her like shes insame- your what?

**Cougar**: SHino: -catches her- We were on the ferris wheel, too...

-sulks-

Cougra: Snap out of it, SHino.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: go sulk in the other room

**Cougar**: Shino: -sulks more-

Oh great. now i wanna give him a hug.

I can never write shino sulking cuz it makes me wanna give him a hug.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: then do it -opens computer and hacks into Nejis stuff-

**Cougar**: -hugs shino- It's okay.

Somewhere where Neji is...

"My underwear senses are tingling."

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o"

Neji has...... O.O

**Cougar**: lol

Breifs.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: I checked.

Neji: YOU WHAT!?

Shino: YOU WHAT!?

Cougar: The drawer...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -busy blackmailing Neji-

**Cougar**: Shino: Oh...

Cougar: And you wera boxers.

With ladybug print.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -laughing-

-has recorded that-

**Cougar**: Shino: -turns red-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: I'm evil

-looking for a blackmail Neji pic-

**Cougar**: i have one

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: same I was looking 4 it

-hacking into Kakashis stuff-

**Cougar**: ok im done with this rp

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal:** yep

I just like imagining

I took my hacking

classs


	47. Nicknames

**Cougar**: Shino: Come Kibble, there's a good boy.

oh wow

KIba: You got a death wish, Bug boy?

Shino: Yup.

**KatSin**: lol

yup

**Cougar**: Cougar: -amused-

Kiba: You're asking for it....

SHino: Then can I have it already?

Kiba: -growls- ARRGH!!!

SHino: -unfazed-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Kiba: You know what, you aren't worht my time. COme on, Akamaru.

Shino: Idiot.

Cougar: You know, I had no idea reverse psychology worked so well on him.

Shino: Yup.

-

**KatSin**: lol

kibbles

**Cougar**: No, just Kibble.

**KatSin**: snugglebug, teddybear, kibbles, whiskers/foxy

hehehe

pinapple

**Cougar**: Shino: I am SNugglebug?

**KatSin**: *nods*

neji... neji... mr sunshine lol

**Cougar**: Cougar, did you approve that?

-snort-

**KatSin**: well it works

**Cougar**: lol

Neji: Who can? The candy man can.

**KatSin**: grumpy, guhlare, or mrsunshine

Who can take a sunrise,

And turn it into fun?

**KatSin**: and lee... hmm

**Cougar**: Something something something

who can,, the candy man can!

Lee: Neji. Shut up.

**KatSin**: lee needs a nickname

**Cougar**: Green Beast

**KatSin**: beautiful green beast is a mouthful, and bgb would be silly

flash

**Cougar**: Youthman

-imagines big "y" on his chest and a flowing cape-

**KatSin**: flash has a number of meanings

moves fas as hell... that thing his smile does...

**Cougar**: Flash is good.

**KatSin**: so we have... *pulls ouf a scroll*

**Cougar**: Cougar: So, Snugglebug, wanna live up to your name?

Snugglebug: Sure. Too tired to resist. Unlike YOU, some people sleep.

Cougar: -snuggle-

-purr-

Shino: Don't purr.

Cougar: -pout-

**KatSin**: lol oh i could have called neji Rage

because he rages

**Cougar**: That works.

-warm-

**KatSin**: RAAAAAAGE

**Cougar**: ROFL

Shino: -falls asleep-

Cougar: Well, that lasted long. How cute.

Negi: RAAAAGEEE

lol

a six year old just asked shino and his girlfriend where babies come from

in he story im reading

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: and its kiba's fault

Or should I say Kibble?

**KatSin**: Snugglebug, Kibbles, Chou-hime or hime... Pineapple, Teddy Bear, Nilla... Whiskers/Fox, Duckie/Angst, Strawberries... Mr Sunshine/Rage, Flash, Ryuu-hime/Blade... Panda, Kitty/Poppet, Smirks/Spike

lol i am AWESOME

Neji: Mister SUNSHINE? *RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE*

**Cougar**: Cougar: -confused-

**KatSin**: i just made up a list of all of them

because im fucking awesome

**Cougar**: Shino: -sleeping on Cougar-

**KatSin**: most are obvious

**Cougar**: Cougar: Oomph...GEt him off...

Who is...Spike?

Wait..

**KatSin**: Kat: *grabs by collar and pulls him off*

**Cougar**: Cougar: NO! I was kidding!

**KatSin**: *puts back down*

**Cougar**: Shino: -wakes up-

What the hell?

**KatSin**: Spike is the only one left. spike worked better than nails, because shes tough

**Cougar**: Anko?

**KatSin**: nope

**Cougar**: TEN TEN

**KatSin**: only the genin

they're organized in TEAMS woman

**Cougar**: oh

Nilla is Ino?

**KatSin**: tenten was hard

yes

because shes not lemony, shes rather plain

so nilla

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: or nillers

**Cougar**: Shino: -falls back asleep-

Cougar: He's so cute when he's not plotting entertaining ways to hurt me.

**KatSin**: could also call chouji sworls

**Cougar**: yes

**KatSin**: swirls

lol

isnt he though

-

**Cougar**: -pokes shino-

Shino: -sleeping-

-

-arm goes dead-

**Cougar**: Ok, SHino can get off now.

-

**Cougar**: lol

-yawn-

been up for three hours

SHino is...

asleep

on my arm

Cougar:and get him off now

cuz i can't feel it

-twitch-

omg he's drooling

**KatSin**: *grabs shino again*

**Cougar:** -pulls out camera-

kiba will love this

Shino: zzzzz -drool-

Cougar: -snaps picture-

Im so gonna draw that when i finish cougar

woot


	48. Snugglefest

**Cougar**: i happened to by chance cus team 8 is centered in the next eppie

**KatSin**: lol yea

**Cougar**: yesh

finally we can see their skills

i was starting to miss kiba

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: ...what?

cant i miss kiba?

-huggles kiba-

**KatSin**: aww

*hugs akamaru

**Cougar**: -snuggle snuggle-

Kiba: -huggle-

Shino: -grr-

Hinata: -not snuggled-

Shino: snuggels-

Hinata: -is snuggled-

Kiba: -is huggled-

Cougar: Warm....

He's so cuddly Kat!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Like a little puppy!

Unlike Bugman over there...

Shino: Hey...

-pouts-

Kiba: =grins-

Cou: -squeezes stuffins out of Kiba-

Oooops...I broke him.

Shino: -snuggle-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Hinata: Oh Kiba!

lol

It's a snugglefest!

**KatSin**: lol

*isn't snuggled*

**Cougar**: Shino, Hinata, Remains of Kiba, and Cougar: -group snuggle Kat-

**KatSin**: awww

**Cougar**: SHino: -grunts-

Too...much....cute....

Mind...melting...

Cougar: -backhands-

Shut up and snuggle

Shino: -huggles-

lol

**KatSin**: *giggles and snugles*

**Cougar**: yay

well that was fun

**KatSin: **yep


	49. Let's Embarrass Shino!

**Cougar**: AHHHCHICKENBUTTBOYISCOMING!!READYTHEARTILLERY!!!

SAsuke: Huh?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -laughing-

**Cougar**: Shino: Ready.....aim...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: pulls out gunrom her locker that somehow is in her house- tehe

**Cougar**: Cougar: FI---- 0gets charred by Sasuek's fireball- Fire...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

ya know what? me and my friends want to blow up the school with a bazuka in the middle of a lock down

**Cougar**: ditch that blue i cant read it

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: srry

**Cougar**: k

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: better?

**Cougar**: yea

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lajmfkhnfdrtlghjlfhntlegbfsfklsbjfklhjfhkfbjglh

**Cougar**: ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppLO:"

}

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz if I got attacked my shikamaru fangirls....... then they have a death wish

**Cougar**: I wonder how many Shino fangirls there are?

Or fanboys?

Shino: I am NOT gay.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: your fanboys are

**Cougar**: So?

Doesn't mean I am.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .......that would be scary -shivers-

**Cougar**: They can kiss my buggy ass.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O buggy ass? wtfh

**Cougar**: Cou: -rofl-

Sorry SHino, humor doesn't work well with you. Stick to tree mode.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep

now if you exuse me.......................................... -turns on MP3-

**Cougar**: Shino: -is tree-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -ignoring everything and mouthing random japenese words-

**Cougar**: -having a bug conversation-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -mouths- shinos an idiot

**Cougar**: Shiino: -can lip read-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiles- -mouths- sasukes a chicken in desguis (sp there but when did I ever care?)

**Cougar**: disguise

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -blinks- like I said when did I care?

XD

i love japenese

**Cougar**: Shino: ATTACK!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

shino-baka

**Cougar**: Shino: RAWR!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ^^ tehe

gptta love doing that

*gotta

**Cougar**: Shino: rawrness!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: rawrness? WTF

**Cougar**: LMAO

-snicker snicker-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: god this is GOLD -has been recording every weird thing Shino says-

**Cougar**: Shino: You guys are SUCH goofballs.

-sees TV- ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?

DANCING CICADAS!???

GAWSH!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O_O

**Cougar**: Cougar: -can no longer breathe form laughing-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -laughing so hard that a school blew up- hey look! a school blew up from unkown causes!

**Cougar**: Not even a minute later, however, Shibi popped his head back in.

"Shino?"

And uncomfortable grunt. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Be sure to use protection."

Shibi disappeared as the kunai buried itself three inches into the doorframe where his head was seconds before.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: scare myself sometimes

i

lolz

**Cougar**: mnjk ib?

"

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: huh?

**Cougar**: RAWR'

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -sweatdrp- wow'

**Cougar**: Cou: -drags Shino away-

Shino: NO! MUST HAVE COOKIES!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -filming this-

**Cougar**: Cou: Come on, little one. There are cookies where we are going.

Shino: -claps hands- Yay!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: THIS IS GOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Cou: The dark side always has cookies...

Shino: O_o

DArk side?

Cou: Did I say that?

I meant the ladybug playground.

Shino: OH GOODIE!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -holds up the film- come and get it folkS! THE ONE AND ONLY EMBARISSING VIDEO OF SHINO! PART 2 WILL BE IN STORES IN 3 MONTHS!

**Cougar**: Shino: What just happened?

Cou: Aww....little baby Shino has no idea what's going on, do he?

Shino: Talk like that again and I will personally remove your tongue.

Cougar: Whelp....It was good while it lasted.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -walks up with lots of money- hell ya -counting-

sweet $5000 on the dot

**Cougar**: Shino: -sweatdrop-

Shibi: HEY SHINO!

LOOK WHAT I GOT!

Shino: Oh sweet merciful Kami no....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: - laughing- oh yes

**Cougar**: Cougar: -pats his hand- It will be alright.

Shino: -stares at Cou- Are you serious?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i think part 2 will be on shika......... hm

**Cougar**: This is TERRIBLE!

Cou: Hey, Shibi! Pop it in! Let's watch it.

Shino: No...

Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Chouji walk in

HEy guys what's up?

Cougar: Oh, home video time! Come on over!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: this makes it better -que thunder-

**Cougar**: Shino: -drops to knees-

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

Shibi: pops movie in-

-two year old shino taking a bath-

Shino: ALRIGHT!

TAHTS IT!

-destroys television-

Shino: -whips out extra from a sealing scroll-

*Shibi

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

poor you... not really

**Cougar**: Shino: -leaves, not wanting to see-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiles- -pulls out her labtop- almost forgot.... -sees it covered with bugs- oh come on this is my new one

**Cougar**: -removes bugs, but not before severing the internal circuitry-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -sigh- now I got to fix it -starts to pull the labtop apart like an exoert-

*expert

**Cougar**: -walks away whistling tune, but then gets glomped by Hinata and Kiba-

hinata and Kiba: KAWAII!!!!

Shino: AHHHHHHHHH

GET THEM OFF!!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -hears his crys but yet, ignores- ok.... this piece goes there........ I'll need to replace this........ so on so on

**Cougar**: Hinata: You were such a cute little boy, Shino-kun!

Kiba: Wow.....You liked mud pies?

Shino: FATHER!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiles after fixing labtop- there now -uploads the video to Utube-

**Cougar**: Shino: NYUUU

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: YES!

oh and... -hands Kiba the video that she had recorded earlyer- most resent retardedness

that shino caused

**Cougar**: Kiba: HA HA HA HA

Shino: -hides face in sweatshirt-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -evil giggles and goes into a room marked war- FIGHT WITH DA FANGIRLS!!!!!!

**Cougar**: Eh?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: its a war room filled with shikamaru/shino fangirls

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs Shino and escapes in the confusion-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiles as she kills th shika fangirls-

**Cougar**: -has escaped with shino-

Shino: -summons Kamakiri and escapes with cougar on her back-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -comes back out covered in blood- I won

**Cougar**: -is totally gone-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

-a deer named Bambi from the naras property is following them, somehow in someway-

**Cougar**: -flies over OCEAN-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Bambi: -transforms into a dolphin and continues following-

**Cougar**: Shino: WTF?

Kamakiri: -dissapears into Summons world and takes Shino and Cougar with-

COugar: This place is weird...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Bambi: -really is a summon so well..... explainations needed?-

**Cougar**: Shino: yup.

Bambi doesnt come from the mantis summons world.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Bambi: -back into deer form-

good point -yawn- now to get a killer headach

from the CLARINET

**Cougar**: Wooo we win

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -glaring at your avvie- dude I'll never win this.......... weird glaring contest

**Cougar: **Shino Pwns


	50. Kakashi vs Shino

**Explination: I am on an RP site called Naruto: Ten Years Later. I play as -guess who?- Shino. Alex, a member of the site, knows me as Shino and refers to me as such. He is Kakashi. Do I need to explain more?**

**Cougar**: -gasp- Helloz!

**Alex**: Hi shino

**Cougar**: Hi Kakashi.

**Alex**: whats up?

**Cougar**: -looks up-

Nothing raelly.

**Alex**: lol

**Cougar**: Wait...I think i saw a bug fly by...

No.....that was my shadow.

Absolutely nothing.

**Alex**: lol

**Cougar**: Although my Rp Shino has discovered a new meaning to "Bugzapper"

**Alex**: lol

**Cougar**: lol

Whats up Kaka-sensei?

**Alex**: -showes her Ichi ichi paradise- this...

-gigles pervertedly-

**Cougar**: -grabs book and runs-

-to giggle pervertedly at home-

-adjust glasses-

**Cougar**: I am no better than you. Mind if i borrow a copy?

**Alex**: T_T

MEH BOOK

get back her you FEIND

-soars through teh sky with lightning blade in hand-

**Cougar**: -avoids=

**Alex**:

**Cougar**: -attacks with insect blade-

**Alex**: le gasp

-shadow clone-

tisk tisk tisk

**Cougar**: -has already tagged with female kikai-

-hunts down-

**Alex**: damn bugs

-uses lighting amour-

-coats body with lightning, zaping bug-

XD

poor guy

i mean

gal

xD

**Cougar**: -finds kakashi, but rubs neck cuz the pain of bugs death hurts-

**Alex**: sorry...

-does a funeral-

**Cougar**: -launches bug bullert at you-

**Alex**: gah

-shot-

-bleeds-

xD

**Cougar**: -kikai envelope then suck chakra-

**Alex**: _

**Cougar**: mmm...strawberry...

**Alex**: _

nuuu

-Kamui - God's Majetsy-

**Cougar**: Uh...

**Alex**: _ -warps kikai bugs into another demension-

HA...

**Cougar**: TT_TT

My babies...

**Alex**: _

oops

**Cougar**: -drops to knees and cries-

**Alex**: thar thar....

**Cougar**: -hands covering eyes, sobbing-

**Alex**: -summons kikai bugs back-

thar

**Cougar**: -looks over-

-taps foot-

**Alex**:

**Cougar**: Where's Lulu?

**Alex**: oh yea...

idk where i placed that one

**Cougar**: Find Lulu.

She had a white spot on her 37th nodule.

**Alex**: o rly

**Cougar**: yes.

Find her.

**Alex**: sir yes sir

**Cougar**: -taps foot, and calls remaining insects back under skin-

**Alex**: -goes to find missing bug-

-summons both me and missing bug in dramatic fashion, like at chuunin exams-

**Cougar**: -looks over-

This isn't Lulu.

It's Frankie.

**Alex**: damn

-flicks frankie-

**Cougar**: OW!

**Alex**: -goes searchin-

**Cougar**: -sits and waits-

-draws intricate designs with insects-

**Alex**: -appears-

**Cougar**: -plays tic-tac-toe with insects-

**Alex**: here

**Cougar**: -loses-

Hmm?

**Alex**: went all teh way to teh damn......sound village

**Cougar**: -looks-

Nope....That one..is my father's.

-picks a stray bug off of left ear-

Oh! Lulu!

There you are!

**Alex**: -jaw drops-

**Cougar**: -snags Kakashi's book AGAIN and shunshins away in a swirl of insects-

**Alex**: le gasp

nuuu

-summons nin-dogs to attack-

catch teh bugs guy

**Cougar**: -is in the middle of the Inuzaka compound, on top of Kiba's house, reading pervy book-

-knowing Kiba's odgs will fight kakashi's dogs away-

**Alex**:

Kakashi's dogs rulez

they pwn akamaru

**Cougar**: ...They do. But not in this instance.

**Alex**: T_T

**Cougar**: It's a dog compound. there are lots of dogs there

**Alex**: well then

-runs to teh nearest book store and purcheses another ichi ichi-

**Cougar: **And I have won.

Pwnage.


	51. Shino's on a mission, TenTen instead

**Cougar**: I swear i'm in deep puppy doo...its probably akamaru's by the size of it...

Ten-Ten: -snicker-

Cou: Where's Shino?

Ten-Ten: Mission.

**KatSin**: lpol

**Cougar**: Cou: Bout time that lazy bum did something.

Ten-Ten: -walking around, looknig at room-

Nice place you guys got here-

-notices stain on the carpet-

Uh..Cougar? What is this from?

Cou: -doesn't even look up- Sasuke.

Sasuke: -walks in with pink frilly apron and lemonade- Huh?

Ten-Ten: o_o"

Cougar: go ahead and have a seat. I may actually be able to talk with you. Shino gets a little....

Ten-Ten: -winces- I can imagine.

So where's HInata? Doesn't she hang out here too?

Cou: You know....I haven't seen her since....-face goes white- Rather not talk about that.

T_T

Now I wanna play Hey You, Pikachu!

Ten-Ten and Sasuke: Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika! -runs into room and jumps in Cougar's lap-

Cou: -pets yellow fur, static electricity flying from fingertips-

Sasuke: -sets down lemonade and goes back to where he came from-

SHITFUCK!!!

Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Pikachu: !!!???

Cougar: -royally pissed-

Ten-Ten: -leans close to Sasuke- Is it because of Shino?

Sasuke: No..I don't think so.

It's not the pikachu either..

-stops and thinks-

WTF is a Pikachu?.

**KatSin's status is now "Idle". (1/8/2009 9:38 PM)**

**Cougar: **COUGAR: YEEEEEESSSS! ALL IS WELL!

Ten-Ten, Pikachu, Sasuke: -backed in corner-

SHINO! FIX IT!

Shino: -crouching in bushes- You have a lock on the position?

Kiba: Yeah. Akamaru and I will take the Right.

Shino: Got It.

-back in the room-

AHHHHHHHHH!

kat?


	52. to short to name

**Cougar**: I have no idea....

WHy I'm even awake.

-resting head on Sasuke's shoulder-

Soooo tired...

But soooo awake.....

Sasuke: Loser. Just go to sleep.

Cougar: -cocks pistol- What was that?

Sasuke: I said That you should probably go to sleep if you were tired.

COu: -un-does gun and puts it back under the cushions- That's what I thought.

Sasuke: -thinking- _I hope SHino gets back soon...not too sure my nerves can handle this..._

Cougar: ^3^

-with sparklies-

**KatSin**: hn... finished ouran... this weekend i'll go thorugh my fanfictions... while updating Unctachable... after that i'll have to go through my ficcys and see which one has the most comments (other than the beauty if the beast) and update that one too, all the whioe writing the gaahina

**Cougar:** Ten-Ten: -throws kunai at Sasuke, slicing through his hair but unharming him- Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.

Cougar: Cool.


	53. Shino or Naruto?

**C****ougar**: ttyl

WHOPPER VIRGIN!

**Master Hut**: SHINOS A HORSE HAHAHA

**Cougar**: yes

**Master Hut**: *what naruto said*

**Cougar**: -shouts- BETTER HORSE THAN YOU'D EVER BE NARU-PUNK!

**Master Hut**: ok?

**Cougar**: lol

**Master Hut**: NARUTO PWNS SHINO!

soory

**Cougar**: SHINO PWNS

you saw that video

it was a kikai nuclear explosion on naruto

**Master Hut**: SHINO CANT DO WIND SHURIKEN THINGY

**Cougar**: true...but naruto broke himself

**Master Hut**: NARUTO CAN KILL SHINO WITH IT!

DIE SHIO DIE!!!!!!!1

**Cougar**: SHINO CAN KILL NARUTO WITH HIS INSECTS!

DIE NARUTO!

-unleashes giant swarm and envelopes naruto, sucking his VERY LIFE-

**Master Hut**: SHINO SI RETARDED AND ARROGANT AND NARUTO IS FUNNY AND KEWL!

**Cougar**: MWA HA HA HAAAA

**Master Hut**: HTATS A FAKE NARUTO

**Cougar**: SHINO ISN'T ARROGANT ANYMORE! AND HE'S NOT RETARDED! NARUTO IS AN IDIOT!

**Master Hut**: A SHADOW CLONE

**Cougar**: NYUU! SHINO USED HIS BUGS!

HE _KNOWS_!

**Master Hut**: NARUTO IS HIDDEN SOMEWGHERE

**Cougar**: NARUTO HAS BEEN TAGGED

**Master Hut**: BUT NOT IN THIS WORLD

**Cougar**: SHINO WILL FIND!

**Master Hut**: SHINO CANT GO TO OTHER WORLD

**Cougar**: SHINO WILL BLOW UP THE WORLD WITH HIS KIKAI...SHOCK!

WANNA BET???? HE HAS PORTAL POWERS TOO!

**Master Hut**: actually he cant do that

its my world

and he has to kill me

and i cant be killed

**Cougar**: well...he's my character....so NYA!

well sorta

**Master Hut**: and naruto rocks1hah!

**Cougar**: He's Kishomoto's really..

THERE! DISCLAIMER BITCHES!

**Master****Hut**: AHEM!

**Cougar**: xSHIO IS BUGGIN'!

AND I CAN'T SPELL

**Master Hut**: naruto is the main character!

and will become haokag!

**Cougar**: Shino is a supporting character. Naruto would BE NOTHING without him.

**Master Hut**: nah not really

**Cougar**: Yeah huh.

**Master Hut**: shino is in fillers alot and is hardly in plot and naruto is in plot!

**Cougar**: ...

Yeah well...

**Master Hut**: what its true

**Cougar**: SHino is part of the rookie nine.

Rookie 8 just sounds silly.

**Master Hut**: i know but the show is called NARUTO for a reason

**Cougar**: YEah....because Naruto needs to see it so he can spell it. At least Shino knows how to spell his own name.

**Master Hut**: and if naruto had to defet shino to become hokage and protect the village what do u think the show makers would do and the manga writer

**Cougar**: Naruto is a bloomin' idiot!

**Master Hut**: NOOOooooo!

**Cougar**: YESSSS!

Shino has him outclassed in the intelligance department.

**Master Hut**: *not that kinda no baka*

the lying no

**Cougar**: Hell, naruto couldn't even recognize him. Not even when the bug flew out of his collar.

**Master Hut**: if he s dumb it make the show more entertaining and hilarious

**Cougar**: yes..but..

**Master Hut**: HAH

**Cougar**: INSECTS RULE DEH WORLDZZ!!

**Master Hut**: ok?

**Cougar**: And Shino...Is a bug Pokemon master.

**Master Hut**: what kinda comeback sentence is that?

**Cougar**: His caterpie fucking pwns.

**Master Hut**: SUPER SAIYAN 3 MODE PWNS THEM ALL!

**Cougar**: ...

**Master Hut**: hwat its cool

**Cougar**: Uh...-thinking of super cool bug pokemon-

FORETTRESS!

Shino: POKEMON! GO! EXPLOSION!

**Master Hut**: DIG A LA DIGS!

**Cougar**: KA BOOOOOOOOOoom

KA Bo0O0o0O0o0O0om

**Master Hut**: how did u know dig a la digs explode?

**Cougar**: Because I'm SHino. I _know_.

**Master Hut**: LIAR!

**Cougar**: well, i RP as him.

**Master** Hut: lolz

**Cougar**: Thus, I _know_

**Master Hut**: DUHGIHOERHGYUFRUYGBFYUGFYUDGFYUDUGFUIGHUDFHYGUITHNH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BBBBBBBBBBB

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

EEEEEEEEEEEE

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**Cougar**: HA. Shino wins. He doesn't need to resort to childish behavior.

**Master Hut**: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

OOOOOOOOOOO

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

QQQQQQQQQQQ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SSSSSSSSSSS

**Cougar: **SHino: -walks away-

**Master Hut**: TTTTTTTTTTT

UUUUUUUUUU

VVVVVVVVVVV

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cougar**: -comes back with popcorn-

**Master Hut**: YYYYYYY

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

KAAAABOOOOKOOM!

**Cougar**: Hey Naruto, you want some?

**Master Hut**: WORLD EXPLODES

**Cougar**: -offers popcorn-

**Master Hut**: DONT EAT IT NARUTO

**Cougar**: -puts on 3-d glasses to protect-

**Master Hut**: NARUTO: ok ill have some

**Cougar**: SHino: too late he ate it.

-eats some-

**Master Hut**: me: aaaaaaaaaahhh u r a baka

**Cougar**: not like i did anything to it geez.

**Master Hut**: thats what u want me to think!!!!!111

**Cougar**: -Pop corn is actually covered with bug food that only Aburames can eat-

**Master Hut**: nartuo: starts choking

**Cougar**: -snickers-

**Master Hut**: naruo: EHAT?!

WHY U GIVE ME I!!!!

**Cougar**: -throws bowl at naruto and jumps out of reach-

**Master Hut**: me: i told u r a baka

naruto: AAAAARGH

**Cougar**: NA NA NA NA BOOO BOOO

**Master Hut**: NARUTO: RANSEN SHURIKIEN!

**Cougar**: -stands there-

**Master Hut**: me: OH...CRAP

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

RUN FOR UR LIVES

**Cougar**: -is a bug clone-

**Master Hut**: *goes in portal*

naruto: BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

**Cougar**: -summons bug-ass mantis-

**Master Hut**: ME: HI GAAR!

GAARA: OH GOD Y ME?!

**Cougar**: -gets on kamakiri and flies away-

-and rescues gaara-

**Master Hut**: naruto: whoo glad thats over with

hey wher is everyone?!

**Cougar**: Mantis: -turds on Naruto's head-

**Master Hut**: naruto: HEY WHAT WS THAT FOR!!?

me: such a baka

**Cougar**: -turd is bigger than naruto-

**Master Hut**: lol

NARUTO: AAAHHHHHHHHHH WTF IT GREW BIIGER!!

**Cougar**: I dont think i can continue...alffing so hard

Face it. Shino and his bugs pwn.

**Master Hut**: NEVER!!!!11

**Cougar**: Hey guess what?

**Master Hut**: I PWN NARUTO SO

**Cougar**: Tehre's a river in Egypt.

**Master Hut**: I PWN THEM ALL

MUAHAHAHAHHAA

**Cougar**: It's called De Nile.

**Master Hut**: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!

oh hi

**Master Hut**: hows it going

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino: -punch fists together- Victory.

**Master Hut**: that was my split personalty

like it?

**Cougar**: now, if you'll excuse me, I'm collecting dialogue

ttyl

**Master Hut:** * goes to other persomayt* YUOLL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! MUAHAHAHHA

ok ttyl


	54. Wingdings

Okay, because I don't feel like fixing it, I am on an RP site. I RP Shino. I changed my name to Shino so the people that I messaged didn't get confused. Don't worry, it will return back to Cougar in a few chats. Originally, I was gonna switch it back to Cougar so you guys didn't get confused. But you know what? I don't wanna. So deal with it.

**ONE MORE NOTE! 99% of this chat was me writing in Wingdings. Everybody should know what that font is. I played around with the three wingdings and the webdings but I finally stuck with Wingdings. That's why the things I'm saying are retarded. Not like I'm not retarded as it is.**

**Master Hut**: whats with the ^^

**Shino**: iz happy

**Master Hut**: oooh

i kust got back from the gym

**Shino**: http: //baby-cougar. deviantart. com/art/Dirty-Dancing-109477959

I finished

**Master Hut**: ok!

lolz shino looks so random in the middle picture

**Shino**: y?

**Master Hut**: this is very good drwing

**Shino**: i like that one the best

thank you

i spent FOR EV ER on it

**Master Hut**: he looks random cause he dont have hes coat on

its so funny

**Shino**: And hinatas in a pink sparkly dress

**Master Hut**: that doesnt really get my attention cause i dont really care about hinata but i like the shino part

**Shino**: lol

that green picture was 19 seperate layers

**Master Hut**: im watching one peice now im watching every episode!

naruto took me 2 weeks to c every episode

**Shino**: lol

Mast**er Hut**: and bleach also took me 2 weeks

**Shino**: i liked kiba

it had 51 episodes

**Master Hut**: i would watch about 25 episode sevryday i remmeber

thats definetly addictithon ish

**Shino**: lol

**Master Hut**: and thats how i got my utube name!

**Shino**: lol

**Master Hut**: [o] its a box with a circle in it!

lolz

jk

**Shino**: -facepalms-

**Master Hut**: how come ur lol does look like that?

**Shino**: my font

**Master Hut**: its all bouncy letter like

COOL!

**Shino**: lol

**Master Hut**: [o] BOX!

gasp! fancy letters!

**Shino**: lol

I is the ninth letter of the English alphabet. ^^

**Master Hut**: IM THE QUEEN OF FRANCE!

OOH STARIGHT LETTERS!

**Shino**: ...

**Master Hut**: BOX

**Shino**: .......

**Master Hut**: BOB

LOLZ

**Shino**: wtf

**Master Hut**: WINGDINGS!

WINGDINGS!

**Shino**: WEBDINGS!

WEBDINGS!

**Master Hut**: YA KNOW..THAT NAME SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING ELSE..

EWW!

**Shino**: ding a lolg

&&

You are such a pansy.

**Master Hut**: THIS IS THE FBI OPEN UP!

**Shino**: I could be cussing you out right now and you'd never know.

LOL

Oh, the fun.

Teeheh

**Master Hut**: DONT GIVE ME THAT NONSENCE!'

LOL

**Shino**: Shino says you smell like bas sausages.

I think I spelled that wrong...

I shall keep this font.

**Master Hut**: ya know it be cool if shino would join in on this that be funny

**Shino**: You have to work for your food.

**Master Hut**: but if naruto joined ill kick him in the face

**Shino**: Shino is already in here.

Shino kicks ass.

**Master Hut**: hyjstyht6rstr to u too

lolz

**Shino**: bUT i', actually typing words

!!

oops howd that happen

Okay that's much better.

**Master Hut**: king bob has given a high order to capture th one named cougar

**Shino**: Shino: ... Cougar has left the building. i, unfortunately, come from a village with a lack of technology and have no idea how to fix the font.

**Master Hut**: tytryuytytyuuyt it looks like thirs little menorahs

**Shino**: You are an idiot. You have my pity.

**Master Hut**: im in jail! hooray! rainign chocalate!

meep meep

**Shino**: -steals your chocolate to give to Cougar later-

**Master Hut**: loolooloo hooray for destroying the government!

kill the asians!

yaya!

**Shino**: You know, you can copy and paste what I'm saying and change the font to see what I'm saying.

**Master Hut**: remeber these

hooray for the collpase of civilization!

**Shino**: Nioe.

**Master Hut**: down with democracy'

**Shino**: You are such a fucking fundalmentalist.

**Master Hut**: icantreadwhatimsaying!hooray!

**Shino**: Once again, you have my pity.

I can't read that font.

Not like you can read mine either.

I could be totally chat raping you and you would have nooooo idea.

**Master Hut**: ya know if we put naruto characters in this u could put this on narutorelatedchat

this be soemthing i would read

**Shino**: I have put Naruto characters in this.

YOu just can't read my font.

**Master Hut**: ANSWER ME IN ENGLISH!

**Shino**: SHino has popped up a couple times.

No... It's so much more fun torturing you.

**Master Hut**: FINE WELL PLAY IT UR WAY

UYUYUYUUITHTRHYTRUR

**Shino**: But I'm actually typing words.

I am speaking in clear english.

You are just tooo lazy.

**Master Hut**: SHUT UP GODAMMIT!

WAIT HOW DIDI I KNOW WHAT U JUST SAID?!

**Shino**: Hey

**Master Hut**: IM NOT LAZY!

**Shino**: try copy and pasting this entore conversation in Word

Master Hut: SHUT UP GODAMMIT!

lol

**Master Hut**: umm

ya that

hehe

**Shino**: seriously

ur gonna laugh at half the things i said

everything was a sentance

i want hitting random keys

**Master Hut**: oh boy here we go

**Shino**: *wasnt

Teehee

My Baaaaa loney hasd a first name

It's spelled

O

S

C

A

R

Myyyyyyyyy

Baaaa

Loney has a second name

It's...

M

E

Y

E

R

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I

Love to eat it everyday

and if you asked me why I'd sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

That

Oscar meyer has a way with

b

o

l

o

g

n

a

**Master Hut**: om my god howe long will this balogney song go

**Shino**: om my god howe long will this balogney song go

om my god howe long will this balogney song go

lol

Shino: That was very entertaining.

**Master Hut**: uh shino hows it entertaining

**Shino**: Shino: Well...

Seeing you fristrated, with Cougar entertained and not hurting me...

I am entertained and not fearing for my life.

And I'm dancing.

I AM THE LORD OF THE DANCE!!

-Riverdances-

-gets hit in head with shoe-

Cougar: -retrieves shoe- Bloomin' idiot.

**Master Hut**: shino...IM GONNA KILL U !*GLARES*

**Shino**: Cougar: Hey..how about I make Bug boy kiss you?

**Master Hut**: PLEASE TYPE IN ENGLISH ITS ANNOYING PUTIN IT IN WORD AND NO I WILL NOT KISS HIM!

**Shino**: SHino: Say wha...?

Oh..no...Youu see...This is very entertaining.

Cougar: You know you want him...

Shino: Uh...Cou? No. Just no.

**Master Hut**: I WILL MURDER U SOMEDAY...*RECENTLY I GOT GAARAS SHUKAKKU*

**Shino**: -has kikaichu and Snugglebug. Is happy with that-

**Master Hut**: * AND IS POSSESD SO IF U PISS SHUKAKU OFF U DIE*

**Shino**: -snuggles with Snugglebug-

Shino: too...much...snuggle..

**Master Hut**: THATS NO MORE WINGDINGS OR ILL LET IT TAKE OVER ME!

**Shino**: Tee hee

-picks SHino up and leaves room-

**Master Hut**: THATS IT1 ROAR! MUST KILL!

**Shino**: SHino: HALP!

HALP MEH!

Cou: -flicks his head- Quiet.

**Master Hut**: MUAHAHAH I MUST KILL COUGAR SO SHUT UP SHINO!

**Shino**: The grubs are hungry.

And the lobsters haven't eaten today.

**Master Hut**: ROOOAAAR!!

**Shino**: Shino: G-grubs?

LOBSTER!?!?

WTF!?

Cou: You wanted them.

**Master Hut**: SWINGS SHUKAKUFIES ARM AT COUGAR

**Shino**: Shino: ...oh yeah.

Do you hear something?

Cou: No.

No not at all.

**Master Hut**: HITS HER IN FACE

**Shino**: SHINO!

Shino: What?

**Master Hut**: MAUAHAHAH DIE!!!

**Shino**: ah crap

i cant read what i put

lol

**Master Hut**: i got disscnnected just now

**Shino**: that sucks

**Master Hut**: y aernt u dead?

**Shino**: Shino, you are going to have a really, really,really low voice when you grow up.

**Master Hut**: there should be more blood!

**Shino**: Shino: What makes you say that?

Cou: Because you have a really low voice at thirteen.

You should have a high squeaky voice.

So, taking that knowledge, that IS your high squeaky voice.

Shio: ...n

Cou: -continues-

**Master Hut**: please can u talk in english

**Shino**: ANd, taking that knowledge, you will sound like one of those guys you wear on TV who are most likely voiced by a black man who has a really deep voice that makess the speakers rumble.

Shino: Are you on some kind of drug?

Cougar: -pats head-

Nope/

**Master Hut**: my hand and wrist r started to hurt for some reason from going back and forth from the 2 things

**Shino**: Shino:

Shino: WEll then, learn to speak wingding.

And it IS english.

It's just in an unusual font.

**Master Hut**:

**Shino**: -pinches cheek-

SHino: Is this payback?

Cougar: Oh....definately.

**Master Hut**:

ARRGH! THATS IT ! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! *STARTS TO TRANSFRO, INTO SOMETHING HORRIBLE*

GET READY FOR THIS! MUAHAHAHHAA

**Shino**: Shino and Cougar: -high five-

-leave to go get icecream-

**Master Hut**: HERE IT IS!

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=e8xvK-tD8Jg

**Shino**: -watches-

FRIGGIN LOVE GARY BROLSMA!

-doing dance with him-

**Master Hut**: HAHAHAHA NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA NUMA

**Shino**: lol

brb

**Master Hut**: PLEASE TELL ME THIS CHAT IS GOING ON NARUTOCHAT THIS IS GREAT YA KNOW!

**Shino**: it is

thats why i brought shino into it

**Master Hut**: HOORAY!!!!!

BUZZ!!!

*BUZZEZ FOR JOY*

**Shino**: SAMMIT SHINO

**Master Hut**: LOLZ

**Shino**: lol

Shino: -takes bathroom break-

**Master Hut**: Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

**Shino**: Cougar: -pulls Shikamaru out of broom closet-

MAya ha ha

**Master Hut**: uh y is shika in ur closet?

nvm

i dont wanna know

**Shino**: I'm watching that actual music video for that song.

I keep him as backup.

He's my rape victim.

Not really.

But that's what Shino thinks, so I go with it.

Shino: -walks in- SHino thinks what now?

SHikamaru: -whimper-

Shino: ..

Cougara: Hello my dear sweet Sdhino that I--

Shino: Shino thinks what now?

SHikamaru: -whimper-

Cougar: How about I tell oyu...in song.

SHikamaru and Shino: FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI NO!

COugar: -ignores-

**Master Hut**: cant u stopt ypin so fats1

its very hard to keep up!

**Shino**: ROFL

**Master Hut**: * realizez what i just typed* LOLZ!HAHAHA

**Shino**: I don't get it.

**Master Hut**: know i typed it wrong and it cam out funny

**Shino**: oh lol

**Master Hut**: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HOLY CRAP!

MY KEYBOARD FELL ON MY FEET!

**Shino**: lol

**Master Hut**: THEN OUT OF NOWHERE MY COMPUTER FALLS ON ME!

AND IM STUCK ON THE FLOOR TYPIN WITH 1 HAND

**Shino**: It was like watching a cow...give birth to saimese twins. like, seriously.

**Master Hut**: WTF???!!

**Shino**: lol

I just watched American Idle

**Master Hut**: WOW THat

**Shino**: Imagine If Shino went on American Idol

**Master Hut**: so....want to throw bombs at the government and kill them all so we rule USA?

**Shino**: Nope.

I'm japanese.

**Master Hut**: NO IF U GET USA YOU ORDER TROOPS INTO JAPAN AND EVERYEHERE ELSE AND RULE THE WORLD WITH ME!

KILL ALL ADULTS! MUAHAHAHAHA

when i die..i want to be a shinigami

so then I CAN MURDER ALOT OF STUF! MUAHAHAHA

BRBG

**Shino**: ..

**Master Hut**: *BRB

I NEED FOOD

**Shino**: SHino, Shikamaru, COugar: We're going for ice cream.

**Master Hut**: ya im back food in microwave

sorry when ya talk about blood and killing it sure gets u hungry!

**Shino**: lol

LMAO

HA HA HA HA HA HA

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ROFL

-can't breathe-

Shino: -poke-

It's dead. Let's eat it.

SHikamaru: -gives WTF? look and goes back in broom closet-

**Master Hut**: yah1

im hungry

**Shino**: That was the funniest 18 seconds ever.

**Master Hut**: cougar u look delicious!

**Shino**: Watch afro ninja. It's a black SHino!

IM BRINGNG SEXY BACK

**Master Hut**: OH GOD!\

LETS TALK ABOUT BLOOD B4 I LOOSE MY APPETITE!

OOH FOOD READY! DING*

**Shino**: HA!

OMG LAIGU+HING

Afro ninja 2 is even funnier

And has afro ninja one in it

-lies useless on the table, laughing-

Shino: Now THAT is amusing.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=b_NQCTbvRnM&feature=related

**Master Hut**: COMES BACK WITH FEAST ON A PLATE

**Shino**: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=FzRH3iTQPrk&NR=1

**Master Hut**: WHAT THE HECK THEY ALL SUCK

LMAO

GUYS CHARGES THEN MISSES AND FALLS

**Shino**: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=WASTPHzsceQ&feature=related

**Master Hut**: STARS WARS KID! IM WATCHIN IT!

**Shino**: I'm gonna bust something if I don't stop laughing.

**Master Hut**: LOLZ!

brbr

**Shino**: k

**Master Hut**: fine im bored of looking what ur sayin so ill will just go along and make u look at mine

**Shino**: Works for me

oops

**Master Hut**: wtf?!

**Shino**: lol

I was always a cryptogram master.

I llove theese

Kiba is a blowfish.

**Master Hut: **want to c somehting cool?1

hold on gimme a sec

**Shino**: no

no i don't

**Master Hut**: oh well

mauahahahah

**Shino**: what do you mean "OH WELL" !?

**Master Hut**: Taking a deep breath, Ichigo leaned down swiftly toward his hollow, catching Shiro off guard as he wrapped slim, powerful arms around the other s shaking white figure. Ichigo kneeled in front of his inverse, arms hugging him tightly and head buried against his pale neck. Ichigo inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of summer rain mixed with the metallic scent of blood.

He could feel Shiro s shaking lessen and his breathing slow as the Vizard hugged him tightly. Shiro bowed his head forward, lifting up his pale arms to wrap them around Ichigo s waist. He buried his own face against Ichigo s chest as a single, crimson tear slid down his cheek.

Ichigo felt like he was floating. He didn t think he d ever felt as good as he did right then. Sitting there, hugging Shiro tightly to him, was

**Shino**: im starting to recognize the ....omg

**Master Hut**: lolz

**Shino**: ...

**Shino**: Shino: Oh....pacchokoi.

**Master Hut**: what makes this random is ita a story i like a lot!

**Shino**: I don't even feel like translating.

If I can't recognize it, oh well.

Shino and I will just sit here.

and STARE

OH HOW HE WILL STARE

**Master Hut**: so?

**Shino**: Pandas have cute muzzles and ears.

**Master Hut**: what the heck?!

**Shino**: T ^^ snowflake

**Master Hut**: WE FOUND A MAP TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!

**Shino**: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=1JynBEX_kg8&feature=relatedWatch With Me

**Master Hut**: WTF? THERES A CHOKING WARNING ON MY SNACKS!

ITS LIKE THEY WANT US TO DIE!

**Shino**: That's because YOU are the consumer.

**Master Hut**: WOW THAT JUST...WOW

**Shino**: lol

**Master Hut**: YA KNOW THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT UR SAYING SINCE IM TOO BUSY TO TRANSLATE

**Shino**: Well I do have an Idea of whot you're saying

**Master Hut**: hey want to end this chat yet cause i got some homework to attend to

**Shino**: lol

sure

lol

**Master Hut**: ttyl

**Shino: **ttyl

punk


	55. Shino At The Stake

**Shino**: Pandas have cute muzzles and ears.

im gonna hafta switch back to cougar -_-'

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: i have to change every single one

to say cougar

but you must read this conversation

while reading it, remember that 99% i am typing in wingdings.

what chat am i up to?53?

52?

54.

from the point i say WEBDINGS! i am in wingdings

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

i switch around abd then stick with the original winding

...

That would be an awesome nickname.

Too bad he's Snugglebug.

..

KIBA...wait...Kibble...

...

..

LEE!

WINGDING!

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: So what's up?

**KatSin**: working on an rpol thing

**Shino**: cool

i am rather....opposite of before

before i was...

i feel so frickin randomly happy

i think im bipolar or something

or have mood-like-a-preggers-lady-but-not-pregnant disorder

but now I'm all like blah

wow my font is freaky

but nice

-stares at pretty font-

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Isn't it amazing that a whackjob like me can even do half the things that I can?

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Like draw...write....ACT!

I will admit my theatre performance is...lacking....but not unheard of.

Of both musicals I was in, I've only had one line.

A MAN EATING ELEPHANT!!

That was my line.

Said exhuberantly.

**KatSin**: what musical

lol

**Shino**: The Wiz.

**KatSin**: i see

**Shino**: He's the wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

hes the wazaaaaaaaaaaaard

all of that hocus pocus

stuff

d a da da dad aaaaaaaaaaa

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: that was the munchkin song

i have a couple videos on my mysoace

short

but there

i talkted to you in the cbox. If you get a chance...it's time to amuse the admins.

more like a shout out

i shall now proceed to dance happy feet.

excuse me.

-reading let's embarass shino and plotting-

oh...the plotting...

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Shino: -ish figment, can read mind-

-fetal position in corner-

Cougar: -evil grin- Oh Shiiiiiiinoooooo.....

Shino: BACK!

BACK I SAY!

BACK TO THE EVIL PIT OF WHICH YOU CAME!

Cougar: -stops dead in tracks with wtf face-

....

I can see Shino eventually saying that after spending a week-long mission with..

Naruto

Kiba

Lee

Neji

and

**KatSin: **Ino

**Shino**: Fred. From the sound.

**KatSin**: ll

lol

**Shino**: lol

lol

Poor, poor Shino

**KatSin**: I want to see Shino on a team with Naruto, Kiba, and Lee... that would be fun

**Shino**: I really like this font.

**KatSin**: i notice

**Shino**: lol

Shino on a team with Naruto, Lee, and Kiba...

I think....

I can do that.

I think I'll make it a "Why SHino doesn't..."

But not tonight.

I'm not in a writing fanfiction mood.

Or a drawing mood.

SHino: Whoopie!

Cougar: GO BACK TO YOUR CARNER!

CORNER

Shino: YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF MEH!

Cougar: -removes earings and rolls up sleeves- Oh, it's on now.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Shino: AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL!

Cougar: -tackle-

Shino: RAWR!

KIKAICHU GO!

STRING SHOT!

Cougar: Kikai not Pokemon.

Sorry Shino.

-headlock-

Shino: NYUU!

-flips over and pins,-

Cougar: Oh, I see how it is. -punch-

SHino: Bug bullet!

Cougar: OOF!

THAT'S IT!

-clears thraot.

-

Shi-i-no-o was a bug man....

SHino: -falls to knees-

NOOOOOO!

Cougar-1

Shino-0

Shino: -quietly- I shall have my revenge...

VENGEANCE MODE ACTIVATED!

Before you ask, yes, I;m having fun.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: lol

**Shino**: ...

-sneaks p on plotting SHino-

Shino: -plot plot plot-

-glomps like in pictcha-

SHino: AHH! DEY GETTEDZ ME!

OH NOES

Cougar: Ok this is just weird.

-turns OOC dial-

SHino: YAHOO!

Cougar: -sweatdrop- Wrong way..

-turns other way-

SHino: Bah...humbug....

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Cougar: -facepalms- Didn't even though I had that level...

-turns in middle-

Shino: ....right. That never happened.

Cougar: -unsure-

-pokes-

Shino: Touch me again and you will die a slow, painful death.

Cougar: ^^ Yup.

I fixed him.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: I have so much fun doing that.

-drags Shino around for lack of better interaction-

Shino: -arms crossed...just...sitting there...getting dragged...-

Cougar: -forgot what I was gonna say-

...

DAmn.

Shino: HAHA!

Cougar: Don't make me shorten your leas.

lesh\

leash

Shino: I'm already tied to the stake.

Cougar: That just makes it easier.

-gets matches-

Shino: O_o

Cougar: Now put your hands around the pole behind you...yes like that...

oooh

Shino"What are you doing back there?

Cougar: Just...tying the knot...

Shino: O_O

COugar: HEY KIBA!

GOT THE KEROSENE?

Shino: -struggles againt bindings- What...what are you gonna do?

COugar: -smiles, twirling filched Kunai-

Oh...nothing....this shouldn't hurt...too bad...

Shino: -eyes widen-

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Cougar; -pulls off Anko move-

**KatSin**: brb dinner

**Shino**: Shino: -whimper-

Kiba: -brings kerosene-

alright.

I'll be here...tomenting SHino

Cougar: -takes kerosene and pours it around Shino-

Shino: Cou? Wh-what..?

Cougar: -pulls match out of pocket and holds it up to Kiba- Light me!

Kiba: uses thumbnail and lights match-

...

I just got a wonderful rape idea.

Maybe...my first ShinoxKiba fic...

Since I don't write myself in. ever.

But who will take my place?

Hmmm......Bother.

Shino: Uh....

Cougar: -holding lit match, stands in front of kerosene-soaked Shino and grabs hold of collar, face-to-face- No listen to me, Bug-brat.

*now

Kiba: -gets popcorn-

-and a drink-

-and an all-expenses-paid round-trip ticket to Disney world-

Cougar and SHino: -both turn heads to look at him-

Kiba: What? I like Mickey Mouse.

-pulls mickey hat out of nowhere and puts on head-

Cougar and Shino turn back to original position-

Shino: untie me and I will not be forced to hurt you.

CougarL hurt me and I will drop this match.

Ok. -steps back-

I think I will bring kitah back

I'm formulating a hostage-turned-lover story here.

not kitah]

she would tie shino to a stake and threaten to burn him

-sigh- looks like i'm making a new OC

Hinaat most certainly wouldnt

and while I would...I don't write myself into stories.

Kat....

Are you pondering what I;m pondering?

No, I am not taking over the world today.

I shal use an alias that nobody knows!

One that I will make up as of now!

Better yet!

I will use the one I came up with when I first started internet!

Kitten!

SHino: -peering from darkness- Who are you?

Kitten: -leaps into splash of light- They call me...Kitten.

And you have become my new plaything.

Here kitty kitty kitty...

**KatSin**: mmm mcdonalds

**Shino**: I have come up with a story idea while you were gone.

**KatSin**: i suck at the lemon i'm trying to write

i'm trying to draw out the foreplay

and i suck at foreplay

lol

**Shino**: lol

My little story that I mentioned up the will ahve foreplay

hand lemon

i can feel it

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: I couldn't find a good girl to use

**KatSin**: thats implied with a rape fic lol

**Shino**: shino and kiba im using

Oh it won't be rape.

it's not rape if both parties are willing

teehee

and i never make shino 12

so its okay

I wouldn't do a total rape fic. it will start out a bit....rocky.....

But it will work out

kinda like sapphire butterfly

but not like ti

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino:** Ok. i guess i can post now.


	56. Hinata Pwns Shino

**Shino**: now about my post

Hmm

Say Shino DID trip...

And grabbed for the nearest thing out of reflex..

What would he grab?

**KatSin**: lol

the sleeve of his jacket?

**Shino**: That would probably pull Hinata over

Not a wise move

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: I have a plan for sakura

When they get there and she appears, he will ask you if this is sakura

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: and you will be all like "I'll bet you're wondering why he didn't look himself"

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: lol

Shino needs to be smacked in the cbox

How many words was your post?

DAmn.

I'll have shino trip.

Just because you mentioned it.

And he will grab out at something.

But...since he can't see...he will have no idea what he grabbed.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Hinata's hair must look funny now.

It's frozen too.

And it froze while she was lying on Shino, so her hair would retain that shape.

-imaginging-

Hahahahaha

Clone wouldn't think to mention. After all, it doesn't pay attention to appearnaces.

And SHino can't see it, or he would have said something.

Or said nothing while laughing on the inside.

Which would get him smacked.

"Why d-didn't you tell me I looked like an imp?!"

-smack-

"What? I thought it was cute."

"Shut UP Maggie."

"Th-that wasn't Maggie."

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: "Yes it was. Shut up."

"D-did you just tell me t-to shut up?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh, it's on now, B-Bug boy!"

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: "Hinata?"

"P-PREPARE TO D-DIE!"

"Hinata!?"

"SHINO! R-RAWR!"

**KatSin**: lmao

**Shino**: "HINATA!?! WHAT TH---OOF!"

"i w-win."

-is happy-

**KatSin**: I'm making a goth/punk/emo character and I can't decide on her hair lol...

**Shino**: OH!

BUZZ!!!

**KatSin**: lights

**Shino**: Camera

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino: **No, you're supposed to say "action."


	57. Papertrained Kiba

**Shino**: The clone is going to inspect her pants.

It knows they were frozen.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: It knowx.

ll

**Shino**: Besides, the jacket zips, and it should go past her knees.

And then the clone can take the frozen pant...

and beat Shino upside the head with them, effectively knocking him out.

And then throw a house party and get SHino lots of friends.

And Shino will wkae up six days later with a pants-shaped bruise and look aroud, with sight, and wonder what the hell happened.

And naruto will walk by and say "Hey buddy!" an dShino will be like "Unk?"

Oops there goes another rubber tree plant.

Gotta love those rubber tree plants.

And the ants that move them.

Yes.

Shino: Cougar, shut up.

Cougar: Aye, aye, mon cher capitain.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Shino: I'm Japanese not French.

CougarL You speak French in France.

Shino: -smacks cheek-

Oh my gosh, you're right!

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Cougar: Now, beck to the part where you were tied to a stake...

SHino: -is like "No."-

Cougar: -starte-

Shino: -stare-

Cougar: -stare-

SHino: Boo.

COugar: AAAAAAAH IT SPKE!

SPOKE

Shino: I'll be at my house.

Alone.

In my own darkness.

Wallowing.

Crying on the inside.

Longing for a cuddle.

-starts to cry-

WHERE'S MR BEETLEFLUFF!?

Cougar: -watches-

Kiba: -chewing on new stuffed toy-

-which is ACTUALLY Mr. Beetlefluff-

Shino: HEAVENS TO MEGATROID!! KIBA INUZUKA JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Kiba: -pees in corner-

COugar: Didn't I paper train you last week?

Kiba: Yup.

Cougar: -pacepals- Boys.

*facepalms

Shino: Well.....posh.

Cougar: -blink-

Shino: -kidnaps-

Cougar: AH!

Kiba: ...

FREE FOOD!

-raids cabinets-

Probie.

Shino is now Probie.

Shino: Probie?

Do I want to know?

Cougar: No.

Shino: ...

Okay. This clone is defective.

It Can shut it's thoughts from Shino.

Shino will be pissed at this clone, I know it.

I'll make it do something piss-worthy. I even mentioned why it's defective.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: then again, his bugs can imitate Naruto quite well.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Kiba too.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: If you had to put a name to this clone's personality, who would you pin?

I say either Kiba or Shino's alter ego.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: I bet he wasn't hugged as a child.

That's why he's like that.

I can only imagine..

Shino: -gets kissed-

-to his kikai- How do I respond?

Kikai: WHy the hell are you asking us!?

**KatSin**: lmao

**Shino**: rofl

**To anyone who cares, I got "Probie" from NCIS.**


	58. Shino At The Stake Take Two

**Shino**: Ever wonder what Shino would look like as a rabbit?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Shino**: A cute fuzzy bunny?

Would you like to find out?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz i broke my stylist...........

sure

**Shino**: http: //s228. photobucket. com/albums/ee182/Baby_Cougar/Shino/?action=view¤t;=

Just uploaded it five minutes ago.

Doesn't he look fluffy?

Makes you wanna pick him up and cuddle him.

And then, you would get bit.

Rabbit teeth HURT.

I like this picture. every color is a texture I got off the internet, except the glasses and teeth.

Awesome.

Oh, and the red tick-mark.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: youve been talking to my textbook for the past 5 minutes

**Shino**: So?

It always has somethign good to sa-.....

...

My leg is getting raped by my cat.

...

miao

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: wth?

**Shino**: Now she's mad at me cuz I picked her up.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Shino**: I really like this font.

I have a few new chats to upload.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i can tell

lolz

**Shino**: I need a new color.

BLue is getting boring.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: green?

**Shino**: How about red?

That's new.

Didn't even get any leftover blue!

Yes!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: LOLZ

**Shino**: What?

Was something funny?

Did you finally look at the bunny?

LOOK AT THE BUNNY DAMN YOU!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah i did

**Shino**: ZOh. Okay.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....shika da perv. lolz random

Sasuke da perv.

**Shino**: Shino da perv.

Shibi DA perv.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Shino**: -steals Shika-

-stuffs in closet-

-which also holds Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, and that random cute guy from that one filler-

-whose name shall be Steve-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok....... why the heck are those people in there?

**Shino**: MINE!

-protects closet-

Shino: At least I'm not in there.

Cougar: You're tied to stake.

Saoked in kerosene.

Shino: -sigh- Again?

I thought we were past that three chats ago?

Cougar: Nope.

You're cute when you're helpless.

Shino: Don't make me make my bugs eat you.

Cougar: Ohhhhhh...

I'm Sooooooo scaaaaared.

Shino: -tick mark-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hehehe

**Shino**: Cougar: Kiba! Match!

Shino: What now?

Kiba: -brings match-

Cougar: -takes and hold up- Light meh.

Kiba: -strikes with thumbnail and lights-

Cougar: -with lit match walks over to kerosene soaked Shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -watching because has nothing better to do-

**Shino**: -grabs collar-

Now, Bug-boy.

You're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good.

Shino: -eyes trained on flame, gulps- Y-yes ma'am...

Cougar: You haven't been a very good boy, have you?

Shino: What? Does that mean I'm getting coal for CHristmas?

Cougar: -glares- You're in no position to be jokeing.

Shino: -weak laugh- True..

Neji: -from inside closet- LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT!

SHino and Cougar: -both turn heads to look at closet-

Cougar: Kiba, take care of that, will you?

Kiba: Sure. I had to go to the bathroom anyway.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -shivvers- bad times

**Shino**: -screaming heard from inside closet-

Cougar: NOT LIKE TAHT!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: neji once said maggots

**Shino**: Kiba: Oh...

-screaming subsides-

Well then..

-locks self in closet-

Cougar: -sighs- Never can get good henchmen these days.

Shino: -watching match burn lower-

Cougar: Anyway, Bug-Boy...

-flame hits fingers-

-yelps and drops match-

Shino: -like slow-mo, watches flame fall and hit kerosene, soaked floor, igniting-

Cougar: Well...shit.

Shino: COUGAR!!! HELP!

Cougar: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -eating a muffin-

**Shino**: -is ALSO in flame-

TTP! HELP!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o -grabs a estingwisher- (sp but swhen the hell do i care?)

**Shino**: extinguisher.

that was the worst spelling ever

that was like...on purpose

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -puts fire out-

**Shino**: Shino and Cougar: -inflames- AHH

Cougar: -attempting to untie Shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i know i suck but i need ADUALT STRAINGTH FOR headachs

**Shino**: SHino: -kerosene soaked clothes on fire-

STOP DROP AND ROL!

Cougar: -throws Shino in bathtub and throws cold shower on-

Kiba: -walks up- The fire was out.

That wasn't nessecary.

Cougar: -watching shino sputter in his now 50lb soaking wet outfit- I know. But it is entertaining.

Kiba: -watching- Yeah. you're right.

SHino: Cougar....

WHy?

Cougar: because I'm like that.

SHino: ...kikaichu no jutsu...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: brb

**Shino**: Kikai: Scree! Like ZOMG Scree!

Cougar: -watches-

Kiba: -backs out of room and locks door-

Cougar: -hears door lock- That...can''t be good...

Shino: -smirks, getting out up tub- It's not.

But it is in my favor.

CougarL -backs against locked door-

Shino: kikaichu!

Kikai: LIKE SCREE!

Cougar: Ahhh!

Shino: ^^

-unlocks door and leaves to change clothes-

Kiba: -peeks in-

-immediately leaves-

Akamaru: It's dead. Let's eat it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -watching everything-

**Shino**: Neji: -breaks free of closet-

-walks up to TTP-

**Shino**: Hey, baby. Wanna go out sometime?

Shino: -new clothes- Soo...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -twitches- ew no

**Shino**: Neji: -steals kiss-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -twitch twich slap-

**Shino**: Shikamaru: -breaks out of closet and attack Neji-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -gets some mouthwash-

**Shino**: Why?

He didn't make out with you.

And besides, he's Neji! Number one stick-in-the-ass genius prodigy!

...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: still.....

**Shino**: You're right.

Go ahead.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -uses mothwash-

*mouthwah

**Shino**: Shino: Mothwash?

I want some.

My moths are getting dirty.

Kiba: -smacks SHino upside the head-

Cougar: -comes from kitchen with cornbread- WHat'd I miss?

Shino: -startles- But didn't I...

Kiba: Hey aren't you...?

Akamaru: It was dead!

i eated it!

-all eyes turn to the tiny dog-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -breaks into laughter-

**Shino**: Akamaru: Arf!

Shika: -steals TTP-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ..wasnt expecting that...

**Shino**: Shikamaru: Come. I must rape you and make deer babies.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -shrugs-

O.O ................................................WTFH?

**Shino**: SHikamaru: Hehehe....

Shino: Should we help?

Cougar: Like she helped us?

Shino: She DID help...

Cougar: Yeah...AFTER we burned for five minutes..

So let's let Shikamaru rape her for five minutes and then save her.

SHino: ...

Your logic...

Is so screwed up.

Cougar: I know.

Lee: So, mysterious stranger of youth, do you like curry?

Random Cute Guy From That One Filler: Who the hell are you?

-outside the closet-

SHino: We should help...

Cougar: Wanna go get ice cream?

Shino: Sure.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...great..........just terrific -sarcasm

**Shino**: Shikamaru: DEER BABIES I TELL YOU

...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -twitch-

**Shino**: You do it. I'm too lazy to move.

Kiba: Worst rapist EVER.

lolz

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...............

**Cougar**: Shikamaru: -shurgs and goes to sleep-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: this is the second time today someone tryed to make shika do that... the first time was someone who is 12 and has the sick perverted min d of a 19 year old

**Yea. I did switch back to Cougar RIGHT AT THE END.**


	59. Hinata's Yaoi Book

**Cougar**: ^^

shino is such a hardass. He needs to step down.

and

hes getting that icha icha book

hopefully it isnt lying around when he gets home

should hinata follow him that's not something she should find

lol

of course...he could always blame it on his father

..

I love shibi

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: lol

that would be awful if hinata found a book like that

O_O

Imagine if she READ it

Ahh!

SHe probably has a doujio book under her pillow.

or however you spell it

doijou?

i dunno

a yoai book

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: I bet she does.

Wonder who the main characters would be?

-stepping away from RP-

I bet it;s a ShinoxKiba

Imagine if it was, and Kiba stumbled upon it

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar: **And then he showed Shino

And SHino was like WTF!?

and Kiba's like WTF!?

And HInata comes

and she's like

"h-hey guys. A-are you ready t-to train?

Shio and Kiba: TRAIN!?

SHino: -hold out book-

Hinata: -face falls- Oops.

Well...cat's out of the bag now.

-rips off clothes to reveal hooker costume- Well boys, I had to go anyway. See you in Philly! Gotta get me a martini.

Shino and Kiba...

Kiba: Was that really...?

Shino: I..

Have no idea what just happened.

Kiba: Does that happen?

Shino: There's a first time for everything.

-looks at book, then to Kiba-

So...you busy tonight?

Kiba: -faints-

Shino: -looks at Kiba-

-naughty thought run through head-

-looks at Hinata who is walking away-

-more naughty thoughts-

-goes home-

-with book-

Hinata: -comes back and rapes Kiba-

-then steals his wallet-

-and goes home-

-to read her NaruxSasuke book-

Kiba: -pretty much dead-

ANYWAY


	60. Zombie Love Song

**KatSin**: sometime, i think about kittens

**Cougar**: -laughing so hard-

i ...just...sent...mail...read

lol

**KatSin**: http://www. onemanga. com/Bleach/96/05/

the other bleach guy i love

**Cougar**: You know the sad thing about that kitten line?

**KatSin**: what

**Cougar**: It was SHino's.

**KatSin**: i know

**Cougar**: -steals his body-

im slowly doing lightning

so i have something to do

nobodys posting so i have to find other maens to occupy myself

did you get that email?/

**KatSin**: yea

**Cougar**: that was funny

-reading as I go-

Hinata's innocence absolutly eats at him. you do that on purpose i know it.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: You do!

I swear it!

And it gets worse as we go along!

And i just recited the entire constitution.

For no reason.

Perfectly.

**KatSin**: http: //www. onemanga. com/Bleach/98/03/

i want his hair

in between my fingers

lol

**Cougar:** Reminds me of Neji's.

I like the way Neji's name looks in this font.

Hmmm

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Shino

Kiba

Hinata

Lee

Neji

Ten-Ten

Shikamaru

Chouji

Ino

hehehe

I like that

Hana

Hina. Hiroku's Gay lover.

They are both female.

One is Aburame...

One is Inuzuka.....

Who the hell would even come up with that?

Other then Lither.

Lithe-fider of course.

If i touch a burning candle I can feel no pain.

Stab me with a knife, it's all the same.

yet I know her heart is beating

and i know that i am dead

yet it seems that i still have some tears to shed

-cries-

Shino: There There.

It's only a zombie love song.

Nothing to cry over.

Cougar: -giggles-

Shino: What?

Cougar: You said "zombie love song."

SHino: ...

I fail to see the humor.

Cougar: -pokes him in the chest-

You would.

Shino: hey now...

Cougar: HEY NOW! THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!

Shino: .

.

.

Cougar: I've got somwhere I belong! I've got somebody to love!

This is what dreeee-eee-eeeaa-aams...

SHino: Are made of?

Cougar: -stops singing-

-looks at Shino-

Did you just...?

Sing...

WITH

me?

Shino: Apparently.

COugar: -glomps-

YES!

HE HAS FINALLY COME TO THE DARK SIDE!

Shino: Where's my cookie?

Cougar: -glare-

-shoves Chips Ahoy in his mouth-

Shino: -swallows- Yay. They hand feed me here.

Cougar: -facepalm-

-walks away-

-comes back with raven-

Here. You two play together.

I'm gonna watch TV.

Raven: I am from Teen Titans. Not Naruto.

Shino: Sometimes...

I think about kittens.

...


	61. The Tale of 27 Cougars

**Cougar**: OMG

ANOTHER LETS EMBARRAS SHINO IDEA

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: what?

**Cougar**: something to do with the llama song

havent figured out hoe to apply it et

here's a llama

there's a llama

and another little llama

fuzzy llama

funny llama

llama llama

duck

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: oo.o

o.o

**Cougar**:

llama llama

cheesecake

llama

tablet

brick

potato

llama

llama llama

mushroom

llama

llama llama

duck

i was once a treehouse

i lived in a cake

but i never saw the way

the orange slayed the rake

i was only three years dead

but it told a tale

and now listen, little child

to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama

kiss a llama

on the llama

llama's llama

tastes of llama

llama llama

duck

half a llama

twice the llama

not a llama

farmer

llama

llama in a car

alarm a llama

llama

duck

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O

**Cougar**: theres a whole friggin song!

LOL

and i can sing it too!

ive seen it as ninja but not llama

llama is the original!

zomg

brb

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz naruto singing it in a AWFULE vioce when shinos nearby

**Cougar**: bhd,'fy;rt6d7lcguvh;uoy80]te5sr6ietxdkfylg;uit7r6des

EVEN BETTER!

OMG

the entire annoying part of rookie 12

9

\whatever

they just pop out at him

singing parts

each with a llama

becasue theyre ninja

and can carry llamas

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: gold

i want the mp3

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

i have an MP3

**Cougar**: WANT

WANT

WANT

WANT

WANT

WANT

WANT

Shino: -gags-

Cougar: AAN

AAAN

ANNNNNNN!

Shino: -puts pillow case over head-

NNNN

NNNNNNN!

Shino: -headlock-

Cougar; NNNNGH!

NNNN!!!

NN..

nnnnn...

...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -puts Sharada on MP3 and puts it in ears blocking her out-

**Cougar**: -drops-

Shino: She's unconcious.

Cougar: -kicks out and knocks SHino off his feet-

-but, since that was TOTALLy unexpected, plan backfires-

Shino: -crashes on top of cougar-

Shino and Cougar: Oww/nnnn

Cougar: NNNN NN NN N N NN

Shino: -unties-

Cougar: half a llama

twice the llama

not a llama

farmer

llama

llama in a car

alarm a llama

llama

duck

SHino: -knocks head-

Cougar: half a ninjs

twice the llama

not a ninja

farmer

ninja

ninja in a car

alarm a ninja

ninja

sasuke

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -song turns off-

SHino:

w

t

f

Cougar: -Lee smile-

SHino: -blinded-

-sunglasses glare-

Cougar: -blinded-

Shino and Cougar: -blinded-

SHino: ...

Cougar:...

LLAMA LLA--

SHino: -tackle-

-beat-

-destroy-

-pulverize-

-decimate-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -watching the whole thing and eating ice cream-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -walks in with popsicle- What'cha doin', Shino?

SHino: -stops-

HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!?

Cougar: Do what?

Shino: -pounce-

-tackles to ground-

-sits on-

-attacks-

Cougar: -walks in with ice cream- Whatcha doin' SHino?

Shino: O_o

WHY!?

-pounces-

-attacks-

-kills-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -laughing ass off-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -walks in with dango- Uh...Shino?

Shino: RAWR!

-pulverizes-

Cougar: -comes through window with armful of pocky- Hey Shino Look what I go--

Shino: -attacks with insects-

DIE DAMN YOU!

Cougar: -walks in with ANOTHER pocky- SHino?

SHino: -stares in disbelief-

Another Cougar: -walks in-

-looks at first Cougar-

Hey why aren't you dead yet?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz AWSOMENESS!!!!

**Cougar**: Cougar: I have no idea....

SHino: -whips out blue lightsaber- DIE MOTHER FU---

Cougar;s SHINO!

Shino: -kills-

Cougar: -walks in reading book- Hey SHino I hear-- HOLY CRAP

SHino: -chases-

Cougar: -runs- SHIIIIIT

HE'S SNAPPED!

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Shino: -maniacal laughter, bloody white coat-

Naruto: -walks by- Llama llama duck....

FIN.

omg that was awesome

lol

XD

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz!

**Cougar**: that was

im still laughing

i was laughing too hard to type

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: same

**Cougar**: that was awesome

pure awesome

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal: **YEP!


	62. Music's Back! And Shino's Trained!

**Cougar**: -ATTACKS-

-GLOMPS-

-STALS-

STEAL

-HIDES IN CLOSET-

MINE!

Hi.

Missed you.

**Music**: i like the lettering

**Cougar**: Me too

**Music**: ^^

**Cougar**: Like your colors.

**Music**: yours too

**Cougar**: they remind me of something...

**Music**: ?

**Cougar**: Mine!

lol

I've been writing and drawing while you were away.

I got a tablet!

**Cougar**: For christmas!

**Music**: uh huh, so wha'd i miss, a lot apparently since youve filled up my inbox with Naruto-Related Chats

**Cougar**: lol

**Music**: ^^

**Cougar**: im up to 61

**Music**: good lord

**Cougar**: i need another one from you

people will start asking what happened to music

**Music**: i wish they weren't showing just the 2nd naruto movie

**Cougar**: the last like 30 dont have you

O_o

WHAT!?!?

NYUUUU

**Music**: uh huh

**Cougar**: Oh.

And I RP now.

As SHino.

**Music**: nice avatar

i think its time to change mine..

**Cougar**: i have had so many awesoem avvies while you were away

**Music**: lemme see!!!

lol

lolz

MARKERS!!!

MY EYES!!!

HOLLY SHIT!

-_-'

LOL

awww

awwwwwwwww

lol

**Cougar**: brb

**Music**: k

**Music**: testing

new

fonts

**Cougar**: back

**Music**: kjkkkjhjhhhjhklklhjlkhljkhjhklljhbllknlkblbljbjlbjkvkkvhvkhvvchchgcgchjbljbkjjkbkjvkjkvbkhvkhvkjvkjvkjkjbvljvlkkvjlkvjvjhvhvhgggggkhvvhcjuc

none

of

these

seem

right

**Cougar**: still goin through avvies

**Music**: nonpe

not this one

no again

nooooooooooooooo

what about this one?

didn't think so

hmmmmm

noooooooo

ehhhhhhhhhhh

hnnnnnnnnn

mmmmmmmm

laaaaaaaaa

daaaaaaa

sfsgsfgsgfsgsfgsgsgs

dodododododod

sdfjkghkjf

**Cougar**: theres more but im doing stuff

**Music**: kk

**Cougar**: stop doing that mu

I am working on a new picture

check my DA

**Music**: im looking for a new font

**Cougar**: http: //baby-cougar. deviantart. com/

**Music**: kk

**Cougar**: look at all my new art

You also MUST read "Let's Embarrass Shino"

**Music**: okay

im looking at ur DA

**Cougar**: k

need to color but still

Music has accepted your invitation to start photo sharing.

wait

wrong format

just started coloring

**Music**: you've done alot while i was away

**Cougar**: yes'

i still have to digitalize the drawings but still

**Music**: YAY SHIKA!

**Cougar**: lol

i figures i should draw somwone else

**Music**: kiba's is awesome, i love the hat

**Cougar**: have you seen that one before?

the kiba/

?

**Music**: um...in the intro to naruto?

**Cougar**: i mean the drawing

guess not

that means i need to give you the others

**Music**: ....

choji looks amazing

**Cougar**: thankx

**Music**: LMAO

**Cougar**: thats shinos plushie

he sleeps with it at night

**Music**: MR. BEETLEFLUFF!!!!!

**Cougar**: yes

if youve read the chats, beetle fluff hass popped u[

up

**Music**: THATS...THATS BRILLIANT!!!

**Cougar**: -bows- thankyou

**Music**: ^^

**Cougar**: you shuld see the RP's

you can join the site if you want

but only if you;'re commites

comited

im creating an OC and I play as SHino

BUZZ!!!

im not doing anything more than that

oops

sry

**Music**: AHHHHHH!!! *falls back*

**Cougar**: lol

Shino: -catches-

**Music**: i forgot about that thing...

**Cougar**: You alright? Been awhile...

**Music**: yea...

any more avatars?

**Cougar**: Cougar: Get back there.

EYah

**Music**: all the pics are fuzzy-ish

**Cougar**: eh

ive got more but theyre animated

soem of the ones i gave you are animated

you cant see the animation

ive made AMVs too

and lots more fics

**Music**: no, all of them are fuzzy, i cant see them clearlt

NARUTOS ON NOW!!!

**Cougar**: It is?

Since when?

**Music**: YES!!!

NOW NOW NOW!!!

**Cougar**: ...SHit.

ttyl them

**Music**: kk

GO SAND!!!

**Cougar**: ive seen that one

what was the last chat you wrer in?

Shino and I have missed you.

**Music**: i dunno

i love that feeret

**Cougar**: Shino says he loves you.

**Music**: i love shino too

**Cougar**: SHino: Really? Yay! -ish loved-

**Music**: but im sure he loves you more

**Cougar**: I wouldn't be so sure...

**Music**: ?

i missed alot, didnt i

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs kerosene- What was that, Shino?

**Music**: o.o

**Cougar**: Shino: -shudders- I love you the most, Cougar.

COugar: -smiles- That's what I thought.

Shino: You have no idea how much you missed.

**Music**: i love this scene, when shika

**Cougar**: You missed it.

Shika made deer babies.

It's in like chat 60.

You'll get there.

**Music**: say waht now?

**Cougar**: Shino malfunctioned in 61.

Shino: it was YOUR fault.

Cougar: Actually, it was Naruto's.

**Music**: oh boy

**Cougar**: You really know how to handle lighsabers, Shino.

Shino: I'll let you touch my lightsaber.

**Music**: i really cant read any of your avatars, there fuzzy

**Cougar**: Cougar: O_O Really?

**Music**: yeah

**Cougar**: Shino: -pulls out lightsabe and turns on, buzzy WHOOSH sound-

Cougar: -takes- Coooool

Music: can u try sending them again?

**Cougar**: -cuts hole in wall- Oops...

It took forever.

To collect all of those.

Shino: -pokes Music-

**Music**: sorry

**Cougar**: Cougar: You know... Nobody has RPed with me in a while. It's all me.

And boy, do I entertain people.

**Music**: im sorry to hear that

**Cougar**: They sit back and watch.

Shino: -poke-

COugar: -slaps his hand- Stop that.

Shino: -mocks behind back-

**Music**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: -slaps with tail-

SHino: O_O

Cougar: What? You think I forgot I had that?

**Music**: ...

**Cougar**: -twitches ear-

**Music**: *falling*

**Cougar**: Shino: Yes...I did

-catches Music and sets her on her feet without even blinking-

Cougar: -pats his cheek- He's getting quicker.

**Music**: right...thanx

**Cougar**: Shino: No problem.

-pats head-

Cougar: Don't worry. I've even got him papertrained. he won't hurt you.

Isn;t that right, Snugglebug?

**Music**: ...

**Cougar**: Shino: ... I prefer not to answer to that..

-shrugs- Hinata thought it was cute.

Or Kat, rather.

Shino: ... and Kiba is Kibble.

Cougar: And Hinata is Ice Princesss!

Shino: I told you not to tell enyone that...

**Music**: *raises eyebrow*

**Cougar**: Cougar: you also told me not to tell anyone about your plushie.

Shino: -twitches- You didn't....

Cougar: Oh, but I did.

Shino: -stands next to Music- Fix it.

Cougar: Psh what can she do?

**Music**: um...

i hav nothing to do with this....and yeah

**Cougar**: Shino: -betrayed look- I loved you....

Cougar: -slap- It's the 21st century man!

Get over it!

Shino: -rubbing cheek- Yes ma'am...

**Music**: OO

**Cougar**: Cougar: Now go sit on the couch.

See how well trained he is?

**Music**: ...

sure

**Cougar**: He used to attack and I'd have to use mundane methods to control him.

I haven't used the shotgun in weeks.

Shino: -shudders-

Cougar: and don't mind that large red stain...

I couldn't get the blood out after Sasuke...

Sasuke: -pops in- What about me?

Cougar: Oh, I was just telling her about how I killed you with a machine gun.

Sasuke: -shudders- That was awful..

**Music**: wtf cougar

**Cougar**: Cougar: He startled me.

You've missed ALOT.

Once you've read all the chats, you'll understand.

**Music**: apparently

**Cougar**: Here's a llama

There's a llama

And anoth--

Shino: -clamps hand over moith-

No.

Cougar: ... -muffled-

**Music**: exscuse me? what about a llama?

**Cougar**: Shino: You DON'T want to know.

**Music**: ill take ur word 4 it

**Cougar**: COugar: -licks hand-

Shino: Ewww......-immediately lets go-

Cougar: Ew. Bug flavored.

Works everytime.

SHino: -wiping hand off- That's.... ugh.

....Llama...

...

DAn't you COugar.

..

*Damn.

Cougar: ^_^

**Music**: ...

**Cougar**: I have new songs in my repitiore.

Shino: And I pay for it. All the live long day.

Cougar: -plops on couch, patting seat next to her-

Shino: -gives up and sits-

Cougar: Good. Now that evryones here..

-snaps fingers-

-Gaara walks in-

Gaara: Music!

-runs and hugs-

Cougar: -to SHino- Isn't that sweet?

Gaara: Music?

OMG SHE'S UNRESPONSIVE!

-drops to knees-

WHY!? OH CRUEL WORLD!

Cougar and SHino: -just sit there and watch-

**Music**: sorry, i was looking at ur DA

**Cougar**: Gaara: -is crying-

Cougar and Shino: Fix it.

**Music**: *looks up at what was said*

LAMO!

there there gaara, it okay

**Cougar**: Gaara: -sniffle-

I m-missed you...

**Music**: *gives cookie*

**Cougar**: -takes and eats-

SHino: He's been very unruly without you music.

Cougar: -shudders-

I'm cold.

Shino, give me your jacket. It looks warm. And don't kill me this time.

Shino: ...

...

**Music**: ive been having friend -issues latly so...

**Cougar**: Cougar: Oh? What happened?

**Music**: and i didnt do so hot on exams

...

**Cougar**: Tch.

That's why I don't study.

**Music**: and i sucked a swim practice today

...

**Cougar**: Aww...There tehre.

**Music**: damn

but, im never good with big tests, so i shouldn't be upset

and today just wasn't my day for swiming i guess

but...

**Cougar**: I can;t swim. never did good in that part of gym.

**Music**: you...cant swim? like as in, tred water?

**Cougar**: Nope.

**Music**: oh

**Cougar**: That's why SHino hasn't thrown me into a lake yet.

**Music**: i love swimming

it makes me feel free

**Cougar**: I'd drown and he'd have to save me.

**Music**: as free as i'll ever get i suposse

**Cougar**: I take my flying dreams as freedom.

**Music**: my dreams are never clear

your DA is amazing

**Cougar**: That's the only freedom I get.

Thank you,

Shino: -smug- That's because it's filled with me.

Cougar: You're just easy to draw.

-takes coat-

**Music**: can you draw kakashi?

**Cougar**: Uh...

Never tried.

**Music**: temari?

**Cougar**: maybe.

**Music**: kankuro?

ino?

tenten?

**Cougar**: I've only cone SHino, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba...

Hinata...

**Music**: gaara?

**Cougar**: Akamaru...

I tried Gaara once.

oh here

**Music**: sakura?

Music has accepted your invitation to start photo sharing.

OO

**Cougar**: I think that looks kinda like Gaara

**Music**: yeah...now that u say that...

wow

**Cougar**: YES

LIGHTSABER

blue one to boot

**Music**: ohhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh

lol

send me all the ones you sent me b4

**Cougar**: hadnt checked th download foldeat

ea

**Music**: gaaara's sand showers is alot differnet from last time

hello?

**Cougar**: yea

**Music**: ive seen the plywood on y-tube

*u-tube

**Cougar**: lol

speaking of which

i have mvids

i have a gaara one thats not out but its really off

like a whole second off

**Music**: whats it called?

**Cougar**: Gaara's kryptonite

**Music**: the whole "sand lightning-rod" thing seems a little convenent, eh?

**Cougar**: lol

**Music**: I LOVE THIS PART!!!

**Cougar**: ill redo the gaara one after i finish shinos hair

**Music**: INUYASHA!

hello?

**Cougar**: hello?

**Music**: SHE LIVES!

**Cougar: **Shino: She does that.

Cougar: -smack- Smartass.

Shino: -blocks, chuckling-

bbl


	63. Shino Puts Cougar In Her Place

**Cougar**: -dumps Shino off at Kat's house- See ya.

Shino: -gets out of road and dusts off jacket- Well this sucks.

Cougar: -ditching everything-

damn

deleted all the genaric avatars

**KatSin**: o_O

**Cougar**: What?

**KatSin**: what are you ditching?

**Cougar**: Well, as listed, Shino is dumped at your house...

SHino: Yo.

Cougar: ... and everything.

**KatSin**: why

*pulls up chair for shino*

**Cougar**: Shino: -sits-

-sulks-

**KatSin**: why are you ditching things

**Cougar**: hn

**KatSin**: why

**Cougar**: why not

**KatSin**: you would never get rid of shino

**Cougar**: ...

**KatSin**: you love him

**Cougar**: ...

actually, im drawing him right now

well...coloring his pants

**KatSin**: lol

then... *look at sulking shino beside her* why

**Cougar**: he looks seriously pissed

**KatSin**: ?

**Cougar**: Shino: No idea.

One minute I'm there...next....i'm flat on my back on a dirt road.

KatSin: weird

-

**Cougar**: Is Shino still over there?

Tell him I said sorry and I'll pick him up tomorrow.

**KatSin**: alright

-

**Cougar**: Now I feel bad for ditching SHino.

**KatSin**: *ponders writing Shibi angst*

**Cougar**: I'm not so pissy anymore.

**KatSin**: *pats shinos pead*

head*

**Cougar**: lol

He's probably mad. I did dump him on the street.

But he IS a ninja and could have totally stopped me if he wanted to..

**KatSin**: Shino: *sniffle* I feel so disposable...

**Cougar**: You're not disposable! You're irreplacable!!

**KatSin**: *sulks*

just a bit of property

**Cougar**: No!

**KatSin**: Does it please you? using me at a whim, tormenting me, and then shoving me off?

**Cougar**: ...

**KatSin**: after all the molestation i've suffered at the hands of your writing!

**Cougar**: -shrinks back-

Well if it's molestation you wanted...

But look at all the good has also come from my writing!

**KatSin**: tied up by that kitah character... *pouts*

**Cougar**: Oh you know you liked her.

**KatSin**: and all those naughty fantasies...

**Cougar**: -giggle- Couldn't help those...

**KatSin**: I can SEE those. I am a figment of your imagination ater al. I live amidst all that filth

and what is with your weird dreams? i know about that penguin!

**Cougar**: Fine. If it's so filthy then I'll go get brainwashed by Orochimaru.

P-Penguin?

You saw that?

**KatSin**: you think i dont know?

((please tell me you're playing with that, I was just shooting at darkness with a penguin))

I was there cougar... I'm always there

Watching you

*glasses flash*

**Cougar**: ((yes. I'm playing with that. I've never dreamt of a penguin. Although I probably will tonight))

**KatSin**: hehehe)

**Cougar**: You're always there?

At least SOMEONE is...

-sits in corner-

**KatSin**: *steps from shadows behind her* Always there

**Cougar**: -yelps and jumps away-

**KatSin**: *glasses flash again*

**Cougar**: -crawls away backwards, not quite trusting to turn her back...-

**KatSin**: *bugs crawl up arms*

**Cougar**: You know I LIKE the bugs, right?

And that they don't frighten me?

**KatSin**: obiously more than me

**Cougar**: No!

**KatSin**: you're choosing them over me

**Cougar**: No!

WHo said that?

I like you too! Much more than the bugs!

**KatSin**: look where youre moving

to the bugs

and awy from me

**Cougar**: That's because you're frightening me...

**KatSin**: oh. i see

you're afraid of me. and not the bugs that live inside me

**Cougar**: -takes mental note to remove the gunrack and the knives-

**KatSin**: so you arent afraid of the fact that i'm an aburame

**Cougar**: Why would I be?

**KatSin**: so you're moving away... because i'm me

**Cougar**: No!

**KatSin**: so i'm not me?

maybe i'm not me... i dont really know anymore

**Cougar**: -cocks head to side for a moment-

**KatSin**: *melts into bugs*

**Cougar**: -gasps-

**KatSin**: *bugs crawl over the walls and ceiling and floor*

**Cougar**: -watches the spot where he stood-

**KatSin**: *voice out of nowhere now*

but if i'm not me, or me isnt there... then who's controlling my bugs?

**Cougar**: ANd an ant just crawled up my arm...

**KatSin**: *bugs bite*

(rofl)

**Cougar**: (seriously)

Ouch!

-lets bugs bite-

-winces-

**KatSin**: *bugs form shino sitting behind cougar*

*sighs*

**Cougar**: -eyes widen-

-turns head-

**KatSin**: this crisis of intillect is really agitating my bugs..

*brushes the biters off her arms*

**Cougar**: (laughing at crising of intellect)

*crisis

**KatSin**: i suppose bugs dont have existential crises. bugs just... are

*melts into bugs again*

**Cougar**: Just...bugs...

**KatSin**: (this will kick ass as a chat lol)

**Cougar**: (I'm posting it)

**KatSin**: totally))

**Cougar**: (definately)

**KatSin**: *bugs form shino, stading on ceiling*

so... you love me, but you dont want me near you

**Cougar**: I do want you near me!

**KatSin**: but... the curb

**Cougar**: I-I'm sorry...that was an awful thing to do...

**KatSin**: i... i was so losdt... somewhere new...

*takes glasses off, and give sad puppy look*

**Cougar**: -can't take eyes off his- I'm sorry Shino.

**KatSin**: are you, really?

**Cougar**: -starts to cry, hides face- Yes..

-pulls knees to chest-

**KatSin**: *grabs wrists* do i disgust you so that you cannot bear to look at me?

**Cougar**: (wow. you are getting into this)

**KatSin**: ((its fun lol))

((i love writing shino. hes so angsty and yet sweet))

**Cougar**: -looks at him with teary eyes- No! Not at all... I'm ashamed ....

**KatSin**: of?

**Cougar**: -turns face away-

Crying. I shouldn't.

I deserve it.

**KatSin**: tch... stupid girl

**Cougar**: -small sob-

**KatSin**: would i be here if you deserved anything but me

**Cougar**: No.

**KatSin**: then why are you ashamed

**Cougar**: Be-because....

I...

-looks back at him-

I'm sorry. For everything.

**KatSin**: dont be... *touches chin*

**Cougar**: -tear falls down cheek- Why?

**KatSin**: because... *pulls closer*

**Cougar**: Because?

(I don't think I have it in me to be mean to Shino anymore)

**KatSin**: *smiles and leans close so their faces are inches apart* because you shouldnt be

**Cougar**: -Eyes close- That's...not a good reason....

**KatSin**: *melts into bugs*

**Cougar**: (damn you!)

**KatSin**: Shino: *laughing ass off*

Kat: *chuckles* okay quit teasing her

**Cougar**: -hides face again-

-cries-

**KatSin**: *smacks the laughing Shino*

**Cougar**: -makes mental note to dimante all bombs-

**KatSin**: Shino: okay okay...

**Cougar**: -that no one knows about...-

*dismantle

**KatSin**: *appears next to cougar*

**Cougar**: -doesn't look up-

(i could so use this teasing thing with clones on TYL somewhere)

-pulls legs tighter to chest and cries harder-

**KatSin**: Shino: *kisses her cheek*

**Cougar**: -looks up at him, suprised, rubbing one eye-

-fixes glasses-

(yes i wear glasses)

**KatSin**: lol))

*smiles*

**Cougar**: -sniffles and turns away-

You shouldn't...

...

**KatSin**: of course i should

**Cougar**: Why?

**KatSin**: because

you want me to

**Cougar**: That doesn't mean you have to.

**KatSin**: doesnt meant i shouldnt

**Cougar**: Then, you want to?

**KatSin**: maybe..

**Cougar**: ...

-turns back to face him-

**KatSin**: ...

**Cougar**: -gets to feet-

I'm sorry.

**KatSin**: for?

**Cougar**: All the awful things I've done to you.

I won't do it again.

**KatSin**: its alright

im used to it

KatSin: im Shinp

Shino

**Cougar**: (facepalms)

You shouldn't be treated like that, Shino. I'm in the wrong, and so is everyone else.

**KatSin**: *shrugs*

**Cougar**: -puts a hand on his shoulder- You shouldn't be treated like that.

**KatSin**: the fluff isnt so bad

**Cougar**: (snorts)

**KatSin**: *stands and pulls up*

*grabs front of shirt and pulls close, glasses glaring* but, Kami help me, if you EVER write me in yaoi, Especially with Kiba,, I will KILL you

**Cougar**: -eyes widen- Ye-ye...No..I wouldn't.....

**KatSin**: good. *lets go and turns*

**Cougar**: ((And then melts))

**KatSin**: lol)

real onethis time)

**Cougar**: ((suuuure))

(lol)

**KatSin**: Kat &glances to empty chair*

**Cougar**: -walks behind Shino, hugging him from behind- I'm really sorry...

**KatSin**: Shino: its alright *smile*

**Cougar**: -rests head against back- Are you sure?

**KatSin**: of course i'm sure. Why? Because im shino

**Cougar**: -giggles softly from behind his back- My Shino... -tightens arms around middle-

**KatSin**: *smiles again* as long as you want me.

**Cougar**: I'll always want you.

**KatSin**: if you say so

*recalls the lee phase*

**Cougar**: ((doesn't recall lee phase))

**KatSin**: you used to br a lee fdan before shino))

**Cougar**: ((and naruto before that. but those were short lived. ive liked shino the longest out of them all. and i liked lee for like a month)

((and I never drew those guys and got ten zillion goofy avatars of them)

**KatSin**: lol)

they were still phases))

**Cougar**: (Shino's here to stay)

-lets go of embrace, stepping back and putting hands in pockets-

**KatSin**: *sstrolled back to computer*

**Cougar**: ((glare))

-watches Kat-

**KatSin**: "i'm sorry but who is mama?" "based on club position i assume its me..."

lol((

**Cougar**: ...

…

Right...

((Are we done then?))

**KatSin**: lol))

i though you were taking him over))

**Cougar**: ((It's more fun when you do it. Gives him diversity))

**KatSin**: lol))

brb))

**Cougar**: k))

Well...gotta go. It's been fun. Damn grandfather keeps the same hours I do.

**KatSin**: lol))

**Cougar**: -huggles Shino-

-to Shino- Your future may be looking up.

**KatSin**: lol))

**Cougar**: ((you still have him or is he mine now?))

**KatSin**: yours))

**Cougar: **((that explains why he's not talking))

Shino: How is it looking up?

Cougar: I'm not gonna be mean anymore. And I won't let anyone else be mean to you either!

Shino: SO...no more getting tied up?

Cougar: Not unless you have a bondage fetish.

Shino: Uh..

NO.

COugar: Didn't think so.

Well...

gtg


	64. Orochimaru's Cookies

**Cougar**: New revolution.

No more being mean to SHino.

At all.

No more tying to the stake or hiding the cookies.

Shino: YOU were the one that hid te cookies!? I thought Gaara ate them?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz awsome. have you heard of OTO cookies?

**Cougar**: no

Cougar: Are they good?

**Tentenperson** Kshikamarugal: orochimaru bakes 'em their good -munching on a OT cookie-

**Cougar**: O_o

SHino: Wouldn't eat those...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -shrugs- its not like he does anything to them see? -points to a video camra with orochimaru in a ink apren singing a gay song and making cookies-

**Cougar**: O_O

OMFG

Shino, you okay?

Uh...Shino?

SHINO!?

Shino: -passed out-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz i think orochimaru in a pink frizzy apren singing gay songs was to much for him

**Cougar**: Cougar: Lays him down and puts cold cloth on head- SO, can I have a cookie?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: sure -hands her a cookie-

**Cougar**: -takes cookie and eats-

Hey this isn't all that bad!

-pats Orochi on the back- Good work!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Orochimaru: thanks! -starts singing a gay song and kabuto is heard screaming NNNOOOO somewhere-

**Cougar**: O_o

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O

**Cougar**: Shino: -starts to come to, sits up, hears Orochimaru, and passes out again-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Orochimaru: well i got to go bake more cookies! -skips away-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -twitch-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: good hes gone so whats new?

**Cougar**: I think I may pass out too.

This cookie...

Makes me feel.....weird...

-sits down on couch next to SHino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -shrugs- im use to the feeling

**Cougar**: I feel funn--

-passes out-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....wow

**Cougar**: Shino: -comes to- What...

Just happened?

-pulls cloth off forehead-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: orochimaru came in the room, then skipped away and then couger passed out then i found shikas diary

**Cougar**: -looks to see unconscious Cougar at his feet-

Well...that was unexpected.

-shift to sitting position- So...Shikamaru's diary, huh?

Let's see.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -giggles- this will be fun -sits down and opens shkas blue diary-

**Cougar**: -sits down next to her to look-

Cougra: -flops over on couch-

-flop-

Shino: ...

Anyway.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .... wow this is old -sees the first date is 1/3/02-

**Cougar**: It is.

What does it say?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hm..... yadda yadda troublesome...... its complaining about his mom being troublesome..... how did i not see that coming

**Cougar**: ...

Shikmaru keep a boring diary.

Now Cougar...

EH...she may not like that..

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep -flips to the newest entry- WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THIS PICTURE?! -passes out-

**Cougar**: -confused-

-picks up picture and looks-

-cheeks turn pink-

Uh...TTP?

...

Cougar?

...

Damn.

-closes book and gets two cold compresses-

-lays them both out and puts the cloths on their foreheads-

-flips on TV-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: -comes in- has anyone seen my diary?

**Cougar**: Shino: -gestures with thumb to TTP-

**Tentenperson** **Kshikamarugal**: Shikamaru: ...troublesome -goes over there grabs diary andf leaves-

**Cougar**: -doesn't even look up-

-watching the Bikouchu arc of Naruto-

Look how stupid I looked....

I should have just..

COugar: Shino?

Shino: -looks back- Oh, you're awake.

Cougar: -rolls, and flops off couch- Ow...

And apparently...not in my bed...

Shino: Nope.

Cougar: I remember a cookie...

Shino: Didn't I say not to eat that?

Cougar: No...

Shino: ...

...

Oh.

Oops.

Figured you knew better.

COugar: -ruffles 'fro- You know I don't.

Shino: It's NOT a 'fro!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: urg...... bad headach. -goes into the kitchen to get her adualt strangh headach pills-

**Cougar**: Oh. She's up too.

Cougar: Apparently.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -comes back out- ........

**Cougar**: Shino: -sits next to Cougar and watches TTp-

Cougar: -watches TTP-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: what?

**Cougar**: -WATCH-

Shino and Cougar: -lean forward and stare-

-at TTP-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -rollseyes and ignores them-

**Cougar**: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -pulls out a book that LOOKS like Icha Ichha paradise but isnt-

**Cougar**: Shino: -eyes book-

Cougar: -flicks head- Down boy.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok......

**Cougar**: Shino: -leans back against couch-

Cougar: -that's what I thoguht.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -continues reading-

you guys are weird

**Cougar**: Shino: -crosses arms-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: its just a fictional cat book

**Cougar**: Cougar: -eyes book-

Shino: -flicks head- Down girl.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: and the emo cat just died

**Cougar**: Cougar: O_O

-cries against Shino's shoulder-

Shino: Uh..

There there...-glares at TTP- You had to tell her that?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yes i did... yes i did

**Cougar**: Cougar: -crying-

Shino: -pats back-

Cougar: -sniffle- Now I want a cookie...

Shino: -pulls out package of pocky-

Cougar: -sniffle- Where did you get pocky?

Shino: remember the other day....

With the lightsaber....

I felt it a shame to let all that pocky go to waste...

Cougar: Ugh...don't remind me...

Shino: Well...shut up and eat it. It's strawberry.

Cougar: Boooooo-ssssssy.

Shino: -raises eyebrow, but offers some pocky to TTP-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no thanks -pulls out a labtop- i have to finish some over-do fanfiction.... -grumbling to slef-

i think chojis username is worse then shinos..... hm.........

**Cougar**: -shrugs and eats pocky-

-eyebrow raises- Excuse me?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: well..... i was in a rush ok! and i was making a username no one has ever used!

**Cougar**: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: which was 01..201

**Cougar**: Cougar: -falls asleep against Shino-

Shino: ....that's my username?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no yours is let me look -pulls out a piece of paper-

**Cougar**: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hm... where is it........ of here it is Bugz00900

**Cougar**: Oh. That's creative.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ^^ id say its better then sasukes

**Cougar**: What's his? EmoPunk?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no.... its fangirlshater

**Cougar**: O_o

You suck at name making.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep i know

thats why its funny

**Cougar**: -arm falls asleep- Uh...Cougar...?

Cougar: -dead sleep-

Shino: great.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -snickers-

**Cougar**: -grumbles and shifts so his arm can wake up- So... You should at least take the "s" out of his name.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah i did/am

**Cougar**: Ah. I see.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -twtch twitch- i hate gais name if i use it ill vomit

**Cougar**: Youhtman?

Shikamaru: -walks by randomly, and as he passes he whispers to TTP- Deer babies.

Shino: -eyebrow raises-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no senseiofYOUTH! -twitches at what shkamaru said-

**Cougar**: -shudders- Yeah...that is bad..

Shikmaru: -comes back-

-touches TTP's face and kisses her-

Shino: Kids...

Shikamaru: -picks TTP up- Yeah. Kids sound good...

Shino: O_O

Not what I meant...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O

thanks alot shino

-sarcasm-

**Cougar**: -scratches back of head- Sorry.

See you when you get back-

Shikamaru: -takes to bedroom-

Cougra: -ish sleeping-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -before the door closes chucks a brick at shinos head-

**Cougar**: Shino: -ducks-

Shikmaru: -places on bed-

So..

Wanna play..

Shougi?

Shino: -sits on couch with COugar-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: .....sure

**Cougar**: -looks from Cougar, to bedroom door where TTP disappeared, to TV-

-watches TV-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -yawn-

**Cougar: **eh

bored

-copies and pastes into word-


	65. Penis Cookies

**Cougar**: nothing is grabbing my attention

**KatSin**: I want to make a harem of all my favorite boys

from a number of naimes

**Cougar**: lol

i don't like herems

maybe ill write a threesome fic. but which team?

...somehow...i cant see gais team doing that....at all...

so theyre out...

so that leaves.....8, 7a. 7b. and 10

i don't really write 10 fics...so their out...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: that leaves me with..

7a

7b

8

**KatSin**: dude, 7a AND 7b

mwahahahha

**Cougar**: lol

why not throw 8 in and make it a huge orgy

two girls for...-counts on fingers-

five guys

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: bbr

back

**KatSin**: Ones pride cast aside, We beasts take a step closer, One heart killed, We beasts will fade away.

**Cougar**: I don't think...

nice

i don't think i can write that many interactions...

without sombody being gay...

and somebody being bi..

..

actually...

i dont think i can write that at all.

btu i CAN try...

it will have to be a then-and-there thing becuase i cannot find a plausable reason for sai, shino, naruto, kiba, and sasuke to gang up on sakura and hinata

Hmmm...

I don't really work with Sai much, do I?

And there's no way I can write Sai as not being gay...

hmm...

Who should I pair him with for the ultimate crack...

I could put him with Shino.

Shino only said no yaoi with kiba

-snicker-

Did you fall asleep again?

**KatSin**: you know what you should write

PENIS COOKIES

**Cougar**: What?

HAHAHAHAHA

Forgot about that one.

**KatSin**: team 8 orgy fun

KatSin: proiblem solved

**Cougar**: yes. yes it is.

viagra in the cookie mix

way to go shibi.

im gonna do a whole shibi mindset thing to

KatSin: lol

**Cougar**: Shibi: -thinking- That son of mine has no love life. Hey, his teammates are coming over for cookies... -pulls viagra off shelf- ... This ought to mix things up...

**KatSin**: i cant waut for it to be over. Shino finds his Father and goes into full ANGRY VENGEFUL TREE mode. "WHY?!?!??!!" Shibi just snorts "Well Someone has to get you laid around her. you are an heir after all."

**Cougar**: -laughing ass off-

-Shino walks over- WHat's so funny?

Cougar: -slams laptop shut- NOTHING!

Shino: ...lemme see.

Cougar: NO!

Shino: Cougar...

Cougar: NO!

Shino: -probes mind-

COugar: -thinks of XXX NaruSasu-

**KatSin**: hm... think twice by eve6 is a good jealous threesome song

**Cougar**: Shino: AHH! MY EYES! TEHY BUUUUURN!

**KatSin**: shini/kiba angry at kiba/shiono for vbeng near his hinata

**Cougar**: Shino. Not Shini. Not Shiono.

SHino: -sneaks peek-

COugar: -reaches up and grabs in headlock-

SHino: Hey! Lemme go!

Cougar: -scrolls up and shows- Which end you want?

SHino: -face goes blue- Wh-what..

Cougar: -lets go and doesn't even look, pulling up word document-

Shino: -recieving mental images- Oh...Kami...

Kat, you better take him for a while. The mental images may make him melt...or something...

...

EUREKA!

SHino: -stare- I'm leaving. -goes to Kat's house before more images are forever burned into his mind-

-calls after- Bring a loaf of bread with you on your way back!

Shino: -shudders- Bad bread memories...

Cougar: -whirlwind typing-

..And Shibi snuck in the kitchen. He had to be quick, Shino wasn't going to be gone long when he found out it was a trick....

...emptying the buttles crushed contents into the mix...

he cut the last shape and popped the cookies into the oven right as Shino walked back in...

..."Dad?"...

..."...finished for you."..."Friends coming soon..."

'''Shino..these cookies make me feel weird...

"Me too, Kiba..."

"Hinata?"

Shino? These cookies...are shaped funny...

...hold dildo-shaped cookie....

Kiba: just eat it....shoves it in her mouth...

Kiba-kun!..

Hinata...backed against wall....SH-SHIBI SAMA!!

SHibi....in bedroom...laughing ass off...

Cougar: -taptaptaptaptap at the keys-

man this is awesome...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: You read that all?

I sent Shino to your house. He couldn't handle it. I'm posting this in naruchat.

LOL

HAHAHAHHA

Amazing.

Now...what to do about the cookie cutters....

Ask Shino what shapes we should use.

I'd ask Jiraiya instead...but...he's dead....

**KatSin**: shino?

**Cougar**: And Shino knows Shibo better than I do.

Shino's at your house.

Hopefully he won't play mind games with me again while he's there.

Shibi, not Shibo.

lol

Okay....shapes....obviously penis...

but what else?

at least two more.

...

Hey Shino! Where's your dad at?

**KatSin**: butt

**Cougar**: And what would a butt shape be?

**KatSin**: a wierd 8

and lips

**Cougar**: Lips I'll bo with...

but nott butt.

Hmm...penis cookies and lip cookies..

Wheres a pervert when you need one?

Not even my perverse mind can compute...

-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -jaws theme song plays-

-appears out of nowhere and latches to your leg-

-chomp-

-nom nom nom nom nom-

tankou001: OW!

Cougar: -jaws theme song ends-

Cougar: -sits back on floor- Hi Tanny!

tankou001: how are ya XD

-

**Cougar: **Shino looked at the clock on the stove. 3:30. Kiba and Hinata would be coming soon. He was making cookies for the three of them, and he had his apron on already. No, not over his jacket, he wears a t-shirt in the house. But the apron is pink. And frilly. And says "Kiss the cook." His father got a kick out of buying it.

BUZZ!!!

oosp

sry

-can really picture that, too-


	66. LA BAMBA

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: HUH WHAT?! YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cougar**: you WANT Shino to eat your soul?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: no.......

**Cougar**: Shino: Shino do what?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i finally got my internet back

**Cougar**: ah

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: with.... a price to pay -rubbing foot-

**Cougar**: Shino: You kicked it?

Cougar: -busy making AMV talk to Shino-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....no i went rollerskating 4 a few hours

**Cougar**: Shino: That sounds fun. I've never rollerskated.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: its fun i liked the part where i smashed into a wall on purpose in front of the whole 6th grade

**Cougar**: ...

That sounds stupid. And painful.

Huh.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: it was then the part where i tripped the most populerest boy in school ^-^ YESNESS!!!!!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -growls- You're messing up my program.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: srry! ^-^

**Cougar**: -publishing-

Shino: -gets out tablet- So. Tell me about yourself.

Cougar: -calls over shoulder- Shino, you KNOW you aren't suppose to pretend to be a shrink, even if you DO wear a big, white coat.

Shino: -puts away tablet- Darn it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...ill just go ask for my friends theripists number..........

**Cougar**: -whispers- I can be your shrink. Just don't let Cou hear.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....no -pulls out a cell- now i need to make a call so SHUT UP -giggle and speed dials-

**Cougar**: wanna watch my AMV that i just finished?

You have sent 1 file to Tentenperson Kshikamarugal.

La

-does a frigging happydance-

-grabs shino and TTPs hands and pulls them up and around with me-

ITS ON PERFECT TIME!

Shino: whoooOOooooOOOoo

AAAA

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...........-not commenting-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -dancing with reluctant Shino and TTP-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ...........

**Cougar**: -drops TTP and picks up Shino- LA LA LA LA LA LA BAMBA!

LA LA LA LA BAMBA SE JOSE QUIERO!

UN DE BOCA DE GRACIA!

Shino: PUT ME DOWN!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smirks and sits on a couch that came out of NOWHERE-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -ignores and twirls 'round-

UN DE BOCA DE GRACIA SE NESSICITA

Shino: THE WORDS DON'T EVEN GO LIKE TAHT!

Cougar: -lifts him up over head like ballet star-

-realizes he weighs more than she does-

-gets crushed under weight-

Shino: Ow...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -giggles and watches-

**Cougar**: -gets up-

-stumbles away, dizzy-

Cougar: -sits back up-

Ahem...

LA LA LA AL LA LA BAMBA!

Shino: Uh oh...

Cougar: -pounce- LA LA AL AL LA BAMBA !

SOY MARINARO!

YO NO SOY MARINARO SOY CAPITAN!

Shino: Soy...capitan?

Cougar: SOY CAPITAN!!!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ..... gosh

**Cougar**: -grabs wrist and spins- LAAAAAALAAAAAAAA BAAAAMBAAAA!

Shino: -getting even dizzier-

Cougar: LAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAA BAMBA!

-spins more-

Shino: Ohhhh.....

Cougar: -music stops, and immidiately stops moving, stopping SHiino as well-

Shino: -flops over-

Cougar: -stares- WHat's wrong with him?

Shino: Ohhh....my head....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -chuckles- oh nice

**Cougar**: Cougar: -leans down, drapes arm over neck and picks up- Scoot over. Gotta put him somewhere-

Shino: -couldn't walk if he tried-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -scoots over and pulls out warriors-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -sets Shino on couch- Sorry 'bout tha' ol' chap. I geuss I got a lil' carried awa', I did.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....-reading-

-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ......-still trying to do shinos hair-

**Cougar**: Shino: DO what now?

-bats her hands away-

Don't touch the 'do.

Takes hours to get it to stand up like this.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: dude theres no way i can make him look like a girl in this pic

**Cougar**: Cougar: No it doesn't! You wake up with it like that!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: and O.O

**Cougar**: Shino: What? Do you stalk me in my bedroom!?

Cougar: YES! NOW SHUTUP!

Shino: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ......i give up on this pic.... -presses the delete key- next on the list is.... kiba

**Cougar**: -hugs- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.

See!? I'm trying to be nicer!

Shino: ...

-sniffle-

-sulks-

Cougar: Oh no you don't mister...

Shino's just too manly to be a girl.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ok...... -working on paint on kiba-

**Cougar**: Although... I bet I could convert him to female...

Shino: -body slam-

TRY IT....

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: AND I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO LAST TUESDAY!

Cougar: -attaches to his leg-

I have this gorgeous dress that may be your size....

Come on Shino... you've been around Naruto enough. I'm sure you know the sexy jutsu.

Shino: NOT EVEN!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ......

**Cougar**: Cou: Fine. Put on this wig.

Shino: -shakes leg- NOOO!!

GET OFF!!

-succeeds in shaking her off-

Cougar: -crashes through window and is thrown outside-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o ok......

**Cougar**: Shino: -puts hands in pockets-

-walks to TTP-

-picks her up by the front of shirt, face to face- If you EVER mention what just happened...Kami help me...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.O ok.............................

**Cougar**: -sets back on feet-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -continues working on paint- Kiba's perfect in this picture to make a female

**Cougar:** -goes outside and hangs out in a tree-


	67. Shino the Puppet

**Cougar**: ^^

I am writing the most kick-ass birthday mission ever.

Like...nine chapters all at once.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: im soooooooooo bored/awsome

**Cougar**: ^^

I have the first chapter done

This will be the only story I will ever drag harry Potter in for the hell of it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: awsome im on paint doing really TINY designs on nothing

lolz

**Cougar**: What to make Shino's birthday better than bring a wizard in?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolness

**Cougar**: A famous wizard than none of them has heard of no less?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i can imagine it....

**Cougar**: lol

Poor Shino.

he has no idea that the delivery "mission" he is being sent on is actually delivering a special present to his own birthday party

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep.................. woodshop is awsome

**Cougar**: i have already listed everyone's gift.

you will laugh

at some

wanna know?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: sure.......

**Cougar**: Kiba- OFF bugspray

Hinata- dragonfly pendant

Shikamaru- shougi set

Chouji-cake

Ino- insect-attracting flowers

Naruto- ticket for free ramen

Sakura-scarf

Sai- Icha Icha Paradise

Neji- Book on Hair-care

Ten-Ten- specialized kunai set

Lee- Green jumpsuit

Kurenai- summons scroll

Anko- Heart attack

Shibi-goard

kakashi- a damn

Gaara, kankouro, temari- glass kikaichu

gaaras sand+ temari's idea+ kankour's fire (just go with it) = glass sculpture

kanky- ladybug finger puppet and a rematch

Gai- youth speech

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o

**Cougar**: Harry Potter- chocolate frog

So, which is your faveorite gift/

i like ankos heart attack

anko gives him a heart attack

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: same here

**Cougar**: kakashi's giving a damn

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: lol

neji's is awesome

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yep

**Cougar**: sai will give a little speech about the book

then get attacked

painfully

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah..........

**Cougar**: and shino....will just sit there....and burn the book later

or his fatehr will steal it. whatever comes firt

...sai probably stole the book from kakashi...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: : P lolz

yeah

**Cougar**: lolz

sai is such a perv

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i know....

**Cougar**: i am awesome

and i have 2 days to get it out in

and i will post it on friday

like a good person

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: and then...i will eat cake

birthday cake

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -.-"

lolz

**Cougar**: lolz

i would bake a cake too

nobody has to know what it's for

as long as it's chocolate

with fudgy frosting...

and chocolate chips...

and chocolate decoratinos...

ANYWAY...

chocolate lover

O_o

Uh oh

my ride's probably here

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: im thinking about writing the next naruto chat for my fanfiction..... hm.......... shino comes on and then cumputers crash? or sai comes on and computers crash.....

llz

lOlz

**Cougar**: O_o

Are you stealing my naruto chat idea?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: nope dude look at my stories

**Cougar**: Or are you planning that for the next one i start?

i have shut shino away in a secluded part of my mind

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: remember? bugz00900?

**Cougar**: he can't know about the birthday party

so, he is just a dumb puppet right now

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz

**Cougar**: i have shut his brain off.. ^^ oh the thrills i will have

Hey Shino?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: O.o

**Cougar**: Shino: Yes master?

Cougar: Make me a sandwhich.

Shino: ...

-goes over to cougar-

-uses false place technique-

Poof. You're a sandwich.

Cougar: -_-'

I still can't seen to get rid of his twisted humor, though...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ......i see

**Cougar**: Shino: -total blank look-

Cougar: ... I liked you better with a brain...

Shino: -starts to drool- Duuuuuhhhhhh....he he..

Cougar: ...

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: o.o yeah same here.............

**Cougar**: Fricking idiot.

Makes Naruto seem intelligent.

Shino: -eyebrow twitches-

-thinking- I'M GONNA KILL YOU COUGAR!! FIX THIS NOW!! DAMN YOU!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! -outside- he eh eh doooooo bppppp

Cougar: What was that?

Shino: Burgundy spice!

Cougar: ........

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ........

**Cougar**: Well. At least he has no idea.

gtg

i need to go shopping for classes tomorrow

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: kk

**Cougar**: toodleoo

Shino: Bpppbbbffftt

Cougar: Come on, Shino. Take mommy's hand. Food is in the kitchen.

Shino: Goo! -thinking- I'm gonna fucking kill you, Cougar.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ........

**Cougar: **Cougar: ^^ Not when you see what I have in store.....

bye


	68. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKLAHOMA

**KatSin**: boo

**Cougar**: OMG GUESSSS

what

**KatSin**: lol

what

**Cougar**: hang on

Plot bunny attacked.'

**KatSin**: o_O

**Cougar**: I am currently writing the fifth chapter of Shino's surprise birthday party

which i started today

I turned Shino's brain off.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: He has no idea what I'm thinking

k

i need critiquing

wanna be my editor?

Chapters aren't very long.

1-2 pages

i think one is 3

**KatSin**: lol

cool

**Cougar**: Is that a yes?

You'll love this.

This is how chapter five starts.

Shino sat at the middle table. He sipped his punch. Not being able to convince Lee otherwise, he fiddled with the piece of elastic under his chin, the only thing keeping the poor party hat on his head, almost lost amongst him mop of hair. It was like the tip of the iceberg, only an inch of the hat was visible.

Now, to deviate from the poor hat, let's get back to the party. Everybody had sung already, with Lee and Gai sobbing over Shino. Something about being "in the springtime of youth."

I need somebody to look over the first four.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: This story has it all.

Gayness...straightness...tender moments, bug moments....heart-attack moments....analization..... OCs....

And Shino was called "Fluffy."

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Interested?

I even got some sand sib action.

I need an editor.

This baby is getting out on Thursday.

Friday.

-_-'

**KatSin**: k

sure

**Cougar**: k lemme collect

You have canceled the file transfer.

oops

not that one

There. have a blast.

-gives you virtual cookies....and Shino so he stops nagging- There's your payment for your noble deed.

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

The Christmas

**KatSin**: lol

*gives shino a cookie and pulls up a chair*

**Cougar**: In chrismas cookie, you'll notice i am very creative with names.

Shino is under your control right now. I can't have him probing my mind.

**KatSin**: lol

Shino: *twitches* I... want... to... know

Kat: *pats shinos head*

* *

**Cougar**: I already have nightmare knowing that he is ALWAYS there....

ALWAYS

...not even my rubber duckie makes bathtime fun anymore...

lol

**KatSin**: lmao

Shino: I have more class than to watch THAT

when you bathe, I slep

or play with my buggies

**Cougar**: Oh wow....You don't know how much better I feel.

I'm glad I'm not a Shibi fangirl.

I'd have to wear a towel in the bath.

**KatSin**: lol

but... shibi wouldnt need to be in the room

he has a bug in the corner of ever bathroom in konoha

every

**Cougar**: In the room...HA they're in me HEAD

O_o

KAMI

**KatSin**: Shino: *nods* he does

Kat: even tsunade?

**Cougar**: Cougar: -glares- Hey Shino...

**KatSin**: Shino: *snort* he has three in there to catch every angle

Kat: *nod*

**Cougar**: Ever heard the saying, "Like father, like son?"

How do I know you don't have any bugs planted around?

Jiraiya would kill for that.

-poke-

Teehee.

-walks away, whistling- I know something...you don't know...

-thinking- Oh...he's gonna hurt me...

-giggles-

**KatSin**: Shino: o_O

And I know a lot of things that you dont know

*smug look*

Yes.....But...

**Cougar**: My something involves YOU.

**KatSin**: *smirks* a lot of my somethings involve you too

**Cougar**: O RLY.....

Hmm.....

-giggles-

I don't care.

My something about you is what is important right now.

LA la la la la la laaaaaa

What do you think of the story so far?

Essentially, the whole idea was Hinata's.

....

-cries to Kyuubi- Shino stole Kat!!

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Kyuubi: Oh, so you're talking to me again?

It's been...what..... four months?

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: I see how you are.

Stick with someone until someone better comes along. When he leaves you, you fall back to me.

Cougar: ...

This is why I likes Shino better.

Kyuubi: Pfft. He did the same thing to you a couple days ago.

Cougar: ....

He talked nicer.

Kyuubi: -facepaw-

Cougar: -eating sweet and sour chicken-

Hey, Kyuubi, want some.?

Kyuubi: ...

Yes.

Ahhh! -opens mouth wide-

Cougar: -tosses in a peice of chicken-

Don't look at me like that, SHino.

**KatSin**: Shino: Hn?

**Cougar**: You want a bite? It's reaaaally good.

**KatSin**: *shrugs*

-hold up chopsticks with chicken and ricke-

*rice

**KatSin**: Kat: *glances away from Takara's history.* do you think its too outrageous to have them become Chuunin at 12?

Shino: *chops*

**Cougar**: Yes.

**KatSin**: chomps*

shikamaru was a chuunin at 12

**Cougar**: Cougar: Oh...I liked those chopsticks.... You must be hungry.

**KatSin**: Kat: *pats shino's head*

**Cougar**: -gets new chopsticks-

**KatSin**: Why is it outrageous for them to be chuunin at 12. they've been learning and training since before they were 6

**Cougar**: -gives dish to Shino- Here you go. You seem to need this more than I do.

True.

Did you read the stuff I sent you?

((its a secret))

**KatSin**: while sakura and ino at 6 were learning about flowers. Takara was learning about flowers and then going home with her brother to play watch their father and uncle train in the gym

**Cougar**: Hmm

**KatSin**: and train themselves

**Cougar**: Hmm

I haven't given much thought to that.

-chewing on chopsticks-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -turns Shino's ears off-

**KatSin**: daddy was very supportive of them becoming strong shinobi lol. he had them doing somersaults and handsprings in the "ninja move of the day" game and hide and seek to practice stealth and tracking, and raunning around in general when they were kids lol

**Cougar**: You will love the gifts

lol

Wanna hear them?

ankos and nejis are arguably the best'

**KatSin**: lol

are they in the chapters

**Cougar**: not yet

it will be in the one im, writing

**KatSin**: sure

**Cougar**: -digd up notebook-

alright

Kiba OFF bugspray

Hinata Dragonfly pendant

Shikamaru Shougi set

Chouji cake

ino insect-attracting flowers

Naruto free ramen ticket

Sakura scarf

Sai Icha Icha Paradise

Neji Book on hair-care

Ten-Ten specialized kunai set

Lee green jumpsuit with legwarmers

Kurenai summoning scroll

Anko heart attack

**KatSin**: sai lol

neji rofl

**Cougar**: Shibi insect gourd

Kakashi a damn

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Gaara, Temari, Kankouro glass kikai

Kankouro ladybug fingerpuppet and a rematch

Gai speech of YOUTH

Harry Potter chocolate frog

"Bloody hell? This isn't Diagon Alley...."

**KatSin**: lol fingerpuppet

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: Kanky should puppet kiba and make im dance or something

walk like an Egyptian

rofl

**Cougar**: .

HAHAHA

OMG

didn't think of that

Who gave the best gift?

**KatSin**: hmm

sai

**Cougar**: I have to figure out just how Anko's delivering the heart attack.

**KatSin**: since when cant akamaru walk on water

**Cougar**: Since this story.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: I wanted to make Kiba carry his dog.

And have you ever seen Akamaru walk on water?

Ever?

EVER????!!!!

Nobody's posting on my threads T_T

My only storyline one is the one with you

teh others are just...stuff

Have you read any of the chapters yet?

**KatSin**: Naruto and Sakura got up, with equal expressions of horror on their faces as their sensei appeared, on time.

**Cougar**: Yup.

**KatSin**: lol

awesome

**Cougar**: Yes.

Naru's being mean. I thought the lightning thread was my ninjaing thread.

the ninjaing part is over

its drawing to a close...but still.

**KatSin**: "Is it time for cake yet?" Chouji asked.

**Cougar**: lol

Naruto: The beginning of relationships often are, and it would end the long lasting crush on Naruto, as well as the sign that he has moved from his woo'ing.

naru is talking

**KatSin**: "Hey, Kiba. Would you mind helping me with my father later?"

Kiba looked confused for a minute. Then he realized what Shino meant. He cracked his knuckles.

"Sure thing, buddy."

lol

hn?

**Cougar**: -turns Shino's ears back on-

Hey Shino-bug!

**KatSin**: Shino: *blinks*

**Cougar**: O_o

I just remembered something.

**KatSin**: yes?

**Cougar**: When I was little, my nickname was KT-Bug.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Hmm. I can't believe I forgot that.

**KatSin**: hmm.... trying to think of a good opponent for her chuunin exam

Takara's that is

**Cougar**: I never mentioned Who shino fought against the second time...

e my extremely loose explination of the chuunin exams

**KatSin**: i think that, since they've been preparing for shinobi life since they werew todlers and started seriously training like 6-8 years olf

**Cougar**: *you should see

**KatSin**: they should be able to be chuunin

**Cougar**: true

kakashi graduated from the academy at 7

**KatSin**: im trying to think of some generic skill

not saound related

**Cougar**: headbutt

**KatSin**: no, like the stretchy ninja dud

dude*

or akimichi getbiggerness

**Cougar**: oh

**KatSin**: something that isnt necessarily elemental but skilled

**Cougar**: Naru's asking about you

**KatSin**: i think you have to ask sakura or itachi about makeing a rochi s'periment chara, i dunno

**Cougar**: rochi s'periment chara

Come again?

**KatSin**: Orochimaru=Rochi

**Cougar**: ah

**KatSin**: s'periment=experiment

**Cougar**: ah

I think Shino fell asleep.

**KatSin**: *elbows shino*

Shino: what?

**KatSin**: I'm pondering an enemy for takara

**Cougar**: -takes big breath-

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**KatSin**: Kat: *smile* well think up some generic nuke-nin bandits to kill Takeshi too

Shino *sweatdrop*

**Cougar**: Hi. ^^'

**KatSin**: no

**Cougar**: -pout-

-puppy-dog pout-

**KatSin**: there are a bunch of chkra sucker type charries in naruto rihgt?

**Cougar**: yea

**KatSin**: something easy and generic to use for an enemy

**Cougar**: Shino is sulking in the chat room

cbox

sorry. messed the terms up

lol

-glomps Shino for da hell of it-

So...

Did you like Shibi's neighbor?

Richard?

Total Japanese name there.

Love the originality.

**KatSin**: yes

**Cougar**: I'm betting someone will laugh at richard

totally expecting Mushi to pop up again

I was gonna use Shiro

but i changed my mind

not shiro

something else

shi something

Hey Shino....

I got a joke for you.

Wanna hear it?

No?

Good.

You wouldn't find the humor in it anyway.

It would go over your head.

Heck...it goes over my head.

and I'm telling ti!

Shino has a new weapon.

a big-ass innocent-looking ladybug with heart shaped spots that is ACTUALLY an armored tank that can nuke Oklahoma in three seconds.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: ooooooooooooooooooooooooklahoma where the wind comes sweepin down the plaaaiiiiiiin

and the waving wheat

can sure smell sweet

when the wind comes right behind the raiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOk

**KatSin**: Shino: O_o

**Cougar**: lahoma

every night..

-snuggles up to Shino-

..my honey-lamb and i

sit alone and talk

and watch a hawk

making lazy circles in the skyyyyyyYY!!!

weeeeeeeee

know we belong to the land!

AND THE LAND WE BELONG TO IS GRAND!

And when we saaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

A yip i oh i AYYYYYY!!!

We're only saying you're doin' fine Oklahooooooommaaaaa

Oklahoma

O

K

L

A

H

O

M

A

OKLAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA!

YEOW!

-bows-

-slince-

*silence

Fine.

I see how it is.

I give you guys a show and you don't even have the grace to...

**KatSin**: ...

**Cougar**: -huffs-

i got a new avatar

What's up?

**KatSin**: writing takras history

4 years left

**Cougar**: lol

Takara seems to be very involved.

**KatSin**: yes

well im writing a history of 2 people

because she only recently became her own person

**Cougar**: ogh

**KatSin**: poor takeshi. asshole bandits

**Cougar**: lolz

**KatSin**: what they killed her twin brother

well... he died killing them

**Cougar**: aw

**KatSin**: yeo

**Cougar**: -pokes Shino- I think my prettyful Broadway song broke him....

**KatSin**: the litle bastard broke her hand right before he did it

Shino: *arches a brow*

**Cougar**: Cougar: Don't look at me like that!

It's cute.

**KatSin**: *blinks*

**Cougar**: -pats fluffy head-

**KatSin**: *growls*

**Cougar**: -pinches cheek- Kawaii!

-backs away slowly-

**KatSin**: *bugs surround*

**Cougar**: Is one of those Miss Maggie?

Miss Maggie! You are so cute!

Love those turquoise eyes!

-smiling at imminent death-

...

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -pinches Shino's cheek again because he's cute when he's mad-

**KatSin**: *snaps teeth at hand*

**Cougar**: -pulls back hand- What, are you picking up habits from Kiba?

-scolds with winger- Tsk tsk

*finger

you should know better.

pats fluffy head-

**KatSin**: *snaps again*

**Cougar**: -wonders if his hair is long enough to braid-

Oh Shino...

-puts hand over mouth- No biting.

**KatSin**: *GROWL*

**Cougar**: -shakes other finger at him. Now now....

I have a question for you.

-removes hand.-

Are you ticklish?

Kikai: What is a "tickle"?

**KatSin**: *growls again*

**Cougar**: Well....let's find out, shall we?

-pounces-

-tickles sides-

**KatSin**: *clone melts*

**Cougar**: -growls- Damn you Shino.

-plays with the bugs-

I WILL find out. You aren't always a clone.

-giggles-

OMG. I just remembered.

In a chat long long ago I gave my chat-RP self Aburame bug powers.

I have my own kikai!

Kikai! Go! Find Shino!

Kikai: ...

Cougar: 0_0'

Oh come ON

-relaxes on couch that Shino is no longer occupying-

-stretches out and dozes-

zzz

-dreams of a big-ass innocent-looking ladybug with heart shaped spots that is ACTUALLY an armored tank that can nuke Oklahoma in three seconds-

-and driving it-

-with Shino at the cannon-

-thinking of new ways to embarrass Shino-

-Mind is turned back on, n longer working on secret story-

Plot bunny went down the rabbit hole.

-jaws theme music plays-

-sneaks up behind Shino and Kat-

-grabs their legs- RAWR-

sakura says no

**KatSin**: why did you ask her....

**Cougar**: i was told to...

**KatSin**: told to ask her what

**Cougar**: cougar is a no-go

**KatSin**: oh

the s'periment

i was gonna say

lol

**Cougar**: oh...did you think i meant ur stuff

**KatSin**: yeah

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: i was gonna be all pissed

**Cougar**: lol

I don;'t care.

**KatSin**: that bitch cant say no to my ninjaness!!!!

**Cougar**: My threads are so inactive i don't even want to bother with a second character

**KatSin**: well... okay. they master tigert claws by 16 and have some elemental training

**Cougar**: k

**KatSin**: the katana... urg... i can make them more for ceremony and show than use...

they'll know the basics, but they wont have learned a lot because they were gifts for their 16th birthday

**Cougar**: Sakura yelled at us

naruto and i were shouting pokemon back and forth at eachother

**KatSin**: sakura is such a fucking whiner

**Cougar**: ya

**KatSin**: not hurting anyone

**Cougar**: -shrugs-

saves me the trouble of writing a histroy

i jst gotta delete what i have

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: -sigh-

I am a tiny bit sad, though...

I even had an RP sampla thought out...

Shino: Quit yer whinin'.

You still got me.

Cougar: That's comforting.

Go back to kat's house. I'm plotting about you.

Shino: -arches brow- I don't think... I wanna know.... -leaves-

omg....Kankouro's talking about me..

"Then what say we find out what happened to your brother and my students? We'll need another person to join us, and the trail is years old, but I think we can do this." Kankuro asked, already thinking of what provisions he would need and how to get Baki to agree to run the village alone, unless his siblings had returned. And of course he knew exactly who he was taking along....

A certain Konoha-nin with the most frustrating sunglasses and overcoat(who the crap wears a collar that high anyways?!) and puffy brown hair and better be watching his back. Kankuro's grin grew wider. Oh yes. This was going to be FUN.

Shino: -hides-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: and shino is blind

wish we could finish that thread. it's getting boring

well not boring

monotonous

**KatSin**: ill do it tomorrow

**Cougar**: k

-glances at clock-

geez

I need a stuffy.

...

...

SHINO!

Plushie.

Whatever

I need your bugs to make me a stuffy!

...

fine

-sulks-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: No idea...why I call it a stiffy.

Stuffy

specially when the rest of the world calls it a plushie

-flops-

-digs in closet-

-pulls out Lee stuffy-

-cuddles-

-squeezes too hard-

Stuffy: YOUTH!

-throws at wall and digs in closet again-

-pulls out Akamaru stuffy-

-cuddles-

-happy-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: What?

It was a gift.

From Kiba.

The other one was from Lee.

Shino never gave me a stuffy.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: He won't even make me one with his bugs.

I swear I will tickle him in his sleep until he pees himself.

Then punch me through a wall.

Or two.

Brick ones.

**KatSin**: lmaO

**Cougar**: Steel-enforced.

And Shino has no comment to that?

**KatSin**: Shino: *smirks* ...

**Cougar:** Of course.... I will still get the satisfaction out of it.

The pain will be worth it. let's me know I'm still alive.

Sorry Shino. Not even punching me through two steel-reinforced brick walls will stop me from tickling you.

May make me drool a bit for a few weeks, though...

O_O

I'm emoing with my figment.

Lovely.

-sigh-

Now...

Where'd I put my spare Sasuke...

...

Darn it.

-Huggles Kankouro plushie-

-don't hate me Shino-


	69. Birthday Cake for Shino

**Cougar**: he he

You are gonna hurt me.

I bought a cake to bake. With sprinkles to put on top.

**KatSin**: why

oh

cool

**Cougar**: I finished chapter five

brb

i like kankys gift

better than finger puppet

You have sent 1 file to KatSin.

back

Well?

**KatSin**: lpol spider puppet

**Cougar**: Like ti?

**KatSin**: yes

**Cougar**: What is yuor favorite gift?

TTP laughed at my fangirlness.

to think I actually bought a cake.

...

I want cake now.

But I don't feel like baking it.

**KatSin**: lol

i like the kikai puppet

it was a last minute idea

originally it was a finger puppet

ladybug

**KatSin**: i still ould have loved to see Kiba walting in jerk motions doing the monkey and shit

**Cougar**: I thought about doing that.

The party isn't quite over.

Harry potter appears in this chaptter

"Bloody hell!? This isn't Diagon Alley!

lolz

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: and im gonna write a spar between kanky and shino

kiba may still be in there

i like the glass kikaichu

this is the fastest story I've ever written

i started it yesterday

and im just now beginning the sixt chapter

awesome

bbl dishes

k

**KatSin**: k

**Cougar**: hmmm.

I almost don't wanna work on this story anymore.

i've dished out so much in such a short time I went SPLAT

But I have to get it out tomorrow...

Maybe I'll work on it later.

-feels hands slip around throat-

Shino; -whispers in ear- You better finish it. I wanna know who wins.

Cougar: -yelps then chokes-

What the hell?!?! Didn't I lock you out of that part!?

Shino: What part? I only caught wisps of you imagining Kankouro and me fighting. With a spider puppet.

Cougar: Darn you you figment. You get no cake now.

Shino: -mega overlord of the world gasp-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: You won't give me a piece of my own birthday cake now!?

Kat's nicer than you are! She gave me a cookie yesterday.

Cougar: ...

I let you live.

in my mind. Without me, you wouldn't be here to enjoy that cookie.

Shino: -opens mouth and points finger to retort, but comes up empty-

You got me there.

Cougar: Besides, I haven't baked it yet.

And Naruto never posted like she said she was..

Shino: ....does that mean I get cake?

-pouts-

Cougar: -can't see pout because of collar- No.

Shino: -damn my clothes-

Cougar: O_o Shino...what are you....doing?

O_O

OKAY! YOU CAN HAVE THE CAKE!

Shino: -smirks-

...

I'm cold now.

-gets blanket-

Cougar: -comes back with a cake-

Cougar and Shino: -eat cake-

Cougar: Hey Kat, want some cake?

**KatSin**: what kind

**Cougar**: Strawberry. With chocolate frosting and sprinkles on top.

**KatSin**: ... no thanks

**Cougar**: ..

Fine. More for us.

-turns back to Shino-

O_O

WTF

SHINO!

Shino: -takes face out of cake, covered in chocolate frosting, sprinkles all over- What? I REALLY like cake.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: ...

-takes finger and pulls some off his cheek, tasting- Tastes better than that green frosting from that cupcake.

Shino: ...

-sticks face back in cake-

Cougar: ...You're lucky that was YOUR birthday cake.

-walks out and gets a camera, coming back and holding it up-

Hey Shino!

Shino: -looks up- What?

Cougar: -flash- Gotcha. Kiba will LOVE this.

Happy birthday, punk.

Shino: -gets mad-

-takes cake pan and goes to Kat's house...without wiping off the chocolate frosting....- Hi.

Cougar; -sees mess on floor-

SASUKE!

Sasuke: -comes out-

Cougar: Clean that up. I don't want it to stain the carpet. I still have to buy a throw rug for your blood stain.

Oh, and here's a kunai.

Sasuke: What...?

Cougar: Someone has to clean that frosting off Shino's face.

**KatSin**: *licks Shino's cheek* mmmmm chocolaty

**Cougar**: And he's at Kat's house sulking...with the cake...

Getting raped....

**KatSin**: the frosting is top notch, and now i dont have to worry about ichy strawberry. *licks cheek again*

**Cougar**: Sasuke: O_o

Cougar: O_O!!!

Shino!!!

You Dog....err bug.....!

Sasuke: -is at Kat's house too-

-has weakness for chocolate-

-licks Shino-

**KatSin**: *giggles*

Shino: O_O

**Cougar**: Cougar: So hard to get good help these days.

-goes over to kat's house-

...

-can't resist-

-licks Shino-

**KatSin**: Shino: *back pressed to wall*

**Cougar**: -giggles-

-puts hands on either side of his head- Guess you shouldn't have planted your face in that cake-

Sasuke: -sitting and watching, fiddling with the lace on his pink apron-

((Question. is this the real Shino, or are we eating frosting-bugs?))

**KatSin**: lmao)

real0

**Cougar**: -giggles- Good.

-tickles his sides-

**Kat kinda floated off the radar…. I never did find out if Shino was ticklish.**


	70. Birthday Party 1

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: because i dont think its fare to do only AutherXCharactor

**Cougar**: fair

Your spelling is atrocious.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah yeah yeah whatever

**Cougar**: It makes even me shudder.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....it makes alot of people mad

**Cougar**: Shino: Like me.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: even ask B she cheeks my spelling

*cheaks

**Cougar**: -walks up behind Cougar and hangs arms off shoulders, peeking head around one side-

Cougar: Are you drunk again?

Shino: No......

Cougar: Then what do you want?

Shino: Well...it IS my birthday....

Cougar: You faceplanted your cake yesterday.

You don't get another one.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: lolz nice

**Cougar**: Shino: -whispers in ear- That's not what I want.

Cougar: O_o

We'll talk later.

Shino: -walks away-

Cougar: Soo....

TTP...Wanna go shopping?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: sure

**Cougar**: -Takes TTP to the mall-

Here's $50. Don't spend it all in one place. We're birthday shopping!

meet back with you in the food court.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: i know.......... mkay

**Cougar**: -bumps into Ino-

Hey you! -hugs-

Ino: ... Do I know you?

Cougar: Oh...I'm hurt. Remember when Shino went nuts and you had to fix his mind? I was the dead body on the floor!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -watches then leaves randomly wondering around looking for anything-

**Cougar**: Ino: ...WTF

Cougar: -links arm and drags into Victoria's Secret-

Ino: Whoa!

Cougar: -comes out with a bag- Let's go to the narute store!

*Nature

Ino: Eww nature.. it will get all over me!

Cougar: Shut up. We're shopping for Shino!

Ino: Then why were we...?

Cougar: -bonks head-

Go find a bug flower!

And if it's a Venus fly trap I'll shave you in your sleep!

-imitates scissors with hand-

Ino: -clutches hair and takes off-

Cougar: -walks into a shop and buys a gigantic beetle stuffy-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -muttering to self- ......i'll buy something for shino first to get that out of the way....... -rubs the forming headache-

maybe.... -walks into an electronic store and starts looking around- bug software........ hm.....

-finally finds software on bugs-

-reading the back-

information on all bugs......

updates itself weekly....

**Cougar**: -hauls giant plushie and VS bag to the food court-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hn. sound good -buys it then leaves-

-goes into GameStop buys a game then leaves for the food court-

**Cougar**: -sees TTP and waves her down-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -walks over to cougar- hi.

**Cougar**: Hey. What'd you get?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: hn. what i usually get and a gift for bugboy

**Cougar**: -_-'

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....i think im spending to much time with people that say hn

**Cougar**: So do I. But I don't say it.

I do, apparently say Shino things.

I said a whole quote without realizing it.

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: yeah.....

**Cougar**: -packs up and goes home with stuff and TTp-

Shino: Cougar?

TTP?

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: ....

**Cougar**: Cougar: -throws stuffy at him- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -miles and hands the stuff to him then puts hands in pockets-

**Cougar**: Shino: -looks at both gifts- Thanks Cougar and TTP...

Uh... I don't have a computer...

Cougar: ...

-whips out dusty notepad and scribbles in it-

-laptop poofs into Shino's hands-

You do now.

Shino: ...cool.

What's in the pink bag?

Cougar: -hides behind back- Nothing.

-hides bag-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal**: -smiles- now i have a good excuse not to go shopping for a long time

**Cougar**: Cougar: Okay. Party over.

Shino: That sucked.

Cougar: We can have a grownup party when Kat signs on.

Shino: Fine.

See ya guys later.

Cougar: -waves-

**Tentenperson Kshikamarugal: **-wave-

now i just need to figure out who goes in what tent........


	71. Shino Meets Kanky

**Always love fresh faces. This here is Kankouro. She is from my role play site, and, doing my job, I will state the obvious. She plays as Kankouro. And, as you know, I play as Shino. Oh the thrills we will have in the future!**

**Kankouro**: -refresh-Aww!!!!!!!! Tenten and Neji looketh so CUTE!

**Cougar**: ^^

i had to look up his curse mark

**Kankouro**: Swastika. -shiver-

EBIT HYUGA CLAN!

*EBIL

**Cougar**: -huggles Neji-

He needed a hug.

**Kankouro**: He always needs a hug.

**Cougar**: I'll buy an auto-hugger for his birthday.

AKA Fangirl in a box.

Just open to receive hug.

**Kankouro**: Yeah! ^^ -puts fangirl in box, wraps it up, tosses at Neji's doorstep-

**Cougar**: Neji: -opens door and finds box-

-opens-

ARGH!

**Kankouro**: Fangirl:-NEJI-KUN! -glomp-

**Cougar**: Naji: GET IT OFF!! -running around in circles-

**Kankouro**: Fangirl

Fangirl: You need a hugggggggglie!!!!! -more glomping-

**Cougar**: Neji: -glare-

This is the first one I've done without using Shino

Go figure.

**Kankouro**: Shino: -pops in just to be there-

**Cougar**: My first non-shino is with kankouro.

**Kankouro**: Now it's not.

**Cougar**: Shino: Wow.

-poke-

Neji: FANGIRL!

**Kankouro**: -is poked- HAHAHAHA! -has pillsburydoughboy syndrome- Oh noes.

**Cougar**: Shino: So....Kankouro...

Neji: -stops- No one cares, do they?

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -was standing on head- Heh?

**Cougar**: Shino: -glasses flash-

-FLASH-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -shines the flashlight at Shino to make glasses flash again-

**Cougar**: Shino: -taps Kankouro's shoulder from behind- I'm back here.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Rawr. -gets out the spotlight-

**Cougar**: -first shino melts into bugs-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Ew. -gets out artificial sun- BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Cougar**: Shino: -FLASH-

Neji: -has fangirl gnawing on head-

**kankouro**: Kankuro: -pokes fangirl on Neji's head- Wow. I wonder if it spawns more fangirls....

**Cougar**: Neji: O_o Oh Hell no!

Shino: -pokes Kankouro-

**Kankouro**: Fangirl: -DOES spawn more fangirls-

Kankuro: -is poked- Oh teh noes!! -makes Crow poke Shino repeatedly-

**Cougar**: Neji; -drops to knees- Damn....

Shino: -breaks Crow again-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: NEJI-PILE! -all pile on top of Neji-

**Cougar**: Neji: -poof-

-snickers from outside- Love substitution...

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pulls out bug spray- Oh. It is ON like Donkey Kong.

**Cougar**: Shino: -_- Dude. not a bug.

Wait....Donkey Kong?

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -pulls out Shino spray- Ha! You ARE a Shino!

**Cougar**: O_o

-runs-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -pile on top of the substituted Neji-

**Cougar**: You can;t be mean to me on my birthday!

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -chases- Yes I can!

**Cougar**: Neji: sees Ten-Ten-

-wanders over-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -cling to Neji's leg-

**Cougar**: Shino: -shoots webbing and attaches to ceiling like Spiderman-

XD

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -shoots fire at webbing-

-burns hand-

Crap.

**Cougar**: lmao

Shino: -snicker-

Cougar: -walks in- What's going on here?

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -throws Cougar at Shino- Ha! A fangirl!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -collides with Shino and hangs on for dear life, as he is on the ceiling-

-which is very high up-

Shino: -grunt- Hello, Cougar.

Let go.

Now.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Your DOWN FALL! Although I suppose any fall would be a down fall....-ponders-

**Cougar**: Cougar: -looks at 100 foot drop- No...I'd rather not...

Neji: So...Ten-Ten...you busy tonight?

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -shoots glue at Cougar-

Fangirls: She is, she is!!

**Cougar**: You're not?

Great. i'll be at your house at seven.

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -morph into huge super fangirl- She is! -grabs Neji and runs for it-

**Cougar**: Shino: Shoots strings at walls and swings down with Cou-

Neji: -thinking- I never thought I'd say this...-

LEE!!

I NEED YOUR HELP!

**Kankouro**: Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!! -crashes into wall-

**Cougar**: Cou: -cling-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -put Neji into Fangirl Museum-

**Cougar**: Neji; -knocking on glass- LEMME OUT!

Shino: -shoots webs at Kanky-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -notices Fangirl Museum and wanders off, narrowly avoiding all but ONE web-

**Cougar**: Shino: -shoot insects down that web-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Hey, if YOU'RE Spiderman, am I Green Goblin, Sandman, or Dr. Oct?

-ponders while being drained by kikkai-

**Cougar**: Green goblin. He was the easiest to kill.

Cou: And I'm Mary Jane!

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -sweatdrop- Oh you suck.

**Cougar**: Shino: -snicker-

I'm the Black Spiderman.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: But if I'm Green Goblin.....then I have......-pulls out pocket-sized dose of soldier potion stuff and downs it-

**Cougar**: Cou: -UBER CLING- This may get scary.....

**Kankouro**: -breaks free of webbing-

**Cougar**: Shino: -choking- Can't....breathe....

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -pulls out Shino spray- You wll be defeated, Shino-man!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -shifts-

Shino: -breaks through window and uses super ninja speed to escape-

-with Cougar on his back-

-like an unwanted flea-

Cougar: HEY!!

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -wonders what window would be on the landscapeless ground- O_O

Lee: -feels neglected-

Ten-Ten: -hugs Lee-

**Kankouro**: Lee: -nice guy pose-

**Cougar**: Ten-ten: -twists his hair- Oh I love it when you do that.

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: Victory!!

**Cougar**: -kisses him-

Shino: -in a tree-

Cougar: -in a ditch-

Neji: -gentle fists glass and escapes-

**Kankouro**: Lee: AAUGH! -runs away in very odd panic- SAKURAAAAA!

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: One down...one to go...

**kankouro**: Fangirls: -grab Neji back- You're OURS.....-sinister laughter-

**Cougar**: Neji: -poofs into log-

-is sipping tea with Hiashi-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -carve log into Neji- It's not the same! -sob-

Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY! -crashes THROUGH Hyuuga family wall-

**Cougar**: Hiashi: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ROCK!?

....man that sounds weird

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: . . . -sweatdrop-

Lee: I am no rock! I am Konoha's Blue Beast, Rock Lee!

**Cougar**: Neji: I thought you were the Green EBast?

*Beast

**Kankouro**: Lee: Green? Wha? -had rehearsed blue for the past week-

**Cougar**: Cougar and Shino: -having tea and crumpets in the tree-

**kankouro**: Fangirls: -having energy drinks and bars in the scheming room-

**Cougar**: Neji: -pulls out want and puts warding spells around bedroom before settling in-

*wand

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -wonder why Neji hasn't found the secret passage way connecting his bedroom and their scheming room-

**Cougar**: Neji; -reading PlayNinja Bunny magazine-

Playboy Ninja

or something

like that

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -sneak into room and glomp-

**Cougar**: -wards off with magazine-

I WAS TRYING TO TAKE A SURVEY HERE!

**Kankouro**: -incinerate magazine with angry fangirl shrieks-

Kankuro: Whoa. -didn't know that was possible-

**Cougar**: -whimpers-

Shino: Would you like more tea, Miss Moffit?

Cougar: I would love some, Mister Perrington.

Ten-Ten: -falls out of nearby tree in a laughing fit-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -dress up Neji in bunny outfit- Yay! -pulls out styling kit-

**Cougar**: Neji: -whimper-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -was sitting under tht tree- Oww.....

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: -kisses kanky-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -puts Neji's hair into high ponytail/braids-

Kankuro: -suave grin- Didn't know you felt that way.

**Cougar**: Neji: -poofs into...Hinata-

**Kankouro**: Hinata: -horrified- My hairs!!!! -cry-

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: I don't. I was dared to kiss every male ninja I knew.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Crap. -pout-

**Cougar**: -taps nose- you are cute though.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Well then. -more suve grinning- You free tonight?

**Cougar**: Shino: Would you like another crumpet, miss perrywinkle?

**Kankouro**: *suave

**Cougar**: Cougar: Okay. Shino, that's enough. Despel the bugs.

Ten-Ten: -checks Blackberry- Yea, actually I am.

You have to see my Morningstar and my flail.

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: That's a shame.

((O_o))

**Cougar**: Oh, and you'll absolutely love my flanged mace....

Of course...It's nothing compared to my customized Bec de Corbin...

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: Uh.....-edges away slowly-

**Cougar**: -turns around with stars in eyes- OH MY KAMI I MUST SHOW YOU MY SPATHA!!!

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -runs away screaming like a little girl-

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: Why do they always run?

**Kankouro**: Lee: Maybe it's because they're so in awe by your weapons that they can't stand the glory!

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: You're probably right.

-tosses him a Großes Messer and hold up her own-

Let's duel!

**Kankouro**: Lee: -nice guy pose- Of course I'm right! Gai-sensei told me I'm always right!

Lee: -runs away screaming as well- FLYING WEAPON TOWARDS MEEEE!

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: O_O'

Oh COME ON!

-pockets the two cutting knives-

**kankouro**: Fangirls: -passed out due to Neji-

**Cougar**: Neji: -is nowhere in Konoha-

Shino: -with Cougar eating birthday cake-

**Kankouro**: Fangirls: -or rather Neji's cousin Hinata, who has one heck of a temper-

**Cougar**: -snort-

**Kankouro**: Kankuro: -appears-

-slams Shino's face into birthday cake-

Yes!

**Cougar**: Shino: Mmmmm cake....

**Kankouro**: brb

**Cougar:** -poofs into Cougar-

Cougar: Dammit. You saw that coming, didn't you?

Shino: Yup.

Cougar: -wipes frosting out of eyes-

Shino: -goes into flying traffic sign fury and hits EVERYONE with overhead bypass signs-


	72. Jiggle Bellies

**Cougar**: -pouts in corner-

**tankou001**: aw, what's wrong?

**Cougar**: -emoing in corner-

i added mroe blobs

**tankou001**: -offers shoulder-

**Cougar**: -emoing in corner-

-suuuuuuuuuuuuuuulk-

Shino: I think she's sulking again.

-pokes Tanny's belly- Hehe it jiggles.

**tankou001**: hey XD

**Cougar: **Cougar: Shino, leave Tanny's belly alone.

Shino: -pouts- Fine.

-pokes Cougar's belly- hehe it jiggles.

Cougar: -tackle-

Shino: Ahhhh Ow ow ow ow

Cougar: -holding his wrists-

Stop hittin' yourself! Stop hittin' yourself!

Shino: -growls-

Get off!


	73. Pheromone Jutsu

**Cougar**: XD

Skunk Fu is on the TV in the social lounge here

Cartoon network....wow

**Tanny**: I hate that show DX

**Cougar**: Although I do love that channel

Never seen it

OOOO

GUESSY WHAT!

**Tanny**: ???

**Cougar**: I finished my drawing of Shino'

with the hair

that damnable hair

It's on my art board

hows come you guys didn't post last night?

If I'm correct, Tenny it's your post.

Tanny

**Tanny**: oh? I got booted from the net T_T

**Cougar**: Oh

Well, it's your post!

Post away!

**Tanny**: kks ^_^

posted XP

you better check this post out right now XD

**Cougar**: O_o

-checks-

O_O

MY GAWD NOT THE CURRY OF LIFE!

Lee will be happy.

**Tanny**: Shino doesn't even know about it XD

**Cougar**: Shino will have his nose plugged. he hates strong-smelling foods.

**Tanny**: and don't worry cause only one pot will be of the XCurry of Life... the other will be regular curry ^_^

brb

**Cougar**: Chouji said Curry of Life aloud, tanny. Although Shino doesn't know what "Curry of Life" is, he sure as hell will know that you make spicy curry.

**Tanny**: and lee may hear it XD

**Cougar**: I swear if you use the drunken curry Shino will beat chouji within an inch of his like

life

I guess I'll post again. Hinata needs time.

Well...no...I guess it's lee's turn

-hunts lee down-

you totally ignored the naruto question

do something in the cbox so i don't get yelled at for spam

i'm so chatty right now

O_o

-chatting incoherantly, but loudly-

Shino: -gags and ties up in corner-

**Tanny**: back!

**Cougar**: -gagged and tied in corner-

**Tanny**: SHINO! you know not to act in the ways of bondage without me around to take part XD

**Cougar**: Shino: I am sorry. i will inform you of it next time.

Cougar: O_o

-imaginary facepalms since hands are tied behind back-

**Tanny**: thank you Shino... at least you are being civil about it ^_^

**Cougar**: Shino: Any time.

**Tanny**: I am glad we got to be friends Shino ^_^

**Cougar**: -winks-

...

Yes.

Did you see the spiffy picture Cougar drew? She won't shut up about it.

**Tanny**: i haven'ty yet because she hasn't shown it to me... you have tyhe link? XD

**Cougar**: Cougar: -stream of curses blocked by gag-

Shino: Yes.

http: //baby-cougar. deviantart. com/art/Shino-s-Dragonfly-110783932

**Tanny**: pretty awesome ^_^

**Cougar**: Cougar: ^_^

-gets to knees, then feet-

-body slams Shino from behind-

-dislodges gag-

UNTIE ME, FOOL!

**Tanny**: don't!

**Cougar**: Shino: Tanny, next time remind me to get the legs...

**Tanny**: ashe'll kill us DX

absolutely -ties up cougar's legs, and re-gags

**Cougar**: Cougar: ABURAME!!!

-is gagged-

(

-broods-

Shino: Thank you.

**Tanny**: that was a close one ^_^;;

**Cougar**: That it was.

**Tanny**: say... have you ever heard of the Curry Of Life?

it is delicious ^_^

**Cougar**: ...Should I have?

I wouldn't think so. I dislike spicy foods.

Alot.

**Tanny**: some curries are sweet, but it is true that the Curry of Life is rather sp;icy ^_^

**Cougar**: There was this one time Kiba slipped a chili pepper into my rice ball...

**Tanny**: that seems cruel DX

**Cougar**: He couldn't walk right for a week and the fleas were so bad he and his dog had to stay home and have his sister give them BOTH flea dips.

I was justified.

Don't judge me.

Cougar: -wriggling across floor-

**Tanny**: I think she is getting away DX

**Cougar**: Shino: -looks-

Seems she is.

-releases steam of insects, grabs her-

You stay put now.

-puts her in corner facing them-

Cougar: -super megawatt glare-

**Tanny**: ouch... I felt that one DX

**Cougar**: Shino: As did I.

**Tanny**: good thing she should only be able to muster up one of those a day ^_^

**Cougar**: One of what?

**Tanny**: the stares

**Cougar**: No no.... she can do quite a few...trust me...

Cougar: -glare intensifies-

**Tanny**: OUCH!

THAT'S IT!

**Cougar**: Shino: I'm used to it.

Cougar: -glares specifically at Shino-

**Tanny**: -puts glare proof shades on Cougar- There, now instead of glaring at us she looks cool with her new shades ^_^

**Cougar**: Shino: -winces- That's a killer one...

Cougar: -falls over in attempt to tackle Tanny-

-growls loudly-

-screams something against gag similar to the death of Aburame Shino-

Shino: -blinks-

I am...slightly hesitant to untie her later...

Cougar: -yells again-

**Tanny**: ya same here

**Cougar**: Shino: So....

Cougar: -wriggles across floor again towards the boys-

**Tanny**: Okay she is seriously freaking me out even with those super cool shades...

**Cougar**: -smashes face in floor, effictively breaking shades-

Shino: That...had to hurt...

**Tanny**: Chouji: -walks in- OMG what are you doing to her?!? -unties Cougar-

Tanny: Chouji NO!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -kisses Chouji- THANK YOU!

**Tanny**: -runs-

**Cougar**: -hug-

**Tanny**: Chouji: -blushes-

**Cougar**: -pats head-

**Tanny**: Chouji: -blushes

**Cougar**: Now...

-cracks knuckles-

**Tanny**: Tanny: hides

**Cougar**: Hey Chouji?

**Tanny**: Chouji: hmm?

**Cougar**: If you do spinning meat tank, can I run across the top of you like a ball?

then we can run those lice down.

Shino: I resent that remark.

**Tanny**: Chouji: I don't know... they both are normally pretty cool

**Cougar**: Cougar: I'll throw in a free BBQ.

**Tanny**: Chouji: Bubun Baika No Jutsu!

**Cougar**: ^^

**Tanny**: Chouji: Spinning Meat Tank!

**Cougar**: -pounces atop Chouji-

CHARGE!

-runs backwards-

**Tanny**: Tanny: NO!!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: Shit.

-grabs Tanny and body flickers out of there-

Cougar: aww man...

**Tanny**: Tanny: Ah man... thanks a load dude

**Cougar**: Shino: Any time.

-mentally calls Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Y-you rang?

Cougar: -points-

FETCH!

Sasuke: Yes, Master.

-body flickers to Shino's position-

-grabs-

-retrieves-

**Tanny**: Tanny: Crap... Let me take care of the nasty emo....

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs the front of Bug-Boy's collar-

Now listen here, Shitshades...

Shino: Is that the best you can come up with?

**Tanny**: Jinsoku feromon Sakai No Jutsu!

**Cougar**: Cougar: Yes...

O_O

**Tanny**: -whole room explode with pink fog-

**Cougar**: That's....not....good...

**Tanny**: pheromones rule ^_^

**Cougar**: -still holding Shino's collor, looking around at pink fog-

Ph-pheremones?

**Tanny**: http: //tenyrslater. proboards59. ?board=jutsu&action=display&thread=1540

check it out ^_^

a cloud of thickly spread, visible pheromnones ^_^

**Cougar**: And this means?

**Tanny**: you are stuck breathing my pheromones... causes infatuation, dizziness, and orgasm.,.. ^_^

**Cougar**: Shino: -is much taller than Cougar-

Think you can let go now?

**Tanny**: that is everyone but me would

**Cougar**: Cougar: -lets go and backs against wall- You have GOT to be kidding me....

**Tanny**: nope... I'm just that sexy ^_^

**Cougar**: -attempts to hold breath-

Shino: I feel weird....

**Tanny**: You know that ther whole room is full of a heavy fog...

it's not gonna fade...

**Cougar**: Tanny? Why did you catch me in it?

Cougar: -attempting to hold breath-

**Tanny**: hmm.. was tryiong to catch sasuke, and cougar in it

**Cougar**: Shino: Sasuke left after giving me to Cougar. He never sticks around longer than he has to.

Cougar has killed him twice now.

He isn't going for the charm.

Cougar: -close to passing out-

**Tanny**: ah...

**Cougar**: -gasps-

**Tanny**: dun worry... cougar can't hold her breath forever ^_^

**Cougar**: -huddles in corner-

Must...not...ravage....

Shino: My insects can break down the toxins. I am unaffected.

**Tanny**: see.. I knew you would pull through Shino

^_^

**Cougar**: Cougar: -in corner-

**Tanny**: but while I am at it I may as well throw Cougar over the edge ^_^

**Cougar**: Shino: Pretty handy technique you have.

That would be useful..oh...I don't know...when she gets a hold of guns.

**Tanny**: oh that's not the half opf it -walks up to cougar, and kisses her-(Fukai Iki Kouin No Jutsu)

**Cougar**: At least I won't be designated target practice.

**Tanny**: deep breath seduction jutsu

forces the pheromones into the targets lungs ^_^

**Cougar**: Cougar: -gasps, and half-heartedly attempt to pull away-

Shino: Hmmm...

**Tanny**: about as much as I put off in the cloud, but in one compact space

**Cougar**: Ouch...

Cougar: -clings to Tanny-

Shino: How long is she going to be like this?

**Tanny**: see.. she is completely docile ^_^

**Cougar**: -plucks Cougar off-

**Tanny**: prolly for a few days given her current pheromone intake ^_^

**Cougar**: Shino: I think I may enjoy this.

**Tanny**: and it's not like she is only after me... she will go for anyone in the search for pleasure ^_^

**Cougar**: Cougar: -cling-

Shino: -arches brow-

So, what you're telling me is...

I'm stuck with a horny Cougar for a few days?

**Tanny**: umm.. ya that about covers it ^_^

normally they have very little to no memory after it all too ^_^

**Cougar**: I can name a few ways that will be good...and so many that are bad....

Cougar: -yanks down collar and kisses-

Shino: whoa!

**Tanny**: is that a good way?

**Cougar**: Shino: -unable to speak, so raises hand in affirmative-

Sasuke: -in another place, huddled in emo corner- Will....not...die....

....today....

-rocking-

**Tanny**: -appears near sasuke- I beg to differ sasuke...

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Cougar**: O_O

Shino: -pressed between wall and Cougar-

**Tanny**: Su-pa-sonikku Haikiryou -screams, and makes Sasuke's head explode!

**Cougar**: Sasuke: -falls dead-

**Tanny**: HAHA!

**Cougar**: Cougar: -falls back-

My Sasuke senses are tingling.

I guess I need to get a new one.

Shino: -catching breath, edges away-

-stage whispers- Tanny!

**Tanny**: ???

**Cougar**: Cougar: -grabs hold of and picks up where left off-

-gigglesnort-

XD

I got banned for having a dirty sig.

**Tanny**: ???

from where?

**Cougar**: on TYL

-gigglesnort-

**Tanny**: why you go and do that DX

so now you are off that site?

**Cougar**: While the snippet sounds dirty, it's actually about Hinata trying to get him to take off his glasses.

No.

I'm on it.

I've always got it open in a tab.

You know, Chouji driften off the radar in our RP.

drifted

**Tanny**: yes, well he went to the barbecue XD

**Cougar**: And You never answered my questions about naruto in the post

you could have dismissed him properly

like "Something came up"

Tans?

Shino?

....

Anybody?

**Tanny**: sorry ^_^;;

**Cougar**: Shino: -other side of room- Over here.

Cougar: Glad to know my boys are still down to earth here.

-looks at Shino- For the most part.

Shino: Hey!

Cougar: : P

**Tanny**: I am fire, and water, not earth XD

**Cougar**: -facepalms-

http: //www2. pictures. gi. zimbio. com/US+Air+Guitar+Championships+RhHh_aF5fPgl. jpg

**Tanny**: omgh DX

**Cougar**: XDDD

Gotta go. be back in a

**Tanny**: kks

**Cougar**: hour

ditch naru in that post

**Just so you know what going on, Remember that RP site I'm always talking about? Well, Tanny plays Chouji. Tanny also plays an OC named…uh…. Doubusto Tai Tanget I believe. She's pretty neat. She's got all these pheromone jutsus. If that link up there doesn't disappear check it out. And it looks like I have to get another Sasuke…how many have I gone through now? *sigh***


	74. Math Homework

**Cougar**: -sigh-

From the foundation of the large pedestal on which it sits to the top of the torch, the Statue of Liberty National Monument measures 305 feet. The pedestal is 3 feet taller than the statue. Find the height of the pedestal and the height of the statue.

**Tanny**: NO DX

**Cougar**: lol

You sound like Shino.

He said the same thing.

"No."

**Tanny**: hahaha XD

**Cougar**: Shino: I did.

Cougar: You're a genius! Help me with my math homework.

Shino: ...

Cougar: From the foundation of the large pedestal on which it sits to the top of the torch, the Statue of Liberty National Monument measures 305 feet. The pedestal is 3 feet taller than the statue. Find the height of the pedestal and the height of the statue.

Shino: No.

Cougar: NO IS NOT A VALID ANSWER!

Shino: No.

Cougar: Tanny?

Shino: Do I need to go all "Homework Mediator" on you again?

**Tanny**: NO!

**Cougar**: -puts hand on Cou's shoulder-

Foooooooooocus....

Fooooocus.......

Cougar: I'll focus this pencil up your ass if you don't shut up.

**Tanny**: NOOOO!!!!

**Cougar**: Shino: Well then.

Cougar: Riddle me this, then, Bugsy.

**Tanny**: no

**Cougar**: Last month, a bookstore ran the following ad. Sales of $5031 were generated, with 18 more graphing calculators sold than scientific calculators. How many of each type of calculator did the bookstore sell?

**Tanny**: no

**Cougar**: Shino: -blink-

32.

Cougar: Are you sure?

Shino: 12.

Cougar: Shino...?

Shino: Q.

Cougar: -facepalms-

**Tanny**: NO!

**Cougar**: Shino: ...

-buzz-

Cougar: ...

-slap-

Shino: -holds cheek- Ow...

What was that for?

Cougar: Being a smart ass.

Shino: But...

I've always been a smart ass...

**Tanny**: nO!

**Cougar**: Cougar: ...

Nothing special for you tonight.

**Tanny**: NO!

**Cougar**: Either of you.

**Tanny**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Cougar**: Shino: -whines-

**Tanny**: no

look

**Cougar**: Cougar: -ignoring both boys-

-IGNORE-

-puts on headphones-

-drowns out with Linkin park-

**Tanny**: Shino... she can't hear us... time to oplot

**Cougar**: -starts to sing-

CRAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIN

THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAL

**Tanny**: ﻿I say we molest her until she can't talk anymore... whatya think shino?

**Cougar**: Shino: She really should be doing that homework...

But I like the idea...

**Tanny**: -smiles wide at Cougar-

then lets do it, you get her arms

**Cougar: **Cougar: -obliviously solving for x-

Shino: -walks up behind Cougar-

Cougar: -finding y now-

Shino: -grabs arms and lock them behind her back-

Cougar: hey!

I was finding the square root of pi here!


	75. New Sasuke, AWOL Shino

**Cougar**: I ate Miso ramen today.

**Tanny**: _yummy XP_

**Cougar**: My grandmaother nearly burnt down the kitchen and blamed it on my

me'

**Tanny**: _uch DX_

**Cougar**: Take it off italics before i make Shi....no....Sasuke do it.

The new and improved Sasuke.

I got the Shippuden version.

**Tanny**: huh?

**Cougar**: So now I have a hot Sasuke to do stuff for me.

**Tanny**: sasuke from shippuden is a LOT hotter XP

**Cougar**: Like ... fix...your ...italics...

Lolz. Good work Sasuke.

Sasuke: loser.

Cougar: I still have to train this one.

He's not fully trained yet.

**Tanny**: Tankou:What did that weakling say about me?

**Cougar**: He called me the loser, not you.

**Tanny**: Tankou: hmm.. well he should keep his tongue still...

**Cougar**: Shino is sitting in the corner, amused at me trying to control this Sasuke.

-grabs giant purple Sasuke rope-

Sasuke: -grabs katana-

**Tanny**: I'd send him bnack dude...

you know what Sasuke did to his last master from shippuden, right?

**Cougar**: Yes.

You should have seen the last Sasuke. It took quite alot to break him

Shino I've chipped at.

Sasuke I had to BREAK.

Shino: -watches with merry amusement-

MERRY I TELL YOU! ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY GIDDY

-coughs-

Anyway.

My head feels empty.

I think Shino ditched.

-rattles head-

yup.

Alright, Sasuke.

Hopefully you train like the other ones.

-hold up stawberry pocky-

**Tanny**: hehe XP

**Cougar**: Sasuke: -snatch, then brood-

Cougar: That's what I thought.

Just like the others.

-pulls out machine gun-

Sasuke: YES MA"AM.

Cougar: -smiles behind kamikaze helmet- That's what I thought.

Alot scarier than orochimaru, huh?

Sasuke: -on hands and knees- DON'T KILL ME!!

Cougar: -puts machine gun in back pocket like a cartoon character-

There there.

You'll have to do until Shino comes back.

Sasuke: -attempts to stand like tree and sulk-

-broods-

Cougar: -eye twitches-

Right-o then...

-skips off to find tanny-

**Tanny**: yo

**Cougar**: -leaving Sasuke to figure out how to be a Shino-

-and fail badly-

Hey Tanny!

Have you seen Shino?

**Tanny**: nope... but I have seen me XP

**Cougar**: -snaps fingers- Aw darn...I had a present for him.

-taps head- gets a little empty when he decides to vacate.

-picks up kitchen chair-

-puts it on top of kitchen table-

-climbs on top of table-

-climbs on top of chair-

-stands up and puts arms out-

LA LA LA LA LA LA BAMBA!

LA LA LA LA LA LA BAMBA SE NECCESITA UN DA BOCA DE GRACIA!

UN DA BOCA DE GRACIA PANIFO CILO ARRIBA ARRIBA

...

**Tanny**: omg... how do you know the song so freaklin well XD

**Cougar**: -face goes blank-

-listens to song again-

YO NO SOY MARINARO!

YO NO SOY MARINARO SOY CAPITAIN!

SOY CAPITAIN SOY CAPITAIN!

BAILAR BAMBA!

BAILAR BAMBA!

**Cougar**: -does a mini Elvis move on chair-

**Tanny**: omg XD

**Cougar**: And now would be the time when Shino chucks a kunai at me..

-automatically ducks-

-does not hear thwack against wall-

-looks up-

Huh.

YO NO SOY MARINARO SOY CAPITAIN!

-bust another Elvis pelvic thrust-

BAILAR BAMBA!

-60's disco-

BAILAR BAMBA!

-retro forrest Gump-

BAILAR BAMBA!

-falls off chair-

-hits table-

-hits floor-

-chair falls off and hits me-

-table breaks from the strain and collapses on me-

Help....

Ouch....

Sasuke?

Tanny?

...

**Tanny**: yes

**Cougar**: Shino?

**Tanny**: ?

**Cougar**: Get it off!

**Tanny**: umm.. no

**Cougar**: -us under much broken wood-

**Tanny**: cause I know that if do you will just do it again XP

**Cougar**: -still has pheremone..thingies…-

On second thought...

Leave me here.

Just get this jagged chair leg out of my eye.

-eats last of pocky-

...

-removes self from table and leaves-

-in search of something worthwhile-

-a quest, if you will-

**Tanny**: hehe XD

**Cougar: **-tries to find Shino-

-using Kiba to sniff him out-

-scent leads to...-

...

Tanny's house!?

-stares at foreboding abode-

-leaves with kiba-

Anko is poking you.

**And no, Shino is not at Tanny's house. I looked. I still haven't found him. TT_TT**


	76. Shino Still Gone, Sasuke Search Party

**Master Hut**: how bout u bring a naruto character to make this nonboring

**Cougar**: -kunai whizzes my Hut's head, embedding itself in the wall behind her-

-hail of senbon follows, creating a perfect silhouette-

-But not so much as touching a single hair on her head-

**Master Hut**: *covers kunai with curtain* there noone can c that!

wait there isnt a wall behind me

its a window

**Cougar**: -another kunai flashes, and it is shown to be held by a slender hand-

**Master** **Hut**: slender¿ wierd word

creeepy

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: My name is Ten-Ten. I am known as the Mistress of Blades.

**Master Hut**: HEY IT RYHMES WITH BLENDER!

*throws a blender out the window for no reason at all*

hey ten ten!*waves*

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: -flashes a smile-

**Master Hut**: *getting creeped out by the smile* while that smile is worse than shino and not his smile just him

(wow

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: -looks around-

Shino has gone AWOL.

**Master Hut**: awol¿

**Cougar**: Cougar and I have been attempting to find him.

-sighs- Absent without leave.

**Master Hut**: why would yo look for shino¿im confused¿

(you

**Cougar**: Cougar: Do you see Shino here!? NO!

HE DITCHED ME!

**Master Hut**: wow uh y¿

**Cougar**: I dunno...

He kinda floated off the radar...

Ten-Ten: So now I'm here.

**Master Hut**: in think he found a new love

maybe kiba...jk

**Cougar**: -whispers- He's probably on a mission.

Cougar: ...he would tell me...

Ten-Ten: True.... What happened to Sasuke?

**Master Hut**: well at least hes NOT here and thats ok and sasuke i think we shot him too many times

**Cougar**: Cougar: He never came back either. Unfortunately, I forgot to save the chat where I sent him after Shino.

Cougar: -whimpers- B-But....

I like Shino-kun!

**Master** **Hut**: i know that its pretty obvoius

**Cougar**: -glare-

**Master Hut**: HOORAY!

i dk y i did that...

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten: -fiddling with her pendulum axe-

**Master Hut**: i need some sprite now..

**Cougar**: Cougar: -updating Naruto-Related Chat-

**Master Hut**: SPRITE!*slurps*

k

*reads new chapter and listens to mortal kombat song*

hey did i ever let u c my website¿

**Cougar**: no

Ten-Ten: -sharpening blade-

**Master Hut**: it has newset episodes of all GOOD abridged series

let me get link

http: //anime1addictithon. webs. com/

**Cougar**: Ten-Ten and Cougar; -laughing-

**Master Hut**: yah abridged series are hilarious

my fav is dbz

2nd fav is naruto then avatar

**Cougar**: i don't want to burst out laughing.

**Master** **Hut**: lolz

**Cougar:** -holding in laughter-


	77. Shino's Back!

**Cougar**: "Tenten!" Iruka was running towards her. "How are you?" He caught up and they began to walk together. "So how is the baby doing?" Iruka beamed at her stomach. "Do you know the sex yet?" Tenten nodded, smiling.

"Of course, they are both boys." Iruka's smile widened.

"You are having twins? How lucky! How did Shino react?" Tenten laughed, brushing her hair out of her face, she had been wearing her hair down a lot lately.

"He pulled a Hinata." Iruka chuckled, rubbing his head happily.

**KatSin**: lmao

*faint*

**Cougar**: Shino: -faint-

Cougar: SHINO!

YOU"RE BACK!

-missmissmissmiss-

Shino: ...

Get off.

-broods-

-holds up purple rope-

Sasuke wanted me to give you this.

**KatSin**: o_O

lol

**Cougar**: Cougar: o_O

I just got him too...

Oh, Shino?

Shino: Hmm?

Cougar: I'm pregnant with twins.

Shino: *faint*

Cougar: -goes to get new Sasuke-

-skips down the street, singing-

There she goes just-a walkin' down the street...

Singin' Doo wa diddy diddy dum diddy doo...

-does moonwalk-

Snappin' her fingers and a shufflin her feet singin' doo wa diddy diddy dum diddy doo

Random Shout: SHE LOOKED GOOD!

Another random shout: SHE LOOKED FINE!

Shino: Beat it guys, because she's mine.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar: **XD

That was in sync too.,

Shino: Sasuke didn't leave, Cougar.

He got attacked by fangirls and lost his pants.

He didn't want to come back until he got new ones.

Cougar: And he gave you the rope because....?

Shino: I thought it would be useful.

Cougar: -stops- Wait....What? For....?

Shino: -smirks- That is a tale for another day. Are you not curious as to where I've been gone to?

Cougar: ....yes...

Shino: -ahem-

I was at Epcott.

Cougar: O_O

Epcot, as in by Disney World?

Shino: The one and only.

Cougar: -grabs collar and drags into alley, takes shirt and slams back against wall-

WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME!?

Shino: Uh.....

Finances.

Cougar: Cougar: ...

Fine.

But you could have told me.

Shino: ...I suppose....

What happened while I was gone?

Cougar: I made a Ten-Ten and I got banned.

Shino: I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?

Cougar: ...

I'm going home. Come, wayfaring stranger.

Shino: ...

Okay...

Sasuke: GIMMIE MY PANTS BACK!

Fangirls: NEVUH! Strip strip strip strip!

Cougar: Soo...

-bored-

Shino: Did you talk to the admin?

Cougar: ...

Ten-Ten: -shunshins in in a swirl of kunai-


	78. Sasuchu

**Cougar**: Hn.

**KatSin**: stole my word

**Cougar**: Well, it was the most appropriate response I could come up with.

-snuggles Sasuchu-

-is not thundershocked-

WOO!

-snuggle-

Sasuchu: Pika!

Cougar: -pet pet pet pet-

It's boring here.

Sasuke won't come around. He's afraid the fangirls will get him and take his pants again.

And Shino...

-sigh-

-snuggles Sasuchu-

Sasuchu: o^-^o

Cougar: Hnnnnn....

Bummer mood.

Only this time I won't kick Shino to the curb at Kat's house, even if I am in the same slump.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Shino: ...

Sasuchu: Pika!

Cougar: -sigh-

Shino: -stare-

...

...

Sasuchu: o_o

Cougar: -puts Sasuchu on floor- Activity...

-lays head on tabled and groans-

Shino and Sasuchu: -leave-

Cougar: -aloneness-

-angst-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Maybe I should drop Shino off at your house...

**KatSin**: you said you werent going to

You need to distract yourself

**Cougar**: He's been different since he came back.

**KatSin**: its because you didnt give him anything for his birthday but a cake

**Cougar**: He's been extremely...

Well...

Shino.

Stoic.

And he took my Sasuchu.

I don't know what to do for his birthday.

I did get him a gigantic beetle stuffy.

-looks around-

Sasuchu: -comes back- Chu!

Cougar: Well...don't have to worry about dropping him off.

He left.

-curls up on couch with Sasuchu-

-angst-

-cry-

Sasuchu: o '-' o Pika?

Cougar: -sniffle-

-puts pillow over head and groans-

Sasuchu: -curls up in lap and goes to sleep-

Cougar: -waits for something exciting to happen, which inevitably won't-

-

**Cougar**: ah

I can't get my figment to act up.

He's my writing muse.

And he's just standing there.

Like.

A.

Fucking.

Tree.

**KatSin**: Shi-no-oh i-is a treeeee

**Cougar**: Nope. No response.

**KatSin**: Shi-i-no-o was a bug man!

**Cougar**: He's totally reverted to his stioc state.

**KatSin**: was a good fuhrend of mine

**Cougar**: He's staring at me...

More like...

Staring THROUGH me...

-shiver-

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar: **Well. What do I do with a stoic Shino.

Where's my Pikachu...SASUCHU!!

Sasuchu: -appears- Pika?

Cougar: -snuggle-

Snugglebug isn't very snuggly anymore...

Sasuchu: -sit's on Cou's head-

o^-^o

Cougar: Hn.

Maybe he's broken....

-picks Sasuchu off head and looks into onyx eyes-

What do you think, boy? Is Shino broken?

Sasuchu: Pikachu!


	79. Shino Meets Neji

New guy on the block. He Rps as Neji. Or, at least, he will. Format is different here only because this was in AIM, whereas all the others were in YIM.

**"Neji"**: boo

**Baby Cougar226**: AHHHHHHHH

**"Neji"**: 'Ghostly form!'

**Baby Cougar226**: -hides behind shino-

**"Neji"**: hmm...

**"Neji"**: 'Holds up a picture of naked hinata, well, the good bits are covered by a hand' Move out of the way and its youuuurs...

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: -smirks-

**Baby Cougar226**: I got the real thing at home.

**"Neji"**: Nice 'High fives!'

**Baby Cougar226**: -doesnt fall for it-

**"Neji"**: ...but...

**"Neji"**: high five..

**"Neji"**: 'Starts to cry'

**Baby Cougar226**: You were going to zap me.

**"Neji"**: hmm..

**"Neji"**: nah..

**"Neji"**: this was just a normal high five..

**"Neji"**: Hadn'teven thought I could do that..

**"Neji"**: I'll remember that idea now

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: SHino! Use your violet paint of awesomeness!

**"Neji"**: 'HEAVENLY SPIN!'

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: ...

**Baby Cougar226**: No,

**"Neji"**: Are you sure you want to shield that?

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: Yes.

**"Neji"**: why?

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -clings to jacket-

**Baby Cougar226**: -hiding-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: She's fun.

**"Neji"**: she'd be more fun with tentacles added.. not to her.. but.. more.. inflicted on her

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -UBER CLING- SHINO! NO!! NOT THE TENTACLES!!!!

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: DO I want to know?

**"Neji"**: Ah.. gets her every time

**Baby Cougar226**: -arches brow-

**"Neji"**: 'Holds up an octopus'

**Baby Cougar226**: -looks back at Cougar- Tentacles?

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -hiding in jacket-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: Wow. What happened with these tentacles? I've never seen her so...

**"Neji"**: Cute?

**Baby Cougar226**: I think "scared" was the word I was looking for.

**Baby Cougar226**: But yes, cute.

**"Neji"**: hehe.. fear is so cute..

**Baby Cougar226**: So it seems.

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -shaking in fear-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: She's downright terrified.

**Baby Cougar226**: -evil plan-

**"Neji"**: 'Whisper whisper?'

**Baby Cougar226**: -kikaichu!-

**Baby Cougar226**: -kikai form tentacles-

**"Neji"**: 'Kikaichu tentacles?'

**"Neji"**: 'Yeeey!'

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!

**Baby Cougar226**: -runs-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: Well. That was amusing.

**"Neji"**: hmm..

**"Neji"**: she's gone now

**"Neji"**: wanna get food?

**Baby Cougar226**: She'll be back.

**Baby Cougar226**: Sure.

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -with Ten-Ten- ...And then, and then...*sniffle*... he made his bugs into tentacles!

**Baby Cougar226**: Ten-ten: I see.

**"Neji"**: 'Eating tasty tasty barbaque'

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: -eating salad-

**"Neji"**: Salad!?

**"Neji"**: Saaaaalaaad!?

**Baby Cougar226**: What? It's my favorite food.

**"Neji"**: whatever

**"Neji"**: hmm..

**"Neji"**: 'Byakugan!'

**"Neji"**: ...RUN AWAY

**"Neji"**: 'Flees'

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: ?

**"Neji"**: Ten-TEN!!

**Baby Cougar226**: -kunai whizzed through 'fro-

**Baby Cougar226**: AIIIEE!

**Baby Cougar226**: Yen-Ten: SHINO!

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -Ten-Ten cling-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: SHIT!

**"Neji"**: 'Sneak up from behind and put a tentacle on cougar's shoulder, THEN SUPER SPEED FLEEEEE'

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: Oh hey Freddie.

**"Neji"**: 'IT'S AN OCTOPUS!'

**"Neji"**: 'Which is beginning its rape attempts'

**Baby Cougar226**: Ten-Ten; -picks up octopus-

**Baby Cougar226**: Mmmm....sushi…

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar; -clings to Shino's head like a Pikachu-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: ...

**Baby Cougar226**: ...

**Baby Cougar226**: Get off.

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -petrified-

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: -attempts to pry off-

**Baby Cougar226**: -fails-

**Baby Cougar226**: Ten-Ten: -eating sushi-

**"Neji"**: hmm..

**"Neji"**: 'Bites cougars butt!'

**Baby Cougar226**: Cougar: -yelps-

**"Neji"**: omnomnomnom

**"Neji"**: ITS ZOMBIE TIME

**Baby Cougar226**: -falls off Shino's head-

**"Neji"**: You seen the, There she is, series?

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: ...

**Baby Cougar226**: No.

**"Neji"**: its..

**"Neji"**: good...

**"Neji"**: er..

**"Neji"**: yes..

**"Neji"**: good..

**"Neji"**: 4 is sad

**"Neji"**: goooodniiight

**Baby Cougar226**: might

**Baby Cougar226**: night

**"Neji"**: 'Unleashes a tentacle monster immune to all of Cougar and Ten-Ten's attacks'

**"Neji"**: Have fun!

**Baby Cougar226**: Shino: -blocks-

**"Neji"**: 'The tentacle monster is bisexual'

**Baby Cougar226**: o_O

**Baby Cougar226**: -picks up Cougar and ruuuuunnnnsss, Ten-Ten hot on his heels-

**"Neji"**: 'Tentacle monster has no legs, it is left behind'

**"Neji"**: 'It cries and plays a sorrowful tune on teh violin'

**Baby Cougar226**: .

**"Neji"**: you didn't think it only raped did you?

**"Neji"**: It plays as an orchestrra!

**"Neji"**: AS

**"Neji"**: so many limbs after all

"Neji" signed off at 8:02:22 PM."Neji" is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.


	80. If Shino Went Nuke

**This one isn't so much an RP as it is a discussion. Rou, or Kagerou, is an OC Aburame character I made myself. The discussion is over the Shino I role play as.  
**

**KatSin**: if shino could shrink he would so ride a bumblebee

**Cougar**: he would

i have a pic of him riding a fly

...

Songfic!

I want a fairy man now!

-claps hands- Shino!

Wings!

Shino: ...

No.

Coug: ...

Kagerou! Wings!

Rou: Okay.

-henges-

-has wings-

Weeeeee.

Coug and Shino: -stare-

I love Rou.

He's so random, yet still Aburame.

perfect personality

-chokes on cookie-

brb

k

poor shino

Shino internally groaned. Shopping. Ugh. Sure, Hinata was having a blast, but Shino was still a man. He did not just shop. He gets what he needs and leaves. But nooooo, women have to go and loooook at everything, tooooouuuch everything, weeeeaaar everything…

"Shino! How's this look?"

He looked up at her for the umpteenth time. He had to admit, she did look good in this one. A simple lavender blouse with black slacks. He nodded, and she added it to the surprisingly small pile of clothes that she was actually getting. He was mildly surprised when she came back out of the dressing room wearing her original clothes.

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=-exiKRZZUuU

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Poor,poor Shino.

The things I make him sit through.

**KatSin**: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=IPHwlWEdwt8KatSin: lol

oh? well where do you ususally go?

lmao

love that song

**Cougar**: hahahaa

sonny and cher

hahahaha

elvis

**KatSin**: you've never sung before have ya *PUNCH*

**Cougar**: ahhahahahahah

**KatSin**: smiley face on the butt

awesome

**Cougar**: awesome

did you finish that post?

**KatSin**: worlong

**Cougar**: worlong. I can't even translate THAT typo.

OMG

i AM good

i didn't think anything of it but...

**KatSin**: working

**Cougar**: in two short paragraphs i achived jounin rank

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: whereas this girl has to write a really long RP sample just tp get past genin

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: poor her

i just thought i was lucky

i guess im ....good

Wow.

**KatSin**: i think ill mkae hinata artsy. at least able to draw well

**Cougar**: lol

But, remember...

**KatSin**: what, i can see it

**Cougar**: Shino saves the day with purple paint.

**KatSin**: of course he does

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: i can see her sitting in her room drawing though

**Cougar**: me too

actually

i see her drawing birds

**KatSin**: with byakugan, she can see in miute deail

**Cougar**: and flowers

and butterflies

**KatSin**: yeah

scenery and flowers and such

**Cougar**: i don't like drawing butterflies

**KatSin**: i can see her drawing her friends, possible

**Cougar**: yes

**KatSin**: she could give That to shino for his birthday

a drawing of him

**Cougar**: -imagines distorted image-

**KatSin**: be nice lol

**Cougar**: lol

**KatSin**: shes a good artist

**Cougar**: yes

i wonder

i nver gave hinata an occupation

in my art story

**KatSin**: if she was with naruto and he was an abusive fuck, she wouldnt have one

he would make her stay home

**Cougar**: true

okay thats out of the way

but she didnt live with naruto but a few months

shes in her twenties

**KatSin**: k

so... hmm

did she go to school?

she could have been in school when she started with naruto

and been forced to leave it

being in her 20s

**Cougar**: didn;t think about that

i havent thought of anything befreo shino walking in his apartment

i havent event thought about what he was doing before he walkied in

let alone if hinata went to school

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i don't know what it is about this avatar but i like it

**KatSin**: its nice

**Cougar**: as opposed to mean?

**KatSin**: lol

its cool

**Cougar**: lol

as opposed to hot?

.

**KatSin**: _

**Cougar**: antonyms, child

cool, hot

nice, mean

light dark

shino

lee

antonyms

**KatSin**: i kno

**Cougar**: kay

Anyway.

i don;t know where to go with this.

text wise

i know wehre theyre going.... but point a to point b..

-shakes stick-

Kagerou! Fetch boy!

Rou: .........

No.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Coug: -faceplant-

Once Aburame, always Aburame.

SHino: You know I would have personally hurt you if you had fetched, Kagerou?

Rou: Yes.

You'd rather fetch for your girlfriend.

Shino: O_o

Say what? Oh no you didn't!

Coug: -grabs popcorn and watched male bitchfight-

XD

**KatSin**: "What are you getting at?" Kiba asked in a small voice.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Will you move in with me when you get out of the loony bin?" he gave the shocked brunet a look. "Is that plain enough for you?"

There was another pause of silence. Karin tried not to laugh.

"Geez, dude, you could've asked me when Karin wasn't here. Embarrassing much?"

Shikamaru punched the horn. "You wouldn't let it go! That's what we were talking about!"

Kiba fumed. "Then you should've told me you'd tell me later!"

"Like you would've listened!"

"How the fuck do you know?"

"Screw it, I'm uninviting you to live with me."

Kiba smirked. "Well too late, because I'm saying yes."

Shikamaru groaned as the strong arms wrapped around his neck. "You're going to drive me up the wall."

"There's a spare bed in my dorm."

Karin choked on her laughter. "Kiba, don't distract the driver!"

lmao

**Cougar**: XD

XD

I don't know whether to cut the chapter off here or get them into the bedroom first

not like this is a clifhanger story

Shino and Hinata walked through the gate of the compound. Shino was carrying a potted plant that even he could not remember the name to. It was already evening, somehow, girls seem to make the day disappear with their shopping for nothing. After they got to the house and got everything situated, the two settled down on the couch to watch whatever movie it was that Hinata had picked out. "Dirty Dancing" began to play.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: i totally made a reference to my picture i drew

Hinata smiled, laying her head back on its side, continuing to watch Johnny dance with Baby. She wished she could dance like that. She closed her eyes and imagined herself dancing with Shino, ending with the most notable scene in the movie, he would hold her high over his head. She giggle aloud at the very thought of the folly. Shino looked at her, eyebrow raised. Must be a girl thing.

**KatSin**: Hinata, and Tenten exchanged glances, and smiled before bursting into giggles. "You mean you have been keeping up a facade the whole time?" Tenten said "There is nothing wrong with you! I just didn't want to fuck your dad! Kami, compared to half the guys I have ended up in bed with on my journeys you are top notch. Hinata, admit it. You'd rather have sex with Lee before you did it with that old man, but Rokin's like.... Like Neji hot!"

Hinata grimaced at this thought, and shook her head. "I wouldn't say that my cousin is attractive beyond simple looks... But I would more than easily compare him to Shino's good looks."

Tenten scrunched up her face, and then her eyes widened along with Hinata's, and they both chanted out in unison. "He's Kiba hot!" Immediately the two burst into a

**Cougar**: ..

Who is Kiba Hot?

Shino, Neji, or the guy?

**KatSin: **the other guy

**Cougar**: ah

when you get done with that, wanna check mine? im not sure where to cut it off, and i think im missing something

i know i wass pulling hinata ooc

so i blamed it on the plant

Think three konoha nin is pushing it?

...

What are the chances of an Aburame going nuke?

**KatSin**: eh

anythings possible

**Cougar**: ^^

That will give Shino something exciting to do.

No way a sweeite like Rou can go nuke.

**KatSin**: shino going Nuke?

**Cougar**: Sure. Why not.

I was gonna do it to Kagerou....

But I can give Shino an utterly stupid, but existing excuse.

I already have thought of one.

**KatSin**: but... but hinata

he would just LEAVE hinata?

**Cougar**: He could steal her away into the night with him...

**KatSin**: but... why would they become nuke

**Cougar**: Hinata would probably kick him and go home.

Just lookung for something different.

like i said, i came up with an utterly stupid but existing reason

**KatSin**: what reason

**Cougar**: "His grudge had festered. HE finally came to reason that Konoha had purposefully sent him away. The Hokage did not want him to a be a part of the most important mission of his age roup. This, he turned his back on the village. He'd show tehm."

My gosh that is gay

You know I'm just messin', right? Like hell Shino would become a missing nin.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Did you think i was serious?

Besides, Hinata would have Chouji to fall back on. Chouji would love her.

**KatSin**: of course he would

but hinata would be sad

and she would chase after shino

and try to save him

**Cougar**: o rly nao

SAve him from himself?

**KatSin**: yes

**Cougar**: That would be an uber awesome fic.

But what if he turned on her?

Like a dog that's been kicked one too many times?

**KatSin**: she never kicked him

and she would let him turn

**Cougar**: That was an expression

She would let him turn on her?

**KatSin**: she would keep trying

and she would do what she had to

**Cougar**: And she would do the same for Kiba. Least Shino doesn't have rabies.

But he probably has scabies.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Sorry. It rhymed.

-looks up scabies-

Eeeeehhwwww

**KatSin**: lmao

**Cougar**: shut up

it's a tick

damn bugs

anyway.

I doubt Hinata could stop him if he wanted to leave.

It would eat him alive, though, if she tried.

**KatSin**: she'd try

and she could stop him

**Cougar**: o rly nao

**KatSin**: it would just risk huirting him reeeally really bad

**Cougar**: would she hurt him reeeeeaaally really bad if he wanted to leave that badly?

**KatSin**: she would do what she had to

**Cougar**: He would be unhappy if he stayed.

**KatSin**: she would make him happy

**Cougar**: and most likely have to be turned into the ANBU for attempting to leave

**KatSin**: they didnt have to know

if she can handle it aone, shell handle it alone

**Cougar**: You aer going on the basis that he won't attack back.

**KatSin**: you're forgetting the fact that Hinata is a walking bug zapper

**Cougar**: Would she kill his bugs?

Which could, indefinately, kill him?

If she killed enough.

**KatSin**: she would do what she had to to stop him, which could include anything up to killing enough that the shock would knock him out

**Cougar**: he'll never look her in the eyes again.

**KatSin**: maybe, maybe not

**Cougar**: He wouldn't.

And he'd be ashamed to speak to her.

And then wait 'til she's gone on a mission and leave.

**KatSin**: she would have someone watch him

**Cougar**: Like who? Kiba? NEJI?

**KatSin**: or she would just kep him tied up where he cant get away no matter what

eventually, he would develop stockholmes syndrome and he would never want to leave

**Cougar**: And why would she go through so much trouble to rope down a man who obviously does not want to be there.

**KatSin**: because... she'd miss him

**Cougar**: He'll send a card.

**KatSin**: shed never see it

anbu black ops would take it and try to find him with it

**Cougar**: Well then he'll just have to pay a visit, won't he?

No rules, no restrictions.

The kikai are incredibly effective weapons if you know how to use them.

**KatSin**: if he cares enouh to come back to her, why would he leave

**Cougar**: ...

Touché.

Then he won't come back.

**KatSin**: Hinata is better than Sakura and Naruto combined. she could convince him to stay, she coudl beat him and drag him abck, and he would take her with him if she wanted

brb. food

**Cougar**: Like Naruto and Sakura could say ANYTHING to him that would change his mind.

Or even effect him, really.

**KatSin**: ...

i meant compared to what happened with Sasuke

**Cougar**: AH

And what would she say to him that he couldn't counter? Silvertounge Shino could probably word his way past anything.

**KatSin**: probably

but she could find a way

**Cougar**: -shakes head-

Mori looks so badass with that bunny.

Anyway, back to topic.

**KatSin**: lol

that sounded so awesome

Mori looks... so BadAss... with that Bunny

**Cougar**: lol

He did!

What would you do if Shino dropped out of the competition?

**KatSin**: cry

its fun torturing him

**Cougar**: Not like HInata knows he loves her. She'd never be the wiser.

**KatSin**: and i luff him

but...

**Cougar**: She would just think he's having a bad day or something.

Not like he'd be leaving the site, just the competition. He'll still be around.

Sulking in the background...

Classic Romeo and Juliet...xept there's only Romeo...and he only dies inside....

Okay.

Hannibal.

Okay. that was a random name.

I've never read Hannibal.

But still.

It would be better in the long run.

She's too good for him.

After all ... a darn it...

I forgot the quote.

Hang on. It was going to work so well too...

Eh it's gone.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Though the serpant dreams of soaring through the skies, he is forever doomed to crawl on his belly.

Yeah... Unlike the singing cicadas, the silent fireflies burn themselves.

**KatSin**: aww

**Cougar**: And so I shall take my glow, make haste, and flee in the mid of night.

**KatSin**: will not flee

**Cougar**: Love is like a butterfly, hold it to tight it will crush, hold it to loose, it will fly.

**KatSin**: no fleeing

**Cougar**: Shino: My pleasures are the most intense known to man: writing and butterfly hunting.

Shino To Hinata:

You just sit there like a butterfly

And you're all encased in glass

You're so fragile you just may break

And you don't know who to ask

Big black bugs bleed blue black blood but baby black bugs bleed blue blood

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: try saying that ick

The beetle is a beauty in the eyes of its mother.

**KatSin**: ^_^

**Cougar**: Anyway. Enough with bug quotes.

Shino would win.

Don't make me quote random Shakespeare too.

Cuz i will.

Romeo has left the building.

Now I feel like doing a depressing thread with someone.

Or writing a Shino angst.

About Hinata.

**KatSin**: shino agnst is teh gawd

**Cougar**: lolz

Shino has been angsting this whole time.

He's lashing out.

Hinata may have to save him from hilself...

-sings-

I'm a hazard to myseeeelf! Don't let me get me!

lol

The butterfly often forgets it once was a caterpillar.

i love the firefly one

it's just so perfect

Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like a banana.

But I don't want to start an angst thread.

My luck Anko would pick it up.

Then I'd just be depressed.

And probably injured.

Or mentally scarred.

Or find love. ^^

-scoff-

HA

Yeah right.

**KatSin**: lol

shino could always luff takara

**Cougar**: True.

But he has had his heart set on one girl for a long time. He finds it hard to get close to people.

He'd rather just go off on his own and uh...

stuff.

I really was going somewhere with that.

Lost it.

I havent eaten in fifteen hours. No wonder I keep losing my train of thought.

**KatSin**: lol

go eat

**Cougar**: eeehwww

chocolate+mayonnaise=ewwww

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: it was yucky

i always forget to eat

its amazing im still so fat with how little i eat

It's cold in here.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Anyway...

What was I talking about befroe I so covertly derailed my train of thought?

**KatSin**: about....

wanting to write shino angst

**Cougar**:

-scrolls up-

Ah.

Shino would rather go off on his own. It would be easier that way, since he doesn't like to let people get too close.

http: //icanhascheezburger. com/2009/02/10/funny-pictures-video-spidey-cat/

Kiba and Hinata are the only ones who can get under his skin.

Whether that's a good thing..... now that's another story....

Shino: Please. Continue. Tell me how I live my life.

Kagerou: Man, you're harsh, Coug.

Ten-Ten: I have no idea why I'm here.

Coug: ...

WHo are you people!?

-runs-

Shino: Happiness is...

Kagerou: Finally realizing the moment where...

Ten-Ten: You have truly and officially snapped.

-sigh-

I feel linke angsting soemone now.

But our collaberation here would be way more than a oneshot.

I'm not up for starting another chapter story.

At least not until i finish a couple of the ones i have

**KatSin**: http: //icanhascheezburger. files. wordpress.

**Cougar**: saw it. it ame in the email the vid came in

I'm still stuck on this story.

I could just post it...

-ponder-

i've drug hinata so out of character that I dunno were to go with it.

At least shino anchored to his character and tries to hold onto the last strands.

I finally pinned Shinos thoughts on leaving.

But don't think I don't think about it

Don't think I don't have regrets

Don't think it don't get to me

Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey

Don't think I don't wonder bout

Could've been should've been all worked out

Yeah I know what I felt and I know what I said

But don't think I don't think about it

When we make choices

We gotta live with it

Heard you found a real good man and you married him

I wonder if sometime I cross your mind?

Where would we be today of if I never drove that car away?

**KatSin**: aww

**Cougar**: Think SHino would forget her if he left?

Never.

She'd be the only thing he'd miss.

I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust

Swore I wasn't comin back

Said I'd had eonugh

Saw you in the rear view

Fadin from my life

But I wasn't turnin round

No not this time

But don't think I don't think about it

Don't think I don't have regrets

Don't think it don't get to me

Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey

Don't think I don't wonder bout

Could've been should've been all worked out

I know what I felt and I know what I said

But don't think I don't think about it

When we make choices

We gotta live with it

Heard you found a real good man and you married him

I wonder if sometime I cross your mind?

Where would we be today of if I never drove that car away?

But don't think I don't think about it

Don't think I don't have regrets

Don't think it don't get to me

Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey

Don't think I don't wonder bout

Could've been should've been all worked out

Yeah I know what I felt and I know what I said

But don't think I don't think about it

But don't think I don't think about it

Don't think I don't have regrets

Don't think you don't get to me

Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey

Don't think I don't wonder bout

Could've been should've been all worked out

I know what I felt and I know what I said

But don't think I don't think about it

No no

Don't think I don't

Don't think I don't

**KatSin**: i like it

**Cougar**: http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=Sa7ot4R_-Qo

Perfect.

**KatSin**: definitely

**Cougar**: Perfectly perfect for the situation.

**KatSin**: but shell still be really sad if he leaves

**Cougar**: I'm not writing a fic though.

He'll be sad too.

But it would be for the better in the long run.

**KatSin**: hmoh

hmph*

**Cougar**: He's just a friend. She'll see him again, one day.

**KatSin**: ho doesnt know what he can be until he tries

**Cougar**: After all, she's got Maggie.

Despite how forward i may make him in my fics, he's very subtle.

Not to mention Hinata's as dense as a rock.

**KatSin**: she is NOT

lol

lol

**KatSin**: *pout*

shes not as bad as naruto

**Cougar**: Yeah.

She hasn't called the boys weird yet.

**KatSin**: she suspects, and hopes. but she has no confidence

shes as bad as shino with confidence

**Cougar**: I can see it.

Shino leaving.

Hinata trying to stop him.

Shino looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I love you."

Then, the clone blows away in the wind.

And he's gone.

**KatSin**: aawwwwwwwwwww

shed find him

**Cougar**: And do what?

Drag him back?

**KatSin**: shed know when she found him

**Cougar**: Say she found him.

What could she do to change his mind?

He's pretty firm. He makes up his mind, that's it.

**KatSin**: then she would follow him

**Cougar**: Why?

**KatSin**: because she cares about him

**Cougar**: Ah.

Well, at least she'd know the truth.

I don't know why but I'm imagining Shino living in a cave.

I can see it too.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: If he up and left.

Living life as a bug user, he would be out in the wilderness alot. He would know what plants were edible. As a ninja, he knows how to hide.

He doesn't have it in him to rob, so he would live off the land, and just get away from it all.

Oh, it's so poetic.

**KatSin**: she would find him

**Cougar**: I'm practically writing a story here.

And what? Drag him out of his man-cave back to a village he doesn't want to live in?

**KatSin**: *stay nearby*

**Cougar**: ?

She would stay nearby?

**KatSin**: stay nearby

yes

she would follow him

and stay nearby

**Cougar**: Out in the wilderness?

**KatSin**: yes

she coudl do it

shes a ninja

**Cougar**: And why, pray tell, is she so devoted?

**KatSin**: because he's her teammate and best friend

and she might possibly love him if given the chance

**Cougar**: He'll be alright.

There will always be a chance.

It's just a matter of who would take the first step.

And since neither side will give way...

It's a lost cause. Unless I slip up and say something.

**KatSin**: already did

**Cougar**: Oh geez I forgot to delete that didn't I

If tanny didn't respond yet it's not too late to fix it

**KatSin**: nuuu

no fixing

its her Chance

**Cougar**: Oh?

**KatSin**: to keep him from leaving her forevers

**Cougar**: And what can she say?

**KatSin**: dunno

**Cougar**: i hope tanny posts. I kinda want to know.

Since you won't lemme fix my Shakespearian slip.

You poke him.

I've poked him all day.

beLEIVE me

I went -poke-

liek ten million times

he was away and i ketp hitting up and enter

Eh... how did I get roped into this...

I didn't want to have another spar with Chouji.

I learnt my lesson the first time.

He caoxed me into it.

"Kiba will be there" he sayz

"Will be easier" he sasyz

yeah.

easier for them.

Ah well. I'm roped now.

Dunno what I'm doing with Sasuke's thread...

Hinata may not be needed after all.

...

Am I allowed to even go nuke?

This whole scenario, in essence, could I do it on the forum?

Cuz I would totally do the "bug clone tells her that shino loves her then dissapears" thing

Even though I really dun wanna nuke shino

cant very well do it with tenten and the story is more dramatic with Romeo

**KatSin**: no, you cant, because i say so

**Cougar**: -pouts-

And I most certainly can't nuke my other shino.

He's sixteen and hates the world.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: he'd probably blow something up.

XD

Wonder what I'll have him do...

Us two will be the only characters for a while

And by the way, you have thirty karma.

Go you.

**KatSin**: ^_^

**Cougar**: I think I will make a thread though.

One where Shino leaves for a while.

I'll leave it open fro who ever wants to pick it up.

**KatSin**: hn

**Cougar**: he'll come back.

Just don't know when.

Don't want an unstable ABurame in our midst, do we?

After all, Shino says he will teach you bug.

**KatSin**: ^_^

**Cougar**: Hinata has to learn how to take care of Maggie while Daddy is gone.

-snickers-

Daddy....

-imagines shino cradling beetlefluff-

XD

So.... Hinata heard his whisper....

**KatSin**: yes

**Cougar**: Well.

Hmmm...

And tehn theres my story, which im still debating.

Shino is going to pretend like he didn't say that.

**KatSin**: lol

**Cougar**: Because he feels like he doesn't have a chance, so he doesn't hope too high.

He just admires from afar.

And glares at everyone else.

Evil eye.

I can't break it.

i have dubbed the guy "Romeo" and it's sticking.

im already at six pages...

I feel like taking a break from shinoxhinata.

I wonder....

If he even would tell her outright....

Or if he would answer if she asked....

**KatSin**: dunno

**Cougar**: You would think I'd know.

Since I play him.

I know

Love will find a way

Any where we go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Some how we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

**KatSin**: ^_^ lion king 2

**Cougar**: yup

**KatSin**: hinata could totally sing the girls part lol

**Cougar**: lol

try this one

im thinknig about using it in a shino hinata fic

in a situation similar to the one i ghave you

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

you've built a love but that love falls apart

your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

they're swept away and nothing is what is seems

the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices

that want to be heard

so much to mention

but you can't find the words

the scent of magic

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart....mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Shino: Goodbye.

-walks away-

**KatSin**: i like that song

**Cougar**: I love that song.

And it would fit for my scenario. In a fic.

i swear i can have a chapter per song.

**KatSin**: do it

**Cougar**: I dunno.

You were feeding me half the story.

I can only effectively do shino's part.

if i want this story to be good i have to get inside hinatas head

speaking of hinatas chance

how would she even know he's leaving?

how can it be her chance to keep him there if she doesn't know?

**KatSin**: its her chance to realize how he feels

**Cougar**: -nods-

At least she'll know.

...Cus shell never know...if you never show.... the way you feel inside.

What would she say?

I wonder would she just turn away...

**KatSin**: dunno

**Cougar: **Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?

it hurts me to wait.

I keep askin mahseeeeeelf

Why don't you kiss her?

Shino: Cuz I won't.

Coug: -stops singing-

Killjoy.

Shino: stop running my life.

Cougar: DUDE.

I AM your life.

Without me, you're stuck in random fillers laughnig up a storm and choking down ramen.

Shino: ...Go on with it then.

Rou: -snuggled unintentionally on the couch with tenten, asleep-

Ten-Ten: -stage whisper- Get him off!

Eh.

Looks like Tanny's not posting tonight.

Oh. Gotta go. Getting yelled at.


	81. Kagerou Joins the Scene

**Once again, I have changed my name to Shino. I change around my name quite a bit.**

**Shino**: -catcalls Kat-

WHOOP WHOOP!

-whistle-

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: -wolf whistle-

**KatSin**: lmao

**Shino**: YOU GET HIM, YOU SEXY BEAST!

**KatSin**: *giggle*

**Shino**: -gets slapped upside the head by Shino-

Kagerou: -laughing ass off-

-also gets whacked upside the head by Shino-

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: Cougar and Rou: -as a combined unit, slap Shino upside the head-

Cougar and Rou: -as one, catcalling-

WHOOOOOP WHOOOOOP!

-Rou whistles loudly-

Cougar: -erupts into laughter-

Shino: -sulks in corner-

Cougar: Don't worry, Shino. You'll get your chance. Heck, your on you're way to getting the girl.

Shino: But....

Rou: Chouji hasn't kissed her, bro.

Shino: 1. Not "Bro."

2. -hides-

Cougar: -stares-

-resumes catcalling-

WHOOOOOOO!

-applies for Akamaru-

Juuuuuuuuuuust kidding.

**KatSin**: lol

that would be awesome

**Shino**: i would too.

I'd come up with some long-winded personality.

**KatSin**: lol

**Shino**: I gotta get Ten-Ten up to twenty five posts.

I'm gonna start another thread with her.

Interested in participation?

I lost to Anko. X3

-buzzes around like a rabies infected bumblebee-

Shino and Rou: -STARE-

Rou: -to Shino- Is she serious?

Shino: -to Rou- I can never be sure.

Cougar: -running around with arms out- BUZZZZZZ!!!!

Both Aburames: -stare-

-twitch-

Rou: Wanna go get ice cream?

Shino: ...

Sure.

**KatSin**: Sometimes, i think about kittens

**Shino**: Both Aburames: -skip off into the sunset, arms linked and singing "We're off to see the Wizard!'-

Cougar: -stops buzzing to watch-

Whoaness.

**KatSin**: lol

reminds me of my kage of oz story

**Shino**: heh.

**KatSin**: scarecrow and lion will start trying to skip, and tinman (shino) will be like "... Don't touch me"

**Shino: **I think it's time to take RP Shino and contribute to the plot.

I've only been working on..

Well...

My love life.

Now to get ninja-ing underway.


	82. Pokeball, Go!

**Yes. Bishie Kagerou is me. Don't ask.**

**Bishie Kagerou**: rawh

**Keizaki**: WEEKEND WOOT

**Bishie Kagerou**: Woot

w00t

e00ty

....

**Keizaki**: booty

**Bishie Kagerou**: There's a Hanabi now.

She has taken it upon herself to tease me.

**Keizaki**: what? lolita hanabi is doing things to you?

**Bishie Kagerou**: XD!

**Keizaki**: WIld Hanabi has appeared

Hanabi uses Lolicharm

**Bishie Kagerou**: Bug catcher Shino uses Kikaimon.

**Keizaki**: Hanabi uses Gust

Blowing up her skirt, and exposing her panda panties

**Bishie Kagerou**: *snrk*

Shino uses Glare.

**Keizaki**: Hanabi uses Quiveringlip.

**Bishie Kagerou**: Shino uses safeguard.

**Keizaki**: Hanabi uses Crotchgrope.

**Bishie Kagerou**: Shino uses Protect.

Shino is unharmed this round.

**Keizaki**: What's this, A trainer has appeared behind the wild pokemon. "That's enough, Hanabi."

"Go Kado!"

**Bishie Kagerou**: XD

-chokes-

-recalls Shino-

**Keizaki**: ( Kado is comparable to Charizard when it wouldn't listn to Ash btw)

**Bishie Kagerou**: Kagerou! I choose you!

Kagerou: Rou Rou!

-shot-

**Keizaki**: Kado: ...

**Bishie Kagerou**: Rou: -sits on-

**Keizaki**: Kado uses Falcon Pawnch!

**Bishie Kagerou**: Rou uses Double Team!

Evasiveness has raised!

**Keizaki**: Kado uses Flamethrower...on everything

Keizaki has fainted

**Bishie Kagerou**: Rou uses rape on kado...

Both gain 250 experience points.

**Keizaki**: Keizaki awakens in an alley way, to find his kidney has been "borrowed" by a guy named Latrell

**Bishie** **Kagerou**: -recalls Rou-

-throws master ball and catches Kado-

Now to get you felt up by Nurse Joy!

**Keizaki**: I wanna be felt up by Nurse Joy

D:

**Bishie Kagerou: **XD!


	83. A Lesson In Bugs

Okay. So. I decided to turn Shino mode on. And my list of facts is so epic, I thought I would post it, since, technically, it is sorta Naruto-related. Loosely.

**Naruto**: A thread for Sasuke?

**Cougar**: TYL Sasuke

**Naruto**: Ooh

**Cougar**: I haven't started it because...

I don't know what pointless task to have Shino doing

**Naruto**: Looking for a new breed of bug.

Or.

One that can be used for medical purposes.

8D

**Cougar**: Speaking of which.

-random bug fact mode turned on-

Soldier ants can be used in surgery as stitches.

**Naruto**: You told me that already. o

**Cougar**: Honey ants can be used in the desert to prevent dehydration.

Every mosquito that has ever bit you...

Was female.

**Naruto**: Gaspeh.

**Cougar**: Ticks can go 18 years without eating.

There is a species of cricket that can literally die.

And come back to life.

Mountain cricket, I think.

-ponders-

**Naruto**: I know them!

They can be dead for 3 years.

**Cougar**: Yes.

**Naruto**: Because of the cold. 8D

**Cougar**: Yes. -claps-

I know some friggin weird stuff.

**Naruto**: Their system just goes 'EEEERRRRRRRRRR. -drops dead-'

**Cougar**: Cicadas.

They stay in the larval stage for 17 years.

And then live for a few days.

Or a day. I can't remember now.

Mayflies. They are born. Have sex. Die.

In a few hours.

-thinks harder-

**Naruto**: xD

**Cougar**: Cockroaches...can live two weeks without a head.

And they only die from dehydration.

So can chickens.

And and and

Uh

Fried cricket tastes like peanuts.

**Naruto**: Dericious.

**Cougar**: o3o

-has eaten it-

What else

-thinks haaaaaard-

Uhm...

Gypsy moths...

The males...can smell for miles.

No two fireflies have the same blink pattern.

Where the hell do I learn these things...

I don't even know.

Oh.

Centipedes.

Voracious and deadly hunters.

Wicked fast.

And butt-ugly.

**Naruto**: T_T They scare the evahlivin outta me.

And they smell weird. 8D

**Cougar**: They do.

Oh.

**Naruto**: I can smell a centipede from 15 feet away. 8D

**Cougar**: I have thought of a nickname for myself for D&D

BUZZ!!!

BUZZ!!!

**Naruto**: gfbhdn

**Cougar**: ndltkjhsn

**Naruto**: I didn't mean to!

T_T

**Cougar**: Anyway.

Nickname is..

**Naruto**: xD

**Cougar**: Bombardier Beetle. -strikes pose-

Those things are awesome.

They are bugs.

With nuclear explosions in their asses.

**Naruto**: XD

**Cougar**: What else...

Random stuff..

Termites are blind...

All male ants have wings...

Only the new queen females have wings..

They are NOT their own species...

Bullet ants get up to two inches long..

And when they bite, it feels as if you've been shot..

Butterflies are pretty...

**Naruto**: Bullet ants...

**Cougar**: Tarantulas can shoot their hair at you....

Daddy long legs are the most poisonous arachnids alive...

But their mouths are too small to pierce human skin

Wolf spiders, while damn creepy, are completely harmless

**Naruto**: T_T They scare me..

**Cougar**: Me too, actually

SO

I catch them in jars

And feed bugs to them every now and then.

**Naruto**: -is evil and kills them- T_T

**Cougar**: The bigger they are, the better

What else...

I also know dull boring stuff

But

I'm pulling the interesting stuff out

OH

The longest species of earthworms..

nine feet

**Naruto**: Holy shit.

**Cougar**: I forget the name

Longest stick insect

one foot

hmmmm

Praying mantises...

Can eat fish and mice

**Naruto**: Ha...

**Cougar**: And catch them

**Naruto**: Poor fish

**Cougar**: also

So can centipedes

-cracks pointing stick across chalkboard- Any questions?

I swear.

Across the three sites...

**Naruto**: No. ;;

**Cougar**: Everyone comes to me with bug questions

What do I look like? The Entomology Guru!?

Naruto: xD

**Cougar**: I play Shino and suddenly I'm a bug expert!

wth man..

**Naruto**: People assume a lot of things by who I RP as.

**Cougar**: Then again

**Naruto**: I tell people I RP as Naruto...

'Damn obnoxious, is what you are.'

As Sasuke...

**Cougar**: I DO know more than the average person about bugs, don't I?

**Naruto**: 'So what, you're emo?'

Hidan...

'You CUT yourself, dontchya?'

xD You Do.

**Cougar**: I know about as much about cats.

In high school people would seek me out to ask why their cat's eyes were bleeding

I'd be like...

"..."

Sinuses. Duh.

What do I look like, an auliormologist!?

o_

ANd now

People come to me for songs

WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE!?

!?

....Answers to all above questions...

-_- Yes.

I'm going to get a little sign.

"The Doctor is |IN|"

Which doctor?

THE WITCH DOCTOR

... ;; I need to medicate or something.

xD

-sings a song for you-

Naruto and Sasuke, sitting in a tree~

K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

First comes love...

...then comes marriage...

Than comes a-- OMFG WTF IS THAT!?

-twitch-

-

**Cougar**: Perfect.

XD

**Naruto**: 8D -wins-

My 'w' key hates me tonight.

**Cougar**: You leech.

OH

LEECHES

HAVE ANESTHETIC IN THEIR SPIT

**Naruto**: I'm a leech? ;;

**Cougar**: And numb the area when they bite

And

Are used in medicine

To suck out toxins

Hellz yeah.

I'm a bug freak!

Now, the medicinal uses of a caterpillar..

**Naruto**: xD

Maggots can be used to eat infection. o

**Cougar**: I don't think there are any.

**Naruto**: -wins-

**Cougar**: I knew that.

**Naruto**: WELL.

**Cougar**: They only eat dead skin.

**Naruto**: I /said/ it.

**Cougar**: Flesh

**Naruto**: Infected skin is basically dead skin. D8

Damnit, I win it!

**Cougar**: Nono

I win

My bajillion bug facts to your one

**Naruto**: NO.

**Cougar**: Crickets

**Naruto**: There is some kind of bug that is born pregnant.

**Cougar**: They chirp by rubbing there wings together

o:

**Naruto**: HA.

Oh!

I remember what they are.

Aphids.

**Cougar**: Ahhh.

**Naruto**: HA.

I WIN.

TWO facts!

**Cougar**: It sounded familiar, like I heard it once while listening to discovery channel.

But I didn't have the foggiest what bug

**Naruto**: e.e I learned on the Most Extreme.

**Cougar**: THAT SHOW ROCKS

**Naruto**: On Animal Planet.

**Cougar**: ROOOOOCK

**Naruto**: xD

**Cougar**: ...

I lost the game

**Naruto**: I HATE YOU.

OH.

A flea.

Can jump one hundred-and something times its own height.

**Cougar**: Can jump six times

hundred

never mind

**Naruto**: I don't remember the exact number.

xD

**Cougar**: Fleas

Are incredibly hard to crush

**Naruto**: Praying mantises have exceptionally good eyesight.

**Cougar**: That they do

But

Dragonflies have the best of any insect

60,000 lenses per eye

And jumping spiders

Are adorable

social

inquisitive

and

Have the best eyesight of all i think

**Naruto**: Scare the living shit out of Alex. ¬.¬

Is what they also do.

**Cougar: **Hee


End file.
